Sentimientos Inapropiados
by Acacia Heart
Summary: AU. Snape es un joven maestro de pociones, atormentado por el amor que siente por Lily y el odio que ella le profesa. Un día conoce a una pequeña que coincidirá en muchos aspectos con su amor frustrado, y él deberá lidiar con esos sentimientos que considera prohibidos e inapropiados, ya que es menor de edad y lo más importante, su alumna, ¿podrá liberarse de ellos o los aceptará?
1. Primer encuentro

_**Disclameir. **__Los personajes y trama central del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto, la historia es un fanfic desarrollado a base de un rol que he llevado y que espero lo disfruten._

_**Advertencia. **__Este capítulo tiene contenido para adultos de +18, con escenas sexuales y que pueden considerarse transgresoras. También es necesario destacar que el fanfic es un Universo Alterno en donde Voldemort no prestó atención a la profecía, por lo que Lily sigue viva y el destino de algunos personajes cambió aunque en esencia la trama se mantiene en las centrales del libro._

_Sin más que añadir, espero que les guste el primer capítulo._

**CAPITULO I. Primer encuentro**

**A primera vista**

**1984 – Hogwarts**

Era el primero de Septiembre de 1984, los nuevos integrantes de Hogwarts estaban a punto de llegar en el expreso, donde Hagrid, el guardabosque, los estaría esperando para traerlos al castillo, el cual estaba rozagante de alegría gracias a McGonagall, pues no paraba de presumir que su más joven sobrina, vendría a tomar clases por primera vez a Hogwarts, sintiéndose sumamente emocionada y orgullosa de ella.

A lo lejos de las charlas vivas y animadas del resto de sus compañeros profesores, un joven de cabello grasiento, negro, delgado, de nariz ganchuda y envuelto en capa y traje negro, les veía con un semblante serio y un tanto taciturno, ese joven respondía al nombre de Severus Snape, de veinticuatro años de edad, egresado de la escuela de Hogwarts hace apenas cuatro años atrás, con un excelente talento en Pociones (materia que impartía) y en las Artes Oscuras.

A pesar de llevar unos años trabajando, aun no se acostumbraba al ambiente laboral del castillo, y usualmente se mantenía al margen de las charlas de sus compañeros, sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar a la profesora de transformaciones presumir con gran alegría a la pequeña Emily Ross, quien era hija de su primo Robert Jr. Ross, un pocionista respetado y adinerado por crear un remedio efectivo al Hipo y el resfriado instantáneamente.

Al parecer, McGonagall estaba muy apegada a esa pequeña, quien prometía tener un talento innato para las pociones como su padre y ser muy astuta; en diferentes ocasiones, no dudó en dejarle uno que otro comentario a Snape de lo mucho que amará tenerla como alumna, sin embargo el siniestro profesor de pociones no emitía ningún comentario, solo asentía levemente mientras daba por su lado a la profesora animaga.

— ¿Estás listo, Severus?

Preguntó una voz serena y amable detrás de él. El joven profesor se giró rápidamente para ver al director Dumbledore dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras indicaba con su mano que fuera a tomar asiento al comedor de los profesores para recibir a los pequeños nuevos alumnos, mientras los otros alumnos de grados superiores comenzaban a llegar lentamente a tomar asiento en sus respectivos comedores de acuerdo a la casa a la que pertenecen.

Snape se limitó a asentir mientras seguía a Dumbledore quien ya había comenzado a caminar para tomar su puesto, se sentía un poco avergonzado de su torpeza al no darse cuenta que sus demás compañeros profesores ya estaban sentados, excepto a McGonagall quien había pedido permiso especialmente para recibir a los alumnos nuevos en vez de Argus Filch, el conserje del colegio, pues tenía gran ilusión de ver a su sobrina llegar.

Snape se sentía atareado por sus propios pensamientos, pues hace apenas unos meses pudo volver a ver Lily, su gran amor desde la infancia, mientras estaban reunidos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Llevaba a su pequeño hijo Harry Potter de solo cuatro años y presentó su renuncia a la orden, debido a que James Potter, padre de Harry, murió hace unos meses de una extraña enfermedad, posiblemente algo parecido a la viruela del dragón, más los síntomas no eran precisamente iguales, por lo que no se podía aseverar nada, y ella tenía que ver por su pequeño hijo y no podía jugar con su vida tratando de derrotar a Voldemort.

Él la comprendía, si él fuera el padre de Harry, también renunciaría a una lucha cruel e incierta contra un poderoso mago como Voldemort por mantener segura a su familia, sin embargo no soportaba la indiferencia y desdén con el que Lily lo seguía tratando, aún después de años de haber tenido esa pelea que destruyó su amistad. Se sentía profundamente herido ante su desprecio, mucho más que el hecho de que James Potter, su eterno rival, se quedara con el corazón de la única persona que Snape ha amado durante toda su vida.

Aun así, trató por todos los medios de crear una poción que curara su enfermedad, pero al no conseguirlo, las cosas empeoraron la relación con Lily, ella al menos antes tenía alguna palabra de cortesía con él, pero tras eso, Lily lo culpó de negligente y de causar la muerte de James, algo que le dolía en lo más profundo, pues él había cambiado por ella, nadie más que por ella, y sin embargo, aún seguía siendo objeto de su odio.

Se sentía de alguna manera aliviado que Voldemort no prestara atención a la profecía de Sybil Trelawney, pues de haberlo hecho seguramente se hubiera ido ya sea contra los Potter o contra los Longbottom, y al ser el responsable de que Voldemort supiera dicha profecía, no hubiera soportado la idea de cargar con esa responsabilidad, menos si se trataba del círculo social de Lily, quien seguramente, de no haber muerto, lo hubiera odiado más aun de lo que ya lo odiaba.

Aquel alivio le hizo darse cuenta del inmenso amor que aún sentía por Lily y el daño que podría ocasionarle si seguía ese rumbo, su arrepentimiento fue genuino y por ello Dumbledore lo aceptó en la orden del Fénix y como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, sin embargo, el resto de la orden aun no confiaban en él, ya que se volvió doble espía para poder serle de utilidad a Dumbledore contra Voldemort, y por ello, es que Lily decidió alejarse de la orden definitivamente, sumados a los otros motivos familiares.

El saber que Lily nunca lo perdonaría y que no volvería a verla aunque sea en la orden, le dolía tanto que deseaba dejar todo de lado y marcharse a un país nuevo para comenzar de cero, olvidándose de los mortífagos y la orden, de todo.

—Emily Ross.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no notó que los pequeños alumnos acababan de llegar al comedor y ya varios alumnos habían sido seleccionados previamente, no pudo notar cuantos nuevos habían para su casa de Slytherin, pero poco le importó en el momento que volvió en sí y logró mirar a la famosa sobrina de McGonagall subiendo al banquillo para ponerse el sombrero seleccionador. Se sintió culpablemente cautivado al ver esa hermosa cabellera rojiza, y ojos de brillantes esmeraldas que se cruzaron levemente con los suyos, reflejando la inocencia y alegría de iniciar esta nueva etapa de su vida.

—Lily —susurró Snape al mirar a la pequeña niña con el sombrero seleccionador, se sentía cautivado, extraño, acelerado, pues la niña tenía un parecido físico con ella, con el amor de su vida, aunque Emily tenia rasgos más alegres, hiperactivos y delicados, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera alterado por la presencia de la niña —… ella es…

—La sobrina de Minerva —interrumpió Dumbledore a Snape, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo, mirándole fijamente, como si el director adivinara sus pensamientos mientras desaprobaba ese sentimiento culposo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pecho.

Snape se sintió avergonzado y desvió la mirada del director. Que estupidez la suya, el impresionarse con una pequeña de once años, solo porque tiene rasgos parecidos a Lily, sin dudas el amor que sentía por ella lo estaba volviendo un desquiciado.

—Necesito tomar aire —sentenció Snape mientras hizo ademán a levantarse y retirarse del comedor, sin importarle nada, pero en ese momento, su andar fue interrumpido por la voz del Sombrero seleccionador, gritando Gryffindor, y llenando el silencio de la estancia que seguido del Sombrero, se escucharon los efusivos gritos y aplausos del comedor de los leones dorados, y al igual que ellos, McGonagall no pudo evitar gritar de emoción como si estuviera en un partido de Quidditch.

El saber que en estos momentos una niña de once años, parecida a su amada Lily, que acaba de ser seleccionada en la misma casa donde el amor de su vida perteneció, le hizo sentir débil, acongojado y a la vez, trastornado, a tal punto que no pudo seguir agarrando fuerzas para levantarse, y se quedó en su sitio totalmente en shock, sin saber cómo podría tratar a esa pequeña.

Finalmente Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablarles a los estudiantes una vez que todos terminaron de ser seleccionados en sus nuevas casas, les explicó los pormenores y algunas reglas del colegio. Tras ello, presentó a los profesores con sus respectivas materias. Snape se sintió sumamente débil ante la mirada de la chiquilla cuando fue nombrado por Dumbledore, la pequeña le dedicó una mirada tierna, alegre y maravillada cuando el director le nombró junto a su materia, se sentía algo incómodo pero trató de no demostrarlo y simplemente, tras unos leves momentos en que ambas miradas se conectaron entre sí, Snape retiró sus ojos de la pequeña y comenzó a ignorarla por el resto de la noche.

Cuando la cena terminó, todos los alumnos se dirigían a su sala común, Snape estaba listo para tomar camino hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba su oficina y sus aposentos, para finalmente dormir, en eso, notó que la pequeña Emily fue la última en salir del comedor, esperando a su tía McGonagall para ser abrazada y finalmente despedirse de forma afectuosa de su tía.

Snape se sintió culpable de pensar que le hubiera gustado tener un momento a esa niña frente a él, estaba sintiéndose demasiado extraño y eso no le gustaba. Tan solo unos minutos más tarde, llegó a su habitación, la cual era sencilla y oscura, apenas iluminada por unas velas que flotaban alrededor de la habitación.

Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo para meterse a la cama, quedando solo en boxers del mismo color que su ropa y se arropó tras ello. Ya no quería pensar más, solo deseaba descansar y olvidar lo que pasó esta noche, no quería sentirse un maldito pervertido pensando en una inocente jovencita de once años, finalmente trato de convencerse a sí mismo, que la única razón por que la chica estaba perturbándolo tanto, era por su parecido a Lily, nada más, sus deseos eran por Lily, solo era ella, nadie más. Y con ese pensamiento, Snape se rindió ante el sueño y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Reconciliación**

Los días no eran fáciles para Snape, estaba desarrollando un sentimiento cálido y afectuoso por la pequeña Emily que estaba tratando de evitar, pero la niña se lo complicaba demasiado, no solo demostraba tener interés y fascinación por él, sino que constantemente se quedaba después de clases o venia en sus tiempos libres a pedirle lecciones privadas. Al principio la rechazaba tajantemente, pero la pequeña era demasiado tenaz y sin saber realmente como logró convencerlo, le concedió estar con él, todos los días tenía momentos a solas con Emily, mientras aprendía de Snape, a veces practicaba lo que aprendía en clases, pero otras veces solo estaba sentaba, observándolo mientras él hacia una poción, lo cual lo ponía demasiado tenso y nervioso.

Afortunadamente, McGonagall tenía razón, la pequeña mostraba un talento innato por las pociones, lo que le resultaba realmente confortable, pues ella no era exasperante como sus demás compañeros que no seguían las instrucciones con cuidado. Por el contrario, Emily muchas veces tenía las pociones más adelantadas que sus compañeros y jamás necesitó de un llamado de atención de su parte, era en pocas palabras, al menos en su materia, la alumna perfecta.

En muchas ocasiones la pequeña mostró tanta fascinación y admiración hacia él que no podía explicárselo, salvo que solo fuera porque él es el profesor de la materia que más le gustaba, sin embargo, la jovencita siempre tenía atenciones especiales hacia él, como llevarle jugo de calabaza cada vez que iba a su oficina para tener lecciones privadas en su compañía o regalarle dulces que ella misma preparaba junto a los elfos del castillo, ya que ella le fascinaba pasearse por Hogwarts e interactuar con todos, incluso los elfos que nadie veía más que ella.

Al principio pretendía rechazar todas sus atenciones y su presencia, pero no podía negar que esas atenciones le estaban gustando de sobremanera, a tal punto que la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado, se reemplazó por su compañía, incluso llegaba a sentir molestia o tristeza cuando ella no se quedaba a tomar clases privadas con él, debido a que también asistía a lecciones especiales con su tía McGonagall.

Un día antes de las vacaciones decembrinas, Snape estaba teniendo como siempre una sesión privada con Emily, ella le miraba con fascinación y una amplia sonrisa mientras el preparaba una poción de curar forúnculos, ya que la necesitaba de muestra para las clases después de las vacaciones. Como ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, se concentraba en la creación de la poción, aunque de vez en cuando, él le dedicaba una mirada furtiva a la pequeña que tenía a su lado.

—Profesor Snape, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

La voz de la pequeña Emily rompió con un silencio largo que había entre los dos, un silencio que hasta cierto punto, no era incómodo, de no ser porque la pequeña habló, él no hubiera notado que tenían alrededor de treinta minutos sin decirse nada. Él no respondió, sin embargo emitió un leve sonido indicándole que prosiguiera con su pregunta.

—Quisiera saber… ¿usted es casado o tiene alguna novia?

La pregunta de la pequeña fue suficientemente extraña y atrevida como para ser ignorada. Snape entonces dejó sus utensilios en la mesa y le dedicó una mirada desconcertada a Emily que seguía radiantemente sonriente para él, como si la pregunta no fuera suficientemente extraña para ella.

—Ignoro cuál sea ese repentino interés en mi vida sentimental y privada, señorita Ross, pero para satisfacer su extraña y atrevida curiosidad digna de un Gryffindor, no, yo no tengo nada de eso y no pretendo tenerlo en un futuro cercano.

—Por favor no se moleste profesor —apresuró a decir la pequeña pelirroja mientras abandonaba su radiante sonrisa con una mueca de preocupación —, simplemente tenía curiosidad de saber, ya que usted es un hombre joven…

—Escuche, señorita Ross —interrumpió Snape, con un tono calmado pero hostil —, he permitido que usted venga todos los días a mi oficina a tomar lecciones privadas conmigo, pero eso no le da ningún beneficio, no es mi amiga y no pretenda serlo, su curiosidad sobre mi vida privada debe quedar fuera de aquí, si lo que usted quiere es convertirse en una pocionera exitosa como su padre, entonces practique más y deje de perder el tiempo en preguntas estúpidas, además ha demostrado genuino interés y talento para mi materia, a diferencia del montón de alcornoques al que estoy acostumbrado a tener como alumnos, y eso se suma a que su tía McGonagall ha influido en mi decisión de permitirle estar aquí, pero fuera de eso, usted no tiene nada extraordinario ni merecedor de mi confianza hasta ese punto, así que, ¿está satisfecha toda su curiosidad?

Hasta finalizar, Snape se dio cuenta que la pequeña tenía sus ojos cristalinos y escondió su mirada del profesor, ella asintió sin decir nada más y vociferó un leve "lo siento" para él. A Snape esta imagen le estaba doliendo de sobremanera y comenzó a arrepentirse de haber explotado de esa forma con una pequeña niña, sin embargo hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y se mantuvo firme y serio.

—Es suficiente, vaya a llorar a otro lado, la lección terminó —finalizó Snape con el mismo tono agrio, hostil y calmado, dándose la media vuelta para no verla y evitar seguirse sintiendo mal consigo mismo.

No tardó en escuchar como la chica guardaba sus libros en su bolsa y se levantaba en silencio para salir del lugar. Cuando por fin escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Snape se volvió a girar para encontrar el lugar vacío con solo él dentro, sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a dolerle y sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse.

— ¿Por qué eres así Severus? —se dijo a si mismo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar —, por eso todos se alejan de ti… ¿puedes ser más parecido que tu estúpido padre? Qué asco me doy.

Esa noche, Snape lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Llegó la noche buena, los alumnos tontos que se quedarían en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones seguramente estarían en el ocio total porque no hay clases, y era una idea que le desagradaba en demasía a Snape, suficiente era tener que soportarlos todos los días en clase como para aguantarles en sus vacaciones sin tener nada que hacer.

Acababa de despertarse y por un breve momento pensó en Emily, y el daño que le ocasionó y como habían pasado los días sin verla, se sentía desanimado, más que de costumbre y sintió que debía hacer algo con esa pequeña mocosa que lo ha hecho sentir… ¿especial?

—Seguramente debió irse a casa —dijo para sí mismo mientras terminaba de ponerse el pantalón y la capa.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió al comedor con los demás profesores, que seguramente estarían desayunando y hablando sobre lo que harían más tarde para celebrar la noche buena, algo que realmente no le interesaba mucho, pero Dumbledore le había recomendado que tratara de integrarse más con sus compañeros profesores, así que seguramente tendrá que participar en dicho evento.

Se dirigió rápidamente a los comedores y al tomar su lugar, una voz dulce y conocida se dirigió a él.

—Ah, Severus, que gusto verte esta mañana —era McGonagall con una dulce sonrisa —, no he tenido tiempo de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Mily, ella no deja de hablar de lo buen maestro que eres y lo mucho que aprecia las clases contigo.

No pudo evitarlo, algo de esa noticia le hacía sentir feliz y orgulloso, pero a la vez le dolía al recordar como la había tratado la última vez.

—Para mí es un placer, además que es mi deber como profesor, no hay nada que agradecer profesora McGonagall, su sobrina tiene mucho talento.

Minerva no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa y dicha que le causaban las palabras de Snape, en cuatro años dando clases jamás había escuchado que Snape se refiriera de esa forma a un alumno suyo, casi siempre escuchaba quejas de los alumnos por lo sumamente estricto que era, pero su sobrina Emily estaba fascinada con el profesor y le dio mucho orgullo saber que, Snape correspondía ese reconocimiento hacia su sobrina.

El resto del día fue solitario, más que de lo que pensaba. Al notar que había pocos alumnos, Snape se decidió dar un paseo por el castillo, algo que raras veces hacía, normalmente solo iba al comedor, de ahí a las mazmorras a dar clases y justo ahí se encontraba su habitación, donde paraba tras cenar o cuando tenía tiempo libre.

No sentía ganas de seguir con sus pociones, por alguna razón su desanimo se había disparado de sobremanera, quería creer que era por Lily, pero en ocasiones la imagen de la pequeña Emily a punto de llorar ese día en su oficina, le explotaba los pensamientos y lo hacían sentir peor.

Inconscientemente Snape caminó hacia la torre donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor, y se acercó al retrato de la dama gorda, quien custodiaba la entrada.

—Contraseña.

—No soy de Gryffindor y como verá, tampoco soy un alumno —le dijo Snape con aspereza.

—Ah sí, el profesor Severus Snape. Entonces ¿Qué buscas aquí? Deberías estar por ahí vigilando a los alumnos —dijo la dama gorda, seguido de eso se puso a cantar un agudo canto gregoriano.

—Sí, supongo es mejor a quedarme aquí a que me explote los tímpanos.

Snape estaba por emprender camino de regreso cuando notó que el retrato se movió, para dar lugar a la pequeña Emily saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Profesor Snape ¿Qué hace por aquí? —preguntó incrédula la niña, tal pareciera que ella había olvidado las cosas ofensivas y hostiles que Snape le dijo hace unos días, pues su tono no era hostil, frio o desdeñante, más bien era normal, demasiado normal, incluso podría decirse que era cálido y amistoso.

—Señorita Ross —dijo Snape girándose hacia ella y mirándola con sorpresa pero sin perder su semblante oscuro —, creí que estaría en su casa.

La pequeña le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y negó con la cabeza animadamente.

—Mis padres se fueron a Francia, hace mucho tiempo que no estaban solos y querían pasarla juntos, yo no tuve problemas con quedarme aquí, hice muchos amigos y pensaba —la joven hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera dudando en continuar —… pensaba que quizás después de las fiestas podría ir de nuevo a su oficina a seguir practicando algunas pociones.

Snape se quedó mudo ante las palabras de Emily, no estaba acostumbrado para nada a ese trato, mucho menos al afecto que la pequeña le estaba demostrando. No pudo evitar pensar que Lily con un simple "sangre sucia" fue suficiente para nunca perdonarle, a pesar de que se disculpó demasiado por ello, y esta pequeña, sin si quiera necesitar de una disculpa de su parte, estaba ahí, sonriéndole como siempre, buscando su tiempo, buscándolo a él, sin tener las intenciones de apartarse.

—Claro que si le molesta, yo podría…

—Le espero mañana a las cinco, señorita Ross —la interrumpió de repente Snape—, ya está demasiado grande para pretender quedarse a jugar con sus regalos de Navidad mañana, así que le espero a esa hora para seguir practicando, tiene que mejorar sus mediciones de los ingredientes, o le volverá a salir la mezcla muy espesa.

Emily no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa radiante y amplia ante su profesor, sin poder refrenar la emoción que sentía, se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo con fuerza. Ella tenía baja estatura y solo llegaba a la mitad de su cintura, así que la posición era embarazosa, comprometedora y desafiante a todos sus principios, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, no podía rechazarla, le gustaba su contacto.

Ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, Snape con su cuerpo tenso, sin atreverse a moverse, no quería que ese contacto se perdiera, pero tampoco quería corresponderlo y comprometer más la situación.

—Señorita Ross —le dijo Snape tranquilamente, esperando que ella reaccionara.

**Noche buena**

La noche buena y Navidad fueron excelentes para Snape, quizás las mejores en muchos años, pues ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar otro momento de su infancia donde fuese feliz.

Después de ese momento con Emily, sin razón aparente comenzó a sentirse más contento, no estaba seguro de la razón exactamente, pero sabía que la pequeña Ross era en gran medida, causante de esa infinita alegría que sentía, y por más que intentó deslindar el recuerdo de Lily con la pequeña Ross, se sentía demasiado atraído con el sueño de que su amada tuviera ese tipo de atenciones como Emily las tenía con él.

Posiblemente si le contara a alguien sobre ese sentimiento lo tomaría a mal debido que ella tenía solo once años, además que, lejos de la edad y lo insano que eso implicaba, estaba proyectando su amor no correspondido con alguien más, alguien que seguramente no merecía ser comparada ni ser apreciada porque simplemente tenga rasgos físicos parecidos a otra; tenía que reconocer, que Emily era una persona valiosa por sí misma, pero el hecho de saber que por fin la vida le estaba regalando un cariño sincero de parte de alguien que no solo le recordaba físicamente al amor de su vida, si no que le hiciera sentir tan especial, era lo que a Snape le estaba confortando de sobremanera.

El día de Navidad, Emily se presentó justo la hora indicada, con unos dulces que sus padres le enviaron de Francia a través de una lechuza, ella le había pedido que le mandaran unos para Snape como regalo.

Por un momento pensó en rechazar el gesto de ella, pero no pudo evitar aceptarlos debido a que su rostro mostraba inmensa felicidad e ilusión de poderle dar algo a Snape, por ello él aceptó su obsequio, y a decir verdad, se sentía extrañamente feliz, pues nunca nadie se había preocupado por obsequiarle algo. Ese día ambos la pasaron tranquilamente en su oficina, conversando en gran parte de las clases de pociones, aunque a veces la pequeña soltaba alguna pregunta personal, sin embargo, esta vez Snape le respondía con toda tranquilidad, permitiendo que la pequeña conociera un poco más de él.

— ¿Sabe? Yo creo que el profesor Dumbledore no está reconociendo su talento por completo —comenzó a decir la pequeña Emily después de un rato —, Defensa contra las artes oscuras me parece una materia fascinante, pero el profesor que nos está dando la materia es un tonto que no sabe realmente mucho, apenas hemos aprendido un conjuro. Estoy segura que usted hubiera sido un perfecto maestro para esa materia y nosotros hubiéramos aprendido mucho más.

Snape arqueó una ceja al escuchar su comentario, se sentía halagado pero también un poco incómodo por el comentario de la chiquilla.

—No me agradan los aduladores, señorita Ross.

—Para nada —respondió con una amplia sonrisa y en tono afable —, realmente creo que es un profesor maravilloso, lo admiro demasiado.

Snape y Emily se miraron fijamente por un breve momento. El profesor comenzó a sentir bochorno y temió que sus mejillas delataran en un sonrojo, el agradable y tímido sentimiento que estaba naciendo gracias a ella, por lo que se giró para comer uno de los pastelillos que ella le había regalado, ocultando su reacción ante ella.

—Mis felicitaciones, son unos dulces excelentes —fue lo mejor que pudo decir para aparentar naturalidad y a su vez, cambiar de tema.

El resto del año en Hogwarts fue demasiado tranquilo y normal. Gryffindor ganó la copa de la casa, pero el torneo de Quidditch lo ganaron los Hufflepuff, todos estaban felices celebrando y compartiendo con las nuevas amistades que habían forjado, a pesar que fuera del castillo se estaba sembrando el terror con el ejército de Voldemort creciendo cada vez más y aterrorizando toda Escocia e Inglaterra. Tanto Dumbledore como Snape se sentía satisfechos que ese año terminara tranquilo para los jóvenes que se convertirían en la promesa de una nueva comunidad mágica.

Snape se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Emily que sentía un enorme peso al tener que verla marcharse a su hogar pronto, pues se concluiría el año en un par de días y más para su pesar, ella no podría verlo estos últimos días en su oficina, debido a que estaba preparando su equipaje y despidiéndose de los nuevos amigos que hizo ese año.

No obstante, un pequeño ardor en su antebrazo comenzó a ser la razón por la cual abandonara lentamente ese sentimiento de tristeza, y agradeció que la pequeña Emily no se encontrara cerca de él, pues eso solo significaba una cosa, Voldemort lo estaba llamando.

Cerca de la noche, un día antes de las vacaciones, Snape se apareció afuera de una vieja mansión, un tanto descuidada y oscura a los alrededores, se trataba de la mansión Lestrange, lugar donde el señor tenebroso se encontraba alojado bajo la guardia de sus más fieles seguidores.

Al entrar, notó que la dueña de la mansión, Bellatrix, se encontraba en el regazo de Voldemort, quien estaba acostado en un sillón amplio y bastante elegante. Ambos tenían poca ropa encima, más específicamente, estaban cubiertos por una simple manta, señal que habían tenido relaciones sexuales delante del patético Rodolphus Lestrange, quien se encontraba en un rincón de la sala, un tanto lejos de ellos dos pero suficientemente cerca para ver, lo que seguramente, hubiera sido la imagen más humillante que un mago pudiera ver.

—¿Me llamó señor? —preguntó educadamente Snape, restándole importancia a la escena en la que ambos estaban expuestos, algo que no parecía incomodarles en lo absoluto al señor Oscuro.

—Así es Severus —volteó un momento hacia Bellatrix y con un fuerte tirón, logró quitársela de encima y empujándola lejos de él, quedando ella en el suelo con la cara atónita y completamente desnuda —, sirve para algo y tráenos algo de beber, Bellatrix.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo por un momento, estaba esperando que él le diera la manta o al menos tuviera la simple cortesía de extenderle sus ropas para evitar ser expuesta ante Snape.

Severus por su parte, le dedicó una furtiva mirada inexpresiva, pero lo suficientemente firme para darle a entender a Bellatrix que no la miraría si se levantaba. Ella finalmente lo hizo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Severus, este año has estado demasiado ausente y torpe, más que de costumbre —comenzó a hablar Voldemort con un tono calmado, pero peligrosamente amenazador —, me temo que te ves afectado por la renuncia a la orden de esa sangre sucia que no puedes olvidar.

—Mi señor…

—No Severus, no me interrumpas —el señor tenebroso se levantó, dejando caer la manta y mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, lo que provocó que Snape girara el rostro instintivamente para no mirarlo —, te he dado la paciencia suficiente, te he ofrecido mujeres mucho mejores y de sangre limpia para saciar tu inexplicable deseo por esa mujer, y tú sigues empeñado en poseerla, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que mientras mantengas esa obsesión enfermiza por la sangre sucia de Lily Potter, no podrás ser más eficiente? Vives soñando con ella, enfocando tus fuerzas en ella, y eso te ha llevado a la mediocridad.

—Le aseguro, mi señor, que no se debe a ella mi falta de habilidad —comenzó a excusarse Snape, aún sin atreverse a mirar a Voldemort.

—Sé que este año, Lily Potter ha dejado la orden para dedicarse a cuidar a su vástago, pero creo que es demasiado estúpida si cree que eso la protegerá aún más de nosotros —el tono de Voldemort estaba tomando matices que a Snape no le estaban gustando absolutamente nada —, espero que sea verdad lo que dices, porque prefiero correr el riesgo de asesinarla, con tal de recuperar a uno de mis mejores mortifagos.

Snape no hizo ningún ademán, tampoco dijo algo, temía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en defensa de Lily, fuese a darle los suficientes motivos a Voldemort para ir tras ella y asesinarla, por lo que solo se limitó a guardar silencio mientras notaba por el rabillo del ojo, que el señor tenebroso se estaba vistiendo por fin.

—Te informo que dentro de poco estaremos atacando algunas de las zonas mágicas con más sangre sucias habitándolas, así que espero estés listo para distraer a Dumbledore para que no interfiera con nuestros planes.

—Le aseguro que así será mi señor —dijo tranquilamente Snape, suspirando de alivio porque Voldemort finalmente dejó el tema de Lily aún lado.

En ese momento, Bellatrix regresó con una bandeja de tazas de té, ella venía cubierta con una bata de color negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, y dejó la bandeja en la mesa del centro sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Bellatrix, quiero que esta noche hagas con Severus lo mismo que has hecho conmigo —ordenó Voldemort mientras la miraba.

En ese momento todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada incrédula hacia el señor tenebroso, incluyendo a Rodolphus quien hasta ese momento había estado estático y silencioso en su lugar.

—Yo no me atrevería a tocar algo que le pertenece mi señor —dijo Snape tratando de rechazar la orden lo más sutilmente posiblemente.

—¿Me pertenece? —Preguntó Voldemort mientras reía en modo burlón —, por favor Severus, no me ofendas. Este remedo de mujer no es más que un objeto para procrear el heredero de mi poder, poco me importa lo que hagan con ella. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que sabe hacerte pasar un buen rato, creo que una noche con ella te hará olvidar por fin a esa sangre sucia.

—Pero mi señor —comenzó a hablar por fin Bellatrix, esperando que la orden fuese una broma.

—Es una orden para ti y para Severus, quiero que lo hagan, aquí, delante de mí —habló con fuerza Voldemort, mientras giraba hacia el esposo de Bellatrix —, y por favor Rodolphus, quita esa cara, da asco que pretendas a estas alturas, celar a tu promiscua mujer.

Rodolphus no dijo nada, y decidió dejar la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Snape. Voldemort hizo caso omiso a la conmoción que estaba causando con su orden, y fue a tomar asiento en otros de los sillones que había en la habitación, para dejarles a ambos el mueble donde momentos antes, Bellatrix y él tuvieron relaciones, no sin antes servirse una taza té, como si estuviera tomando una merienda tranquilamente mientras se prepara para ver un espectáculo.

Después de unos minutos largos de silencio, Bellatrix se acercó a Snape y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios de forma forzada e intrusiva, algo que le estaba causando sumo asco y repudio al profesor de pociones, pero tuvo que contenerse y fingir que disfrutaba ese contacto para que Voldemort, quien los miraba fijamente mientras bebía un sorbo de su té, no se molestara.

Después de un rato de besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en él y tocar su miembro con la mano libre, Bellatrix se desnudó nuevamente y guió a Snape para recostarlo en el sofá amplio. Ella de forma firme y agresiva, comenzó a desabotonar sus pantalones para acto seguido, deslizarlos sobre sus piernas hasta dejar su miembro viril libre, pero este no era capaz de excitarse.

Voldemort observaba a ambos con atención, y una leve pero incomoda sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del señor tenebroso. Esto no estaba agradándole para nada a Snape, al contrario, lo hacía sentir sucio, profanado, no quería hacer esto con Bellatrix, con ella no y menos con espectadores como el señor tenebroso.

Absorto en sus pensamientos tratando de alejar la imagen de Bellatrix teniendo relaciones con él, notó que su miembro estaba húmedo y caliente, la mujer Lestrange estaba devorando su pene de forma agresiva, fuerte, y dominante; lejos de sentirse excitante, se sentía doloroso, por lo que Snape no pudo evitar quejarse, sin embargo, eso poco le importó a ella, pues mientras más se quejaba, más excitante era para ella.

Después de un largo rato de hacerle sexo oral a Snape, logró conseguir que el miembro de él se pusiera erecto, lo que complació a la mortífaga.

—Ya era hora, y no estás nada mal —dijo Bellatrix de forma burlona pero a la vez provocativa mientras miraba el pene de Snape, el cual estaba sumamente dotado —, seguro a tu sangre sucia le hubiera fascinado esto.

—Por favor Bellatrix, no hables —dijo Snape en susurro mientras le dedicó una mirada entre asqueado y desesperado —, solamente me haces detestarte más.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y gateó hasta colocar su vulva sobre el pene erecto de Snape, mientras lo frotaba violenta y agresivamente para excitarse más. Cuando por fin se sintió preparada, ella introdujo el pene de Snape en ella, de forma rápida, algo que le causo cierto dolor a Snape y a ella le despertó un gemido alto y fuerte.

Ella comenzó a moverse circularmente sobre él y luego en vaivenes agresivos hasta llegar al clímax, sin embargo, Snape fue incapaz de llegar al orgasmo, no le gustaba nada, ni siquiera sintió placer con las embestidas que provocaba Bellatrix, para él, era sumamente asqueroso y doloroso, lejos de ser placentero.

Por su parte, la mortífaga estaba extasiada y complacida, se dejó caer sobre Snape y le volvió a dar un beso en los labios que el instintivamente no correspondió.

—Muy patético, Severus —dijo Voldemort al ver que Bellatrix había culminado rápido y antes que él, y se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la salida de la sala —, pero al menos espero que esto te haya servido de lección, no quiero que sigas distrayéndote con tonterías sobre el amor y menos por una sangre sucia como Lily Potter, vámonos Bellatrix.

A la mujer le costaba recobrar fuerzas después de culminar de la forma en que lo hizo, pero tras unos pocos minutos de esfuerzo, recobró las fuerzas que pudo y se levantó, siguiendo a Voldemort sin mirar a Snape, quien seguía tendido en el sillón tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido, instantáneamente su pene dejo de estar erecto, incluso sentía algo de dolor debido a la fuerza con que Bellatrix lo había tratado, y tras un momento a solas, volvió a vestirse y salir de la mansión sin decir nada más.

A los pocos minutos llegó a la entrada de Hogwarts gracias a la aparición y se apresuró a ir a su habitación, donde aguardaba su cama para tenderse a llorar desconsoladamente, ni siquiera sentía ganas de quitarse la ropa, solo se metió bajo las sabanas y comenzó a llorar recordando a Lily y la horrible primera vez que tuvo con Bellatrix Lestrange; pero mientras más pensaba en su amada, más le dolía pensar que jamás podría tener una experiencia más hermosa con ella, que su primera vez fue arrebatada por una mujer que solo podía causarle asco y lástima, en un momento que ni siquiera estaba diseñado para que él lo disfrutara, si no para humillarlo, para castigarlo por su profundo amor a una mujer, que según Voldemort, solo era una sangre sucia que no valía la pena.

Lloró durante horas, no supo realmente cuanto faltaba para amanecer, pero estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho para ello, así que se levantó de su cama para tomarse una poción que aliviaría su dolor de cabeza y el ardor de sus ojos, y al dejar el pequeño frasco vacío en la mesa, notó que aún conservaba una tarjeta de felicitación que le escribió la dulce Emily junto con unas ranas de chocolate que le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

El recordar a Emily le hizo sentir una sensación cálida y confortante, pero a la vez triste, pues pasaría unos tortuosos meses sin verla, ya que ella se iría en unas horas a pasar las vacaciones, y solo le quedaba la dulce esperanza de volverla a ver en el siguiente año; con ese pensamiento, Snape esbozo quizás, por primera vez en muchos años, una ligera sonrisa pensando en alguien más, pensando en Emily.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_


	2. Tragedia

_**Disclameir. **__Los personajes y trama central del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto, la historia es un fanfic desarrollado a base de un rol que he llevado y que espero lo disfruten._

**CAPITLO II. Tragedia.**

**Malos recuerdos.**

1985 – Hogwarts

Faltaban unas horas para que los estudiantes llegaran a Hogwarts, así que la mayoría de los profesores estaban regresando de sus vacaciones, incluso algunos ya habían llegado un día antes. Snape era de esos últimos y se encontraba en el comedor, al igual que McGonagall y Sprout, y no dejaba de escuchar sobre todo a Minerva, que con toda la emoción, le contaba a Sprout lo que su sobrina había hecho en las vacaciones, entre lo más destacable, eran las intenciones de la pequeña Emily de unirse al equipo de Quidditch.

Sin embargo, Minerva no se veía tan ilusionada con esto último, pues Emily no había demostrado tener ningún talento para el vuelo con la escoba, pero la pequeña se veía totalmente entusiasmada con participar, así que la profesora le regaló una Nimbus 1700 para que ella estuviera a la vanguardia en cuanto a escobas, aunque Devlin Whitehorn presumía tener un prototipo novedoso que planeaba sacar al mercado pronto.

Snape no mostró ninguna reacción, sin embargo estaba más que atento a la charla de ambas profesoras y se sintió aliviado de tener noticias de Emily, confirmando que la pequeña estaba feliz y segura.

Recordando su periodo vacacional, Snape solo tuvo dos reuniones con los mortifagos, ambas en la mansión Lestrange. Por lo ocurrido tanto con Voldemort con Bellatrix, él no tuvo el mismo valor de verlos a la cara a ambos, por lo que las reuniones fueron un tormento, algo que el señor tenebroso sabía, pues se regocijaba de dicha con verlo incómodo y apagado, obligándolo a tomar asiento a su lado, en la cabeza de la amplia mesa de madera y cristal, y a Bellatrix, que la tenía justo frente a él, soportando como le veía con mirada lasciva y burlona.

De ambas reuniones, se mencionaron comunidades mágicas que atacarían a mitad de año, pero ninguna de las comunidades seleccionadas era el Valle de Godric, lo cual le resultaba un alivio, ya que ahí se ubicaba su amada Lily.

Fuera de eso, sus vacaciones no fueron nada extraordinarias, ya que el resto la pasó en la Hilandera, lugar donde se crió con sus padres en la infancia, y estuvo todas las vacaciones completamente solo, leyendo ávidamente algunos libros que conformaban la gran colección que inundaba las paredes de la casa. Algunos de esos libros eran sobre artes oscuras y pociones del nuevo siglo. Pero en la mesita cerca del sillón donde solía acomodarse para leer, reposaba un libro cuya cubierta resaltaba del resto, pues la mayoría tenían caratulas de piel color marrón o negro, pero ese libro en especial, era más pequeño y de un color rojo con bordes dorados.

Ese pequeño libro acaba de adquirirlo en una ocasión que visitó el callejón Diagon, y se sentía sumamente apenado, pues el libro era una historia erótica y romántica sobre una joven y un hombre mayor. No sabía porque había sentido atracción de comprarlo, casi inmediatamente que salió de esa biblioteca con libro en manos, se sintió con remordimiento y ganas de regresarlo, pero finalmente lo trajo a casa y leyó hasta la mitad del libro, justo antes del momento erótico entre la pareja.

Él quería creer que simplemente, fue un momento estúpido en el que pensó que podría gustarle esa clase de novelas, pues la idea de que haberlo comprado simplemente porque se sentía perturbado por la pequeña Emily y su parecido con Lily, al grado de proyectarse en una tonta novela de romance y erotismo, lo hacía sentir sucio y asqueado consigo mismo, mucho más que el hecho de haber tenido relaciones sexuales contra su voluntad con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Al recordar eso último, sintió ganas de vomitar y un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, por lo que trató de centrarse más en la llegada de los jóvenes estudiantes. Con la mirada recorrió todo el recinto, buscándola, quería verla nuevamente, ver su sonrisa y seguir admirando su infantil semblante que tanto le recordaba a su amada Lily, y después de un largo rato, la vio, entrando sonriente con otra pequeña de cabello extravagante que pertenecía a Hufflepuff, a su lado, estaba un chico proveniente de la misma casa, aunque él se veía demasiado pequeño a comparación del resto, pero tenía el cuerpo lleno de músculos, y para ser sincero, se veía algo deforme por ello, un tanto desagradable a la vista; otro joven siniestro y con cara de pocos amigos de Slytherin venía justamente detrás de ellos, seguido de una chiquilla que se veía por demás confundida y asustadiza de Ravenclaw, no tenía precisamente la apariencia de ser alguien inteligente, quizás sea de esas extrañas ocasiones donde el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó totalmente; y finalmente un pelirrojo que se distinguía por ser de la familia Weasley, que también pertenecía a Gryffindor igual que ella, bien parecido aunque como todo Weasley, no destacaba precisamente por su talento en el estudio.

El grupo se abrazó una vez llegado el momento de separarse a ocupar sus asientos en sus respectivos comedores, y se alejaron riendo, prometiéndose ver pronto para ponerse al día. Snape se limitó a observar a Emily en todo ese proceso y cuando ella hubo tomado asiento, levantó sus destellantes y verdosos ojos hacia él, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras con su mano le saludaba.

Snape por supuesto, no devolvió el saludo, pero la miró el suficiente tiempo para que ella entendiera que también estaba contento de verla. Sin embargo, para ser sincero consigo mismo, cuando la vio entrar al comedor con sus amigos, se dio cuenta de lo errado que estaba al sentirse especial para ella, pues como era de comprender, tenía una vida personal muy aparte de él, en la que no formaba parte y que esos chiquillos posiblemente serían algo más importante este año, que esas lecciones privadas de pociones que tenía con él.

Por un momento cruzó por su cabeza el recuerdo de Lily, pues ella también, poco a poco comenzó a hacerse muchos amigos, abandónalo a él, hasta ese terrible día donde se le escapó el insulto que acabó con su amistad. Aquello lo hizo sentir agobiado y pesimista, deseaba retirarse cuanto antes, algo que en cierto modo se le cumplió, pues la ceremonia a diferencia de otros años en Hogwarts fue más corta, debido a que no hubo demasiados alumnos ingresando al colegio, posiblemente debido al peligro inminente que amenazaba con los mortifagos sueltos, y seguramente, muchos padres prefirieron educar en casa, donde pudieran protegerlos.

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del comedor, ya que la ceremonia había concluido, Snape notó que la pequeña Emily se dirigía a la mesa de los profesores, específicamente en su dirección, pero los pensamientos de antes lo tenían tan agobiado, que prefirió hacerse el tonto y salir del comedor usando una puerta trasera sin voltear a verla, rechazando su presencia sin ninguna explicación.

**Sectumsempra, Quidditch y sentimientos.**

Los meses pasaron, Emily siguió buscando a Snape para tener clases privadas, y aunque él se comportaba más frio y distante con ella debido a su temor de salir lastimado pensando que ella lo abandonaría al igual que Lily, la chiquilla pelirroja le seguía dedicando una bella sonrisa y una actitud positiva todo el tiempo. Esto era algo que en cierto modo le gustaba pero fastidiaba, lo que provocaba que el profesor en ciertas ocasiones fuera un tanto hostil con ella, aunque poco a poco fue permitiendo nuevamente que le hiciera toda la compañía que ella quisiera, al fin y al cabo, no podía negar que también disfrutaba de estar a su lado.

Cierto día en las mazmorras, donde se daban las clases de pociones, Snape había terminado de dar clases hace más de una hora pero seguía ahí intentando finalizar una poción complicada para la siguiente clase con los de séptimo curso, por lo que no estaba prestando atención a la pequeña Emily que estaba en el salón haciéndole compañía.

La chiquilla estaba leyendo un viejo libro de pociones avanzadas que encontró en el salón entre las cosas del profesor, así que ambos estaban en un silencio total, dedicados a lo suyo, hasta que la pelirroja decidió preguntar.

— ¿Sectumsempra? ¿Qué clase de hechizo es este? —preguntó totalmente absorta en las anotaciones del libro.

Snape que hasta en ese momento estaba concentrado, escuchar a Emily lo puso en extremo alerta y dejó con suma rapidez lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a la niña y arrebatarle el libro de las manos.

—No son cosas que una señorita como usted debe de aprender —dijo intentando calmar sus nervios mientras se llevaba el libro de nuevo a donde estaba realizando la poción.

—Era de usted ese libro ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono afable mientras tomaba asiento al lado del profesor.

—No, pertenecía un estudiante que lo olvidó en el salón y jamás tuvo interés regresar por él —intentó ocultarlo Snape.

—Sí, entiendo, "príncipe mestizo" —respondió ella en tono incrédulo y divertido.

Snape se sintió burlado y apenado, un leve rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, parecía un niño al que recién habían descubierto en su mentira, y por un momento la sintió más peligrosa que el mismo Voldemort con la legeremancia, pues ni la oclumancia de la cual era experto lo pudo salvar de que ella descubriera su mentira, aunque para ser honesto consigo mismo, no quería mentirle a ella, aunque es le hiciera sentir demasiado apenado por su apodo en tiempos de estudiante, temía que ese apodo le diera a entender que era un ególatra o un soñador tonto que se creía de la nobleza.

—Es por su madre, ¿no es así? —preguntó la pequeña, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? —cuestionó algo sobresaltado Snape, comenzando a pensar que esta niña sabía algo más de lo que aparentaba.

—Leí sobre ella en unos diarios viejos de la escuela, según sé, era la capitana de Gobstones.

—No me gusta hablar de ello —dijo de forma tajante Snape, tratando de cambiar de tema. Para él, era muy difícil hablar de su familia, sobre todo por el ambiente familiar en el que estuvo sometido desde niño.

—Sí, lo lamento —apresuró la joven a disculparse, cambiando su semblante animado a uno preocupado, mientras se acercaba a Snape y busca su mirada hasta clavarla directamente en la de él —, lo único que quería decirle, es que es una lástima que fuese esa la razón de su apodo.

Severus la miró con cierta vergüenza y enojo, se sentía burlado, humillado, y presentía que lo que ella buscaba, era reírse de su necesidad de sentirse seguro consigo mismo.

—Quiero decir —continuó la chica, haciendo caso omiso a la cara de Snape —, yo lo veo como un elegante y oscuro príncipe. Me encantaría tener un príncipe como usted.

Snape no sabía que pensar de sus palabras, por primera vez no tenía nada que decir al respecto, y por un momento prefirió que esas palabras fueran un intento de burlarse de él, antes que una insinuación como la estaba pensando, pues si Emily realmente estaba enviando otro tipo de mensaje que pareciera ser una confesión de amor, entonces él no se veía en la mayor capacidad posible de controlar los impulsos que sentía con solo pensarlo, aunque quería hacerlo, pues sabía que estaba por demás incorrecto.

—Lo lamento de verdad —dijo entonces la chica, notando a un enmudecido Snape que la miraba con desconcierto, aunque su semblante en general seguía siendo tranquilo y siniestro como siempre —, es solo que pienso que usted es un maestro excelente y un pocionista talentoso, admiro sus capacidades y pienso que merece más reconocimiento del que ya tiene.

Sintió cierta decepción pero alivio de escucharla, ella manejaba la palabra "admiración", que no es lo mismo que amor, y por ello sintió que toda esa tensión que comenzó a sentir con solo la idea de que esta pequeña sintiera algo más romántico hacia su persona, desapareció automáticamente.

Snape desvió la mirada de sus verdes ojos y prosiguió con la poción, adoptando su actitud de costumbre.

—Es evidente, pero no sé por qué siente esa necesidad de decírmelo —dijo Snape en un tono más despectivo y altivo —, pero si cree que este pobre intento de adulación hará que le enseñe ese hechizo, déjeme anunciarle el terrible error que acaba de cometer, señorita Ross.

La pequeña mostró cierta molestia al escuchar sus palabras, y con un ademán de frustración, se retiró de nuevo hacia su asiento y lo miró penetrantemente.

—De modo que para usted, siempre es adulación decir mi opinión sincera de cómo lo veo yo —dijo de forma mordaz la pequeña Emily, sin aparentar ni un poco el enojo que estaba sintiendo.

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez que un estudiante lo hace —dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada de su poción, pero dedicándole una mirada fugaz a la pequeña, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso nuevamente. Emily por primera se estaba mostrando molesta con él, al punto de que su semblante le recordó el día que Lily y él tuvieron esa pelea que acabó con su amistad.

—A estas alturas debería saber que yo no soy como el resto de mis bobos compañeros.

—Le pido que me crea cuando le digo que lo sé —dijo entonces Snape, logrando que la pequeña automáticamente cambiara su semblante molesto, a uno sorprendido —, de no ser así, usted no podría estar aquí, conmigo.

Entonces lo notó, un rubor tenue se asomó por las mejillas de la pequeña y su semblante volvió a cambiar a uno más feliz y entusiasta.

Los días pasaron algo pausados y tediosos para él, pues Emily no desistía en su petición de aprender el Sectumsempra, pero Snape se negaba rotundamente, al grado de correrla de su despacho en cuanto ella comenzara a pedirle aprender el hechizo, así que al cabo de un mes, la chiquilla dejó de pedírselo, algo que le pareció muy extraño.

Snape se paseaba una y otra vez por su despacho, sospechando que esa extraña pausa de su hostigamiento se debía a algo más, y la comenzó a espiar en los momentos que ella no venía a sus clases, pero aparentemente no tenía nada sospechoso, pues la mayor parte del tiempo la chiquilla se la pasaba leyendo o conversando con su grupo de amigos.

Constantemente revisaba el armario donde había escondido su libro de pociones avanzadas, y este no había sido removido de su lugar en ningún momento, así que las sospechas de que la pequeña Emily robara ese viejo ejemplar para aprender por si misma el hechizo, quedó totalmente descartado. Aun así, el repentino silencio de Emily ante tal petición, le parecía por demás alarmante, sobre todo porque ella siempre había demostrado ser lo suficientemente imprudente para insistir hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, y no se veía con la fortuna de que la chiquilla comprendiera su decisión y desistiera de la forma más madura posible para no hostigarlo demás.

Otro mes más tarde, comenzaron las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch, Snape recordó que Emily estaba empeñada en entrar al equipo para enorgullecer a su tía McGonagall, que era fan de dicho deporte, pero como bien dijo su propia tía, la joven carecía del mínimo talento para volar, incluso en su propia audición, tuvo problemas para hacer que su escoba flotara en un principio, por lo que el resto de su demostración fue un total fracaso.

Emily se había presentado para conseguir el puesto de cazador para el equipo de Gryffindor, pero como era de esperar, por su escasa habilidad con el vuelo, fue rechazada rotundamente para ocuparlo, así que, totalmente decepcionada y triste, comenzó a descender del campo de Quidditch hasta los jardines de Hogwarts con su escoba, sin embargo en el último momento, su escoba hizo un movimiento brusco, haciendo que Emily perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente desde una altura razonablemente alta.

Snape había presenciado su audición completamente desde los asientos y comenzó a seguirla cuando la vio descender del campo hasta los jardines, así que apenas notó que ella se había caído, corrió a su auxilio.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

La chiquilla notó la presencia del profesor y clavó su mirada cristalina en la de él, asintiendo en silencio mientras era invitada por Snape a levantarse, ofreciendo su mano que ella sin dudar, tomó suavemente, sin embargo apenas intentó dar el impulso para ponerse en pie, Emily chilló considerablemente fuerte, pues su pierna estaba ensangrentada y muy lastimada debido a la caída, afortunadamente, la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores estaban cerca del campo de Quidditch y nadie más se acercó a ellos dos, algo que la confortaba de cierta manera, pues odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—¿Podría rodear con sus brazos mi cuello? Voy a cargarla —le pidió Snape mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para que pudiera seguir sus instrucciones.

Al estar cerca de ella pudo notar que unas delgadas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, además que sus mejillas estaban tornándose en un fuerte color carmesí, quizás producto de la creciente pena que sentía por que Snape la haya visto caer de esa forma tan torpe.

La pequeña rodeó con lentitud y suavidad el cuello de su profesor, hundiendo su rostro en él mientras era levantada con facilidad. Aunque la herida le doliera, sentirse tan cerca de su profesor era algo maravilloso que no quería terminar pronto, y al parecer, Snape sentía lo mismo, pues aunque su cuello y parte de su rostro se sentía empapado y caliente por el sudor, lágrimas y bochorno de la niña, la calidez de su agarre lo hacía sentir inquieto pero complacido, por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección a su despacho con tranquilidad, prologando esa cercanía que ambos estaban disfrutando.

Afortunadamente Snape conocía un camino desolado y largo para llegar a las mazmorras, por lo que no tuvo que soportar las miradas intrusivas del resto de los maestros o alumnos si lo veían cargando a una alumna herida, así que al llegar a su mazmorra, entró directamente a su despacho sin ser visto por nadie. Hasta ese momento, Emily razonó lo considerablemente fuerte que era Snape, pues durante todo el trayecto la llevó sin tener ningún problema.

—Aquí no tengo el espacio correcto para atenderla, por lo que, si no le incomoda, la llevaré a mi alcoba, ¿está de acuerdo con ello, señorita Ross? —le preguntó, aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Emily asintió sin emitir otra palabra y sin dejar de hundir su rostro en él, por lo que Snape la guió a una puerta de madera pintada de negro que estaba semioculta entre dos estantes llenos de pociones y libros, dicha puerta lo conducía a la que era su alcoba. Rápidamente, la depositó en su cama mientras la pequeña admiraba la habitación de su profesor.

No era precisamente un lugar cálido, de hecho las mazmorras eran algo húmedas y frías, también eran oscuras y no existía ninguna ventana que diera con el exterior, no obstante era tan profundas y amplias que no se sentía asfixiante estar ahí. Las únicas fuentes de luz que había, eran unas cuantas velas que flotaban alrededor de la habitación, las cuales también generaban un poco de calor para contrastar el frio que se sentía, a pesar de que afuera de la habitación, había una temperatura que superaba los 30 grados.

La cama era muy amplia y cómoda, y tenía impregnada el olor a centinodia, algo característico de Snape pues usaba mucho esa planta para elaborar pociones. No pudo evitar sentirse a gusto una vez que su cuerpo fue depositado ahí, mientras le era retirado con sumo cuidado la tela del pantalón que cubría la herida de la pierna.

—Espere un momento —anunció Snape mientras caminaba hacia un rincón de la habitación, abriendo otra puerta que apenas y se veía por la oscuridad que embargaban los rincones del lugar.

No tuvo más remedio que aguardar a su regreso mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible en la cama, Snape por su parte había ingresado a un amplio baño estilo romano antiguo, con una amplia bañera de concreto, completamente lisa y limpia, adornada con una fuente de sirena que limpiaba constantemente el agua de la bañera. Se dirigió a una repisa donde tenía algunos frascos llenos de pociones con diferentes colores y olores, inmediatamente se dirigió a uno pequeño que contenía una etiqueta que decía "díctamo", y se apresuró a regresar con Emily.

Tan pronto como llegó a donde ella, tomó asiento a su lado en la cama y con la varita, comenzó a recitar un hechizo como si fuera casi un canto.

—Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur… —repitió 3 veces el conjuro mientras la hemorragia de la pierna de Emily comenzó a parar, la herida profunda que tenía estaba cerrándose casi de forma instantánea.

La joven se quedó maravillada ante la magia sanadora que Snape le estaba aplicando, quien con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar el exceso de sangre y seguido de ello, con sus manos comenzó a aplicar esencia de díctamo en donde se había formado la herida.

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto, profesor? —preguntó curiosa la joven, tras unos minutos después que Snape le aplicara la poción.

—Es con contrahechizo que inventé para el Sectumsempra, ayuda a cerrar heridas y reducir hemorragias—comenzó a explicar Snape mientras cerraba el frasco de la poción y lo dejaba a un lado en su mesita de noche—, sin embargo no puedo asegurar que quedara completamente cerrada la herida, así que apliqué un poco de esencia de díctamo para que terminara por sanar su herida y además evitar que tenga alguna cicatriz por ello.

—Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones —le dijo en un tono tímido y dulce, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia él —, lamento mucho si causo problemas.

—Bueno, con usted es inevitable, siempre da problemas su falta de sensatez— Snape volvió a adoptar su tono áspero y pausado de siempre, mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa—, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba al subirse en una escoba que apenas y puede dominar? Porque me doy el lujo de dudar que usted tenga la absoluta imprudencia de creer en los milagros cuando audicionó para un puesto cuyas habilidades básicas, exigen el dominio del vuelo en escoba.

La pequeña se sentía expuesta y avergonzada ante las palabras de Snape, por lo que no pudo evitar hundir la mirada hacia sus piernas, evadiendo los ojos penetrantes de su profesor, que le increpaban dichas dudas.

—Temo ser una decepción para la tía McGonagall, todo el mundo da por sentado que adoptaré las «magníficas habilidades pocioneras de mi padre» —dijo la pequeña pelirroja, dando un énfasis especial a la última oración, con un dejo de desdeño y tristeza —, la tía McGonagall ha estado siempre conmigo, adoro aprender de ella, pero no tengo talento para las transformaciones, ni en nada realmente, saco buenas calificaciones porque estudio todo el día y practico más de la cuenta, muchas cosas me cuesta aprenderlas más que el resto y eso me hace sentir tonta e inútil.

La voz de Emily comenzó a quebrarse, quedó unos segundos en silencio y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

—Sé que mi tía es fanática del Quidditch, y para ser sincera, odio ese deporte —continuó la pequeña mientras se enjugaba una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado —, pero quería intentarlo, siempre quiero intentarlo todo antes de darme por vencida, creí que quizás yo escondería algún talento en este deporte, pero veo que como en todas las cosas que intento, no es así.

Severus, quien hasta entonces se había dedicado a escucharla, depositó su mano en el hombro de la chiquilla, haciendo que esta se extrañara de ese contacto y girara su rostro hasta encararlo nuevamente, pues Snape nunca había propiciado una muestra de afecto hacia ella, tampoco de consuelo, y posiblemente, algo de sus palabras habían tocado profundo en el interior del siniestro profesor de pociones.

—Su tía no podría estar más orgullosa de usted, señorita Ross, no habla de otra cosa que no fuera de sus talentos y dedicación —la voz de Snape seguía siendo pausada y tranquila, pero algo cambió en ella, algo se sentía cálido en su tono —, y esos talentos pocioneros de su padre que menciona, ¿cree que a alguien como yo le impresionan?

La pequeña sin atreverse a hablar, negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sin embargo, las suyas si, y créame cuando le digo, que no podría sentirme más orgulloso de tener una alumna como usted —al decir esto, Snape apretó con suavidad el hombro de Emily —, no trate de cambiar lo que es, usted está bien como está, tenga más confianza en sí misma.

La pequeña sonrió complacida, nunca antes el profesor Snape le había dado un cumplido como ese.

—Gracias profesor —agradeció sinceramente mientras hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, sintiendo que ya había abusado demasiado de la amabilidad de Snape —… espere, ¿Cómo supo lo de mi audición? ¿Me estuvo observando?

—Ciertamente, la he visto audicionar señorita Ross, pero era una labor que tenía que hacer con todos los alumnos, el profesor Dumbledore me encargó inspeccionar las audiciones —mintió calmadamente para no exponerse, ya que ciertamente, había ido al campo de Quidditch exclusivamente para verla a ella.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me siguió a los jardines? Usted corrió en mi auxilio inmediatamente, me estaba siguiendo.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente en silencio por unos segundos, Snape se sentía expuesto, quería volver a fingir algo más creíble antes de admitirle que la seguía porque deseaba verla simplemente, porque su sola presencia le recordaba al amor de su vida.

—No importa de todos modos, gracias a ello usted pudo salvarme, es un héroe para mí —rompió el silencio la pequeña, dedicándole una sonrisa afable y un tierno abrazo, aunque efímero, pues inmediatamente se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de salir por el portal de la puerta que conectaba al despacho de Snape, se detuvo y giró nuevamente hacia él —. A todo esto, necesito admitirle algo, me he escabullido mientras usted descansa o va al comedor, pues he leído su libro de pociones, he aprendido por mí misma el Sectumsempra.

Snape la miró sorprendido y desaprobatoriamente, se incorporó y caminó hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y su mirada severa.

—Ya me parecía que había desistido con mucha facilidad después de tanta insistencia —le dijo en un tono de voz áspero —, pero admito que debo agradecer su honestidad señorita Ross.

Ella le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez sus ojos mostraban cierta preocupación por los juicios que Snape podría hacer sobre ella, ante tal imprudencia. Pero Severus solo suspiró, relajando su semblante y entrecerrando sus ojos, para luego volver a mirarla con un semblante más tranquilo y comprensivo.

—No hay remedio, simplemente me queda sugerirle que use ese hechizo para protegerse de peligros inminentes, jamás lo use para otra cosa que no sea defensa personal —le recomendó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia fuera de su habitación, pasando al lado de Emily —, siendo el caso, es necesario que también aprenda el contrahechizo para sanar en caso de accidentes, la veré en las tardes a partir de mañana para practicarlo.

—Tenga por seguro que así será profesor.

**Sueño premonitorio**

Los meses pasaron muy rápido, ciertamente el ambiente en Hogwarts se estaba volviendo un poco más tenso debido a las noticias donde los mortifagos habían atacado a diferentes comunidades mágicas alrededor. Snape como buen doble espía, cumplía las ordenes de Dumbledore de esperar pacientemente y hacerles creer a Voldemort y sus seguidores que Severus estaba realizando exitosamente su trabajo de distraer a Albus para no entrometerse en dichos ataques.

Afortunadamente para él, Voldemort abogaba a la prudencia y no era requerido en las nefastas reuniones donde se planificaban los demás ataques contra las comunidades mágicas, ya que para el señor tenebroso, eso podría ser sospechoso para Dumbledore, sin embargo esto también suponía una desventaja para el director de Hogwarts, ya que no podía enterarse de los próximos puntos a atacar y alertar a la orden.

Lo único que les quedaba era aguardar pacientemente y en silencio, aunque constantemente Snape estaba pendiente de Lily. Algunas noches incluso, usaba los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts para salir a Hogsmeade y de ahí desaparecer hasta el Valle de Godric para vigilar la casa de los Potter.

Esas noches apenas y dormía, por lo que comenzó a tener aparentes marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos. La pequeña Emily era la más preocupada por la salud de Snape y sus vistosas ojeras, por lo que constantemente rechazaba de practicar el Vulnera Sanentur para dejarle descansar en su alcoba.

La preocupación extrema por la seguridad de su amada Lily llegó a ser de tal magnitud, que Snape tenía cambios muy volubles en su personalidad, castigaba con más frecuencia a los alumnos y se encolerizaba con tanta facilidad que era casi imposible dirigirle la palabra, incluso a Emily le tocó uno que otro mal momento con su profesor debido a que se sentía frustrado al verla.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Diciembre, Snape estaba en la entrada del colegio ayudando a otros profesores a guiar a los alumnos hasta el expreso, de tal manera que pudieran asegurarlos hasta su llegada a casa.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó que Emily venía acompañada de uno de sus amigos, el chico de Slytherin que suele tener cara siniestra, ambos llevaban su equipaje, señal que ella este año no se quedaría en Hogwarts a pasar la Navidad. La pelirroja al notar a su profesor, se dio la vuelta hacia su amigo y le hizo una seña de que esperara por ella, luego dejó su equipaje en el suelo y corrió a encontrarse con Snape para dedicarle una amena sonrisa y despedida.

—Veo que este año no se quedará con nosotros, señorita Ross.

—Así es profesor, he invitado a mi amigo Enfys a pasar la Navidad en mi casa —seguido de nombrarlo, ella volteo efímeramente hacia su amigo que la miraba a lo lejos, luego regresó a mirar a Snape —, creo que sus padres no estarán en estas vacaciones.

—Comprendo —soltó cortantemente Severus mientras la miraba fijamente.

Intentaba evitar soltar un comentario que pudiera delatar la creciente molestia que estaba sintiendo en su interior. ¿Acaso estaba sintiéndose celoso? Esperaba que no, sería estúpido pensar que siente celos de una niña que solo ha despertado su interés por el increíble parecido físico que tiene con Lily, sería como aceptar unos falsos sentimientos que sabe que no existen ni deberían existir.

—Prometo traerle un regalo de Navidad a mi regreso, tengo tanto que agradecerle.

—No se preocupe por ello, realmente no me interesa recibir algo suyo —volvió a soltar un comentario cortante, y por el semblante de Emily, quizás hiriente en esta ocasión —, quiero decir, me gustaría que usted disfrutara sus vacaciones sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

Snape trató de componer sus palabras y evitar entristecer demás a Emily, pero al parecer no fue posible, pues el rostro sonriente y feliz de la pequeña cambió a uno bastante serio y distante.

—Entiendo profesor, de igual forma no es como que alguien como yo tenga mucho que ofrecer —musitó de forma lastimera y filosa —, en fin, le deseo una feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, hasta luego.

Snape quiso detenerla y decirle algo más, pero Emily tras decirle eso, echó a correr hacia su amigo sin darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. Gracias a ello, por el resto de la tarde, Severus se sintió terrible consigo mismo, y deseaba que las vacaciones terminaran pronto para poder hablar con ella y quitarle el absurdo pensamiento de que ella no tenía nada que ofrecer para él.

Aunque su atracción hacia ella era simplemente por el físico parecido a Lily, ciertamente su compañía e inteligencia le habían despertado un sincero cariño que no deseaba perder. Pero no había más remedio por ahora que resignarse y esperar al regreso de Emily para aclarar aquello que ocurrió.

Pronto llegó la noche de Navidad, y Snape se había retirado a su alcoba a dormir a tempranas horas, puesto que no se sentía con el humor suficiente para festejar, incluso había pensado en marcharse a la Hilandera y quedarse hasta que las vacaciones concluyeran, pero finalmente no lo hacía por mantener la comunicación con el profesor Dumbledore si llegaba a ocurrir alguna emergencia.

Comenzaba a soñar con Lily y su perfecto rostro cerca del suyo, tratando de besarle, un sueño que de hecho no era extraño, ya que constantemente tenía la fantasía de eso y más, pero a diferencia de los otros mundo oníricos donde podía incluso sentir los labios de Lily fundiéndose en un beso, pudo observar que había una tercera persona mirándoles a la distancia, se trataba de la pequeña Emily, que los observaba con tristeza, casi de la misma forma que lo miró cuando se despidió de él antes de subir al expreso de regreso a casa.

Snape se sintió incómodo y trató de distanciarse de Lily quien estaba a punto de besarlo, entonces ella comenzó a llamarlo.

—Severus, Severus…

—Lily —una sonrisa sincera y feliz se dibujó en el rostro de Snape mientras veía como su amada lo llamaba insistentemente —, estoy tan feliz de…

—Severus, por favor despierta —interrumpió Lily, con una voz angustiada, mientras su imagen comenzaba a disiparse.

Snape giró su rostro para ver a Emily también, su rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas y también su figura estaba desapareciendo. Cuando al fin se vio solo, todo alrededor comenzó a oscurecer hasta quedar en total penumbra.

—Severus, por Merlín, despierta —agitó fuertemente Dumbledore de su brazo hasta despertarlo por completo, logrando que Snape se sobresaltara de ver al director de Hogwarts en su habitación —. Rápido, el Valle de Godric ha sido atacado.

—Lily —se levantó de un salto y corrió a colocarse la capa de color negra sobre su pijama del mismo color, seguido de su varita para salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

**Valle de Godric**

No habían tardado nada en llegar gracias a la aparición, Snape y Dumbledore llegaron en el valle de Godric, un pueblo pequeño donde reinaba el caos. Algunos cadáveres, tanto de magos civiles como de mortifagos adornaban las calles principales del pueblo, mientras que el humo de las casas que eran consumidas por el fuego, hacía que respirar fuera una labor difícil.

Snape lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Lily, y no tardó en encontrarla, pues ella venía corriendo con Harry en brazos hacia él y Dumbledore.

—Señorita Evans, un gusto saber que está bien —saludó Dumbledore mientras le extendía la mano con amabilidad —, me encantaría charlar, pero debo ver en que puedo ayudar a los aurores.

—Por supuesto señor, no se detenga por mí —concedió Lily mientras le extendía igualmente la mano para estrecharla en forma de saludo. Tras ello, Dumbledore siguió su camino, dejándola sola con Snape —. Hola Sev…

Al verla no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, pues la angustia de saber cómo estaba, lo carcomía, pero inmediatamente los nervios se volvieron a apoderar de él cuando ella le dirigió la palabra, dándose cuenta que se encontraban ambos solos.

—Lily —dijo su nombre casi en un susurro, mientras la miraba fijamente —, ¿están bien? Tú y Harry me refiero.

Ella asintió ante la pregunta y le mostró a Harry dormido plácidamente en sus brazos, el pequeño se encontraba tan seguro a su lado, que dormía sin dar cuenta a nada de lo que sucedía alrededor.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo, aunque no lo creas —sentenció repentinamente Lily, mientras se acomodaba a Harry nuevamente en el regazo —, hace tanto tiempo que quería ofrecerte una disculpa por culparte sobre lo de James, yo estaba muy alterada y las circunstancias me llevaron a desquitarme contigo, algo que a lo que no tenía derecho.

—Ni lo menciones, está todo perdonado.

—La verdad es que con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de tu cambio, y sinceramente me duele la forma en como hemos perdido nuestra amistad, quisiera poder reparar el tiempo perdido —confesó la pelirroja mientras le dedicaba una mirada sincera y acongojada —, no creas que no te vi apareciendo frente a mi casa, casi cada noche, para protegernos, Dumbledore me comentó tu ímpetu de resguardarnos a mí y a Harry, y en verdad te agradezco mucho lo que haces por nosotros a pesar de la forma en la que te traté.

Snape se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, algo que no había hecho en años por otra persona, se sentía sumamente feliz por las palabras de Lily y algo avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en su labor de guardián a la mujer que amaba.

—Olvidémoslo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré feliz de recuperar el tiempo perdido —le confesó Severus, reflejando la paz que sentía en ese momento, olvidando que ambos estaban en medio de un caos total.

En ese momento, McGonagall aparece, al lado de Ojoloco Moody y Dumbledore, su apariencia era la más extraña de los tres, pues venía en una amplia bata de color rojo vino totalmente quemada y rasgada; su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado, además presentaba leves heridas en el rostro y se veía por demás débil y adolorida, aunque ella se mantuvo con su semblante firme y serio que suele tener.

Empezó a notar que el humo se había disipado hace un momento gracias a la intervención de los aurores y la Orden del Fénix, seguramente estaba tan inmerso en su charla con Lily, que no notó que el lugar estaba siendo controlado adecuadamente gracias a la ayuda recibida, sin embargo, se vio extrañado por la presencia de la profesora de transformaciones, por lo que estuvo tentado a preguntar por su asistencia a este estado de emergencia, ya que él tenía entendido que la profesora McGonagall estaba pasando las vacaciones con… con Emily.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu primo, Minerva —habló Lily en tono convaleciente mientras le dedicaba un abrazo suave sin despertar a Harry.

—Gracias querida, es una tragedia, a él y a su esposa, y casi a Mily…

—¿Qué pasó con Emily? —preguntó Snape, casi perdiendo la compostura de siempre, algo que sorprendió al resto de los profesores y a Lily, pues Severus raras veces demostraba alterar su estado tranquilo.

—Severus —le habló Dumbledore en un tono conciliador mientras se acercaba a él —, los mortifagos atacaron su hogar…

—¿Su hogar? —interrumpió a Dumbledore, en tono angustiado, pues apenas venía enterándose que Emily también vivía en el Valle de Godric.

—Entiendo que era una alumna muy apreciada por ti Severus, pero debes serenarte —concilió tranquilamente Dumbledore mientras Minerva rompía a llorar.

En ese momento, unos aurores llevaban cargando a alguien en una camilla que flotaba sola y los seguía, en esa camilla, unos mechones rojizos se asomaron por los bordes.

Snape los reconoció enseguida y corrió a su encuentro, solo para encontrar a Emily, con sus pijamas desgarradas, muchas heridas de fuego y otras cortadas alrededor, su rostro tenía hematomas grandes, señal de que fue agredida no solo con magia, también fue atacada físicamente, además, su brazo derecho, a juzgar por el enyesado improvisado que hicieron los aurores, estaba destrozado.

Lo más impresionante para él, era que Emily seguía consciente, pues al verlo, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Snape directamente. Pidió a los aurores que los dejaran un momento solos, y ellos obedecieron aunque recordaron al profesor que debía ser llevada cuanto antes al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, pues la pequeña había recibido muchas maldiciones que era mejor intervenir antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Pro-profesor —habló con dificultad la pequeña.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí —le dijo en un tono dulce mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para brindarle una pequeña caricia en la mejilla menos lastimada, aunque ella al recibir el contacto de su mano, por muy suave que fuera, le causo cierto dolor que no pudo aparentar, por lo que Snape detuvo su agarre inmediatamente —, ha sobrevivido, y es lo que me tranquiliza, verá que se recuperará pronto. ¿Puede decirme lo que ha pasado?

La niña sonrió, pero su mueca no se veía feliz, más bien su sonrisa se percibía vacía y perdida, como si le causara un dolor agridulce saberse sobreviviente al ataque, cuando su deseo era morir. Emily guardó entonces silencio sin atreverse a responder.

Snape percibió esto y con un leve sonido, invocó el hechizo de legeremancia en ella para ver en sus recuerdos lo que había pasado. Emily al estar tan herida, poco pudo hacer para resistirse, por el contrario, la intromisión de Snape en su mente por poco ni la percibió, si no fuera porque veía directamente como él conjuraba el hechizo, aquello la hizo sentir mucho más vulnerable y aunque susurró varias veces que se detuviera, Snape no lo hizo, quería saber que había pasado.

Imágenes muy fuertes llegaron a su mente, de la pequeña despertando abruptamente por sus padres, quienes la llevaron a ella y a su amigo a un pasadizo secreto que tenían en la casa, donde los encerraron para protegerlos de los mortifagos que estaban llegando a su hogar.

El pasadizo era largo y tenía una salida hacía el cementerio del pueblo, pero Emily lejos de huir, decidió luchar contra los mortifagos que atacaron el pueblo y salvar a sus padres, pudo ver como ella y su amigo Enfys, pelearon contra 3 mortifagos poderosos. Vio como Emily estuvo a punto de usar el Sectumsempra, pero se arrepintió en el último momento pues no quería herir a nadie, eso le costó un doble Cruciatus de parte de dos mortifagos que la acorralaron, los cuales le causaron semejante dolor que estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza, pero gracias a la intervención de Enfys, se salvó de ese cruel destino.

El chico de Slytherin demostró tener menos compasión en batalla, y gracias a los hechizos de Bombarda Máxima, logró asesinar a 2 de los 3 mortifagos que los atacaron, el otro huyo cobardemente. Cuando ambos amigos se vieron a salvo, corrieron a la casa de Emily para ayudar a sus padres, encontrándose con la terrible imagen de ellos siendo asesinados debido a la maldición asesina, al lado, la profesora McGonagall yacía inconsciente, efecto de una terrible maldición que seguramente la dejó mal herida, no se veía más dañada de lo que se veían sus padres, seguramente los mortifagos la dieron por muerta.

En ese momento Emily se dio cuenta que si hubiera llegado antes, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de lanzar en Sectumsempra y liberarse de esos malhechores antes, hubiera podido detener la muerte de sus padres y ese fuerte dolor en alma, combinado con la culpa y la desesperación, se reflejaron en su infantil rostro.

La pequeña deshecha, decidió atacar de forma azarosa a todos los mortifagos alrededor, llegando a herir con un expulso potente, a uno que se encontraba apunto de atacar a Lily y a Harry mientras huían por las calles, ahí pudo notar que Emily era una vecina bastante cercana de la mujer que amaba, otra coincidencia más que le incomodaba de cierta forma.

Aquel acto imprudente de la pequeña, solo provocó que otro grupo de mortifagos la acorralaran y comenzaran a lanzarle maldiciones que la dejaron débil en el piso, el muchacho Enfys poco pudo hacer pues otro grupo de mortifagos le imposibilitó el camino, pero no conformes con ello, se acercaron a increparle golpes físicos, desde puñetazos hasta patadas, al grado de dejarla al borde de la muerte, algo que en el fondo la pequeña deseo por unos minutos, antes de caer inconsciente.

Una mueca se asomó en el rostro de Snape, pues su legeremancia no solo había percibido como fue el ataque hacia Emily, también pudo adentrarse a recuerdos más profundos y preciados por la pequeña, entre ellos, se encontraba él atendiéndola en su alcoba, él dándole clases tanto normales como privadas, y sin buscarlo tanto, comenzó a percibir una marea de recuerdos y pensamientos donde él era el único protagonista, notando que la pequeña sentía un tanto más que admiración por él.

Esto lo conmovió y a la vez le hizo sentir peor consigo mismo por tratarla de la forma en como la suele tratar y queriendo respetar la privacidad de su mente más allá que eso, dejó el hechizo para volver de nuevo a su presente.

—C-con que así se siente la le-legeremancia —dijo débilmente Emily antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer inconsciente debido al dolor.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	3. Verdad

_**Disclameir. **__Los personajes y trama central del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto, la historia es un fanfic desarrollado a base de un rol que he llevado y que espero lo disfruten._

_**Recomendación. **__Este capítulo está levemente inspirado en la canción de Spandau Ballet, llamada True (de hecho es una de las razones por las cuales este capítulo se llama "Verdad"), y de la cual se hará mención más adelante. Lo consideré apropiado de incluir ya que es una canción de la época en la que está basado este fanfic. _

_Si no es molestia para ustedes leer con música de fondo, les recomiendo escuchar esta canción de fondo para disfrutar más del ambiente del capítulo. _

**CAPITULO III. Verdad.**

**Frustración.**

La noche de Navidad del '85 fue una noche sumamente trágica para muchos alumnos, pero para Snape, la única que le importaba era Emily. Estuvo varias semanas internada en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas recuperándose del daño que le habían hecho, sin embargo, temía que su alma no fuese curada precisamente de la misma forma que su cuerpo.

Las enfermeras de San Mungo advirtieron que las maldiciones de Cruciatus pudieron dañar permanentemente ciertas zonas de su mente, por lo que se les advirtió sobre todo a Minerva y al director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, de posibles cambios en su conducta que debían considerar y prevenir, aunque todo eso quedó en una posibilidad que Snape prefería dejar de lado, ya que le costaba siquiera imaginar que ella tuviera que cargar consigo una condición de por vida, muy aparte del dolor que acongojaba en su interior por la muerte de sus padres y el hecho de sentirse sola en la vida.

Durante esas semanas, Snape la cuidó noche y día, faltando incluso a su labor de maestro de pociones, sin importarle que esto llamara significativamente la atención de Minerva y Albus, pero finalmente terminaron aceptándolo, sobre todo porque Snape muy raras veces se quedaba solo con ella para cuidarla. Pero en esas semanas, Emily apenas y hablaba, incluso llegó a fingirse dormida con tal de evitar la presión de responderle a Snape o a su tía McGonagall cuando le dirigían la palabra.

Se sentía realmente tentado a volver a indagar en su mente, pero debido a lo ocurrido ese día en el Valle de Godric, Snape se prometió nunca más volver a usar la legeremancia contra ella.

Constantemente fue visitada por sus amigos, entre ellos, Enfys, el chico de Slytherin que combatió con los mortifagos a su lado esa noche. Él corrió con mejor suerte que ella y en un par de días se recuperó de las heridas en el cuerpo. También Lily en compañía de Harry venían a dejarle obsequios, ya que gracias a Emily, ellos se salvaron de un ataque que los pudo haber lastimado e incluso acabado con su vida. Y finalmente, la propia ministra de magia, Millicent Bagnold apareció personalmente a dictarle el testamento de sus padres y la cuantiosa cantidad de galeones que poseía, además del negocio familiar.

Esto último parecía importarle menos que nada a Emily, y simplemente se limitó a observar como su tía McGonagall firmaba algunos papeles para autorizar el traslado de bienes, entre otras cosas.

Cierto día, Lily volvió a visitar a Emily al hospital para dejarle, como de costumbre, un obsequio de agradecimiento, y ese día no llevó a Harry consigo, algo que le pareció raro a Severus pero no lo mencionó. Durante una hora aproximadamente, la pequeña Ross interactuó con Lily amenamente, él pudo notar que ambas se llevaban realmente bien, e incluso llegaron a bromear con su parecido, al punto de llamarla «hermanita» por este hecho.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio mientras ellas charlaban, solo un par de veces intervino de forma muy tímida cuando Emily mencionaba, sin recato alguno, sobre las clases privadas que le daba el profesor de pociones y lo maravilloso y talentoso que le parecía a la pequeña.

Lily solo se limitaba a dedicarle una mirada a Snape y sonreírle con ternura, un gesto que él amaba. En esas charlas, él pudo saber un poco más sobre el origen de su relación, y entre lo más destacable, es que Emily era la niñera de Harry, sus casas eran vecinas, y de hecho la familia Ross fue de las primeros vecinos que le dieron la bienvenida a Lily cuando ella se mudó al Valle de Godric tras casarse con James. Cada vez se sorprendía más de las coincidencias entre ambas.

—Me alegra que seas tan apegada a Sev, realmente es maravilloso, tu influencia puede hacerle mucho bien —comentó Lily con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba las sienes a Emily.

—El profesor Snape es de lo mejor que hay en Hogwarts, le estoy muy agradecida —añadió la pequeña, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a Snape, quien le regresó la mirada.

—No lo dudo querida, Sev siempre fue muy bueno en las pociones, además, no será el único profesor que tendrás y cuidará de ti, si regresas a Hogwarts este año, me verás seguido.

—¿Ah sí? Qué maravilla —respondió con asombro Emily.

—Así es, estaré dando la materia de Estudios Muggles, espero la elijas, me encantará tenerte como alumna.

—¿Estudios Muggles? —repitió de forma interrogativa Snape, casi de manera inconsciente.

Lily giró su rostro para mirarlo un momento y asentirle.

—Así es, el director Dumbledore le pidió a Sirius que diera clases, y él le recomendó que también me instalara en Hogwarts junto con Harry, como protección.

—Así que Black también regresará, que maravilla —respondió Snape en un tono amargo.

Ella estaba a punto de responder, pero una enfermera los interrumpe ingresando a la habitación y anunciándole a Emily que la hora de su baño había llegado. La pequeña hizo una leve mueca de desagrado, pero no opuso resistencia, inmediatamente aceptó la ayuda de la enfermera para levantarse, y caminar con ella lo que sería otra habitación que llevaría al baño, dejando solos a Snape y Lily.

—¿Sigues sin superar lo que pasó en los tiempos de escuela, Sev?

—Siendo sincero, no me importa mucho ya eso, pero no puedo sentir aprecio por Black tampoco —reconoció Snape, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es un buen hombre, deberías darle una oportunidad ahora que son más maduros —sugirió Lily mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Snape —, sé que fue realmente un pesado contigo, y no lo justifico, solo me gustaría que todas esas asperezas quedaran en el pasado.

—No prometo nada Lily, realmente hay muchas cosas que ignoras y que podrían atentar contra tu concepto de buen hombre sobre Sirius.

—Sev —llamó Lily, logrando que Snape volteara a verla a los ojos, notando entonces que ella estaba realmente muy cerca de él —, no lo intentes, Sirius también intentó hablarme sobre ti, pero no quiero escucharlo, yo tengo mi propia visión de las cosas y me gustaría mantenerlo así.

—No te preocupes, no pretendo decirte nada de eso, solo te pido que no juzgues tan rápido, porque ignoras demasiadas cosas de toda esta historia.

Lily sonrió y extendió sus manos para tomar una de las de Snape, ese contacto hizo que él se sintiera nervioso, al punto de desviar la mirada para ver sus manos rodeadas por las de la mujer que amaba, como si no creyera que ese contacto realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Sev, quiero que sepas que lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Lo que sientes por mí, lo que siempre has sentido.

Snape enmudeció un momento, quería negarlo, quería decirle que sea lo que sea que le hayan dicho sobre eso, era una total mentira, pero en el fondo sabía que aunque lo intentara, Lily sabría que miente, así que sus mejillas de ruborizaron y se apartó para darle la espalda a la mujer que amaba.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Es lo de menos Sev, pero tengo que aclarar que me enteré de tus sentimientos hace un par de años, de haber sabido antes, yo…

Lily enmudeció entonces, llamando la atención de Snape, quien se giró para mirarla nuevamente.

—Siendo franca, no lo sé, me gustas Sev, pero no me gustan las aficiones que sientes por la magia oscura, y aunque sé que no eres fiel a Voldemort, hubo un tiempo que compartías sus ideales, y que juegues con tu vida, siendo doble agente, me asusta demasiado.

—No sé por qué te molestan tanto mis aficiones —cuestionó Snape mientras caminaba hacia a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia de Lily —, no pretendo decirte que lo dejaré de lado, sería mentirte, pero lo más que puedo hacer, es aceptar que no fui lo mejor para ti, y quizás sigo sin serlo, por eso nunca he pretendido decírtelo, a diferencia de Potter, yo si conocía mis límites.

—No Sev, no es así, James cambió…

—Si tú lo dices —interrumpió Snape, con un tono calmado y cortante, pues no pretendía quedarse a escuchar a Lily hablando maravillas de James.

Pero entonces, lo más inimaginable para él ocurrió, Lily lo miró directamente a los ojos y con un movimiento rápido, plantó un suave beso en los labios de Snape. Esta acción lo desconcertó, pero finalmente su cuerpo reaccionó y sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza mientras atraía su cuerpo hacia él.

Ella también rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Snape y profundizó aquel beso que inició con ternura a uno más apasionado. Él no podía creerlo pero finalmente estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera estaba midiendo el tiempo en el que ambos estaban conectándose con ese beso, solo podía concentrarse en los labios de su amada Lily, mientras ella introducía su lengua y convertían el asunto en algo más fogoso y apasionado de lo que planeaban hacer.

En eso Snape abrió los ojos y notó que Emily estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí mirándolos, pero inmediatamente tomó los hombros de Lily y la separó lentamente. Ella al principio no entendió que ocurría, pero al girar y ver a la pequeña Ross, comprendió todo.

Snape pudo notar que el rostro de Emily se veía sorprendido pero también dolido, o al menos esa impresión le daba, pues ella solía ser como un libro abierto y su rostro reflejaba el cúmulo de emociones que ella sentía al momento.

Con timidez, Lily se despide de ambos, tratando de romper el silencio y salir lo antes posible de la habitación. Snape quiso ir tras ella, pero al ver que Emily comenzó a caminar hacia su cama con dificultad, se quedó con ella para ayudarla. Para su sorpresa, ella rechazó su ayuda, como si la pequeña estuviera indignada de ser tocada por él.

Ella llegó finalmente a su cama y se giró para darle la espalda a Snape.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Ross?

La joven se abrazó a sí misma y guardó silencio un momento antes de responder.

—Si quiere saberlo, entre en mi mente. Vulnérela, como bien sabe hacer.

Snape suspiró, ciertamente nunca se disculpó de esa intromisión a su mente, muy a pesar que ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera, y se sentó en el borde de la cama donde estaba la espalda de Emily.

—No lo haré, nunca más.

Ella no respondió.

—Lamento mucho eso, no deseaba pasar de usted y de su voluntad, solo quería saber que había pasado y ver en que podía ayudarla.

—Usted suele hacer mucho eso, ¿no es así?

A Snape le dio la impresión que la voz de Emily estaba algo forzada, como si ella estuviera esforzándose por sonar normal. Entonces se levantó para mirar su rostro y encontró un par de lágrimas brotando de sus esmeraldas orbes.

—No me gusta verla de esa forma, quisiera entenderla, pero no quiero forzarla a decírmelo, ni a explorarlo con legeremancia, no es mi deseo hacerla sentir mal de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo Emily, enjugándose las lágrimas, e incorporándose para tomar asiento sobre la cama y mirar directamente a Snape —… estoy de acuerdo que ni a usted, ni a la señora Lily, ni siquiera al director Dumbledore les importe realmente, sin embargo, por Merlín, acabo de perder a mis padres, las únicas personas a las que le interesó mi vida, y ustedes vienen a exhibirse frente a mi persona, a presumirme la felicidad y suerte que tuvieron de seguir con vida al lado de sus seres queridos, mientras yo, todos los días siento el dolor agonizante de la recuperación lenta que esos malditos mortifagos le hicieron a mi cuerpo…

Snape la miró en silencio, atónito, escuchando cada una de sus palabras que se clavaban como puñales en su pecho.

—Y no hay día, hora o minuto en que no desee estar como ellos, en que maldiga a los mortifagos por no acabar con su trabajo —continuó Emily, con un tono de voz más calmado y deprimente que anterior —…y sé que soy egoísta, pero…

La pequeña no pudo finalizar, el llanto por fin la venció. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y gritó de forma histérica a Snape que se largara, lo cual obedeció al cabo de un rato, después que sus gritos llamaran la atención de las enfermeras, las cuales lanzaron conjuros para adormecerla.

Pasaron las semanas, Snape siguió visitándola, pero esta vez trataba de distraerla, ignorando las charlas sobre el día donde los descubrió a Lily y a él besándose, para no volverla a alterar de la misma forma y finalmente cuando Emily se hubo recuperado completamente, Dumbledore arregló todo con los profesores de Hogwarts para que ella realizara los exámenes de forma extracurricular y así poder continuar el siguiente año con sus estudios sin interrupción alguna.

Muchos esperaban que ella detuviera sus estudios por un periodo más de tiempo debido a la tragedia familiar, pero para sorpresa de muchos, no lo hizo, y el primero de Septiembre de 1986, la joven pelirroja volvió al colegio de magia con su semblante en alto.

Snape por su parte, poco o nada tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver a Lily en esos meses, para ambos adultos era difícil congeniar un tiempo a solas para continuar lo que sucedió en el hospital. Pero de algo estaba seguro, aunque siempre había amado a Lily y deseaba que esto sucediera, algo de ese beso no le agradó del todo. Pensó que debería estar feliz, pero el hecho de que Emily haya tenido esa explosión de emociones, lo hacía sentir profundamente dolido.

**Acompañando la soledad.**

1986 – Hogwarts.

Muchas lechuzas fueron enviadas unas semanas antes de iniciar el nuevo periodo escolar en Hogwarts, todas ellas venían de padres preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos, la mayoría alegaban que se resguardarían en otras comunidades mágicas extranjeras, otros aseguraron que preferían continuar sus estudios en casa, lugar donde pudieran velar por la seguridad de sus hijos.

A Dumbledore no le sorprendió tanto el hecho de que muchos padres, tras el trágico ataque al Valle de Godric, desearan cuidar y proteger a sus hijos aun a costa de su educación. Ciertamente los mortifagos habían atacado a muchas otras comunidades mágicas antes de ese lugar, pero ninguno había registrado muertes hasta ahora.

El número de estudiantes bajó considerablemente en este ciclo escolar, por lo que se intentaron tomar medidas de precaución un poco más extremas que otros años y una de ellas era enviar a uno o dos profesores a resguardar a los alumnos en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Snape estaba molesto, no solo porque a él le tocaría ese año ser de los profesores que viajarían en el expreso a proteger a los alumnos, si no que ese año en especial, una de las personas que más detesta en el mundo, sería su compañero vigilante y además, el nuevo profesor de la materia que tanto deseaba impartir, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y esa persona no era nadie más que el majestuoso Sirius Black, que cada vez que podía, le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Severus.

Ambos profesores estaban en la estación de King's Cross, concretamente en la estación 9 y 3/4, siendo vigilantes para los alumnos que comenzaban a llegar para tomar su viaje directo al colegio. Snape se encontraba de pie enfrente de la puerta de los primeros vagones del tren, mientras que Sirius, por contraparte, se encontraba en la entrada de los últimos vagones. Era como si ambos se repelaran constantemente y trataban de estar lo más lejos posible del otro aunque cumpliendo con su labor.

Y a pesar de la horrible sensación que acrecentaba en su interior por la presencia de uno de sus abusones en las épocas de colegio, sentía algo de esperanza y regocijo de solo recordar que este año también vería más seguido a Lily. Quizás tengan un tiempo libre para conversar y finiquitar lo que sucedió ese día en el hospital, pero prefería no ilusionarse mucho con ello, pues ciertamente ella no lo volvió a buscar después de ese día, por lo que muy probablemente, ella se haya arrepentido de lo ocurrido.

El tren comenzaba a humear, dando la señal de que pronto partiría, tanto Snape como Sirius comenzaron a subir tras ver al último alumno ingresando al expreso, cuando entonces una cabellera rojiza comenzó a asomarse entre los padres que estaban del otro lado, expectantes para la partida del tren.

Snape sin dudarlo extendió la mano ante la joven, era Emily que acababa de llegar y estaba a punto de perder el expreso. Su profesor de pociones la ayudó a subirse, mientras ella tomaba con firmeza y suavidad la mano de él, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa, en apariencia, se veía mejor que la última vez que la vio.

—Por poco no hubiera logrado llegar, señorita Ross —indicó Snape mientras las puertas se cerraban y la joven dio el último tirón hacia su baúl para subir el resto de su equipaje.

—Gracias profesor —dijo animadamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en busca de un compartimento donde sentarse.

—Puedo ayudarla a llevar su equipaje —ofreció Snape mientras tomaba la manija del baúl. Su mano chocó contra la de Emily que aún la sostenía y pudo notar que la joven matizaba sus mejillas a un rojo intenso.

Esta reacción de Emily hizo que se sintiera algo incómodo, pues no sabía cómo proceder ante esto, no sabía si lo correcto era preguntar qué pasaba, insistir en llevar su equipaje, o simplemente dejarlo.

La chica había quedado en silencio y trató de huir a su mirada mientras aceptaba el leve contacto de la mano de Snape, aunque él podía notar que su agarre era más tenso, como si estuviera nerviosa. No podía comprender porque ella reaccionaba de esa forma si segundos antes ella había tomado su mano con fuerza para subir al expreso, ¿puede que haya hecho algo incorrecto? No quería que ella malinterpretara sus intenciones, se sintiera incomoda o algo similar que lo comprometiera, después de todo, seguía siendo su alumna y nada más, se resistía a pensar que ella sintiera algo más que admiración por él, simplemente no encontraba razón que una jovencita como ella tuviera algún interés en alguien como él.

Sin dudarlo, Severus retiró su mano y ofreció una disculpa mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos. Ella caminaba justamente detrás de él mientras observaba los compartimentos a su paso, algunos estaban llenos y otros tenían estudiantes que no conocía. No tardó en encontrar uno vacío, ya que el número de estudiantes que tomarían este año escolar, se redujo considerablemente.

—Pro-profesor —llamó Emily a Snape, aparentemente nerviosa —, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Lo lamento señorita Ross, tengo que pasear por los vagones para asegurarme que todos los alumnos estén bien —se disculpó, rechazando la oferta de estar a solas con ella.

—Sí, entiendo —decepcionada, comenzó a entrar al compartimento —, aun así, muchas gracias por todo, espero verlo más tarde.

Snape la miró por unos instantes después de que ella cerrara la puerta tras de sí, por un instante se arrepintió de no aceptar su oferta y poder estar al menos un rato en su compañía.

Pensó que no era tan extraño que un profesor pase tiempo con sus alumnos, después de todo, no estaban precisamente en una zona privada que lo hiciera comprometedor. Sin embargo decidió dejar las cosas así de momento y volvió a su andar para revisar los últimos vagones.

En eso Sirius, quien venía caminando hacia su dirección, le dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa altanera y le saludó:

—Quejicus.

Al oír su apodo, Snape no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco y continuar su andar, intentando pasar de él, pero Sirius se interpuso en su camino, dedicándole aún la sonrisa soberbia que siempre se asomaba en su rostro.

Sirius era más alto que Severus, pero este último no se dejaba intimidar, y con una mirada penetrante, encaró a Black, sin perder su porte firme.

—Madura un poco ¿quieres? —Inquirió Snape con un tono despectivo —, somos profesores ahora, no un par de ridículos adolescentes.

—Cierto, cierto. Disculpa, es la costumbre, ¿todo bien por allá?

—Por supuesto —confirmó Snape —¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Ten por seguro que si algo hubiera pasado, ya lo habrías notado, no soy un tonto fácil de derribar.

Ante sus palabras, Sirius solo pudo sonreír y cruzarse de brazos, por un momento parecía que diría algo, pero se limitó a guardar silencio, como si supiera que aquello que iba a decirle fuese a provocar inmediatamente una pelea, y para Snape, era mejor así.

Por un par de horas, ambos profesores deambularon por todo el tren, hasta que finalmente decidieron tomarse un descanso de vigila. Snape se sintió tentado a entrar al compartimento donde sabía que Emily estaba sola y se dirigió para observarla y saber que era aquello que necesitaba hablar.

Sin embargo, un poco antes de llegar, notó que dos pelirrojos salieron del compartimento en donde ella estaba, ambos los logró identificar como Bill y Charlie Weasley, este último, pertenecía al grupo de amigos de Emily.

—Deberías intentarlo hermano —dijo el más bajito de los Weasley, Charlie, mientras cerraba finalmente la puerta tras de si—, la conozco bien, no le gusta nadie más.

—Aunque lo asegures —continuó el mayor, Bill —, yo creo que no le agrado.

—No creo que no le agrades, es que ella es así.

—¿Y si no le gusto? Me sentiría muy mal por su rechazo, de por si es muy seria cuando estoy frente a ella.

—Eso es porque eres el mayor y además, eres prefecto ahora, Mily es muy tímida con los mayores, además, si realmente te gusta, vale la pena intentarlo ¿no?

—Tú qué sabes —inquirió Bill mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano menor —, no me fio de tus consejos amorosos, a ti solo te interesan los dragones.

—Mmm… Cierto, puede que no sepa realmente mucho del amor —aseguró Charlie mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa positiva y alegre a su hermano, pasando por alto el codazo que acababa de recibir, como si este no le hubiera hecho daño alguno —, pero yo que sé, he leído mucho sobre el proceso de apareamiento entre dragones, las mujeres deben ser algo parecido a eso ¿no?

—Vaya estúpido que llegas a ser, Charlie —Empujó a su hermano mientras su rostro se matizaba en un rojo intenso —. Solo quiero que sea mi novia, no estoy pensando nada de… bueno, eso. Además ¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a las chicas con dragones? Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia.

—Ni debería, solo soy un niño —rió el menor mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otro vagón, del lado contrario donde estaba Snape escuchándolos atentamente. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia del profesor de pociones.

—Ya, pero vas a tener que madurar y entonces…

—Si usaran ese entusiasmo en clases, les iría mejor en pociones, al menos sabrían que existe la Amortentia para evitarse estas charlas ridículas de pubertos engreídos —le interrumpió Snape de repente, haciendo que ambos hermanos se girarán hacia él. Ambos tenían una cara de espanto, como si hubieran visto un fantasma —. Aunque claro, usarla sería antimoral, casi tanto como que dos supuestos caballeros hablen de una jovencita, equiparándola con un dragón en celo.

—Pro-profesor —habló Bill totalmente nervioso —, creo que ha malinterpretado nuestra charla.

—Y aunque la interpretara de otra forma, usted, joven Weasley, debería estar rondando los vagones cumpliendo su labor de prefecto, en vez de perder el tiempo en absurdos temas románticos de adolescentes —miró alternativamente a Charlie, con una mirada fulminante, usando su tono calmado, pero despectivo que solía caracterizarlo —. Y usted, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Largo de aquí ambos.

—Sí, señor —respondieron ambos al unísono, caminando en dirección contraria para perderse en los vagones delanteros.

Snape estaba a punto de entrar al compartimento donde Emily se encontraba, cuando Bill regresó casi a la misma velocidad con la que se fue.

—Señor, casi lo olvidaba —le extendió un tubo pequeño que contenía unas semillas —, son unas semillas de plantas medicinales, mi madre nos la da para cualquier molestia que tengamos, las plantamos en la madriguera…

—Interesante, señor Weasley, pero no estoy interesado en…

—Son para Mily —interrumpió, casi de forma temerosa mientras intentaba explicarle a Snape —, hace rato que no se sentía bien, ella nos lo comentó cuando vinimos a verla mi hermano y yo, salimos a buscar las semillas en mi baúl que está en el vagón de los prefectos, pero cuando regresamos ella estaba dormida, por eso no pudimos dárselo. Creímos que era inapropiado quedarnos con ella así, por eso salimos del compartimento, y al ser un profesor considero que usted puede atenderla mejor.

—Entiendo —Tomó el tubo y mi examinó con detenimiento, luego dirigió la mirada a Bill —, le daré su medicina, es oportuno que me haya informado.

—Gracias profesor.

Bill Weasley procedió a desaparecer de su vista finalmente y al verse solo, Snape ingresó al compartimento donde Emily estaba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pudo apreciar que la joven pelirroja estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los asientos de la estancia, cubierta por la capa de Hogwarts como si fuese una frazada y usando sus brazos como almohada.

Muchas veces la vio dormir en el hospital mientras se recuperaba, pero en esta ocasión, verla en ese estado le llamó demasiado la atención, no se veía precisamente vulnerable, pero algo en su semblante le hizo sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de protegerla, como si apenas tomara en cuenta los males que se avecinan a esa pobre chiquilla que acababa de perderlo casi todo y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, tratando de seguir adelante.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y tocó su frente para examinar que la temperatura estuviera adecuada, pero al tener contacto con ella, Emily despertó, clavando sus ojos en los de Snape.

—¿Profesor?

—Su "amigo" William Weasley me ha comunicado de su estado de salud y vine a examinarla —explicó mientras le mostraba el tubo de semillas que Bill le había dejado, haciendo especial énfasis de desagrado al mencionar la palabra amigo.

—Oh, bueno, mentí para estar a solas y dormir un poco —admitió la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba para tomar asiento, luego recibió en sus manos el tubo de semillas que le había dejado Bill y sonrió tiernamente —, detesto que todos me traten con lástima por lo que pasó en Diciembre, pero admito que es muy dulce de su parte preocuparse por mí, le regresaré sus semillas más tarde.

Snape no pudo evitar hacer un ruidito despectivo ante el comentario de Emily, llamando su atención.

—Debería elegir mejor a sus amistades, tengo entendido que el señor Weasley es arrogante debido a su popularidad.

—Bueno, sí, es un poco arrogante a veces, pero a mí me ha tratado muy bien —explicó de forma afable e inocente ante los sentimientos negativos que se estaban anidando en el pecho de Snape.

—Supongo le agrada demasiado entonces como para defenderlo de mi opinión objetiva ante su persona —increpó con un tono amargo.

Emily le miró confundida ante la reacción de Snape y este último no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pues se dio cuenta de lo infantil que estaba siendo. Pero ¿por qué le estaba molestando tanto la idea de que Emily correspondiera los sentimientos de Bill? ¿Acaso estaba encontrando similitudes con la relación de Lily y James? No suena tan descabellado, ya que suele encontrar muchas similitudes de ella en Emily, quizás era simplemente esa estúpida proyección de su pasado que se sentía ofendido y celoso.

—Considero su opinión muy valiosa profesor, y la tomaré en cuenta, no se preocupe —habló Emily, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera —, y ciertamente me agrada Bill, pero no me ciego, sé que tiene algunos defectos, entre ellos su arrogancia.

—En fin, supongo usted sabrá cómo elegir sus amistades, no tengo por qué darle consejos sobre ello —Entrecruzó sus brazos para finalizar el tema y darle seguimiento a algo que le importaba más —. Ahora puede usted decirme ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo hace rato?

—Es verdad —dijo en tono suave, mientras veía como su profesor tomaba asiento frente a ella y le dedicaba una mirada penetrante y fija, algo que la puso un poco nerviosa —. Lo que sucedió en Navidad con mis padres, me hizo darme cuenta de la fragilidad de la vida y lo vulnerable que soy.

—Es normal sentirse de esa forma, señorita Ross, usted ha vivido un evento demasiado traumático.

—Más que eso profesor, he provocado una desgracia por mi cobardía —confesó con la voz quebradiza y los ojos cristalinos —, me cuestiono constantemente porque soy una Gryffindor, si vivo constantemente temiendo.

—Ciertamente no puedo contestar esa pregunta, el sombrero seleccionador toma decisiones que muchas veces no comprendemos —explicó Snape con un tono tranquilo y conciliador —, pero temer no le hace cobarde, así como tampoco es de valientes no temerle a nada. Simplemente creo que hay cosas que debe descubrir por sí misma y que el sombrero vio potencialmente en usted.

Emily hizo un leve sollozo y se frotó los ojos, tratando de disimular unas lágrimas que se le escaparon del rostro.

—Un consejo muy sabio, profesor.

—No pretendía que fuese un consejo, solo externo mi opinión, señorita Ross.

Ella no respondió, no quería hacerlo, se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos verdes, como las lágrimas querían brotar pero no podía liberarlas.

—Usted —susurró tras unos minutos de silencio —, ¿ha hecho cosas de las que se ha arrepentido toda su vida?

—Así es señorita Ross, como todos, no soy perfecto.

—Hablo de cosas que realmente pesan, cosas de las que cargamos con la culpa y gracias a ello, perdemos lo que más amábamos.

Snape recordó entonces el día donde le gritó «sangre sucia» a Lily, todas las veces que trató de disculparse con ella y como ese hecho hizo que la perdiera definitivamente como amiga, y la oportunidad de ser algo más para ella, pues tras esa situación, James se enredó con ella y finalmente se casaron y tuvieron a Harry.

Quedó en total silencio, recordando esa mala experiencia y el incesante dolor que le ocasionó aquella situación. Emily pudo notar que la pregunta había ocasionado ciertos estragos en su profesor y se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que su sola presencia le hiciera la compañía que él necesitaba. El resto del viaje fue silencio pero confortante, al saber que la pequeña pelirroja estaba ahí, para él, sonriéndole como siempre.

**Salón de estudios Muggles.**

Los días en Hogwarts pasaron normal y sin problema. La ceremonia de ingreso se sintió un tanto vacía por la cantidad inferior de alumnos, sin embargo, Snape se sentía feliz de ver a Lily sentada junto a él en la mesa de profesores, aunque justo al otro lado de ella, estaba Sirius, que no desaprovechaba ningún momento de distracción de ella para hacerle muecas y burlas silenciosas a Snape, quien solo se limitaba a dedicarle fugaces miradas asesinas.

Desafortunadamente para él, los tiempos con Lily fueron más esporádicos de lo que pensaba, entre clases y horas libres para atender a Harry, ella solo se presentaba ante Snape para regalarte un beso o palabra de afecto en los pasillos o salones vacíos, para luego retirarse. La situación llegó a tal punto que el calendario marcaba el primero de Noviembre y ambos seguían sin definir del todo su relación, tampoco habían logrado pasar a más, pues él no podía visitar los aposentos de Lily, ni ella los de él, debido a Harry, además que ambos se esforzaban en ocultar sus muestras de afecto de toda la escuela para evitar conflictos o comentarios inapropiados.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos y en cómo podría definir su relación con Lily, que apenas comenzó a notar que las visitas de Emily para clases privadas habían descendido de forma considerable, pasando de verla casi todos los días, a no verla literalmente en semanas.

Sintiendo curiosidad por saber la razón de ello, comenzó a deambular por los pasillos de todo el colegio, buscándola, pero sin éxito alguno. Al día siguiente repitió el mismo proceso, pero tampoco logró encontrarla.

Pasaron varios días, donde seguía en su búsqueda, hasta que en una tarde, apunto de oscurecer, la logró encontrar en el salón donde se impartían las clases de Estudios Muggles, logrando divisarla desde la puerta que estaba abierta, sin embargo Lily desde hace rato había dejado de dar clases, por lo que le sorprendió verla aún en ese salón, totalmente sola, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Ingresó al salón silenciosamente, ella estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres delanteros, por lo que no notó la presencia de su profesor, ya que ella miraba directamente hacia la pizarra, muy atenta, como si se esforzara por no girar. Snape iba a tomarle directamente el hombro para sorprenderla, pero el sonido de unos pasos que se apresuraban a entrar al salón, lo pusieron alerta e inmediatamente, por reflejo, fue a esconderse detrás de unas cortinas con utensilios del salón que estaba cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Por un momento se sintió un asqueroso acosador por esconderse de esa forma para espiar, pero al ver de quien se trataba, se enorgulleció de su astucia para actuar, pues se trataba de Bill Weasley, el enamorado de Emily, y a juzgar por sus comentarios en él expreso, no se fiaba que tratara precisamente a la pequeña como una dama. Notó que Bill llevaba con él una radiocasete y venía muy sonriente hacia ella, cerrando la puerta del salón tras de sí.

—Mira, esto es lo que te decía el otro día —comenzó a señalar el joven pelirrojo mientras depositaba el aparato en la mesa donde Lily daba clase.

—¿Esto es? No se ve la gran cosa —dijo entonces Emily, sonriendo afablemente, levantándose de su pupitre y caminando para ponerse al lado de Weasley.

—Pues no lo parece, pero esto es lo que usan los Muggles actualmente para escuchar música, y mira, conseguí uno de estos —añadió Bill, sacando de su bolsillo un casete gris, con una etiqueta que decía la palabra "true" con una caligrafía bastante perfecta —. Tiene una canción Muggle muy famosa que se popularizó hace dos años, al parecer le fascina a los Muggles, la profesora Evans nos la mostró el año pasado, presiento que va a gustarte.

Weasley apretó uno de los botones del radiocasete y luego introdujo la caja plástica que tenía en sus manos, para así presionar otro botón y que la música comenzara a llenar el salón.

Para Snape, la escena parecía un simple momento entre dos adolescentes curiosos hablando de una materia, pero entonces notó que las intenciones de Bill iban más allá cuando tomó las manos de Emily y la incitó a bailar con él al ritmo de la música. Pudo ver cierta resistencia de la chica en un inicio, pero finalmente ella se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo y ambos se encontraban danzando al ritmo de la música.

—Que cliché —pensó Snape, poniendo los ojos en blanco y notoriamente molesto, quizás estaba dejando que los celos nuevamente se apoderarán de él, y se sintió ridículo de volver a tener ese sentimiento, pues sabía perfectamente que solo lo sentía por que Emily le recordaba a Lily, ¿o quizás puede que sea algo más que eso?

Notó que su sangre comenzaba a hervir más, cuando Bill depositó una de sus manos suavemente en las caderas de Emily, mientras ella le sonreía tímidamente. ¿Pero cómo se atrevían esos dos?

—Realmente bailas muy bien, para nunca haberlo hecho antes —la halagó Bill mientras le dedicaba una mirada fija, penetrante y seductora, logrando que la chica se ruborizara.

—Yo… eso creo —dijo tímidamente, casi en un susurro —, quizás solo es porque me estás guiando tú.

—Para nada, no te quites el mérito, eres una chica muy habilidosa —Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y confiada, mientras ambos seguían girando en un leve compas —, tu inteligencia solo es superada con tu belleza, Emily…

La chica seguía ruborizándose cada vez más, sus mejillas incluso estaban haciendo juego con su rojizo cabello. Snape, quien hasta ahora los miraba en silencio y oculto, también tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas de la ira que estaba creciendo en su interior, ¿realmente era normal sentirse tan ofendido por esto? Al menos en este momento le era difícil decidir si era correcto o no, solo podía sentirlo.

Se sintió tentado a salir de su escondite, pero la racionalidad superó a la bestia que crecía en su interior, y es que ciertamente los chicos no estaban realizando ningún acto que pudiera tachar descalificativamente, si salía y les increpaba, solo quedaría peor y no era tanto su imagen lo que le importaba, si no que esto pudiera delatar lo que sea que este sintiendo por esa chiquilla.

—Emily, por favor mírame —Pidió Bill, sin dejar de danzar con ella.

La chica, quien estaba evadiendo a Bill, le miró con intensidad también, aun con sus mejillas rojizas, mientras un resplandor mágico se reflejaba en sus verdes ojos.

—Sé que esto es tan cierto, muy verdadero, muy verdadero, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, que es de verdad —Comenzó Bill a cantarle al ritmo de la canción, casi en un susurro.

Seguido de terminar la estrofa que quería dedicarle, Bill comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente hacia Emily, mientras que afianzaba el agarre de sus caderas, atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella en un reflejo trató de evadirlo, alejándose lentamente, pero al final, se dejó atraer.

Se dedicó a mirarlo mientras sentía su aliento cálido golpear cerca de su rostro, y sus labios comenzaron a rosarse lentamente, ocasionando que ambos sintieran un shock eléctrico ante el contacto. Al punto de vista de Snape, quien los seguía vigilando, Emily se veía desconcertada, pues a diferencia de Bill, ella no cerró los ojos, dejando notar su expresión fácilmente.

Ella estaba recibiendo su primer beso al parecer, pues estaba demasiado tensa y nerviosa, ambos habían dejado de bailar, y ella tenía sus manos colocadas en el pecho de Bill, pero no parecía tener la fuerza para alejarlo, aunque se veía demasiado evidente que lo intentaba. Por su parte Bill la atraía más hacia él, rodeándola finalmente con ambos brazos, sin querer darle escapatoria alguna, como si estuviera consciente del esfuerzo que la chica estaba haciendo para alejarlo.

El cuerpo del Weasley estaba empujando la delicada fisionomía de Emily contra el escritorio de la profesora, haciéndola prisionera entre su cuerpo y el mueble, mientras la mano traviesa de Bill comenzaba a masajear uno de los muslos de la pelirroja, levantando levemente su falda. Ella trató de detener ese contacto, pero él la estaba tomando con firmeza y algo de fuerza.

En eso, de forma repentina, Bill sintió como alguien tiraba de su camisa y lo apartaba bruscamente de Emily, hasta tirarlo al suelo. Snape había salido de su escondite de forma sigilosa pero rápida, y tenía el rostro deformado en una expresión de ira que ninguno de los dos estudiantes habían visto antes.

—¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! E irán en aumento si en los próximos 10 segundos no le veo salir corriendo de esta aula, señor Weasley —gritó enfurecido Snape, colocándose entre él y Emily, mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

Bill, asustado, salió corriendo del aula mientras Snape con furia, gritaba el conteo regresivo de los segundos que le quedaban para salir. Cuando al fin se vieron solos, se giró hacia Emily y le increpó con ira.

—La creí más inteligente que esto, señorita Ross.

—Pero profesor, no estábamos haciendo…

—¿¡No estaban haciendo!? Si no intervengo, usted estaría dejándose hacer de todo.

La expresión de Emily ante tal comentario de Snape, le dolió a tal punto que no pudo ocultarlo en su rostro.

—Le pido por favor que no se atreva a volverme a insinuar tal cosa —indicó de forma dolida, mientras caminaba a tomar sus cosas y darle la espalda —, finalmente es lo que hacen los adolescentes, mejor que un par profesores besuqueándose en los pasillos, creyendo que están solos, ¿no?

La chica también tenía ira contenida, y comenzó a increparle a Snape los actos inapropiados que tenía con Lily, a lo que él, respondió con una expresión de enfado más pronunciada y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Nos ha estado espiando?

—¿Espiarles? Me enternece su inocencia profesor, usted y la señora Evans creen ser los amos del sigilo.

—Basta, cállese y largo de aquí, gracias a su insolencia, Gryffindor se ha ganado 20 puntos menos.

—Pues quíteme 100 si quiere, pero seguiré diciendo la verdad.

Snape enfurecido, tomó del brazo a la chica y la halo de nuevo hasta el escritorio de Lily, para luego abalanzarse sobre ella, y aprisionarla entre él y el mueble, pegando su rostro al de la pelirroja, tratando de intimidarla, pero lejos de eso, Emily lo encaró de la misma forma, quedando ambos frente a frente, pegados, sintiendo sus alientos chocar contra el rostro del otro.

—No me provoques, Emily.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que me tutea y menciona mi nombre, me siento halaga —dijo en forma retadora sin perder el semblante intimidante ante Snape.

—Estás excediendo los límites —indicó Snape en forma de susurro, había perdido la propiedad con la que siempre se había caracterizado, a pesar de su forma cruel de expresarse.

—¿He excedido los límites, dice? ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir que usted hace exactamente lo mismo que yo pero en los pasillos del colegio?

Ambos quedaron en total silencio, solo para notar que la música aún seguía sonando, al parecer la misma canción había sido grabada varias veces en la cinta para repetirse constantemente.

El ambiente se estaba tornando romántico entre ambos gracias a la música y la cercanía, algo que resultaba irónico y a la vez, estaba incomodando notoriamente a Emily, y aunque Snape seguía casi sobre ella, con su semblante intimidador, también se notó nervioso ante la cercanía de ambos, a tal grado que un olor penetrante a magnolia, que emanaba de la chica, le embriagaba.

Comenzó a torturarse así mismo nuevamente, cuestionándose porque sentía tanta calidez y deseo por esa pequeña, se supone que sus emociones son por el recuerdo de Lily, sin embargo en ese momento Emily no estaba representando a su amada. Ella no olía a magnolia, su cuerpo no era tan delicado ni pequeño, sus ojos no eran tan expresivos y delineados como los de esa chiquilla, y sin embargo, se estaba volviendo loco con su cercanía, como si esos sentimientos fueran reales… ¿lo serían?

El ambiente a tenue luz, con la música y los alientos chocando en sus rostros, fueron suficientes para que ambas furias se relajaran, o al menos, el fulgor de la pelea se fuera disipando, dejando escapar leves suspiros por parte de ambos cuando sintieron que la ira acumulada se estaba alejando.

—Vale, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, lo lamento —habló resignada Emily, apartando la vista de Snape y dejando notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Eso no le regresará los puntos que perdió gracias a su insolencia, señorita Ross —sentenció Snape, sin moverse, clavando aun su mirada en la jovencita.

—Da igual, no me he disculpado por ello, simplemente no me gusta discutir con usted, le tengo mucho aprecio.

Otro silencio se volvió a generar entre ellos, esta vez Snape sentía como algo cálido dentro de su pecho apaciguaba lo que quedaba de la ira que hace un momento se apoderó de él. Lentamente fue apartándose para dejar en libertad a Emily, aunque dentro de él comenzó a maldecir por no prolongar más ese momento para sentir ese calor y ese perfume que lo estaba descontrolando.

—Está bien, supongo me disculpo por el exabrupto —dijo tranquilamente Snape, mientras sus facciones recobraban ese aspecto siniestro, tranquilo y frívolo de siempre —, puedo saber ¿Qué hacía aquí sola con el señor Weasley? Quiero creer que lo que terminaron haciendo no era parte del plan.

Emily se encogió de hombros antes de responder, al parecer, ella se veía confundida por lo ocurrido.

—La profesora Evans nos enseñó sobre la cultura Muggle, entre ellos la música —explicó Emily tras un suspiro cansino —, Bill también lleva la materia, y hace unas semanas se ofreció a mostrarme diferentes géneros musicales para una presentación que debemos realizar.

—Y de paso también le quiso enseñar sobre asuntos pasionales —interrumpió Snape, con un tono amargo.

—Para ser sincera, no pensé que sucedería esto, jamás imaginé…

Emily se tocó los labios, interrumpiendo su oración, quedando en shock al recordar que ella había recibido su primer beso con uno de los estudiantes más populares de Hogwarts, sintiendo cierto pánico que reflejó en su rostro. Snape enarcó una ceja al mirarla.

—Comprendo, pero igual debo recomendarle ser más precavida, sobre todo con los jóvenes como Weasley, para una jovencita de trece años…

—Catorce profesor, hoy cumplo catorce —interrumpió la pelirroja, corriéndolo en el acto.

Snape sorprendido, giró su rostro hacia donde sabía que colgaba un calendario Muggle que Lily había puesto en el salón, y notó la fecha actual, era el 12 de Noviembre, una fecha que hasta ahora no significaba nada, pero le miró como si su cerebro tratara de grabarse a la perfección su contenido, y luego después de unos largos segundo, volvió a mirar Emily.

—Ignoraba que hoy era su cumpleaños.

—No tiene por qué saberlo realmente, no es como que tenga ánimos de festejarlo.

—Puedo entender el porqué, aun así, me gustaría corresponder todos los detalles que ha tenido conmigo en mi cumpleaños y Navidad, así que por favor, acompáñeme a mi despacho —pidió Snape mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Antes de atravesar la puerta, alzó su varita y dijo firmemente «silencio», mientras una energía blanca salió de la punta y cayó sobre la videocasetera, la cual hasta ese momento, dejó de reproducir música.

Emily por un momento dudó en seguirle, pero finalmente lo hizo a paso lento, hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras donde se encontraba el salón de Snape y detrás de ello, su despacho.

—Profesor, ya casi es la hora de cenar…

—No le quitaré mucho tiempo —interrumpió Snape mientras caminaba hacia un estante de pociones, el cual indagó con esmero.

—La verdad no me siento cómoda con esto, no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños.

—No lo celebrará, no se preocupe.

—Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Es demasiado ansiosa, Ross —comentó distraídamente mientras seguía buscando en el estante.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Snape concentrado en encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando, y Emily lo observaba en silencio, hasta que una pregunta curiosa por parte del profesor rompió con él.

—A todo esto, me ha parecido extraño no verla seguido por aquí, antes venía todos los días por una lección de pociones.

—Oh, es que he invertido mis días en nuevos proyectos —respondió con cierta timidez la pelirroja —, casi todas las chicas de Gryffindor desertaron este año, así que tengo todo un dormitorio para mi sola, por lo que he aprovechado mi espacio y tiempo libre para cosechar nuevas aficiones.

—¿Nuevas aficiones? —repitió de forma curiosa, sin dejar de buscar.

—Así es, he encontrado un tanto fascinante la rama de la Herbología, creo que puede ayudarme mucho a mejorar las pociones del negocio familiar.

—Así que decidió tener clases privadas con la profesora Sprout.

—La verdad es que no, he experimentado por cuenta propia y algunos libros —Emily comenzó a ruborizarse al momento de decir esto, pues Snape se giró levemente para dedicarle una mirada de asombro.

—Bueno, me parece osado de su parte, pero yo también fui así en mis años de estudiante, experimentaba sólo con las pociones para simplificar su creación, así que, no me queda más que felicitarla —Se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que finalmente exclamó —¡Lo encontré!

Del estante, Snape logró sacar un pequeño frasco con liquido dorado en su interior, y se lo ofreció a Emily una vez se acercara a ella.

—Es una poción llamada Felix Felicis, la hice yo mismo —explicó Snape mientras veía con satisfacción la expresión de sorpresa y alegría que se reflejaba en el rostro de Emily —, es mejor conocida como…

—Suerte liquida —interrumpió de forma involuntaria la pelirroja, mientras miraba con maravilla el frasco.

—Excelente, veo que está bien informada sobre la poción, así que no hay necesidad de advertirle sobre las consecuencias de sobreexplotar los usos de ella.

—Lo que más me emociona, siendo honesta, es recibir una poción creada por usted.

Snape se sintió vulnerable ante tales palabras, como si Emily hubiera tomado su varita y lanzó los hechizos más potentes conocidos hasta ahora, para romper todas sus barreras, tanto emocionales como mentales. Las ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla se hicieron presente para él, pero no tenía la excusa perfecta para dicho arrebato afectuoso.

Nunca antes le hicieron sentir tan especial con tanta facilidad como ella, ni siquiera con Lily cuando eran dos niños jugando en el parque, escapando de la realidad.

Le gustaba creer que la amabilidad de Emily solo era por interés académico, para no sentirse comprometido o ilusionado, pero era tan difícil poderse engañar de esa forma, sobre todo porque la chiquilla era tan transparente con sus emociones, como si de un cristal se tratase.

Su mente intentó rebuscar un motivo, aunque fuese pequeño, para abrazarle, aunque sea brevemente, porque sus brazos sentían la necesidad de tocar su piel, oler de nuevo su perfume de magnolia y sentir que su vulnerabilidad estaba a salvo en los brazos de ella. Pero entre más pensaba, más tonto se sentía.

Un hombre de 26 años, condenado por sus malas decisiones, enamorándose de una dulce jovencita de 14 años, con un futuro por delante. Aún si Emily tuviera el deseo de estar con él, ¿realmente sería lo suficiente para ella? ¿Y qué pasaría con Lily? ¿Realmente de quien está enamorado, de Lily o Emily?

Un lagrimeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pues la pelirroja rompió en llanto de buenas a primeras, mientras abrazaba el regalo que minutos atrás, Snape le dio en sus manos.

—Mi padre —comenzó a explicar la chica entre sollozos —… mi padre me contaba que, un día bebió esta poción, y que gracias a sus efectos él…él pudo crear la poción que le dio el dinero y la fama que tuvo… por eso siempre guardó como recuerdo, el frasco de la Felix Felicis que bebió ese día… decía que siempre nos daría suerte.

Snape quería decir algo, pero las palabras no emanaban, a pesar que la carga emocional estaba derrumbándolo por dentro.

—Es el primer cumpleaños que no la pasaré con ellos —dijo mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con el manga de la túnica —, me siento sola.

—No, no lo está.

Él sabía que no necesitaba más excusas, ese era el momento, su momento, y sin decir más, tomó a Emily del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, para rodearla con sus brazos muy suavemente, volviendo a sentir el calor y la suavidad de su piel, y el penetrante aroma a magnolia que lo estaba volviendo loco. El abrazo fue correspondido rápidamente por la pelirroja, quien se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Snape.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo ¿Qué olor tiene Lily? Nunca prestó atención a ese detalle. ¿Por qué los abrazos con Lily no eran tan excitantes, profundos y cálidos como estos? Él se sentía bien, pero no de esta forma con Lily. ¿Por qué esto se sentía tan real? Era imposible, él no podía sentir esto por Emily, era incorrecto, era inapropiado y sobre todo, era peligroso.

Al principio le restó importancia a estos sentimientos, pero ahora, parado en medio de su despacho, con Emily Ross entre sus brazos, notó que los sentimientos por ella habían alcanzado un grado que ya no podía negar, ni quería hacerlo. El impulso y el deseo se estaban apoderando de su mente, de su cuerpo.

Se repitió tantas veces un «no» como era posible, pero al final, sus labios apremiaron hacia las mejillas de la joven, para darle un cálido beso que desconcertó a la chica, logrando hacer que dejara de llorar lentamente hasta dedicarle una sonrisa a su profesor.

—Gracias profesor —agradeció después de un rato, tras calmarse, sintiendo como lentamente los brazos de Snape la soltaban para darse ambos el espacio que necesitaban.

—Si ya se siente mejor, puede ir a cenar, no quiero entretenerla más.

La chica asintió, un tanto más animada que antes, y sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero justo antes de atravesar el portal hacia la salida, ella se giró nuevamente hacia Snape.

—Antes de irme, ¿puedo decirle algo privado?

—Sí, puede hacerlo señorita Ross —aceptó, acercándose a ella para escucharla.

—Está bien, puede que suene mal de mi parte, así que le pido toda la compresión posible, porque no es mi intención insinuar nada que pueda sonar inapropiado…

—Demasiadas explicaciones, me temo que es algo realmente inapropiado —supuso Snape, enarcando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos —, pero no se preocupe, no la juzgaré, entiendo que está en un momento delicado.

—Yo no… Bueno da igual, si lo quiere atribuir a mi estado de ánimo, me parece bien —dijo en un tono cansino pero divertido —, lo que sucedió en el salón de Estudios Muggles, no fue mi intención que sucediera, realmente no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por él, y aunque eso no regrese los puntos que perdimos, quiero que al menos usted tenga consciencia de que si yo hubiera podido elegir que esto hubiera sucedido entre Bill y yo, lo hubiera evitado totalmente.

—Me parece oportuno que tenga ese grado de respeto a sí misma —admitió Snape, un tanto comprensivo pero con un tono serio y frio —, pero debo preguntar, sin ánimos de ofender, ¿por qué cree que es relevante que yo tenga que saber esto?

—Porque mi corazón si tiene dueño.

La declaración de Emily le dio una punzada en su pecho, no entendía por qué le estaba doliendo tanto saber que esta chica, al final si sentía algo por alguien más, pero ¿quién podría ser?

Se sintió tentado a preguntar por la identidad del joven que tenía el corazón de Emily en sus manos, pero decidió resguardar su curiosidad, sobre todo porque no quería revelar el profundo daño que le estaba causando saberlo y que posiblemente, él no sea el elegido.

—Pero demonios Severus, ¿por qué tendrías que ser tú? ¿Por qué quieres esto? Tú ya tienes a Lily —pensó para sí mismo, tratando de reprocharse por sentirse de esa forma —, además, maldito enfermo, tiene 14 años.

Y como si la pequeña hubiera podido leer su mente, su sonrisa y alegría se cambió por un semblante triste y perdido.

—Hasta pronto, profesor —se despidió sin más, saliendo del despacho con tanta velocidad que ni tiempo le dio a Snape de detenerla.

Algo le sabía mal de ese momento, era como si Emily supiera usar la legeremancia de tal forma que él, siendo un gran oclumante, no se diera cuenta. Pero esto le resultaba imposible de creer, ya que la legeremancia era una habilidad difícil de dominar, sobre todo para una niña y a ese nivel, sin embargo no era la primera vez que sentía que la pequeña pudiera leer mentes, aunque muy posiblemente solo sea porque ella es demasiado suspicaz. Pero si algo no podía evitar, era la marea de sentimientos que esa jovencita le estaba haciendo sentir desde hace buen tiempo.

Deseo, celos, furia, calidez… Emily era capaz de despertar todo eso en un simple momento, a diferencia de Lily, que ella le generaba ternura, compasión y bondad. Se sentía demasiado triste y dolido por pensar que la pequeña pelirroja si tiene a alguien a quien amar, y la sola especulación de que pueda ser alguien que no fuera él, le generaba un inmenso dolor en el pecho, quizás mucho más que el día que se enteró que Lily y James estaban juntos.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, y se retiró a su alcoba para descansar, no sentía apetito alguno después de todas las emociones que sintió ese día, por lo que no asistió a los comedores para cenar.

**Marca tenebrosa.**

Se quedó dormido por lo que parecían 3 horas solamente, pues todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, como si el castillo estuviera completamente vacío, por lo que comenzó a intuir que seguramente no eran más de la 1:00 AM, aunque tenía un reloj para corroborarlo, le restó importancia a dicho conocimiento.

Al intentar levantarse, sintió que su estómago aún estaba revuelto, y quería buscar algo que lo aliviara, por lo que se planteó ir hasta la enfermería por algún remedio, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación, la marca tenebrosa comenzó a arderle en su antebrazo, era señal que Voldemort estaba convocándolo para lo que seguramente, sería una reunión emergente, ya que usualmente no suele llamar a estas horas nocturnas.

No se sentía nada seguro de este llamado, Voldemort siempre lo solicitaba en momentos que sabía que Dumbledore no estaba cerca, ya sea vacaciones, donde suele pasarla en la Hilandera, o en compromisos importantes del director donde todo el mundo sabía de su ausencia en él colegio, por lo que, este llamado en especial tenía que ser algo directamente importante para él, si no, de otra forma Voldemort no lo llamaría, así decidió salir directo a la dirección para comunicarle a Albus sobre ello, de tal forma que el director estuviera pendiente se resguardar sus espaldas en caso de que se hubiera descubierto algo sobre su lealtad.

Como todo estaba en total penumbra, convocó «lumos» para encender su varita y así poder caminar a paso veloz entre el manto de oscuridad que resguardaba todo el castillo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuchó unas voces que provenían de la parte más recóndita del corredor, y cuando estas notaron el brillo que emanaba de su varita, corrieron hacia donde estaba Snape.

Antes de llegar a su encuentro, gracias a la luz de su varita pudo notar de quienes se trataban, eran Lily y Sirius. Al verlos, Snape se sintió desconcertado, pues no comprendía la razón de que ambos estuvieran deambulando los pasillos tan tarde, sobre todo porque ese trabajo correspondía únicamente a otros profesores y al conserje.

—Ah, solo eres tú, Quejicus —exclamó de forma despectiva Sirius, mientras le apuntaba con su varita, también iluminada.

—Sirius, por favor —llamó la atención Lily, mientras le dedicaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

Snape hizo caso omiso al comentario de Sirius y se enfocó en mirar a Lily, entre desconcertado y apagado, como si se hubiera desanimado instantáneamente de verla junto a Black deambulando por las noches, en vez de pasar tiempo con él en su despacho, aunque fuera para aclarar el tipo de relación que ambos mantienen y que ella no había procurado en ningún momento de aclarar. En ese momento comenzó a comprender que quizás, el cuidar a Harry solo eran excusas de parte de Lily para no tener que pasar las noches con él.

—Sev, ¿Qué sucede? No te vimos en la cena y ahora deambulas en la noche por el castillo —preguntó Lily, con un semblante preocupado.

—Necesito ver a Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el amo tenebroso está llamando a su perro fiel? —preguntó con tono despectivo y burlón Sirius.

Snape quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado a ignorarle, le miró con fastidio.

—Hablas de perros precisamente tú, Black —dijo Snape de la misma forma despectiva, pero soltando una risilla amarga que terminó de encolerizar a Sirius.

—Yo no me he condenado como tú, por seguir un estúpido ideal maligno.

—Por favor, chicos —rogó Lily tratando de interponerse entre ambos para evitar una pelea.

—Te atrasaste demasiado en las noticias Black, ¿quieres un resumen de mi lealtad en los últimos años? ¿O necesitas que Dumbledore te explique con peras y manzanas para que tu corto cerebro llegue a comprender la complejidad de mi papel? Ya estás demasiado familiarizado con ese método de aprendizaje de todos modos—Contestó con amargura y sarcasmo Snape, ignorando los ruegos de Lily—. Que por si cierto, ni tú y ni ninguno de tus amiguitos, que se engrandecen de ser tan valientes y fuertes como unos verdaderos Gryffindor, se han atrevido a hacer.

—Pues vaya, que si de romper estereotipos se trata, tú no representas para nada el cerebro y la grandeza de un Slytherin —añadió Sirius, aun con el tono de burla pero más hostil, se comenzaba a ver más furioso.

—Yo no necesito vivir de la sombra familiar como tú, una rata inútil que lo único que hace es vivir de la herencia de una familia que renegó en su juventud, comportándome como un hipócrita mal viviente, a pesar que los años deberían dictar cierto grado de madurez.

Sirius, encolerizado, se abalanzó sobre Snape y comenzó a propinarle golpes a la cara, pero el profesor de pociones no se dejaba amedrentar, y también forcejeó con Black, propinando uno que otro golpe en donde ambos se vieron envueltos en una pelea de adolescentes.

Lily por su parte, gritaba desesperada que se detuvieran, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. No fue hasta que Sirius propinó un mal golpe en el antebrazo de Snape, que este se quejó tan fuerte que ambos se detuvieron. El ardor de su antebrazo por el llamado de Voldemort, más el golpe de Sirius, le hicieron el daño suficiente para que dejara de prestar atención a la pelea, y levantando su manga, mostró la señal tenebrosa que brillaba y se movía con más fuerza que antes.

—Lo sabía, tu amo te llama —increpó Sirius, tratando de calmarse y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre en los labios que le quedó de un golpe que recibió en la pelea —, ahí lo ves Lily, la marca tenebrosa, la señal que es un mortífago todavía, ese cuento de doble espía no me lo creo para nada.

—¿Mortífago?

Una voz extraña, pero suave y dulce sonó a las espaldas de Snape, llamando la atención de los tres profesores que se encontraban ahí y no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Se trataba de Emily, quien venía cargando unos pesados libros, que parecían sacados de la biblioteca de la escuela. La chica lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, horrorizada y a punto de llorar al ver a su más querido profesor, con la marca tenebrosa brillando en su antebrazo.

—Maldición, Emily ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿No sabes que esto rompe las normas? Te llevaré a la sala común —regañó Sirius a la jovencita, pero cuando iba hacia ella, Snape lo interceptó.

—No te atrevas a regañarla, mucho menos a castigarla.

—Es de Gryffindor, mi elemento, y no te corresponde a ti, por muy jefe de Slytherin que seas.

—Por favor —intervino Lily, fastidiada y desesperada — yo la llevaré. Mily cariño, vamos a la sala común, tu no debes estar aquí.

Pero apenas Lily tomó el brazo de Emily, la jovencita zafó su agarre con brusquedad y corrió hacia Snape, encarándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión profundamente dolida en su rostro.

—¡Dígame que es mentira! Que usted no es parte de ese maldito grupo que me arrebató todo lo que tenía en la vida.

—Por Merlín, serénese Ross —increpó Snape con frialdad, tratando de aparentar delante de Sirius y Lily —, es más complejo de lo que cree, pero no puedo explicárselo ahora.

—A mí me encantaría escuchar esa explicación, Severus —dijo Sirius en forma sarcástica y cínica, importándole poco la presencia de Emily —, anda, dile a tu querida alumna porque eres mortífago, porque al parecer es la única que aun piensa que tienes algo bueno como persona.

—Basta ya por favor —Lily gritó desesperada tratando de calmar el asunto —, Sev por favor, es solo una niña.

Snape miró a Lily de forma gélida y vacía, como si en ese momento la mujer que amaba no importara mucho para él, pues ante él estaba precisamente, la única persona que aun creía en él plenamente y le apreciaba tal cual era, con un rostro que demostraba la decepción y el dolor que le estaba causando saber esa verdad que hasta ahora le había ocultado.

Pero entonces el contacto de las tibias y suaves manos de Emily, tocando su antebrazo le hicieron regresar la mirada a la jovencita, que le miraba con tristeza, pero a la vez, con esperanza.

—No importa —dijo la joven pelirroja en un susurro, para luego repetir con más fuerza —, no me importa, yo creo en usted.

Todos la miraron atónitos a la pequeña, esa fe desmesurada que ella estaba expresando por su profesor de pociones era enternecedora pero alarmante, incluso para el propio Severus, que no podía creer que ella le estaba dando esa fe ciega ante su bondad.

La mirada entre ambos se sostuvo por unos breves segundos, pero parecían eternos. Siempre sintió que Emily sabía más de él mismo de lo que él creía, como si se tratara de un libro cuyas páginas estaban escritas con tinta invisible y ella fuese la única que pudiera verlo.

Pero seguía resistiéndose a pensar que ella tuviera dicha habilidad, quizás no se había dado cuenta, pero ante ella pudiera ser más vulnerable de lo que realmente percibía, pues ciertamente la presencia de la jovencita era capaz de hacerlo divagar en miles de cosas que le podrían distraer.

Si, debe ser eso, nada más que eso.

—Prometo explicarle un día de estos —le prometió Snape a Emily tras un momento de silencio, en un tono suave e íntimo entre los dos.

—No lo necesito, yo creo en usted —repitió con lágrimas en los ojos y una leve sonrisa, dedicándole una mirada cómplice, como si ella entendiera todo antes de ser explicado —pero por favor, prometa que regresará.

—Sev —intervino Lily en ese momento, haciendo que tanto Emily como Snape voltearan a verla —, temo decirte que Dumbledore no está, y es demasiado peligroso lo que harás, si algo sucede, no podrá auxiliarte.

—Gracias por informarme, pero no tengo de otra, tengo que hacerlo, con o sin Dumbledore cuidando mis espaldas, debo irme entonces— le dedicó una leve y vacía sonrisa a Lily antes de girarse hacia Emily—. Le prometo que así lo haré, señorita Ross, regresaré.

Snape mientras echó a correr por los pasillos, dejando a Emily y los otros atrás, perdiéndose a la distancia para salir del castillo y echar a volar cual murciélago sin escoba, apresurándose para atender al llamado de Lord Voldemort.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Notas de la autora (cuidado con Spoilers, leer hasta el final). **__Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer la historia, tanto para los visitantes, como los que le han dado follow y fav; y finalmente, por los reviews, hace mucho dejé de escribir fanfics y estoy retomando este pasatiempo que antes tenía, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar partes de la trama, ya que tengo demasiadas ideas pero al final modifico otras con tal de hacer la historia más entretenida._

_Este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y de antemano quiero disculparme por la enorme carga emocional que trae consigo este capítulo, sé que los dos primeros estuvieron un tanto "flojos" por ser la presentación de la historia, pero ahora las cosas se están desenvolviendo y muchas situaciones se fueron desarrollando para dar pie a sentimientos más concretos entre los personajes._

_También estoy comenzando a añadir más personajes a la trama conforme vaya necesitándolos, en este caso la intervención de los hermanos Weasley es necesario para el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Snape, quise aprovechar que en el juego de Hogwarts Mystery, Bill se enamoró de un personaje llamado "Emily" para jugar con la situación romántica de ambos personajes, espero ese detalle les haya gustado._

_De nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas, y espero que lo que viene a continuación sea igual de excitante y divertido para ustedes._


	4. Sexo y amor

_**Disclameir. **__Los personajes y trama central del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto, la historia es un fanfic desarrollado a base de un rol que he llevado y que espero lo disfruten._

_**Advertencia. **__Este capítulo tiene contenido +18 (situación sexual entre dos personajes de la trama), por lo que si eres sensible a este tema, lo más recomendable es que detengas la lectura en este momento._

_**Nota de la autora. **__Me he demorado con este capítulo debido a mi trabajo y además porque eliminé muchas ideas, escenas y personajes que en un principio estaban contemplados para este capítulo. Traté que todo fuese entretenido y recubriera todo lo que quería, pues a partir del siguiente, sucederán más cositas entre Emily y Snape. Espero que les guste y agradezco de antemano las lecturas y comentarios a mi historia._

**CAPITULO IV. Sexo y amor.**

**Reunión.**

1986 – Mansión Malfoy

La mansión Malfoy era demasiado apartada al resto de la población y un tanto sombría a diferencia de otros lugares a los que había visitado, sin embargo, no se podía negar la belleza del recinto que rebozaba de terrenos silvestres y bastante cuidados como para darle un entorno agradable a pesar de la fama frivola y siniestra que los caracterizaba.

Para él le era tan familiar como si se tratara de visitar a un viejo amigo, de tal modo que las puertas principales, las cuales tenían un conjuro especial para abrirse solas a determinadas personas, se abrieron de par en par, por lo que pudo entrar tranquilamente sin demoras. Y es que ciertamente Lucius Malfoy era su amigo desde el colegio, ambos compartieron ideales, lo que al final los terminó uniendo a los mortifagos, aunque a veces se preguntaba si realmente la amistad con él era tan significativa como para continuar aún después de Voldemort, ya que ciertamente desconocía la parte sentimental de la cabeza Malfoy.

Al llegar, el gran comedor familiar estaba repleto de mortífagos, alguno de ellos los pudo reconocer de los recuerdos que logró indagar de Emily, en especial uno cuyo nombre era Walden Mcnair, un hombre con rostro desganado, facciones toscas y mirada penetrante. Su actitud era sumamente violenta, tanto es así que se le apodó "el verdugo" por su forma tan sádica de eliminar a sus enemigos; y fue él quien personalmente le quebró el brazo a base de patadas y golpes a la joven Ross, además de ser el autor del hechizo que asesino a sus padres. No era difícil distinguirlo, ya que era de los pocos mortifagos que no llevó su máscara esa noche del ataque. Cuando Snape lo miró, este le regresó la mirada con un semblante intimidador y amenazante.

Voldemort, que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, llamó a Snape, indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa bastante perturbada para su deformado rostro.

—Severus, bienvenido, estábamos esperándote —le dijo en su típico tono serpentino y frívolo, afortunadamente el lugar que le estaba indicado para tomar asiento, no se encontraba frente a Bellatrix, en su lugar, se encontraba Lucius que con una sonrisa leve, el cual saludó a Snape sin emitir una palabra.

Tomó asiento en silencio y se dedicó a mirar alrededor, tratando de reconocer al resto de los mortífagos que se encontraban en la mesa, y aunque agradecía en el alma no ver a Bellatrix, si sentía extrañado y perturbado que la mujer, que era de las más devotas al señor tenebroso, no se encontrará en el lugar, pues eso solo significaba una cosa, ella estaba realizando alguna misión especial, y con esa mujer, nunca se sabía que desgracias podrían ocurrir.

—Mis queridos amigos —comenzó a hablar Voldemort —, los he llamado porque necesito anunciar dos cosas importantes, la primera es que logramos hacer el impacto que queríamos en el ministerio, sobre todo con el ataque al Valle de Godric, que se ha convertido en el éxito de esta misión.

Todos miraron sonrientes a Voldemort, excepto Snape, quién le miraba con un semblante inexpresivo, aunque por dentro le quemara el profundo asco que sentía por el daño ocasionado a todos los demás, sobre todo a la familia de Emily. Todo por buscar convertirse en la amenaza potencial de toda la comunidad mágica inglesa.

—Una verdadera pena que se tuviera que sacrificar a los Ross para esto, eran una familia de magos sangre pura —añadió Voldemort con cierta burla —, pero su "sacrificio" fue necesario, ¿no es así?

Todos los mortifagos rieron cínicamente, Mcnair sobre todo, quien aplaudía con estruendo al recordar su fechoría. Snape solo observaba, impávido, tratando de mantener su semblante siniestro de siempre sin esbozar ninguna expresión de furia o repulsión. Voldemort igual reía en conjunto de los demás, hasta que, como si se trataran de dos personas en una, el señor tenebroso cambió a una expresión sumamente furiosa.

—¡Pues no! No era necesario —gritó Voldemort, acallando las risas del recinto y dejando tras su voz un vacío silencioso bastante incómodo y tenso —. ¿Creen que me gusta derramar sangre mágica? ¿Acaso piensan que fue un rotundo éxito lo que hicieron? Les pedí que atacaran familias sangres sucias… ¿Y en qué resulto la faena? ¿Alguien me puede decir?

Ninguno se atrevía a contestar, todos tenían la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, nadie se atrevía a decir algo que pudiera resultar contraproducente.

—Yo les diré en que resultó —volvió a gritar el señor tenebroso, esta vez levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar entre los mortifagos, sobre todo aquellos que precisamente participaron en el ataque al Valle de Godric —, es un montón de magos inútiles, estúpidos y suficientemente arrogantes, para no cumplir con lo primero que les ordené…

—Pero mi señor…

Un incauto joven mortífago, no más de 20 años, se atrevió a interrumpirle, desconciendo las consecuencias de su atrevimiento, apenas alcanzando a pronunciar sus ultimas palabras antes de ser silenciado con un Avada Kedavra que impactó en su pecho, apagando la luz de sus ojos en un instante. Todos los demás, intimidados y asustados, dieron un respingo y se alejaron levemente de donde Voldemort paseaba, temiendo ser los siguientes en morir.

—Mcnair —llamó Voldemort al mortífago quien hasta hace poco, reemplazó su mirada intimidante por una totalmente angustiada —, ya que tú fuiste quien le dio muerte a esos magos, debería castigarte, pero en su lugar, tendrás otra misión que deberás cumplir al pie de la letra, si fallas, sabrás lo que te espera.

Mcnair tragó saliva ruidosamente, muy nervioso ante el tono que Voldemort estaba dirigiéndose a él, y asintió como respuesta sin atreverse a emitir una palabra.

—Como sabrán, este año debió celebrarse el campeonato mundial de Quidditch, pero debido a los ataques perpetrados, fue retrasado un año, nada nuevo diría yo —explicó el señor tenebroso con un tono más relajado —. Se realizará en Francia, según mis fuentes, y me parece que los malditos del ministerio piensan que este evento se nos escapará de las manos por ser en otro país. Aquí es donde vamos a intervenir. Quiero creer que todos saben lo muy importante que resultaría nuestra presencia en ese evento, ¿o me equivoco?

Como era de esperar, nadie respondió.

—Vaya, que decepción —dijo fríamente Voldemort, adoptando una postura tensa, pareciendo que en cualquier momento tendría un arranque de ira, como el que ocurrió hace relativamente poco.

En ese momento, se escucha el sonido de alguien levantándose, era Lucius, que con un ademán elegante y silencioso, pidió permiso para hablar.

—A ver Lucius, de mis mejores mortífagos, ilustra a estos ignorantes.

—Mi señor —habló entonces, de manera firme y aristocrática —, es bastante obvio que este evento es importante porque la ministra Millicent Bagnold asistirá.

—¡Excelente, Lucius! Por lo menos alguien de esta mesa tiene el cerebro suficiente para entenderlo.

—Mi señor —interrumpió en ese momento Snape, quien hasta entonces había estado en completo silencio —, creo oportuno avisarle, que la orden está comprometida a proteger a la ministra durante el evento.

—Por supuesto Severus, fue muy oportuno —felicitó Voldemort, caminando de nuevo hacia donde Snape y Lucius se encontraban, este último volvió a tomar asiento y le dedico una mirada seria al profesor de pociones —, y es por eso que te he llamado esta noche, tú tienes una misión especial.

—En lo que pueda servirle.

—Necesito que tú le desmientas el plan a los de la orden, sobre todo a Dumbledore, es necesario que él no aparezca.

—Señor, me está pidiendo algo imposible —apresuró a decir Snape —, además dudo que me crean, la mayoría de la orden no confía en mi…

—Y tendrían toda la razón, Sev —interrumpió Bellatrix, quien acababa de ingresar al recinto, con su estrafalaria apariencia y semblante burlón —. ¿Me extrañaste, cariño?

Snape, altamente incomodo ante la presencia de la mortífaga, se dedicó a guardar silencio y pretender que seguía ausente, hasta que ella tuvo la osadía se acercarse a él y depositarle un beso en su cuello, haciendo que él se retorciera del asco al sentir su contacto.

—Deja eso Bella, eres desagradable —le dijo despectivamente Snape mientras intentó alejarla.

—Soy mejor que tu asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó la mortífaga, sonriendo enloquecidamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Snape.

—Sinceramente dudo que seas mejor que alguien de esta mesa, y que te lo tenga que decir yo…

—Suficiente —interrumpió Voldemort a Snape, dirigiendo su mirada a Bellatrix segundos después —, ¿conseguiste lo que te he pedido?

—Por supuesto, mi amo —afirmó Bellatrix sonriente y complaciente, sacando un objeto plateado de su bolso, a simple vista, parecía una sencilla caja.

—No —ordenó Voldemort tajantemente —, no es para mí, es para Severus.

Bellatrix con la cara confundida, pero resignada, le extiende a Snape el objeto que acababa de sacar de su bolso y él lo toma, con el mismo rostro confundido.

—Severus, ese objeto es importante para mí, has sido un mortífago leal y confío plenamente en ti, necesito que lo cuides con tu vida, pero me es imposible en este momento explicarte lo que es —La mirada penetrante de Voldemort al ordenar dicha misión, era por demás intimidante —. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Por supuesto mi señor.

—En cuanto a la otra misión, logres convencerlos o no, lo que más me interesa es que estés presente para entorpecer a la orden, esto es lo más importante para mí. Sabemos que Dumbledore es el único mago capaz de frustrar nuestros planes.

—De acuerdo, entiendo.

—Bien —Voldemort giró su rostro a Bellatrix, quien lo miraba con admiración y fanatismo —. Bellatrix, acompaña a Severus hasta la salida.

—No es necesario mi señor.

—Severus, parece que no entiendes cuán importante es para mí ese objeto, no puedes ir solo con eso en manos —advirtió Voldemort ante la mirada curiosa del resto de los mortifagos —. Busca un lugar seguro y protégelo.

A Snape no le había quedado de otra que aceptar la compañía de Bellatrix, la cual se veía demasiado divertida de saberse un total incordio ante el profesor de pociones. Ambos salieron del comedor, él a paso rápido para evitar tenerla al lado todo el tiempo posible, mientras que ella solo caminaba, totalmente divertida y despreocupada unos cuantos pasos tras él.

Cuando ambos llegaron a las rejas donde se encontraba la entrada de la mansión, Bellatrix apresuró su paso para interceptar a Snape y empujarlo hacia la primera pared que encontró, acorralándolo.

—Maldita loca, suéltame —insultó Snape, molesto ante el simple toque de la mortífaga.

—Solo quiero que sepas algo, querido —le habló con toda calma, con una sonrisa perturbada y el semblante altivo que la caracterizaba —, yo tampoco me fio de ti, y sé que tu asquerosa sangre sucia regresó, no solo a la orden, si no a Hogwarts, para ser una maestra como tú.

—Poco me importa lo que tu retorcida mente esté pensando al respecto.

—Shhh, yo que tú tendría cuidado, cariño —le dijo en tono amenazante mientras acercaba su rostro al de Snape —, no es que sea celosa ni nada parecido, pero sé que por tu sangre sucia estás dispuesto a traicionarnos, y no te lo pienso permitir.

—¿Permitirme? ¿Tú? Bella, no me hagas reír —le increpó Snape, con la misma altanería y firmeza —, reconozco que eres una bruja de cuidado, pero ante mí no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

—Uy, cuidado, que casi me excitas con ese tono —se mofó la mortífaga, lamiendo los labios de Snape con lascivia, acto que fue respondido con un empujón que solo provocó una risa enloquecida de Bellatrix, mientras él seguía caminando dispuesto a salir de ahí, sin voltear a verla—, no lo olvides cariño, estaré vigilándote de cerca.

Sin responder nada más, Snape movió su varita con firmeza para desaparecer segundos después.

**Libro peligroso.**

1986 – Hogwarts

Era un sábado por la mañana, y Snape solo había dormido unas cuantas horas más después de su regreso de la reunión en la mansión Malfoy.

Desde su regreso, lo primero que pensó, fue en buscar a Emily al día siguiente y explicarle la situación, aunque la razón le decía, que era por demás ridículo que se preocupara por ello, ya que ciertamente, no le debía ninguna explicación, pero su corazón le dictaba que debía hacerlo, necesitaba sentir que aún ella podía ver lo mejor de su alma, sin importar su pasado. Debido a este conflicto entre sus sentimientos y su razón, se vió inseguro hacia qué camino tomar, y prefirió dejar que las cosas tomaran simplemente su rumbo.

Se apresuró a vestirse, sin olvidar guardar el objeto plateado que Voldemort le había dado a proteger, pues planeaba buscar a Dumbledore más tarde para mostrárselo, y cuando finalmente se sintió listo, salió a su despacho para acomodar papeles y utensilios que no había podido acomodar el día anterior.

Para su sorpresa, alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su labor. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que podría ser Emily, y terminó de acomodarse sus ropas antes de indicar que podían pasar. La decepción llegó muy pronto cuando vio una cabellera rojiza que no era la de ella, si no de Bill Weasley.

—Buen día profesor —saludó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

—Lo eran antes de su visita —dijo en tono amargo el profesor de pociones, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un suspiro cansino —, ¿a qué debo el honor?

—Sobre lo de ayer, quería hablar con usted —anunció mientras se frotaba las sienes de forma nerviosa.

—No sé qué más puede añadir, señor Weasley, pero adelante, escucho.

—Solo quería decirle, que no culpe a Mily de lo ocurrido —pidió en un tono firme, pero suplicante, mientras le miraba a la cara —, ella no sabía… ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

—Sí, eso lo noté fácilmente, pero puede estar tranquilo, el honor de la señorita Ross, afortunadamente no fue corrompido, ni tampoco ha sido merecedora de un castigo por ello.

—Tampoco pensaba en ello profesor —apresuró a aclarar el pelirrojo —, yo no hubiera avanzado más de eso.

—Señor Weasley, con todo respeto, lo que estaba sucediendo no parecía tener freno alguno —repuso en tono de fastidio, realmente se sentía molesto de tener que volver a tocar ese tema, y recordar a Emily en los brazos de ese pelirrojo engreído, que la besó sin reparo alguno, sintiendo en parte envidia porque él si podía hacerlo y no sería severamente juzgado por ello —. Entiendo su necesidad de aclararlo, pero no he castigado a la señorita Ross por dicho acto.

—Entonces, no comprendo por qué ella…

—Si su inquietud es en base a que ella estuvo en mi despacho ayer, despreocúpese —interrumpió al pelirrojo, en un tono tajante —, el asunto con ella en este lugar, no tenía nada que ver con el castigo.

—Pero, ¿esos puntos extra que nos quitó no fueron por ella? —preguntó de forma insistente.

Snape suspiró totalmente fastidiado. Ante él, tenía un claro ejemplo de un Gryffindor engreído, que creía tener derecho a cuestionar a otros, que todos a su alrededor deben justificar sus acciones, como si fuera un inquisidor de la justicia, un paladín de la verdad. Realmente le era muy difícil no compararlo con James, y si no fuera porque ahora era un profesor del colegio, una figura de autoridad y por ende, su superior, seguramente Bill Weasley lo trataría igual que Potter en sus tiempos de estudiante.

Trató que la ira no se apoderara de sus acciones antes de responder.

—Creo que si tuviera que darle cuentas a alguien de mis acciones, no sería a un estudiante como usted, señor Weasley —masculló con amargura, haciendo un movimiento rápido y firme hacia la puerta, indicándole que se retirara.

Bill resignado, giró hacia la salida del despacho, pero su andar fue interrumpido por la presencia de alguien frente al portal, era Emily que tenía su mano levantada, parecía que justo iba a tocar la puerta. Apenas pudo notar que su otra mano se encontraba vendada, pero ella la trató de ocultar lo más que pudo y al ver a Bill y a Snape juntos, quienes la miraron directa y fijamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Mily! —exclamó sorprendido y contento Bill.

—Oh, hola Bill, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó de forma tímida la pelirroja.

—Su amigo y usted pueden charlar tranquilamente si quieren, pero fuera de mi despacho —interrumpió Snape, con su tono aún amargo y ahora más molesto de lo habitual, se sentía sumamente encolerizado de ver el rostro de Emily sonrojado por la presencia del pelirrojo, o al menos intuía que esa fuera la razón.

—Oh, yo no… no deseaba molestar —respondió de forma dolida la pelirroja —, será mejor que me vaya.

Snape dio un paso adelante y separó levemente los labios, quería gritarle que esperara, que se quedara, que realmente él quería verla a ella, pero le fue imposible, principalmente por la presencia de Bill, y finalmente, porque ella misma no esperó a que su profesor repitiera la desdeñosa orden que había dado, pues caminó a paso veloz por el salón de pociones para finalmente atravesar los pasillos de Hogwarts. Bill miró ligeramente a Snape, dando una respetuosa despedida y tras ello, salió a toda velocidad, corriendo detrás de Emily.

Se frotó los ojos con fastidio, resignándose a pasar algún largo rato antes de volver a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella para poder explicar sobre su condición de mortífago, por lo que decidió cerrar la puerta de su despacho y aprovechar el tiempo, ocupándolo en alguna poción que necesitara preparar para la siguiente clase, cuando entonces la puerta volvió a sonar.

Con rapidez fue abrir, esperando que fuese ella, librada de Bill Weasley y dispuesta a escucharlo, pero para su sorpresa, quien estaba parada frente a su puerta, era una mujer de rostro antipático, severo e irritable, muy delgada pero con vestimentas elegantes y cabello negro, se trataba de Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, a lo que Snape rápidamente ofreció de forma cordial sin perder su frialdad habitual.

—Buenos días Madame Pince, ¿gusta pasar? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

La mujer hizo un ademán elegante pero negativo ante la invitación de Snape.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Severus, solo venía a recordarle que el ejemplar de Brebajes en el Amazonas de Sarney Ruschi, es parte de la colección de libros en la zona prohibida, por lo tanto no está autorizado para ser llevado fuera de su zona —explicó con serenidad la mujer, a pesar de sus facciones endurecidas —, ayer cuando visitó la biblioteca, se lo expliqué, pero se fue tan rápido que creo no me escuchó, agradecería mucho lo devolviera en cuanto pueda.

—Disculpe, pero creo que está confundida —dijo Snape —, yo no he tomado ningún libro de la biblioteca.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo profesor, yo lo vi entrar —insistió con un tono amable pero firme.

—Puedo asegurarle, Madame Pince, que lo que menos necesito es tomar un libro de pociones, cuya mayoría de los ingredientes que maneja en las recetas, son de Brasil y que encima contienen efectos demasiado poderosos, peligrosos y avanzados para que los alumnos pongan en práctica.

—Bueno, intuí que como profesor de pociones, seguramente buscaba información nueva para sus clases —explicó la mujer con un tono molesto —, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que usted fue el único profesor que entró a la zona prohibida, alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Usted debe recordarlo, le dije que pronto cerraría la biblioteca y usted respondió que sería rápida su visita.

—¿Ha considerado que quizás fue un alumno haciéndose pasar por mí?

—Disculpe profesor, tal vez lo malinterpreté —dijo amablemente pero de forma sarcástica—, pero ¿usted insinúa que un simple alumno es capaz, no solo de engañarme, si no de atravesar mis poderosas maldiciones y conjuros para proteger las zonas de la biblioteca, lugar que por cierto, he protegido durante 30 años sin ningún tipo de problema? Puede que sea yo pero —inhaló fuertemente, tratando de no explotar —, una simple poción multijugos o un hechizo polimorfo de cualquier alumno, sin importar su talento innato ni grado de estudios, se encuentran muy por debajo del nivel de mi magia.

—No, por supuesto que no, yo sé mejor que nadie el alto nivel de sus hechizos —aceptó Snape, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, porque no he olvidado las múltiples veces que usted, como alumno, trató de ingresar a los libros de artes oscuras de la sección prohibida —añadió con recelo —, usted mejor que nadie, sabe cuan poderosos son esos hechizos.

—Sí que lo sé —afirmó nuevamente el profesor de pociones, con un tono un tanto nervioso, mientras de forma inconsciente, se frotó las sienes como si de repente un dolor de cabeza le hubiese surgido —, pasé 3 días en la enfermería, con una fuerte migraña gracias a ello.

—Muy bien, entonces ya que estamos de acuerdo, espero ese libro antes de las 5:00pm en su zona correspondiente, no me gustaría verme en la necesidad de volver a recordárselo, gracias —ordenó finalmente antes de tomar camino de regreso a la biblioteca.

Cuando por fin se vio solo, soltó un suspiro cansino, tenía tanto estrés acumulado que seguramente, si no moría a causa de Voldemort o la guerra que se avecinaba, lo mataría su propia tensión. Parecía ser un imán para los problemas, y en ocasiones como estas, le gustaría comprender como demonios algún alumno se había atrevido a hacerse pasar por él. ¿Quizás se estaba volviendo demasiado blando para ellos? En otras ocasiones, seguramente los alumnos preferirían ser atacados por un mortífago que enfrentarse a Snape y su ira, pero quizás ahora los jovencitos eran demasiado valientes, casi rayando en la estupidez.

Durante horas trató de pensar en quien podría ser la persona, hasta que finalmente sus pensamientos recayeron en Emily, pues esa misma madrugada, ella estaba levantada a altas horas nocturnas, deambulando los pasillos, tan a la mano con una capa negra y llevaba un libro que por desgracia no logró identificar a simple vista.

Pero si la visita a la biblioteca ocurrió a las 11 de la noche, y ella estaba en los pasillos a las 3 de la madrugada, entonces ¿qué hacía? ¿Intentaba regresar el libro?

Snape se sentía confundido tratando de atar cabos, pero entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que lo que realmente buscaba hacer, era justificar a Emily, pues no quería aceptar que finalmente, esa pelirroja que parecía ser una alumna ejemplar, terminara burlando las normas de esa forma, sobre todo, con una facilidad que sorprendería hasta Dumbledore, debido que los hechizos de Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, eran demasiado poderosos para un alumno.

Finalmente cuando llegó la hora de comer, Snape tomó la determinación de no actuar hasta encontrar más pistas sobre el posible culpable y se dirigió al comedor, tratando de concentrarse en encontrar al director para tener la audiencia que necesitaba, pues había asuntos más importantes a tratar con él, aunque su corazón gritaba de forma impetuosa que buscar a Emily era más importante que todo el asunto de Voldemort.

Cuando pasó por una de las zonas verdes del castillo, notó a varios alumnos sentados en el pasto, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y las hojas secas que caían, las cuales revoloteaban alrededor, señal que el otoño estaba en etapas finales. La mayoría llevaba canastos de comida, seguramente los elfos domésticos se las proporcionaron o ellos mismos las prepararon.

A cierta distancia, logró divisar a Emily con un canasto y tres tazas servidas, con lo que parecía ser té, pues la mezcla se mostraba humeante. A su lado se encontraba Enfys, el alumno de Slytherin que siempre la ha acompañado desde que se conocieron en la ceremonia de selección de casas. Su atención se concentró en las tres tazas, pues eso indicaba que había un tercer invitado que aún no había llegado con ellos.

Sabía muy bien que Emily tenía un amplio grupo de amigos en diferentes casas, pero usualmente con quien compartía más tiempo era con Enfys, así que no imaginó quien podría ser el tercer integrante que compartiera el tiempo con ellos y escuchara sus charlas, las cuales usualmente eran extrañas, de acuerdo a diferentes alumnos que los han escuchado.

Su curiosidad fue rápidamente saciada, cuando un joven de Hufflepuff, demasiado musculoso y con sus túnicas un tanto raídas, a quien identificó rápidamente como Coli, se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento al lado de Enfys. La reunión de los tres le pareció un tanto sospechosa, ya que ellos no suelen tener esa clase de reuniones apartadas al resto, como si trataran de hablar de algún asunto secreto. Como persona, entendía que estuviera mal espiar una conversación, pero como profesor, que ya sospechaba sobre cierta culpabilidad, sobre todo de la pelirroja que los acompañaba, de los acontecimientos en la biblioteca del día de ayer, no podía dejar para esa oportunidad de averiguar que sucedía.

Cumpliendo su promesa de no volver a usar legeremancia sobre ella, dirigió el hechizo hacia Enfys, quien parecía tan distraído que no notó la intromisión en su mente. Para su desgracia, el muchacho parecía tener un buen nivel de Oclumancia natural, aunque nunca la hubiese entrenado en su vida, podía bloquear tanto emociones como recuerdos profundos, llegando a solo poder explorar los recuerdos más recientes en su mente.

Lo que efectivamente pudo comprobar, es que Enfys había dado lectura al libro Brebajes en el Amazonas, algo que le parecía sumamente extraño, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, pues es un elemento de Slytherin, el chico tenía talento nulo en pociones, por lo que su mente se vio más confundida al tratar de leer el libro que tenía en manos. En pocas palabras, no encontraba sentido que el chico buscara ese libro, ya que no solo no poseía el talento para comprenderlo, si no que no parecía precisamente interesado en su contenido.

Aquel recuerdo, como pista no le servía de nada, lo máximo que podía afirmar de ello, es que si el muchacho tenía el libro, posiblemente era conocedor de quien lo haya tomado, y todo apuntaba a que Emily era la presunta culpable, pero aún se resistía a creerlo.

Gracias a la legeremancia, él podía acceder a los pensamientos actuales de Enfys e incluso escuchar a sus interlocutores, por lo que decidió permanecer con el hechizo para poder escuchar la conversación de los tres.

—No comprendo del todo para qué necesitas esa poción —cuestionó Emily con preocupación, bebiendo un sorbo del té —. Pero si la necesitas, puedo elaborártela, solo necesito una semilla de Heliconia.

—Es una planta de Brasil, ¿no es así? Me parece que te costará demasiado —intervino Coli, sacando lo que parecían unas galletas del canasto —, no veo necesidad de que pases por eso, podemos simplemente pedirle a Snape que nos ayude a elaborar una.

Enfys echó a reír en ese momento, algo demasiado extraño, ya que el muchacho no solía hacerlo con frecuencia. Su mente estaba procesando al profesor de pociones con ademanes exagerados, negándose ante la petición, y el joven de Slytherin sintió la situación cómicamente amarga e irónica, pues sabía que lo máximo que conseguirían de Snape, sería una mirada despectiva.

El profesor se sintió un tanto incómodo y molesto por la percepción que su alumno estaba teniendo de él, aunque finalmente ya luego vería como desquitarse con ello, pues también se sentía humillado por la forma en como la mente del joven lo estaba representando.

—Creo que sería más fácil que Emily la elaborara —habló entonces Enfys, aun con cierta burla en su tono —, el amargado seguramente nos echaría de su despacho antes de siquiera insinuarlo.

—Sí, posiblemente tengas razón —secundó Coli, con la boca llena de galletas.

—Respeten, chicos —reprehendió levemente Emily con el ceño fruncido —, ya saben que no me gusta que hablen así del profesor Snape.

—Ah sí, lo siento, olvidé por un momento que eres la consentida —burló Enfys.

Pudo notar entonces un doloroso suspiro por parte de Emily ante el comentario de su amigo.

—Ojalá lo fuera, solo tengo su atención para clases privadas porque yo he insistido demasiado —explicó la pelirroja con un tono triste —, su favorita es la señorita Haywood, tengo entendido que incluso ella ha elegido las pociones que aprenderemos porque se las pide directamente a Snape, y como ella es muy talentosa en la clase, pues…

Emily no terminó la frase. Se encogió de hombros y frunció nuevamente la mirada, parecía molesta pero resignada.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que eres mucho mejor en pociones —dijo finalmente Enfys, con amabilidad, tratando de consolar a su amiga —, y si Snape no lo ve así, entonces es un pen…

—No, no —interrumpió Emily, con una leve sonrisa —, él también ha dicho que tengo talento, no me siento intimidada, además no busco ser la mejor, solo hacerlo bien.

—Pues que bueno, porque justo iba a decirte que ni sueñes con ser la mejor en Transformaciones —bromeó Coli haciendo ademanes con sus músculos —, podrá ser muy tu tía, pero sé que McGonagall reconoce que soy el mejor.

—Si, por supuesto, no deja de hablar de ti —respondió divertida Emily —, sobre todo, resalta bastante lo insoportable que eres.

Los tres amigos rieron, y aunque Snape estaba escuchándolos con la legeremancia mediante Enfys, no pudo evitar ver como su mente reproducía el pensamiento de él mismo sabiéndose el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque no sintiera casi ningún tipo de respeto por el profesor actual, Sirius Black. En ese momento se sintió tan identificado con el chico, que estuvo a punto de olvidar que el chico hace nada, estuvo a punto de insultarle.

La conversación no había resultado del todo provechosa, aunque tenía dos datos importantes, el primero era que Enfys necesitaba una poción, cuya receta incluía una planta rara de Brasil y que Emily al parecer, si conocía; la otra pista era, que ella se sentía inferior ante otra alumna que también demostraba talento en las pociones. ¿Podría decir que estaba celosa? No lo sabía con certeza.

Con la suficiente información, desvaneció el hechizo y se dirigió al trio de amigos, quienes callaron al verlo acercarse. La pelirroja en un acto sospechoso, ocultó la mano que tenía vendada y apartó su mirada como si quisiera negarse a mirar a su profesor.

—Señorita Ross —habló Snape, llamando la atención de la chica —, requiero su presencia en mi despacho lo antes posible.

—Si, por supuesto —aceptó la jovencita, dejando su taza de té a un lado e incorporándose para seguirlo, pero antes de marcharse, se giró hacia sus amigos —, luego los veo, chicos.

Después de despedirse, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho del profesor de pociones, pudo notar que tanto Enfys como Coli se pusieron a murmurar al respecto, pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto. Emily lo seguía de cerca pero no se atrevía a caminar a su lado, ni tampoco a hablarle hasta que llegaron a la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases. Snape en un acto de caballerosidad, abrió la puerta e indicó a la joven que pasara primero. Ella lo miró fijamente y entró, agradeciendo su amabilidad. Cerró la puerta tras entrar después de ella, sin apartar su mirada penetrante de la joven.

—Antes de hablar de lo que más me interesa, temo que debo preguntar —comenzó a interrogar Snape con su mirada fija y severa —, ¿Qué hacía en los pasillos tan tarde?

—Bueno, estaba leyendo un libro y se me hizo muy tarde —respondió la pelirroja, con un tono de voz nerviosa —, asumo la responsabilidad de haberme quedado tan tarde, solo no me di cuenta del tiempo.

—¿Y qué clase de libro la tenía tan apasionada como para que él tiempo se le fuera de las manos?

La pelirroja se ruborizó, pero sin dudarlo, tomó el bolso que tenía cargando consigo desde los jardines, y sacó un libro pequeño, con cubierta roja y detalles dorados, muy parecido a la novela de amor que había comprado el año pasado, sobre un romance entre una joven y un hombre maduro, con matices eróticos.

Al abrirlo, corroboró que era el mismo libro y notó como la chica se ruborizaba tanto que el cabello hacia juego con su rostro. Snape inconscientemente, también matizó sus mejillas con un leve rosa, sintiéndose un poco invasivo a la intimidad de Emily.

—No le conocía estos gustos señorita Ross —dijo finalmente, regresándole el libro —, una novela erótica no era precisamente la lectura que un profesor esperaría que le apasionara a su alumna.

—Bueno, si me permite decirlo, yo tampoco le conocía esos gustos profesor —respondió asertivamente, aun ruborizada pero sonriente, y al notar la cara de desconcierto de Snape, decidió proseguir —, quiero decir, supongo ha leído el libro, donde sabe que es una novela erótica.

Se sintió, nuevamente desnudo ante la astucia que poseía la jovencita, y ciertamente ante lo expuesto que lo había dejado, se limitó a disimular la vergüenza, tosiendo con elegancia y escondiendo su rostro que había tornado el rosa pálido en un rojo intenso sus mejillas.

—Uno debe leer de todo un poco en esta vida —atinó a decir, mientras cambiaba con sutileza el tema.

—Pues me complace saber que tenemos los mismos gustos en cuanto a lectura, al menos —bromeó con las mejillas aun ruborizadas, pero menos tímida que antes, al parecer le daba confianza desestabilizar a Snape de esa forma.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que son de mi gusto? Simplemente quise experimentar algo nuevo, y debo decir que ni siquiera lo he terminado, es una historia absurda.

Ella se encogió de hombros, notando que la broma no le había sentado del todo bien a su profesor, por lo que se quedó en total silencio, esperando que él tomara las riendas de la conversación nuevamente.

—En fin, ¿está usted segura que este ha sido el único motivo por el cuál se haya quedado tan tarde por los pasillos del castillo?

—¿Qué le preocupa exactamente? He sido honesta con usted —inquirió la pelirroja, con un ademán de sentirse ofendida, sin embargo, aún se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su tono.

—Siento que me oculta algo importante —confesó Snape, mirándola fijamente y aproximándose hasta quedar cerca de ella.

Ella se veía mucho más nerviosa al verlo acercarse, y de forma inconsciente, dio un paso atrás, chocando contra el escritorio del profesor.

—Y-yo no sé de qué habla —tartamudeó la pelirroja, sin poder controlarse —, s-si tanto desconfía de mí, pu-puede usar su legeremancia.

—No lo necesito, confío en su honestidad —dijo con firmeza mientras terminaba de acercarse a ella —. La veo muy nerviosa Ross, parece que si tiene algo que ocultar.

La joven intentó evadir la mirada de Snape, su rostro se veía aperlado gracias a las gotas de sudor que comenzó a transpirar y la respiración se le aceleró de sobre manera. Permaneció en silencio, mientras sentía el suave pero firme toqué de la mano de su profesor que le tomó el mentón para obligarla a mirarle nuevamente.

—Vale, vale, hablaré —accedió la joven, moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza para liberarse del agarre y caminar hacia otra dirección, dándole la espalda —, yo estaba paseando por los pasillos del castillo a esa hora, tratando de regresar un libro a la biblioteca.

Snape sonrió levemente, casi pareciendo una mueca de triunfo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué libro urgía tanto para ser regresado? ¿No será acaso, un libro de pociones?

—Bueno, creo que usted ya sabe la respuesta entonces —dijo tímidamente la joven, aún sin atreverse a verle a la cara.

—De cierto modo, me complace que mi materia le sea tan interesante como para investigar más por sí misma, pero me desagrada que hayan alumnos que se atrevan a usar mi apariencia para cometer actos delictivos —dijo seriamente, tomando asiento en su escritorio finalmente.

—Lo lamento mucho…

—Sin embargo —interrumpió Snape —debo darle mérito, no cualquiera burla la seguridad de Madame Pince, es una bruja poderosa y conoce maleficios efectivos. En mis años de estudiante, yo nunca pude superarlos.

Emily no respondió, aún seguía dándole la espalda a Snape, pero por su semblante, podía notar que estaba un poco más relajada.

—No puedo premiarla por lo que ha hecho, pero tampoco la castigaré —prosiguió Snape, suavizando su tono severo —, siempre y cuando usted tenga la amabilidad, de darme ese libro para regresarlo yo mismo, ya que Madame Pince me rinde cuentas a mí, como podrá notar.

—No será necesario profesor, hace un buen rato que regresé el libro a su lugar.

—Excelente, ahora, si es tan amable, ¿puede tomar asiento?

Emily se giró finalmente, tenía aún el rostro enrojecido pero se veía más calmada, aunque afligida. Ella en silencio tomó asiento frente al escritorio, sin atrever a mirarlo todavía.

—He notado su mano vendada, supongo no todas las maldiciones fueron superadas con éxito.

Emily negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—En realidad me hice ésta herida cuando regresé el libro —dijo tímidamente mientras le mostraba la mano. Snape extendió la suya, en un ademán de pedírsela gentilmente, a lo cual ella accedió y miró en silencio, como le removía las vendas con delicadeza para mirar la cortada profunda y abierta que tenía —, y-yo intenté cerrarla con esencia de díctamo, pero se volvía a abrir.

—Es un maleficio simple pero poco común, no se cerrará con díctamo, pero puedo ofrecerle una poción para el dolor, la herida se cerrará sola en 24 horas. Lo bueno de este maleficio es que no hace sangrar la incisión —explicó Snape, observando con atención la herida y regalando unas suaves caricias mientras la examinaba, acto que la hizo sonrojar aún más —, debe prometerme, que no realizará ninguna poción que haya leído de ese libro, señorita Ross.

—Pierda cuidado profesor, no lo haré —le prometió, sonriéndole de forma vacilante, mientras volvía a ver como la vendaba y soltaba su mano con la misma delicadeza con la que la acarició, como si fuese un contacto preciado entre ambos que no pretendía dañar en lo más mínimo.

—Bien, ahora dejando este tema de lado, quisiera cumplir la promesa que le hice antes de marcharme.

Ahora él era quien se veía temeroso, pero trató de concentrar su mente para no perder los estribos o mostrarse débil ante Emily.

—Yo le dije que no lo necesito —habló firmemente la pelirroja —, pero si a usted le da tranquilidad, escucho lo que tenga que decirme, pero antes que nada, quiero que sepa que yo no lo he juzgado en ningún momento, ni creo usted este por gusto en ese grupo de malhechores.

—Me conmueve su confianza, pero tengo que confesar que en un principio, si lo estuve por gusto.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? La gente cambia y usted es un claro ejemplo.

—Quizás no he cambiado del todo, señorita Ross, usted no sabe realmente mi historia.

Snape dedicó el resto de la tarde contándole su historia, sin omitir ningún detalle. Le contó desde su infancia en casa, el como su padre abusaba físicamente de él y su madre, de cómo sufrió el rechazo de Lily y los malos tratos y constantes burlas de los merodeadores, también de la broma de Sirius Black que casi le cuesta la vida, y la enorme frustración de tener que escuchar que James Potter salvó su vida cuando realmente, solo salvaba el pellejo de sus amigos, y de cómo Dumbledore sabiendo estos hechos no hizo nada por castigarlos, al contrario, le restringió a Snape decir la verdad con tal de no revelar el estado de Remus Lupin.

Tampoco omitió su amor por las Artes Oscuras y su deseo de dañar a todos, de cómo se unió a los mortífagos y como su profundo amor hacia Lily Evans lo hizo recapacitar y volver por el buen camino, hasta la actualidad donde ahora es un doble agente a favor del director de Hogwarts.

Ella lo miró de diferentes formas conforme iba avanzando su historia, pero entre todas esas miradas, ella jamás expresó odio, desprecio ni nada de lo que temía que ella pudiera sentir por él. Muy en contra del pronóstico, al finalizar su historia, sintió que su mirada expresaba algo que él no conocía ni podía interpretar; era cálida, tierna, pero tenía algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Ella no dijo nada, y a la vez expresó todo, pues se levantó de su asiento para dedicarle un abrazo, fuerte pero lleno de sentimiento. Él no correspondió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazó, quería ese contacto, tanto como ella necesitaba darlo. ¿Era necesario? Posiblemente no, pero lo quería, lo deseaba demasiado.

El abrazo se hizo prolongado para ambos, pero no incómodo, incluso Snape se sentía algo adormecido mientras sus sienes reposaban en el pecho de la joven, a la par que una fragancia diferente inundaba sus sentidos. Ya no era Magnolia, pero olía a rosas frescas.

Cuando su cuerpo no respondía más a sus fuerzas, y sentía sus ojos pesados, un choque eléctrico le regresó la energía que necesitaba para reaccionar, y darse cuenta que ella le estaba dando un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

El contacto suave de sus delgados, tibios y semihúmedos labios, le pareció pecaminosamente agradable, quizás más que lo que sentía cuando Lily lo besaba, pero incluso hacer esa pequeña comparación lo hizo sentir sucio y desgraciado. Emily no merecía ser comparada, ella no.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, profesor —dijo finalmente ella, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo con dulzura —, mi madre siempre decía, que las grandes luchas son para los mejores magos, y por su historia, confirmo que usted es uno de ellos.

—Ross, no me gusta…

—Espere, antes que diga que es adulación, como de costumbre —interrumpió la joven dulcemente —, lo que usted hace, es muy peligroso y es muy incierto que sobreviva ante tales circunstancias.

Snape se limitó a asentir, escuchando atentamente a la jovencita.

—Por ello, quisiera que usted supiera algo importante, y si no le molesta, quisiera que usara la legeremancia en mí nuevamente, porque es algo que me cuesta expresar con palabras.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia con ello? Desde aquel día, usted no ha dejado de incitarme a que use el hechizo en su contra todo el tiempo —dijo intrigado Snape.

—Si usted me escuchara y lo hiciera, entendería las razones —excusó la joven, mientras le miraba con total firmeza.

—No lo haré señorita Ross, deberá armarse de valor y decírmelo usted misma. No quiero volver a sentir que yo la estoy vulnerando.

La joven respiró pausada, pero profundamente, tratando de cobrar fuerzas antes de, lo que para Snape parecía, algo muy importante y quizás conflictivo, que estaba apunto de ser expresado. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, mientras recorría la habitación con su mirada, como tratando de encontrar algo en los rincones del despacho de él, pareciendo que en algún momento encontraría algo importante que la hiciera hablar.

Cuando finalmente su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de él, ella intentó separar sus labios para formular la primera frase, pero justo un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, captó inesperadamente la atención de ambos, la cual se abrió tras su llamado, seguido del rostro Lily asomándose, quien parecía por su semblante, que le urgía verlo.

**Amor eclipsado.**

Snape se sintió algo incómodo y perturbado de verla entrar con total naturalidad a su despacho, teniendo a su lado a Emily que justo iba a decirle algo importante, y no solo ello, la joven ya sabía de la historia de ambos, por lo que desconocía totalmente qué tipo de reacción tendría ella ante su profesora de estudios Muggles, pero rechazaba la idea de tener que reprenderla si ella llegase a faltarle al respeto a Lily.

—Oh, Mily, no sabía que estabas aquí —dijo sorprendida la mujer mientras caminaba hacia Snape y se colocaba al lado de él, retirando sutil y levemente a Emily de su lado —, me da gusto verte.

—A mí también me da gusto verla, profesora —respondió con educación la joven, a pesar de que no usaba otro tono diferente al habitual, se sentía levemente resentida en su semblante, como si aquel acto de interponerse entre Snape y ella le hubiera dolido, aunque seguramente solo eran alucinaciones que a él le gustaría creer.

—¿Pasa algo? No es común que una alumna este tanto tiempo con un profesor a solas, a no ser que otra vez te hayas portado mal, querida —insinuó Lily con el mismo tono serio y resentido, más hacia Snape, que para Emily en sí.

—No, para nada —intervino él en defensa de la chica, para sorpresa de Lily, que lo miraba fijamente —, yo le pedí que viniera por asuntos personales; asuntos que desde ayer necesitábamos hablar.

—Entiendo, en cuanto a ello —dijo Lily seriamente mientras miraba a la joven pelirroja y a Severus —, creo que necesitamos tener una charla tú y yo, Sev.

—Creo que ya debo retirarme, de todos modos casi es hora de cenar —anunció la joven con educación, mientras recogía sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de ambos profesores sin mirar atrás y cerrando el portal tras ello.

Snape se sintió un poco fastidiado y molesto por la forma en como ella había ahuyentado a Emily de su despacho, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse estático, mientras los brazos de la mujer le rodeaban el cuello.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Snape al ver que Lily perdía el tiempo en abrazos sin decir nada.

—Solo quería estar a solas contigo —confesó la mujer mientras depositaba leves besos en su mejilla.

—Pudiste esperar en la noche.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar solo a Harry mientras duerme, sobre todo por las cosas que están ocurriendo, Sev —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando con amargura —, además, estoy molesta contigo, no fuiste lo suficientemente amable para avisarme que habías regresado, me quedé muy angustiada.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con tranquilidad —, y entiendo tus razones, pero ayer estabas con Black en los pasillos del castillo y…

Fue interrumpido con un inesperado beso de parte de ella, quien lo daba con súbita fuerza, como si tratara urgentemente de fusionarse con él mediante el contacto de sus labios. Para él, no era una sensación desagradable del todo, pero se sentía intimidado y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de escapar a toda costa, por lo que comenzó a dar leves empujes a los brazos de Lily para separarla, cosa que no ocurrió, todo lo contrario, entre más intentaba separarse de ella, más invasiva se volvía con su boca, al punto de sentir la lengua de la pelirroja juguetear con la suya de forma casi agresiva.

El beso duró tanto, que el aliento comenzó a ser necesario para ambos, de tal manera que eso se convirtió en el motivo por el que ella lo finalizó, dejando a ambos con una respiración agitada, mirándose fijamente.

La falta de oxígeno para ambos no fue impedimento para ella, quien comenzó jugueteando con caricias excitantes alrededor de los hombros de Snape y fue descendiendo hasta terminar en sus caderas, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, observando como el cuerpo de él se estremecía y a la vez, trataba de parar esa sensación.

—¿Sucede algo, Sev?

La pregunta solo hizo que Snape se sintiera más intimidado que antes, y encogiéndose de hombros, negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera resignándose a algo que no quería que sucediera.

—Me gustaría saber lo que somos, antes de continuar —señaló Snape con voz baja, como si tratara de que la conversación fuese un secreto, a pesar que solo estaban ellos dos en el despacho.

—Entiendo, pensé que era obvio para ti —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, brindándole un abrazo confortante, que él automáticamente correspondió —. Somos lo que somos, Sev, no hay nada más complejo que eso.

—Realmente si lo es, Lily —contradijo sin perder el tono suave de su voz —, es importante para mí, no quiero volver a sentirme desechado.

—Comprendo —dijo con tono de fastidio mientras soltaba su abrazo y caminaba unos cuantos pasos al lado contrario, dándole la espalda —, y ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué somos pareja o algo así?

—Al menos —respondió con serenidad —, quisiera saber que esto que sucede tiene un futuro para nosotros, y no solo soy el consuelo que te queda después de… Potter.

Lily no respondió, sin embargo, su semblante dio un pequeño espasmo, apenas perceptible, lo que indicó para él, que dicho comentario le había dolido a la pelirroja.

—Porque si se trata de eso —prosiguió Snape, con un poco de amargura en su tono de voz en esa ocasión —, Black cumple mejor ese papel que yo.

Otro silencio reinó en el recinto, mientras él miraba la espalda de Lily, quien no se movió de su lugar, como si se hubiera quedado congelada por un breve lapso de tiempo, lo cual hizo bastante incomodo el momento.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque los he visto juntos, veo como le sonríes, como lo defiendes a pesar de que ya sabes las cosas que hizo, porque me guste o no, Potter y él eran tan amigos que muchos rasgos de su personalidad son totalmente iguales —suspiró un momento, con pesadez, como si le costara demasiado seguir hablando de este tema—… y porque comienzo a sospechar que si realmente quisieras algo verdadero conmigo, no pondrías de excusa a Harry, cuando en otros momentos es obvio que no es un impedimento para salir o hacer cosas con alguien más.

—Si te refieres a ayer, no tienes idea de lo que hacíamos Sirius y yo —Lily estaba a la defensiva, parecía que ocultaba algo.

—Lily, por favor —suplicó Snape, caminando hacia Lily por fin y abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en las sienes de la pelirroja —, no pienso nada de eso, simplemente quiero que seas consecuente con lo que dices y me demuestres que soy importante para ti.

—¿Tan malo es tener algo sin necesidad de comprometerlo?

—Sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre —respondió, soltándola finalmente, mientras ella se giraba para encararlo —, menos si es con la mujer que considero mi mejor amiga, y el amor de mi vida.

Una punzada en su interior le hizo sentir desagradable, como si lo último que dijo, fuese una mentira intencionada, sin embargo, él creía que no lo era, después de todo, hasta el día de hoy, así era o al menos eso pensaba.

Por breves momentos pensó en Emily, en cómo se ha sentido con ella últimamente y la enorme confusión de sentimientos que ha vivido. Por mucho tiempo se ha tratado de convencer a si mismo que esos sentimientos solo eran producto de una asociación con Lily, pero estaba comenzando a sospechar que ya no era así, y por eso sentía que en el fondo, le estaba mintiendo con respecto a ser el amor de su vida.

Bajo esa sensación de culpabilidad y los deseos de empujar esos pensamientos fuera de su mente, tomó la iniciativa y volvió a besarla, tratando de aceptar sus condiciones, solo con el afán de no recaer en esos deseos inapropiados con Emily, por lo que propició un acto carnal con un intenso beso.

Al inicio, tomó sus labios con ternura, pero poco a poco aumentó la intensidad, volviéndose un beso tan fuerte y apasionado como el que ella le había dado en un inicio.

En ese momento ambos entendieron que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Él no quería saber más, por una parte, era mejor que fuese así. Si este amor que ambos sentían era pasajero, lo mejor era no comprometerlo, y parecía que ella también lo entendía, pues no hizo nada más por continuar con el diálogo, incluso parecía que era demasiado conveniente para ella.

Ambos, entre caricias fogosas, un beso agresivo que no pretendían romper en ningún momento y empujones, llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Snape y al estar adentro, él la cerró de golpe sin soltarla, la cual sostenía con fuerza de sus caderas.

Comenzó a levantar su falda con caricias suaves y tímidas en el muslo de ella, tratando de no ser desesperado pero a la vez, quería ir directo al punto, y por un breve momento pensó en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, con la que era el amor de su vida, tratando de concentrar todos sus pensamientos en ella.

Ya no se sentía un joven inexperto, pues en los últimos dos años, después de lo que sucedió con Bellatrix en la mansión de los Lestrange, tuvo otras experiencias sexuales con mujeres mortifagos de sangre pura, con las que ni valía la pena recordar, pues todas fueron meros momentos para olvidar a Lily y a la vez distraerse de los sentimientos que estaban naciendo por Emily. No hacía falta aclarar que ambas misiones fallaron totalmente, pero al menos podía sentirse seguro, que esas veces fueron tan recurrentes, que tenía confianza de que ella no saldría decepcionada esa noche de su habitación.

La desnudó despacio, como si admirara cada parte de su cuerpo con cada prenda que la descubría, y depositaba pequeños besos, como si necesitara descubrir el contacto de cada zona en sus labios, pasando desde sus hombros, hasta sus muslos, haciendo paradas más pausadas en sus pechos, redondos y claros, pero con señales muy marcadas de haber sido madre, algo que no le desagradaba para nada, pero eran la prueba de que Lily ya no era tampoco primeriza en esto, aunque ella estaba tomando muy bien ese papel, dejándose acariciar y sonrojándose a los breves contactos de la boca de Snape con su cuerpo, como si nunca hubiera experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones.

Hizo otra parada prolongada cerca de su sexo, palpitante y húmedo, dedicándole ardientes besos que terminaban por provocar gemidos fuertes por parte de ella, notando como su vientre se inflaba de forma casi agresiva, debido a la respiración agitada que estaba teniendo.

Entre gemidos descontrolados, ella pidió de forma suplicante que lo hiciera, que la penetrara y Snape no esperó a que volviera a repetir la petición, después de todo, el deseaba sentir por fin esa conexión entre sus cuerpos y almas, algo con lo que vivió soñando durante años, y que por fin se estaba dando entre ellos; esa unión mágica que describen los libros eróticos de romance que se ha dedicado últimamente a leer.

Él deseaba sentirlo, quería sentirse amado y buscaba amar, anhelaba tanto ese momento que no le fue imposible cumplir las exigencias de su amante, después de todo, si esto culminaba como él pensaba, posiblemente esos sentimientos que tenía por Emily, finalmente encontrarían su fin.

Se desvistió tan pronto dejó de dedicarle los besos y caricias necesarios para tenerla lista, y en una sola embestida, entró en ella, con fuerza, con firmeza, como todo su ser, envuelto en un aura de infinito deseo, le dictó a hacer.

Quizás en otro momento, Snape hubiera descrito la sensación de estar dentro de Lily como algo mágico y sin igual, pero lo cierto es que no se distinguía a los otros encuentros sexuales que tuvo con las demás sangre pura, a decir verdad, no se sentía particularmente desagradable, pero tampoco encontró ese dulce placer que pensó que sentiría al hacerlo con la mujer que suponía, amaba con locura. Su cavidad era suave, viscosa y húmeda, pero no sentía nada más que excitación, la misma excitación que sintió en otros cuerpos.

En un intento por deslindarse de los intrusivos pensamientos que comenzaron a atormentarle, pues el rostro de Emily nuevamente estaba apoderándose de su mente, comenzó a profundizar y acelerar las embestidas, haciendo que el cuerpo de Lily se moviera con tal fuerza, que sus gemidos comenzaron a ser más escandalosos que antes, tanto que temió ser sorprendido por el resto del colegio, aunque poco le importaba al final de todo, pues seguía penetrándola de la misma forma, como si fuese necesario para el continuar con dicha faena o si no, los pensamientos que tenía fuesen a torturarlo.

El apasionado encuentro se estaba volviendo incontrolablemente excitante, pero lejano a lo que él llamaría amor, no se sentía una unión de almas. Por el contrario, se sentía como una agonizante y lenta separación, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran inundados de deseo y placer, y a la vez, sus almas estuvieran más lejanas que nunca.

Parecían solo dos cuerpos deseosos de sentir amor, arrojados a la pasión y a los brazos del otro, pero sus mentes y corazones estaban distantes, apresados a una sanción de soledad y desesperación. Lily no hacía más que dejarse penetrar, no le dedicaba una mirada, caricia o beso, por el contrario, ella cerró sus ojos y giró su rostro a una pared, como si ella tratara de limitarse a solo sentir el cuerpo de él, sin atrever a mirarlo, sin atrever a hacer una conexión emocional con él.

Snape no sentía que estuviera haciéndole el amor a la persona que quería, su mente estaba volando lejos de su acompañante, pero muy cerca de Emily, pero el solo pensarla en momentos como este, lo hacían sentir sucio, miserable… pero cálido y deseoso, como si para él, la mujer cuyo cuerpo era envestido por su sexo, fuera de ella y no de Lily.

Comenzó a acelerar más sus vaivenes, olvidándose del placer de ella, una mujer que se estaba entregando parcialmente a él y que no se atrevía a conectar más allá con su alma, era como si ella también se hubiera forzado a tener este momento con él, intentando olvidar con sensaciones sexualmente agradables, la soledad que yacía en su mente, como si la muerte de James hubiera dejado un vacío que trataba de rellenar con sexo.

Ella finalmente se estremeció en un movimiento rígido y enérgico, dando el último gemido con todo su ser, pronunciando el nombre de James casi de forma inconsciente y dejándose caer en la cama, rendida y satisfecha. Él culminó casi al mismo tiempo, y aunque sus labios fueron más discretos que los de Lily, ese breve momento donde su cuerpo no entendía de razones, pensó de nuevo en Emily. Sin darse mucho el tiempo de razonar lo que ella dijo en su orgasmo, se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado y levemente satisfecho.

Ambos tenían sus respiraciones totalmente aceleradas por culminar en ese acto, pero aunque se sintió agradable y excitante, él se sentía vacío. La misma Lily le dedicó una mirada, entre satisfecha, preocupada y suplicante, ella parecía estar consciente de lo que dijo al momento de llegar al orgasmo, y realmente se veía angustiada ante la reacción de Severus.

Sin embargo, lejos de todo pronóstico, Snape no se sentía ofendido, al contrario, de alguna manera se sintió aliviado de sentir que la traicionó al pensar en otra persona mientras poseía su cuerpo, aunque era inevitable que un sentimiento agridulce le oprimiera su pecho, ya que si fue consciente de que ella mencionó a James hace unos momentos.

Finalmente decidió tenderse al lado de Lily, sin decir nada. Ella se giró para darle un abrazo y apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él. Tampoco se sentía con el valor de hablarle y esperaba que él diera el primer paso, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

Él permitió su abrazo, más no lo correspondió, y en un laberinto silencioso e incómodo, ambos se sumergieron en un sentimiento adormecedor y culposo durante unas horas, en las cuales Snape se dedicó a recapitular lo que había hecho con Lily, pero reemplazando su imagen por la de Emily, y aunque era simplemente asqueroso que él pensara de esa forma en ella, sintió como su sexo volvía a palpitar de excitación, pero por fortuna, su acompañante se había quedado dormida, por lo que no presenció su excitación que estaba teniendo mientras pensaba en su joven estudiante.

Pasada una hora, se levantó de la cama con sigilo, dejándola tendida en su cama, mientras ella dormía profundamente, y sin despertarla, se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a limpiar su cuerpo y tratar de sobrellevar su situación, la cual seguramente se volvería más compleja que antes.

**Un gran patronus.**

Los días pasaron sin muchos acontecimientos importantes, aunque Snape podía notar que Emily nuevamente se había vuelto algo evasiva con él. Al principio pensó que se trataba de la charla que habían tenido sobre su pasado y su condición como mortífago, pero el aparente rubor intenso que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica, cada vez que se veían a solas o se dirigía a ella en clases, le hizo dudar sobre las razones.

Debía confesar que se sentía intrigado ante el comportamiento de su alumna, pero lo cierto es que él sentía algo de alivio cuando ella le evadía, pues tampoco se sentía con el valor suficiente de interactuar con ella. Mirarla a los ojos era como ingresar a su alma, con tanta facilidad que a veces le intimidaba, por lo que hablar con ella, significaba sentirse expuesto ante ella, como si ella fuese capaz de saber lo que sucedió con Lily después de retirarse del despacho.

No sabía por qué la idea de que ella lo supiera y lo desaprobara, le hacía sentir mal consigo mismo, como si él necesitara ocultarlo de Emily porque temiera perder algo con ella. Si, se sentía un pensamiento ridículo, absurdo, pero demasiado real para él.

Decidió enfocar sus pensamientos a resolver los problemas de la guerra mágica con más urgencia, por lo que en las semanas posteriores, pudo encontrar a Dumbledore, y entre ambos, llegaron a determinar que el objeto que Voldemort le dio a guardar, era un horrocrux, pues dentro de la caja plateada, se encontraba un guardapelo con el símbolo de Slytherin.

Después de largos días examinando el sortilegio, comprobaron que efectivamente, era uno de ellos, por lo que el director de Hogwarts decidió esconderlo en un lugar seguro, mientras averiguaba la forma de como eliminarlo sin que su dueño se diera cuenta, llegando a acordar con Snape que mientras tanto, seguirían en la búsqueda de otros, de tal modo que tenían que asegurar que Voldemort al ser eliminado, no regresaría de nuevo.

Durante la examinación del horrocrux, el tiempo que ocupaba para ver a Emily era demasiado escaso, reduciéndose a solo los pasillos y en clases. Por lo que la temporada se volvió un tanto aburrida para él. Al caer la noche, era sorprendido por Lily en su habitación casi todos los días, repitiendo los actos sexuales, cada vez con más duración, frecuencia e intensidad, pareciendo que ambos se necesitaban para olvidar el vacío de sus almas.

Los encuentros siempre culminaban con prolongados silencios, como si ambos reflexionaran los actos cometidos, tal cual un castigo, pero al día siguiente volvían a hacerlo como si no hubieran pensado en absolutamente nada. La comunicación entre ellos se fue acabando con el paso del tiempo, entre más acercaban sus cuerpos, más limitado se volvía el diálogo, llegando a un punto en donde lo único que se decían el uno al otro, era un saludo formal cada que coincidían en el comedor.

Para Snape se estaba convirtiendo en algo sin importancia, a pesar de que ni siquiera llevaban un mes completo teniendo relaciones, por lo que se hizo cada vez más frecuente el deseo de encontrar a Emily y distraer sus tardes con ella, ya sea que estuviera en silencio a su lado, mirándolo realizar alguna poción o trabajando en algún proyecto para sus futuras clases. La sola presencia de la joven pelirroja a su lado, lo hacía sentir reconfortante y aliviado. Sin embargo, como si ella pensara exactamente lo contrario, desaparecía con tanta frecuencia en el castillo, que a veces le resultaba increíble como una estudiante podría esfumarse del colegio así.

Eso lo llevó a invertir sus tiempos libres en recorrer los pasillos, con la excusa que la disciplina en Hogwarts se estaba descontrolando, a pesar que el número de estudiantes descendió considerablemente y la evidencia demostrara exactamente lo contrario, pero la realidad era que buscaba a la jovencita con desesperación, sin éxito alguno en su misión.

Pronto llegaron las fiestas Decembrinas, y notó con tristeza que Emily se quedaría, pues pronto se cumpliría un año de la tragedia que sufrió en el Valle de Godric. La jovencita no tenía con quien festejar la Navidad, y para colmo rechazaba la invitación de sus amigos de pasarla con ellos en sus hogares. Incluso negó la compañía de su tía McGonagall y del resto de su familia. Imaginó lo triste y solitario que debía ser para ella estas fechas, algo cruel considerando que el resto del colegio paseaba con felicidad en sus rostros, llevando sus maletas y regalos adquiridos en Hogsmeade para llevar a sus hogares. Conociéndola, seguramente rechazaba esas invitaciones por que odiaba la idea de ser el centro de atención y lástima, tal como lo había sido al inicio del curso, cuando el profeta publicó su tragedia sin empatía alguna.

Los hermanos Weasley, sobre todo Bill, fueron quienes más le insistieron a ella de acompañarlos a su casa para cenar en familia, pero la joven rechazaba la invitación, con tanta amabilidad, que era fácil ignorar el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban de saberse sola en esas fechas. Ella sonreía y felicitaba a sus amigos mientras los despedía, sin embargo, su mirada se veía apagada, ella ya no era la jovencita alegre que recorría Hogwarts con un entusiasmo contagioso.

Sentía tanta empatía por ella, que se vió en la necesidad de ofrecerle algo especial, de modo que ella no se sintiera sola, por lo que planeó darle un regalo especial, como agradecimiento por todos los regalos que ella le había dado, además de serle una compañía agradable en un momento tortuoso.

Era el 24 de Diciembre en la mañana, se despertó algo temprano, debido a que planificó visitar Hogsmeade ese día, para comprarle algo agradable, y estaba caminando directo hacia la entrada de Hogwarts, donde se encontraban esparcidos varios alumnos, los cuales se habían quedado a pasar las fiestas, en conjunto con algunos profesores que estaban admirando el paisaje nevado y decorando con agrado la entrada, pero en ese momento, notó que una gran luz en forma de fénix atravesó por el castillo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, por su resplandor y tamaño.

—¿Albus? —preguntó McGonagall, mirando al fénix desvanecerse en la lejanía del castillo, mientras ella caminaba distraídamente hacia Snape.

—¿Sucede algo, profesora? —preguntó curioso Severus.

—Es extraño, ese patronus salió del bosque prohibido, pero Albus no se encuentra aquí, al menos hasta yo sé —explicó la profesora de transformaciones, aún con la mirada hacia donde el fénix voló —, dudo mucho que sea él, se supone está viajando en estos momentos.

—Pero la única persona que conocemos que tiene ese patronus, es el profesor Dumbledore, no podría ser de nadie más —intervino Lily, quien también estaba cerca y vio al fénix atravesar el castillo —, puede que el profesor haya regresado y no nos hayamos enterado.

—Iré a ver —anunció McGonagall mientras emprendía camino hacia el bosque.

—Permítame acompañarla —secundó Snape, mientras la seguía.

Lily no dijo nada, pero también los siguió. Los tres se introdujeron en el bosque, más o menos a la altura que McGonagall indicó, calculando de donde salió el fénix, y aunque pasaron al menos una hora en constante búsqueda, no lograron encontrar a nadie. Snape utilizó reiteradas veces la legeremancia para poder detectar la mentalidad de Albus u otra persona que estuviera cerca, pero sin éxito alguno hasta que, acercándose a la parte más profunda del bosque, detectó un ligero recuerdo donde se veía el despacho del director y el guardapelo en el escritorio.

En ese fragmento de recuerdo, pudo escuchar la voz de Dumbledore llamándolo horrocrux, por lo que tomó dicho recuerdo como un aviso, ya que los únicos que sabían de ese sortilegio maldito, eran él y Albus, por lo que indicó a Lily y a Minerva su hallazgo, y sin ahondar en los motivos, decidieron dejar la búsqueda, aliviados de al menos poder detectar al director cerca de Hogwarts, sobre todo para McGonagall, que sentenció a los otros dos sus intenciones de cuestionar a Albus una vez que regresara de su viaje.

—Sinceramente quisiera entender a ese hombre —dijo disgustada Minerva, mientras emprendían camino de regreso a los terrenos de Hogwarts —, se la pasa de aquí a allá y ni siquiera avisa que ha regresado, vaya desconsideración.

—Yo creo que simplemente estaba entrenando, a juzgar por ese patronus, el señor Dumbledore ha practicado mucho, está mostrando su gran talento en la magia —argumentó divertida Lily, dejando escapar unas cuantas risillas mientras seguía escuchando las quejas de McGonagall.

Por su parte, Snape venía en completo silencio, escuchando como ambas interactuaban, pero sin darle mucha importancia. A pesar de que sentía que la mente que vió era de Albus, no se sentía del todo satisfecho con ello, y es que para él no era normal que el director se escondiera, sobre todo de ellos, quienes consideraba sus personas de confianza. ¿Qué llevaría al gran Albus Dumbledore a practicar, en medio de bosque prohibido, sin avisarle a nadie de su estadía y escondiéndose así? Era algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

Venía inmerso en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó cuando McGonagall le interrumpió, parándose súbitamente delante de él.

—Severus, tengo que preguntarte, ¿has visto a Emily?

Snape tardó un momento en responder, buscando entender cómo es que la conversación pasó de centrarse en Albus a Emily, y por un breve momento, trató de recordar cuando ha sido la última vez que la vio realmente.

—Creo que no, ayer no la vi en los pasillos como de costumbre, ¿algo sucede con ella?

—Quiero creer que no, sus compañeros niegan haberla visto en la sala común, no saben si regresó a dormir, y a mí me evade con frecuencia —respondió, preocupada mientras seguía caminando hacia la entrada de Hogwarts.

—Considero que debe ser difícil para ella estar cerca de usted —respondió con respeto pero firmeza —, es lo que le queda de familia y ella se siente culpable de la muerte de sus padres, no es de sorprender que sea evasiva.

—Siempre es un problema, ¿no es así? —inquirió Lily, interrumpiendo la conversación con un tono un tanto más amargo que de costumbre, más sospechoso para Snape, pues ella no parecía ser de las personas que tuvieran mala voluntad hacia otros solo porque sí.

—No, no lo es —defendió Snape, con un tono serio, mientras cruzaba una mirada fija en Lily, quien se la regresó en una mueca de molestia —, hay que comprenderla, ha pasado por tanto, y estas fechas deben ser difíciles para ella.

—Caramba Sev, me sorprende tanta comprensión —volvió a responder Lily, esta vez con un tono más sarcástico —, atormentas a todo alumno que no sea de Slytherin, pero a Emily le tienes demasiada consideración.

Lily entonces detuvo su andar, obligando a Snape a detenerse de igual forma, ambos se miraron de retadoramente, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuvieran a punto de estallar en una discusión. Minerva se veía un tanto incómoda por la conversación, así que trató de intervenir.

—Bueno, solo quería preguntarle a Severus, solía tener clases especiales con ella y creí que quizás él sabría algo —dijo acercándose a ambos—, pero te pido… más bien les pido a ambos, como profesores de Hogwarts, si llegan a saber algo de mi sobrina, me digan. Que tengan buen día.

Sin decir más, Minerva se dió la media vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando a ambos solos detrás de sí.

—Puedo saber, ¿qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó de forma inquisitiva Snape, mirando a Lily con severidad.

—Nada —respondió, cruzándose de brazos —, solo creo que le das demasiada atención a ella.

—Es mi alumna…

—Sí, una alumna que está enamorada de ti —declaró de forma agresiva la pelirroja, mientras evadía la mirada de Snape.

—¿Qué tonterías dices?

—No son tonterías Sev, lo puedo notar, por cómo te ve, y no quiero pensar que tu correspondes esos sentimientos, porque sería realmente desagradable de tu parte que…

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Snape, haciendo ademanes con sus manos para evitar que Lily siguiera hablando —, realmente esta conversación es absurda, dime que estoy soñando esto.

—No Severus, no lo estás…

—Es que, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? —Volvió a interrumpirla, con algo de agresividad en su tono —, tienes relaciones conmigo, y gritas el nombre de James, o lo mencionas mientras duermes, y eres tú, precisamente tú, quien me hace una escena de celos por… ¿una alumna? Estás siendo demasiado ridícula.

Snape entonces le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar hacia Hogwarts, tratando de dejar el tema, se sentía bastante ofendido por la acusación de Lily, pero lo peor, era que se sentía descubierto, y acusado, pues era en parte cierto, en el fondo sentía que si Emily se lo pidiera, el correspondería esos sentimientos, casi sin dudarlo, y era lo que más le asustaba de esta conversación que sostenía con ella.

—¡Ridículo eres tú! Prefiriendo pelearte conmigo, en vez de alejarte de ella —gritó Lily, haciendo que él detuviera su andar y se girará tan rápido como el viento, caminando hacia ella para encararla nuevamente.

—No, te equivocas —corrigió con firmeza, adoptando su porte serio de siempre —, no se trata de preferir Lily, se trata de ser realistas. Quizás para ti sea más fácil hacer una estúpida acusación como esa, con tal de armar un drama innecesario donde te creas la víctima en esto, pero no lo eres, y estoy harto de que siempre sea así. Cuando éramos niños, siempre me hiciste sentir que vivía equivocado por tener aficiones, por querer protegerte, por protegerme de tus queridos amigos… y al final la víctima siempre eras tú y tu amado Potter, que desgracia para ti tenerme como tu mejor amigo, un pobre Slytherin amante de las Artes Oscuras, ¿no es así?

La pelirroja enmudeció, en su rostro se reflejó la consternación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¡Qué difícil ha sido la vida para ti! Para tu amado Potter, para tus amigos. Oh si, que desgracia la suya, por eso eran los héroes del cuento y yo el maldito al que debían ridiculizar y tratar de la forma en como lo hicieron —prosiguió Snape, con un tono más alterado —. Pues bueno, soy el villano del cuento, siempre lo he sido, y no voy a cambiar eso. Creí que lo habías comprendido ese día que me besaste en el hospital de San Mungo, pero yo no soy James, y ya te lo dije, si lo que deseas es un reemplazo, Sirius Black es el perfecto candidato, ya que ese pobre infeliz no parecía tener personalidad propia.

Lily quería hablar, su semblante lo demostraba, pero las palabras no fluían, era como si Snape la estuviera intimidando a tal punto que ella no encontraba argumentos sólidos para responder.

—Esa niña, por la que estás armando una ridícula escena de celos, ha sufrido mucho, quizás más que tú y yo juntos, le arrebataron su vida entera. Esa niña, no ha hecho otra cosa que admirarme y darme momentos de calidez y felicidad, algo que nadie hizo por mí en años… ni siquiera tú, y eras mi mejor amiga —al decir la última frase, su mirada se entristeció —, ¿recuerdas las veces que te pedí perdón por decir que tu hermana era una maldita por tratarte mal? ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces tuve que disculparme por llamarte sangre sucia, en un momento donde yo me sentía vulnerable? Tú nunca tuviste piedad de mí, siempre me sentí inferior y un peso para ti, ¿por qué no había de sentir empatía o cariño por una niña que lo único que hace, es hacerme sentir humano? Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero ella necesita de alguien en este momento.

—Yo…yo no…

—Y aún si fuera cierto lo que dices sobre ella —interrumpió nuevamente, dando ruidiosos suspiros para tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando —, el hecho de que insinues lo que yo haría…

—No, lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad —se apresuró a hablar, con cierto temor reflejado en su tono —, es bastante cierto lo que dices Sev, solo fue un arrebato de mi parte, no quería insinuar nada de eso. Me asusta que nosotros no tengamos diálogos más allá de un saludo cordial.

Snape suspiró ruidosamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, sobre todo porque en el rostro de Lily comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas, conmoviéndose al instante por ella.

—Escucha, todo lo que dices lo entiendo, pero tengo que ser honesto —comenzó a hablar con tono calmado tras una pausa silenciosa —, desde niño tenía sentimientos fuertes por ti, y lamento mucho no haber cambiado a tiempo para ti y ser la persona que querías. Me costó años entender que Potter, me guste o no, si fue el indicado para ti, él si se esforzó en cambiar para estar a tu lado, y por eso he comprendido todo este tiempo aquellos lapsus donde mencionas su nombre, pero Lily, no puedes pedirme que siga con esto.

Ella negó mientras escondía su rostro con sus manos, soltándose a llorar abiertamente.

—Así como tampoco te pediré que olvides a James para estar conmigo —añadió mientras se acercaba a ella y le rodeaba con sus brazos —. El tiempo en que pudimos ser algo, ya pasó. Ahora tienes a Harry y por lo que veo, tienes una muerte que superar antes de seguir con una relación, yo ya no puedo, ni quiero vivir en la sombra de Potter, ¿si entiendes eso?

Lily mantuvo el silencio, asintiendo levemente sobre el hombro de Snape, en el cual tenía su rostro hundido. Por una parte él sentía mucho dolor de saber que esta conversación estaba llevando al fin de una relación con la que soñó por mucho tiempo, pero por otra parte, su corazón gritaba fuertemente por ese tierno alivio que sentiría si ponía fin a esto.

—Siempre te veré como algo muy especial, Lily —dijo mientras depositaba un ligero beso en las mejillas de ella, sintiendo lo húmedo de su rostro por las lágrimas derramadas —, pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes al lado de un hombre condenado como yo, ni tampoco quiero pasar lo que podría quedarme de vida, sintiéndome un reemplazo.

De nuevo un silencio se formó para ambos, sosteniéndose en un abrazo que ninguno pretendía romper hasta pasado unos minutos, donde Lily parecía al fin tener la intención de hablar.

—Tienes razón, Sev —dijo en casi un susurro, enjugándose las lágrimas y separándose de él —. Lamento no haber tenido la capacidad de notar lo mucho que te lastimaba, creo que simplemente era incapaz de entender a otros a mí alrededor, a pesar de lo mucho que me jactaba de ello.

—Siempre he creído que eres un ser puro y sin malicia, por eso desconozco a la mujer egoísta y frívola que se mostró hace unos momentos, contra una chiquilla que ha enfrentado una gran pérdida y que además, salvó no solo tu vida, si no la de Harry.

—Sí, me siento avergonzada por el arrebato —aceptó, evadiendo la mirada de Snape —, supongo que tras lo de James, he sacado lo peor de mí, porque no he encontrado la manera de superar mi dolor.

—Yo no puedo curar ese dolor Lily, no lo soy ni quiero serlo —le susurró, acariciando con ternura la mejilla de la pelirroja —. Te deseo suerte en lo que decidas hacer con tu vida.

Ella quedó en silencio un momento. Tras un suspiro, volvió a abrazarlo, con más fuerza.

—Ocuparé un tiempo para mí, para sanar, después de ello —sentenció dulcemente, depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Snape —, si todo sale bien, y no tienes a nadie más a tu lado, regresaré para intentarlo de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente después de otro breve silencio y se sonrieron con ternura. No querían decir más, todo lo que tenían por dentro, fué liberado en esa charla, y como último gesto romántico, se dieron un beso y caminaron de regreso al castillo tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Snape se detuvo y vió con atención como Lily seguía caminando, mientras soltaba su mano con extrema lentitud, casi dramatizando el estiramiento de su brazo para mantener todo lo posible la mano de él sosteniendo la suya. Finalmente, al soltarse, ella le miró una vez más con una sonrisa nostálgica y se despidió educadamente con un "hasta luego", dando así por finalizada la relación entre ellos dos como pareja.

Se quedó de pie por unos minutos, mirando el pasillo por el cuál la silueta de ella desapareció mientras caminaba, y tras reaccionar, miró que el cielo estaba nublándose, al parecer iba a comenzar a nevar y sus planes de ir a Hogsmeade se verían frustrados. Todos los alumnos que se quedaron para las fiestas y los profesores que se encontraban en los jardines nevados, comenzaron a entrar al castillo, tratando de protegerse el ambiente que empezaba a descender en un frío bastante rasgador.

Estuvo estático en su lugar, hasta ver al último alumno ingresar al castillo y entonces, justo cuando iba a hacer lo mismo, notó la silueta de Emily, cubierta por ropas cálidas pero sencillas, sentada en la nieve mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el bosque prohibido. Le pareció extraño, ya que nunca la notó antes ahí.

—Ross —llamó con firmeza, mientras caminaba hacia ella a paso veloz —, ¿se puede saber dónde ha estado?

La joven, al escuchar su apellido, giró su rostro hacia su profesor y le dedicó una sonrisa a la par que sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse.

—Profesor, que gusto me da verlo —le habló con afabilidad.

—Me encantaría decir lo mismo —respondió, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando un semblante reprobable —, pero no he escuchado su respuesta. Su tía McGonagall la ha estado buscando, y se corren rumores de que usted ni siquiera llega a dormir.

—Ah, eso —dijo en un tono apático, contrastando con la amabilidad con la que hace unos segundos saludó a su profesor de pociones —, entonces iré a verla, no se preocupe. Solo he tenido clases particulares hasta tarde y cuando llego a la sala común, no hay nadie.

—¿Clases particulares? Usted sabe que por ningún motivo los alumnos deben quedarse en los pasillos después de la cena.

Emily se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. La actitud apática de la joven le estaba enervando la sangre, pero trató de controlarse.

—En dado caso, ¿con qué profesor ha tenido esas clases particulares? —prosiguió Snape, curioso y a la vez molesto, pues sentía que quien fuese el profesor que tiene clases particulares con Emily, se la estaba arrebatando de alguna manera.

—Oh, me encantaría responderle, pero no tengo autorización para decirlo —respondió la chica, escondiendo la mirada de su profesor, en un semblante que la hacía ver apenada.

—Por lo que noto, es que ya no soy de su confianza.

—Si lo es —se apresuró a responder la joven —, es solo que no soy yo quien debe decirlo, pero dentro de poco lo sabrá, supongo.

La miró escrudiñó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y negando levemente con su cabeza.

—No comprendo, ¿por qué debería ser un secreto?

—Ah, Severus —la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió entonces, llamando la atención de Snape y de Emily, quienes lo miraron apenas apareció, venía justamente del bosque prohibido —, que gusto verte. Buenos días, señorita Emily, ¿qué hace aquí afuera? se va a resfriar, y eso sería un problema para disfrutar del banquete que tendremos más tarde.

—Buenos días profesor —regresó el saludo con amabilidad la joven, quien lo miraba con tranquilidad, a diferencia de Snape que se veía extrañado de ver a Dumbledore salir de la nada —, no se preocupe, iba justamente a mi habitación, con permiso.

La chica se despidió de ambos profesores. Snape no lo correspondió, se limitó a mirarla hasta que desapareció de su vista y tras ello, comenzó a cuestionar al director de Hogwarts sobre el patronus que presenciaron hace un rato. Sin embargo, Albus no respondió gran cosa, simplemente sonrió y añadió:

—Ha sido un fantástico patronus, ¿no es así, Severus?

—Sin duda, no imagino la clase de recuerdo feliz que logre un patronus así —aceptó con un tono amargo, cruzándose de brazos —, pero no he preguntado para elogiar un hechizo que hizo perfectamente y que ya dominaba.

—No, por supuesto que no —negó con tranquilidad, manteniendo su sonrisa —, pero ese patronus significa demasiadas cosas, Severus. Te sorprendería saber lo que hay detrás de ese fénix de luz.

—Bueno, me gustaría saberlo —respondió, enarcando una ceja.

—A su debido tiempo, querido amigo.

**El fénix misterioso.**

1987 – Hogwarts

Era una mañana de Febrero, el ambiente era frío pero agradable, aún los jardines de Hogwarts se encontraban adornados de nieve y de estudiantes jugando con ella, mientras un gran alboroto se llevaba a cabo debido a la guerra de nieve que había entre alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero fuera de ello, todo era normal como cualquier otro día de clases.

Emily se encontraba demasiado emocionada con su profesor, debido a que le obsequió en Navidad algo ingenioso y a la vez, que la complació bastante, y era que pudiera elegir las pociones que aprenderían en el resto del año, un beneficio que hasta ahora le había otorgado un par de veces a Penny Haywood, una estudiante rubia de Hufflepuff muy talentosa en pociones, que usualmente competía con Emily por la excelencia en la materia. La chica no se encontraba demasiado feliz con el asunto, sin embargo la joven pelirroja no paraba de proponerle a Snape diferentes pociones, al grado que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado ese regalo, pues estaba un tanto harto que la chica solo hablara de ello durante el resto de las vacaciones.

Dado a ese detalle, la joven pelirroja comenzó nuevamente a mostrarse más afectuosa y cercana a su profesor, por lo que, al iniciar nuevamente las clases en el mes de Enero, en el cumpleaños de Snape, le regaló unos calderos de chocolate con una nota muy hermosa. No decía nada comprometedor, salvo una felicitación con mucho sentimentalismo, denotando la profunda admiración y gratitud que ella sentía por él.

Snape seguía degustando los calderos de chocolate que Emily le había obsequiado de cumpleaños hasta la fecha. No quería terminárselos tan pronto, pero sabía que si los conservaba por más tiempo, podrían echarse a perder. No le gustaban los dulces pero cuando ella se los obsequiaba, no podía negar que tenían un agradable sabor que lo incitaba a comer con frecuencia hasta terminarlos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan apreciado en su vida, ella lograba que esos pequeños detalles valieran lo suficiente como para ser resguardados en una caja especial, junto a su maletero de pociones avanzadas, desde las notas hasta las envolturas. La enorme pobreza que vivió en su infancia, tanto económica como afectiva, eran en parte la razón por la cual valoraba las pequeñas cosas cargadas de amor y dicha, y esa pequeña, era justo un rayo de esperanza, de amor y ternura que tanto necesitaba en su vida.

Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea que hubiera sido mejor conocer a Emily en sus tiempos de estudiante, pero el destino era tan risible, tan nefasto, que ella apareció en su vida 24 años después. A pesar que Lily había sido su primer, y lo que él creía, único amor, en estos momentos solo sentía sentimientos agridulces, debido a la ruptura de su relación.

Terminó el último de los calderos de chocolate, se dedicó a limpiarse minuciosamente los dedos y salir hacia los jardines del castillo. Era un domingo bastante complicado para él, pues la noche anterior estuvo deshaciéndose de cientos de cartas anónimas de alumnas que exigían que en las próximas clases, se les enseñara la famosa poción de Amortentia.

Aunque le fastidiaba de sobremanera la osadía que tenían estas alumnas para exigirle a él, no pudo evitar sonreírse un par de veces, imaginando los rostros de las mocosas poco agraciadas que creían que la Amortentia sería la solución a sus tristes realidades solitarias. Si así fuera, él no estaría solo tanto tiempo. Se sabía poco agraciado, o al menos eso creía cuando se veía al espejo, pero no por ello recurría a métodos desesperados para conseguir una pareja, le parecía ridículo e innecesario, aunque ciertamente el programa estudiantil planteaba la enseñanza de esa pócima.

Aunque claramente, era una opción que estaba dispuesto a rechazar, con tal de regocijarse en la miseria de las jovencitas decepcionadas por no poder aprenderlo por sí mismas.

Cuando finalmente llegó a los jardines del castillo, encontró un revuelo cerca de la zona de entrenamiento de Quidditch, pues varios alumnos rodeaban a lo que parecía ser, a alguien que acaba de tener un accidente. Apresuró su paso para poder auxiliar en todo lo posible, y se encontró con que la víctima de ese accidente, era el propio Sirius Black, quien estaba dando unas breves lecciones de su materia, terminando gravemente herido por su propia maldición al revotarse en su pierna.

Hizo a un lado a los alumnos y se terminó por acercar a Sirius, quien de primer momento pretendió rechazar su ayuda, aunque tras intentar levantarse, su herida le dolió de tal forma, que terminó aceptando sus cuidados.

—Creo que te has roto un hueso, Black —señaló Snape tras revisarlo unos minutos.

—Bueno, no hay problema, la señora Pomfrey lo arreglará rápido —dijo despreocupado, sonriendo coquetamente a las alumnas que lo miraban preocupadas —, serías lo suficiente amable de llevarme a la enfermería, quiero creer eso.

—Bueno, no es por amabilidad, pero supongo puedo hacer una obra de caridad a los necesitados —respondió sarcásticamente, mientras lanzaba un hechizo para hacer que su cuerpo flotara y llevarlo con más facilidad a la enfermería —, pero lamento decirte que si es una ruptura de huesos por maleficio, no será tan rápida la recuperación.

—Oh viejo, ya es suficientemente malo tener la herida, como para que todavía me digas que estaré convaleciente por esto —se quejó Sirius, tratando de mantenerse aparentemente fuerte mientras las alumnas le seguían a él y a Snape por los pasillos, como si siguieran a un famoso.

—Compórtate Black —enarcó una ceja mientras seguía caminando —, y por favor dile a tus admiradoras que no estorben.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso porque soy un maestro popular?

—No me interesa la popularidad, me basta con que me teman —añadió Snape, cortante —, ahora explícame ¿cómo puedes ser tan torpe para que tu propio maleficio te rebotara?

—Bueno, fue un poco extraño ciertamente, estaba dando una demostración del maleficio explosivo, y un fénix salió de la nada en la dirección donde lancé mi hechizo —comentó entre quejas por el dolor, sin poder soportar más la apariencia saludable—, no parecía ser Fawkes, era de hecho un poco más pequeño, y apenas el maleficio tocó al fénix, este rebotó y regresó directo a mi pierna, como si hubiera lanzado un protego.

—Nunca he escuchado que un fénix pudiera hacer eso —añadió intrigado.

—Es verdad profesor, todos vimos al fénix —intervino una chica que venía de cerca, parte del club de alumnas admiradoras de Sirius Black.

Sin argumentar nada más, continuó su camino a la enfermería, donde rápidamente se atendió a Sirius. El asunto llegó a oídos de todo el colegio en solo cuestión de horas, y al caer la tarde, Dumbledore ya había tomado la determinación de que la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras se quedaría sin profesor por el resto del curso hasta que encuentre un reemplazo, y por ende le daría en automático la nota aprobatoria a todos los alumnos que llevaran esa materia.

Muchos alumnos, sobre todo los varones, estuvieron felices con la decisión, pero varias chicas, se soltaron a llorar desconsoladas por que dejarían de ver a diario a su profesor favorito. Mientras que Snape por su parte, no dejaba de maldecir el hecho que Dumbledore decidiera suspender la materia completamente, antes de darle el cargo correspondiente para reemplazar a Sirius, pues a palabras del anciano director, los jóvenes tenían suficiente con su clase de pociones, no era necesario estresarlos más dándole una materia extra con él.

Durante los días posteriores, se lograron registrar varias apariciones de un fénix bastante curioso, rondando por todo el colegio. Muchos pensaron al inicio que el fénix se trataba de Fawkes, el compañero de Dumbledore, pero cuando lograron ver a ambas aves legendarias al mismo tiempo, revoloteando por toda la escuela, los rumores se intensificaron, a tal punto que se comenzaba a rumorar que el fénix misterioso, era un animago, ya que se distinguía por ser bastante inteligente, y evasivo, además de demostrar habilidades que ningún otro fénix había mostrado antes.

Profesores y alumnos por igual, trataron de seguir al ave legendaria, con el afán de determinar a donde se dirigía o en su defecto, de donde venía, pero era tan veloz que se convirtió en una tarea difícil, al punto que dieron por muerto el asunto, y al cabo de dos semanas, todo el colegio había aceptado la aparición del fénix como algo cotidiano. Pero si algo le parecía sospechoso de todo el asunto a Snape, era que una persona en particular, a pesar de no estar físicamente presente en ningún momento donde el ave aparecía, tampoco se mostraba sorprendido o maravillado con sus habilidades, o al menos fingía sorpresa de forma casi lamentable si se tratara de evaluar sus habilidades teatrales.

Esa persona era el mismo Dumbledore. Hasta la fecha el director de Hogwarts no había mostrado dominar el arte de ser animago, pero Snape comenzaba a sospechar que el fénix se trataba de él y que era información que aún no lo deseaba revelar. No obstante, a pocos días de que el curso llegara a su fin, una lechuza citando a los miembros de la orden del fénix llegó a manos del profesor de pociones. En dicho recado, Dumbledore les pedía de forma muy atenta y casi urgente, que la reunión se diera en Junio, pues tenía cosas muy importantes que anunciar y que debían saber, recalcando sobre todo una recomendación en especial, la cual era que debían tener el menor contacto entre si durante los próximos meses hasta llegar la fecha de reunión.

Para Snape no era una recomendación muy especial, pues no era precisamente muy apegado al resto de los miembros de la orden, sin embargo, algo de la citación le parecía muy peculiar, pues McGonagall también era solicitada para dicha reunión, pero todos sabían que Minerva se había negado rotundamente a pertenecer a la orden, pues creía que sus servicios eran más efectivos dentro del colegio.

No comprendía porque el director de Hogwarts solicitaba la presencia de la profesora de transformaciones, algo le parecía terriblemente mal para esta reunión, y por primera vez, comenzó a rogar que la marca tenebrosa no se activara hasta que el día que la orden del fénix pudiera reunirse.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	5. Valentía

_**Disclameir. **__Los personajes y trama central del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto, la historia es un fanfic desarrollado a base de un rol que he llevado y que espero lo disfruten._

_**Advertencia. **__Este capítulo puede llegar a contener insultos o palabras altisonantes, además de profundizar la relación sentimental con una estudiante. Si este tipo de contenido te molesta, no es recomendable que sigas la lectura. También contiene referencias a otras obras muy aparte del mundo JK Rowling._

_**Nota de la autora. **__Finalmente otro capítulo más de la historia. Voy lento pero seguro, todos los días fui poco a poco agregando escenas, eliminando otras tantas y bueno, al final continuamos. Aunque todo lo tengo planeado, al plasmar las ideas, cambio ciertas cosas de modo que la relación entre Emily y Snape se dé de forma orgánica. Agradezco la paciencia, las lecturas y si me dejan un comentario, bien recibido._

**CAPITULO V. Valentía.**

**La orden.**

1987 – Municipio de Islingtong, Inglaterra

El día había llegado, ya era el mes de julio y solo faltaba poco para que el mundial de Quidditch comenzara, y con ello, el tan planeado ataque que los mortifagos harían recaer sobre la comunidad mágica, para esparcir el miedo y ejercer poder sobre el ministerio, pues la primera ministra era el objetivo principal en este encuentro.

Suponía que la reunión urgente para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se debía a precisamente discutir una estrategia que contrarrestara dicho ataque, pero no le apetecía del todo reunirse con un grupo de personas, que durante horas, enfocarían la mayoría de los temas a tratar, en indirectas hacia su persona y las dudas sobre si su lealtad realmente estaba con Dumbledore.

Para el colmo de su mala suerte, justo llegando a la calle donde se encontraba el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, se encontró de frente a un muy reconocido auror, famoso por su paranoia y astucia para atrapar criminales. Se trataba de Alastor Moody, conocido como Ojoloco, que al igual que él, estaba acudiendo a la reunión de la orden.

—Severus —saludó Moody con fuerza y entusiasmo, mientras se acercaba a él —. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

—Alastor Moody —respondió el saludo con su tono áspero de siempre —, quisiera decir que bien.

—Sí, sí, algo he escuchado de Albus, lamento que tengas esa misión encima, sobre todo porque "ese objeto" es algo realmente muy oscuro e importante para tu señor. Debes ser alguien de mucha confianza para que te diera algo así.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente una insinuación hacia su lealtad, aunque no sabía si tomarse a pecho ese comentario viniendo de Alastor, pues desde hace rato el auror había tomado actitudes erráticas y poco sociales, que siempre se encaminaban a cuestionar sobre todo y todos, debido a los intentos de asesinato y amenazas que recibía, no le sorprendía la enorme paranoia que debía sufrir constantemente.

—Creo que es mejor que entremos al cuartel, si nos escuchan hablar de "eso", podríamos tener graves problemas —dijo en voz baja, casi en susurro a Moody, quien asintió de forma animada y siguió su camino hacia la casa donde tendrían la reunión.

Ambos magos se apresuraron a ingresar al cuartel, en la cual ya se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, incluyendo a Lily, quien había dejado su puesto hace un par de años, y la profesora McGonagall, quien se encontraba como invitada especial. La mayoría de los presentes, guardaron silencio al ver a Snape ingresar al recinto, sobre todo por aquellos que aún no confiaban del todo en él, como tal era el caso de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, antiguos compañeros suyos y parte del grupo de los merodeadores.

—Hola Sev —saludó de forma tímida y animada Lily, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa —, me da gusto verte.

—Igualmente, Lily —respondió el saludo de forma seca, dedicándole una mirada fija, incapaz de corresponder la sonrisa.

Tras el saludo, no hubo más interacción, Lily se dedicó a seguir charlando con el resto de la orden. La casa estaba repleta de personas, algunos aurores, otros como trabajadores del ministerio, y también docentes de Hogwarts, y pesar que la mayoría los conocía e interactuaba con ellos por medio del trabajo que ejercía en el colegio, se sentía intimidado e incómodo, en parte porque se sentía solo, y además, porque la mirada acusadora de algunos, era bastante difícil de ignorar, por mucho que se limitara a no cruzar directas miradas con ellos.

Sintió una eternidad el tiempo que estaba pasando, y se vio tentado a mirar un reloj de pared, muy fino, tallado en madera y con acabados ornamentales, solo para comprobar que de hecho solo llevaba unos breves quince minutos desde que ingresó al cuartel.

Todo parecía ir para largo, pues Dumbledore, el líder y miembro más importante de esta reunión, no había llegado aún, y la junta debió comenzar hace más de veinte minutos y al parecer el único que se encontraba inquieto y malhumorado por el tiempo perdido era él, pues el resto parecía estar disfrutando el momento, sobre todo porque la mujer de Arthur Weasley, Molly, se la pasaba ofreciendo comida y jugo de calabaza a los de la orden.

Ella se le acercó con una bandeja llena de lo que parecían ser, empanadas de calabaza, y con un gesto entre tímido y temeroso, se dirigió a Snape para ofrecerle de esa comida.

Sin embargo, antes de poder separar sus labios y responder, Albus atravesó la puerta principal con mucha prisa y movimientos firmes, sin detenerse a saludar a cada uno como era su costumbre, pues parecía bastante alarmado a comparación de otras ocasiones donde había convocado una reunión en la orden. Sin detenerse, se dirigió a la gran mesa principal que se encontraba dentro de la cocina y el resto lo siguió, algunos con cierto temor reflejado en el rostro, otros con impaciencia. Snape fue el último en ingresar a la cocina y cerrar tras de sí la puerta.

Notó que McGonagall se encontraba ya dentro de la cocina, seguramente fue de las primeras en llegar, pues era del tipo de persona que siempre se distinguía por ser puntual. Ella había tomado asiento en el lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa, donde se encontraba Dumbledore, pero este último no tomó asiento, simplemente se colocó en su sitio para poder dar inicio a su discurso.

—No quiero irme con rodeos, los he reunido hoy para dar varios anuncios y para planificar nuestras acciones ahora en adelante —anunció con firmeza y cierta frialdad en su tono —, y quisiera comenzar con quizás, una breve explicación de por qué les pedí que trataran de interactuar lo menos posible entre ustedes durante los meses previos a esta reunión.

» Como verán, muchos de nosotros nos hemos declarado abiertamente parte de la orden y en contra de Quien-ustedes-saben, pero otros tantos miembros no. Recientemente, uno de nuestros aliados, Caradoc Dearborn, ha sido atacado precisamente porque los mortífagos detectaron la cercanía a mí y a otras personas de la orden que se han levantado en combate contra ellos —hizo una breve pausa, donde su mirada se veía realmente afligida —. No siento deseos de perder aliados antes de si quiera poder pelear, debemos estar alertas y abiertos a nuevas incorporaciones a la orden —carraspeo un poco antes de continuar y giró su rostro a McGonagall, quien lo miraba desconcertada ante ese breve momento de atención —. Minerva, has sido una maravillosa amiga, una fiel confidente y mi mano derecha en lo que respecta a Hogwarts, entiendo tus razones para no formar parte de la orden pero…

—Albus, hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces —interrumpió McGonagall, en un tono severo y cansino —, mi lealtad y apoyo hacia la orden es indiscutible, pero funciono mejor fuera de ella que dentro, necesitas de alguien que cuide de Hogwarts mientras tú no estás.

Muchos rostros, incluyendo el de Alastor Moody, Sirius Black y Lily Evans, asintieron en silencio mientras escuchaban a McGonagall dar su respuesta a Dumbledore, pero todos se quedaron atónitos cuando él esbozó una sonrisa tenue y levantó su palma, indicándole que se detuviera, orden que la profesora de transformaciones acató enseguida, sin dejar de dedicarle una mirada expectante y desconfiada.

—Como dije, mi querida Minerva, tus razones son más que comprendidas, y por ello, quisiera pedirte que con la misma comprensión aceptes lo que estoy a punto de hacer, y en dado que no sea así, quiero pedirte perdón de antemano.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros intentando comprender la conversación que se estaba llevando entre ambos magos, y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Los breves segundos, que parecían minutos tortuosos, donde Dumbledore y McGonagall mantuvieron silencio, fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Alastor Moody.

—Albus, dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con la niña que está detrás de la puerta —desafió con recelo, mientras su ojo mágico comenzó a moverse con más velocidad.

—¿Qué niña? —preguntó con desesperación y enfado McGonagall, mientras se levantaba de su asiento con agresividad —. Dime que no te atreviste… no sobre ella…

Snape, quien estaba atento y en silencio durante todo este rato, pero comenzó a sentir un agujero en el estómago al imaginarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento, y por un instante, deseó que se tratara de otra persona, pero Albus rompió sus esperanzas inmediatamente, al levantar su mano izquierda y en un movimiento elegante, lograr que la puerta que conducía a la sala, se abriera sola, dando paso a una joven pelirroja que él conocía muy bien, se trataba de Emily Ross, su alumna.

—¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ME NIEGO —se apresuró a gritar con histeria la profesora McGonagall mientras corría a su encuentro con Emily —, NO LA VAS A INVOLUCRAR EN ESTO, ALBUS.

—Minerva, si pudieras escuchar las razones… —habló con calma Dumbledore, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¡NO! Usualmente te apoyo en todo Albus, pero en esto no —negó con brusquedad mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Emily —, y tú, ya basta de jugar a poner en riesgo tu vida constantemente, me decepciona tu falta de valor para afrontar la situación, Emily, pero no te voy a permitir, sabes que esto no es un juego, es un suici…

—Basta tía —susurró con tranquilidad pero firmeza la joven, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de McGonagall, interrumpiendo a la vez su discurso —, no se trata de cobardía…

—Tienes razón, se trata de estupidez —espetó con furia mientras apretaba mucho más su agarre —, no eres ni la mitad de prudente como lo eran tus padres, ¿crees que a ellos…

—Creo que ellos hubieran estado orgullosos de saber que su hija, a tan corta edad, puede ser la clave para derrotar a Voldemort —declaró con brusquedad Emily, en un acto desesperado por calmar a su tía y evitar escuchar un sermón sobre sus padres que seguro la lastimaría, y al parecer lo consiguió, pues algunos en el recinto dejaron escapar un grito de conmoción, otros tantos ahogaron el suyo en un intento por mantener la calma y otros simplemente guardaron silencio sin poder dar crédito a la imprudencia (y quizás también, al egocentrismo) de la chica.

Sin poder evitarlo, Snape quien seguía de pie en todo este rato, comenzó a caminar hacia Emily. Ella al notarlo, le dirigió una mirada fija y pudo notar como las miradas del resto se centraron brevemente en el silencioso profesor de pociones, cuyo rostro parecía congelado en una mueca casi inexpresiva que denotaba amargura. Se detuvo justo al lado de Emily, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, notando como la chica se cohibía lentamente y expresaba su incomodidad con leves temblores en el cuerpo.

Tras ello, giró hacia Dumbledore y McGonagall, quienes también lo miraban expectantes, extrañados, como si aquel gesto de él les hubiera resultado de lo más raro que hubiera hecho en la vida.

—Me parece oportuno interrumpir, y disculpen si doy una opinión que nadie me ha pedido, pero creo que sería conveniente que el señor Dumbledore nos explicara sus razones para creer que semejante jovencita, que sin ánimos de ofender, no ha demostrado tener talentos sobresalientes, es "la clave para derrotar al señor Tenebroso" —al repetir la frase de Emily, esbozó una leve sonrisa de sarcasmo que no pudo contener, algo que notó que a Emily le dolió, pues su rostro reflejó la indignación contra su profesor—, y si me permite también, expresar mi desacuerdo que una joven de catorce años presencie una reunión de la orden…

—Oh ya cállate, Quejicus —espetó Sirius, interrumpiendo a Snape, quien lo miró asesinamente —, das asco cuando te pones en ese plan moralista, tu menos que nadie tienes la cara para decir esta clase de cosas.

—Sirius… —habló Moody, en tono amenazador, tratando de reprender a Sirius por su conducta, que estaba siendo más que imprudente.

—Por favor, caballeros —se apresuró a intervenir un desgarbado hombre, con marcas en el rostro, al que todos reconocían como Remus Lupin —, si tan solo nos dedicáramos a escuchar a Dumbledore, sabríamos las razones por que su confianza recae en una chiquilla, la cual —hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Emily y luego a Minerva con una señal de respeto —, no es por ofender, pero no encuentro en que nos podría ser de utilidad, además que, es demasiado joven para entender el peso que conlleva tal misión.

Snape entonces reparó enteramente en Emily, quien en todo este rato, evitaba mirar en un punto específico. Era como si ella estuviera dispuesta a evadir cualquier queja o insulto próximo a su presencia, pero más que eso, era como si ella estuviera evitando mirarlo, y quizás, ella estaba tan dolida de la infravaloración que hace unos minutos acabó de hacer con ella, que estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas en actuar como si él no existiera. Y lo tenía que confesar, le dolía demasiado sentirla tan lejana de esa forma, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo terrible que sería para él saber que ella lo detestaría, haciendo que esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes fuese el asunto más importante para él, incluso en este momento.

—Entiendo la gran conmoción que todos están sintiendo en este momento, y no es para menos —habló finalmente Dumbledore, tras un carraspeo nervioso debido al silencio incomodo que se formó durante un minuto, tras la intervención de Lupin —, pero las razones quizás sean historias un tanto complicadas y largas de explicar por ahora.

—Todo se reduce a si confiamos o no en ti, Albus —intervino Moody con un tono serio —, no tengo tiempo para charlas ni historias largas, así que me limitaré a aceptar lo que has designado junto con esta chiquilla, lo único que quiero saber es, por qué…

Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir algo, pero entonces Emily le interrumpió de forma casi inocente e imprudente, como lo haría cualquier adolescente que no conociera sobre ciertos límites. Snape se limitó a mirarla y guardar silencio aún, con cierto reproche y a la vez amargura, pues en la mirada de la chiquilla, se veía una emoción casi palpable al dirigirse a Moody, como si ella estuviera ante una celebridad.

—Disculpe, señor, pero tengo que responder a su pregunta yo misma, pues no quiero seguir causando más problemas al señor Dumbledore —la voz de la chiquilla, a pesar de ser tímida, era firme y clara. Minerva en un par de ocasiones trató de interrumpirla, pero Emily se veía tan decidida y fuerte, que por un momento Snape dejó de verla como la joven de catorce años que era, al contrario, su semblante la hacía ver mayor y más hermosa que nunca antes la había visto —, mi nombre es Emily Ross, hija de Robert Jr. Ross y Rose Mayfair.

Todo quedó en silencio, salvo un par de cuchicheos alrededor y la exclamación de otros tantos, sobre todo al escuchar el segundo nombre que refirió la pequeña Emily.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tiene que decirme eso, pequeña? Tu linaje no me interesa, si no tus habilidades y compromiso con la causa —respondió el auror, con un tono despectivo pero a la vez curioso.

—Tiene que ver mucho señor, permita explicarme —insistió la joven, sin permitir que el tono despectivo de Moody le distrajera de su discurso —, mi madre pertenece a una vieja familia de magos, llamados los Mayfair.

—Así que, los Mayfair, ¿no es así?

El barullo no se hizo esperar, todos alrededor comenzaron a especular sobre el linaje de la joven pelirroja que se encontraba, impávida y firme, frente al auror que la miraba cada vez más con recelo y una sonrisa que no sabría si interpretar, de ironía o burla.

—Jovencita, ¿sabes cuantas de tu familia envié a Azkaban? Los Mayfair no son el tipo de familia al que te debas referir con orgullo —dijo finalmente Moody en un tono sombrío.

—Depende que lado de la familia frecuente, mi linaje es mucho más complejo que eso, pero aun si así fuera, ¿por qué yo no podría ser diferente?

Moody bufó ante la pregunta de Emily y tras ello silenció con autoridad a los presentes que habían perdido todo decoro al hablar de la familia Mayfair ante la jovencita.

—Albus, si confías en ella, no tengo más remedio que confiar en ti y permitir que todo tome su curso, pero no puedo ignorar el origen de esta jovencita, y quiero advertirte que estaré observándola muy detenidamente.

—Que vergüenza me das Alastor —exclamó indignada Minerva, caminando al lado de su sobrina para encarar al auror, que la miró atento —, pensar de esa forma, contra una chiquilla.

—La edad no es limitante para la maldad, muchachos más jóvenes que ella ya tenían fijo su camino hacia Voldemort, no se te olvide —al terminar su frase, giró levemente su ojo hacia Snape, quien lo miró fijamente de vuelta, en señal de haber entendido la indirecta, pero no se atrevió a decir más.

—Agradezco mucho la confianza que depositan en mi —habló finalmente Dumbledore, tratando de cortar el momento tenso —, y me gustaría que llegue el día que puedan depositar su confianza en esta jovencita sin necesidad de ponerme como excusa, pero creo que llegará el día en que eso sucederá sin que tenga yo que pedírselos —acomodó sus anteojos con un fino y elegante movimiento de su mano derecha y esbozó una dulce sonrisa en su anciano rostro —, pero me era más que urgente tratar este tema ahora.

Dumbledore caminó hacia Emily y le extendió la mano, a lo que la jovencita gentilmente tomó y se dejó guiar por el anciano profesor hasta Snape, quien seguía en silencio mirando todo alrededor

—Por el momento, sería todo, dulce Emily —le anunció a la joven, quien asintió inmediatamente, soltando la mano del profesor con la misma gentileza que la tomó —, del resto me encargo yo, recuerda por favor lo que te dije en nuestra última sesión; ahora necesito que te vayas con el profesor Snape.

Al escuchar la orden, Emily no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir, pero por otro lado Snape se vio sorprendido y algo renuente a acatar la orden. Estaba por cuestionarlo, pero Dumbledore inmediatamente le interrumpió.

—Severus, creo que tu presencia en esta sesión de la orden ya no es necesaria, no quiero involucrarte en el operativo contra los mortifagos, ya que quiero evitar en todo lo posible los futuros riesgos de tu status y de tu vida.

—Pero señor…

—Confía en mi Severus, ni tú ni la señorita Emily deben enterarse de lo que haremos, no al menos para no correr riesgos, es por su bienestar, y como sé que ambos se llevan muy bien, no creo que te moleste llevarla a tu casa en la Hilandera mientras la reunión termina —afirmó con cierta autoridad sin dejar de sonreír. Acto seguido, volvió a girar hacia Emily—. Minerva irá a buscarte apenas terminemos todo este asunto de la orden, ¿de acuerdo Emily? De momento me gustaría que acompañaras al profesor Snape a su casa.

Emily, aún sonrojada por la idea de estar a solas con Snape, asintió y caminó hacia el profesor de pociones, quien tras hacer una mueca, algo cercana a lo que parecía una sonrisa, comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta perderse en un callejón, en donde le ofreció el brazo, a lo cual la jovencita apenas tocó, ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

**La hilandera.**

1987 – La hilandera, Inglaterra

Cuándo Dumbledore les había dado la indicación de estar juntos hasta que terminaran los asuntos de la orden, ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado más allá de unas cuantas horas, pero al entrar a la casa de la hilandera y ver el baúl, maletín y demás pertenencias de Emily en los pasillos de la estrecha casa, hizo que ambos sintieran una combinación de alegría con incomodidad al saber que estarían el resto de las vacaciones solos.

Emily se apresuró hacia sus cosas y tomo el maletín entre sus manos, mientras que Snape se limitó a mirarla en silencio sin saber que decir.

—Yo... —comenzó a balbucear la pelirroja sin atreverse a mirar a su profesor a la cara —traje un poco de dinero, iré al caldero chorreante y me quedaré ahí por el resto de las vacaciones, lo que menos quiero es causarle molestias.

Snape en primera instancia no dijo nada, observó con detenimiento como la joven pelirroja aplicada un sencillo encantamiento a sus pertenencias, para hacerlas más ligeras y fáciles de trasladar. Esperó a que ella le hiciera una última reverencia antes de emprender camino a la salida, y cuando pasó a su lado, tomó con firmeza su brazo y la detuvo.

Se sentía sumamente en conflicto, por una parte quería aceptar la iniciativa de su alumna es marcharse, para mantener una sana y necesaria distancia, pues temía que durante estas tres semanas de vacaciones restantes, no pudiera controlar los impulsos que sentía por ella, pues Emily estaba perdiendo con demasiada facilidad y a pasos agigantados, la imagen de una chica inocente y prohibida para él.

Pero por otra parte, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se quedara, que le hiciera compañía; deseaba protegerla, vigilarla, y quizás, en algún momento desatar esos impulsos de abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla.

Estaba consciente que el silencio entre los dos, mientras sostenía su brazo y sus miradas se cruzaban un con la otra, se hacía mucho más incómodo, tanto que todos los argumentos que tenía preparado para justificar ese impulso de detenerla, se habían escapado como agua entre los dedos.

Ambos trataron de decir algo al mismo tiempo y se interrumpieron mutuamente. Ella soltó en carcajadas nerviosas, mientras sus mejillas se matizaban de un rosa algo tenue pero visibles. Snape simplemente se sonrojó y apartó su mirada en silencio para evitar que ella lo notara.

—No puede irse, señorita Ross —dijo después de un minuto de silencio, escuchando como ella estuvo mitigando su risa nerviosa de forma pausada —, el profesor Dumbledore dio la orden que la cuidara, si no mal recuerdo, así que no me queda más remedio que cargar con usted estas tres semanas.

Ella contuvo finalmente su risa, y lo miró con una mueca en el rostro que Snape no supo descifrar si era de desagrado por sus palabras o por sentirse meramente una carga para él. Quería seguir hablando y rectificar sus palabras en el caso que ella entendiera que es una carga, pero una curiosa sonrisa volvió a formarse en el rostro de la pelirroja y asintió.

—Entonces si no hay más remedio, acepto ser una carga para usted —dijo alegremente, retrocediendo unos pasos para entrar de nuevo por el pasillo angosto y entrar a una habitación llena de libros.

Snape suspiró un tanto aliviado de no tener que seguir hablando con ella del asunto ni tratado de convencerla a que se quedara. Tras unos segundos de alivio, comenzó a seguir sus pasos, llegando a la habitación donde estaba ella, quien se encontraba mirando con gran entusiasmo y admiración las repisas de libros en ese lugar.

—Increíble, es toda una biblioteca personal —halagó mientras seguía caminando por la habitación, mirando todas las repisas que podía.

Snape solo se limitó a mirarla, con una mueca de incredulidad ante el hecho que una chica tan joven, bonita y sociable como Emily, fuera tan fanática de los libros.

Tras un minuto de silencio, la joven que hasta el momento solo enfocaba su atención a los libros, giró sobre sus talones y miró a Snape con una sonrisa amplia.

—Es encantadora su casa —le dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia él.

—Solo ha visto mi estudio y mi pasillo de entrada, no veo razones para generalizar dicho cumplido —increpó con su típico tono amargo, aunque en el fondo se sintió totalmente encantado que Emily estuviera maravillada con ese pequeño espacio que conoció de su casa, pues para el significaba mucho que alguien no lo juzgara por su lugar de origen.

La chica ignoró el comentario de Snape y se acercó ahora donde se encontraba un enorme sillón, mullido y elegante, al lado de una mesa de madera sencilla, donde tenía apilados algunos libros.

—En mi casa, a pesar de que es grande, solo teníamos unos pequeños libreros, algunos eran libros de pociones avanzadas, pero otros eran cuadernos viejos de mi padre —mientras contaba, sus ojos se veían perdidos entre la textura del tapizado de aquel mueble donde parecía ser el lugar predilecto de Snape para leer —, yo los leí todos, porque no tuve hermanos, ni amigos. La lectura era mi juego, yo quería más libros, y mi padre me prometió que me compraría mi propia repisa para que la llenara de mis colecciones literarias, pero...

Emily se quedó callada, mientras pasaba gentilmente sus dedos en el tapiz del sillón, su mirada comenzó a cristalizarse y Snape nuevamente sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero ¿sería correcto hacerlo aquí, solos, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera frenar sus deseos? ¿Qué pasaría si la tocaba? ¿Sería capaz de controlarse y no volverse loco ante su tacto, su olor y su calidez?

Se sentía asqueroso de pensar o dudar en ello. Ante sus ojos, Emily estaba a punto de quebrarse nuevamente ante el recuerdo de sus padres fallecidos, pero él, lejos de ser el profesor centrado y protector que ella necesita en este momento, estaba ahí, dudando de abrazarla por temor a que el deseo que yace en su interior, termine por dominarlo si la toca una vez más.

Y es que no podía evitar recriminarse así mismo de esa forma, ya que si analizaba el contexto, Emily parecía buscar en él una figura protectora y paternal, pues incluso comparó su estudio con las repisas de libros de su padre. Se sentía completamente asqueado de desear a Emily de esta forma. Sentía que no la merecía, que el solo pensarla de esa forma, estaba abusando de ella.

—Profesor...

La voz de ella lo regresó en sí, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos recriminatorios que no se dio cuenta que pasó largo rato en silencio y que llamó tanto su atención que ella se le acercó.

—Profesor... perdóneme pero... yo...

Sin poder terminar su oración, la joven pelirroja se lanzó al pecho de él, abrazándolo con fuerza y acurrucando su rostro entre sus brazos. Snape estaba atónito pero no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarla, aunque tampoco hizo un intento por corresponder el abrazo.

Su cuerpo se tensó de tal forma, que parecía estar petrificado y su espalda comenzó a sudar, a pesar que se sentía congelado.

En realidad, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían y caería de nervios, de tensión, de debilidad. La sensación de Emily abrazando su cuerpo era encantadoramente pecaminosa, casi tanto como imaginarla de esa forma.

Tras un minuto, que pareció eterno entre ambos, ella se separó de Snape y lo miró con dulzura, dejando ver como dos finas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, a pesar de la sonrisa que ella estaba dedicándole.

—En fin —balbuceó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas y le daba nuevamente la espalda a su profesor —, me gustaría saber dónde dormiré, si no le es una molestia.

Snape no respondió, simplemente hizo un ademán con su mano de que lo siguiera, y la llevó a unas escaleras un poco angostas y desgastadas. Las maletas venían flotando cerca del suelo gracias al hechizo que Emily les aplicó, por lo que no fue difícil trasladarla a la habitación vacía al final del pasillo.

La habitación era de lo más simple, vieja y polvorienta, pero Snape con un habilidoso movimiento de varita, logró acomodar en cuestión de minutos todos los pormenores, dejando la habitación limpia y habitable para la chica. No pudo evitar notar que la cama era demasiado amplia para una persona, pero justo antes que ella pudiera preguntar que era esta habitación, él la interrumpió con un tono seco.

—Aquí dormían mis padres.

—Entiendo, entonces esta es su casa de la infancia —dedujo la pelirroja, acomodando su equipaje en la cama.

—Así es, heredé esta casa, pero no me gusta usarla mucho —respondió evasivamente.

—Lo comprendo, a mí tampoco me gusta ir a mi casa en el Valle de Godric.

Otro silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Snape no sabía que más decir al respecto, por una parte, si quería continuar con ese tema porque sentía que eso lo distraía de pensar en sus deseos pasionales sobre la jovencita que estaba tomando asiento en el borde de la cama que acaba de conocer, pero por otro lado, no quería ahondar en ello, pues la conversación podría tomar un giro que no deseaba tocar por el momento, el de sus padres.

—Iré a buscar algo de cenar para ambos —sentenció sin pensarlo mucho, buscando evadir el tema y a ella.

—Puedo preparar algo si quiere —ofreció amablemente la chica, volviendo a levantarse de la cama.

—Aún si aceptara su ofrecimiento, no hay nada en la casa que pueda preparar, recuerde que también es la primera vez en este año que piso esta casa —recordó con cierta burla, dando la media vuelta para salir de la habitación y caminar de nuevo abajo, hacia la entrada.

Caminó durante un par de horas por las calles, comprando todo tipo de alimento que pudiera preparar, no estaba seguro de los gustos de Emily, pero trató de comprar lo más variado posible para ella. Entre frutas, verduras, carnes y mariscos; Snape regresó a casa cerca del anochecer, cargado de muchas bolsas, y al abrir la puerta, notó con cierta sorpresa la silueta de Dumbledore al lado de la de ella en la cocina.

—Bienvenido Severus, estaba esperándote —anunció el anciano profesor, mientras se levantaba de la mesa de la cocina, donde notó que tanto Emily como él, estaban bebiendo una taza de té.

—Pensé que ya no lo vería este día, señor —expresó con respeto, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor y dejaba las bolsas de las compras —, interpreté sus palabras y las maletas de la joven Ross, como que pasaría el resto de las vacaciones en este lugar.

—Sí, dedujiste correctamente todo Severus, el motivo de mi presencia en esta casa no es para llevarme a la señorita Ross de aquí, sería demasiado arriesgado e imprudente de mi parte —aclaró Dumbledore con una sonrisa y de modo cortés —, vine a dar unas instrucciones exclusivas que no pude decirles allá, antes que se marcharan.

—Entiendo, si gusta puede sentarse y explicármelas —ofreció con cordialidad, señalando el asiento que instantes antes, Dumbledore abandonó.

—No, lamento declinar la invitación, mi estimado compañero, pero debo retirarme pronto, la señorita Emily ya sabe todo lo que debía decirles —expresó de forma gentil, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida —, sin embargo no rechazaré que me acompañes a la salida, hay una última cosa que quisiera decirte. Señorita Emily, un placer tomar el té contigo, nos veremos pronto, hasta entonces.

—Que le vaya bien, profesor —se despidió de forma alegre la pelirroja antes de ver ambos profesores salir de la cocina, directo a la puerta de salida.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de la casa, Dumbledore se giró hacia Snape, y su rostro cordial y ameno, se ensombreció levemente.

—Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Minerva que esto era lo mejor para Emily, no vendrá nadie de la orden a molestarlos durante estas tres semanas, por lo que estarán completamente solos. Yo creo que no necesito recordarte que eres un profesor de Hogwarts y ella tu alumna, ¿o sí?

Por el tono sugerente, Snape notó que Dumbledore estaba enterado de sus sentimientos, quizás era algo que se sospechaba desde el primer día que conoció a Emily y le recordó de forma muy puntual que era la sobrina de McGonagall, pero no esperó que su sentir fuese tan aparente como para que el director de Hogwarts tuviera la necesidad de advertirle de esa forma.

—Me gustaría que la entrenaras en Oclumancia el tiempo que estarás con ella, tiene mucho talento en la magia, solo necesita pulirlo —prosiguió el profesor Dumbledore, restando importancia al rostro pálido de Snape, por el pánico que estaba surgiendo en él, al pensar que el anciano profesor lo supiera todo —, y no pretendo darte lecciones de moral, ni decirte lo que debes hacer con tu vida privada y amorosa, tampoco pretendo continuar fingiendo que no sé qué lo que sucede entre ustedes dos. Hasta ahora la moral y el recato ha sido algo que ha funcionado entre los dos; es algo que aprecio y valoro, pero no puedo ignorar que Emily ya no es una niña, y tú eres un hombre al final de cuentas. Solo no quiero que si sucede algo aquí durante este tiempo, lo lleven a Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?

Snape quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y por un momento deseo no tener que estar ahí en primer lugar.

—En otro momento, en otra época y quizás en otra circunstancia, me opondría totalmente a esto, pero no estando a punto de iniciar una guerra sangrienta en la que no puedo asegurar que todos salgamos vivos, no me siento capaz de negarles el derecho a ser felices mientras puedan —aceptó Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando fijamente a Snape —, lo único que te pido es recato en Hogwarts.

—Pero… ¿cómo puede usted pensar…

—He visto como la miras, como te preocupas por ella, como has permitido que esos sentimientos te dominen día con día, y no creas que para ella es diferente, quizás para el resto no sea algo aparente, pero para un anciano como yo… —dijo, tocándose las sienes con el dedo índice, mientras sonreía con picardía.

—No sé qué decirle, señor, creo que usted la está malinterpretando, tanto como me está malinterpretando a mi…

—Me temo que muchas cosas te sorprenderán en estas tres semanas Severus —advirtió el anciano profesor, abandonando su semblante sombrío y finalizando con una sonrisa —, mucha suerte, hasta entonces.

Y con esa despedida tan fugaz, desapareció ante los ojos de Snape, quien se quedó durante un par de minutos mirando el lugar donde el director de Hogwarts se desvaneció, hasta que sintió la presencia de Emily, mirándolo desde el portal de la puerta.

—¿Profesor?

Al escucharla, se giró hacia ella para contemplarla, le costaba demasiado recordar que solo tenía catorce años, porque su cuerpo ya estaba más que desarrollado, su mirada ya no tenía esa chispa de inocencia infantil que poseía antes y por si fuera poco, los rezagos de un tenue maquillaje adornando su rostro, le hacían ver que Emily ya no era esa niña que conoció en el comedor de Hogwarts hace 4 años atrás.

El resto de la noche no fue gran cosa para ambos. Snape preparó una sencilla cena, no quiso aceptar la ayuda de ella, a pesar que insistió hasta el hartazgo. Después de ello, fue a su estudio, con la excusa de leer algunos ejemplares que tenía amontonados en la mesa de madera al lado del sillón, pero la realidad es que solo quería mantenerse alejado de ella, no quería ceder ante los deseos de tocarla o besarla, por mucho que esto sonara tentador, incluso aún después de las palabras de Dumbledore.

Emily trató de hacerle compañía y conversación un par de veces, pero al ver la resistencia de su profesor ante su presencia, se dio por vencida y terminó por retirarse a la habitación a descansar. Después de una hora, Snape la imitó, sin embargo, esa noche no durmió nada, pensando en cómo podría evitarla durante tres semanas, sin si quiera tener la tentación de besarla. Y por un momento, deseó tener otra misión que esta, al menos le parecía más sencillo enfrentar a los mortífagos sin que ellos sospechen de su verdadera lealtad, que soportar la pasión incesante que ardía en su cuerpo cuando veía a Emily.

Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron más sencillas para él. Cuando decidió levantarse, notó que Emily ya estaba despierta y había incluso preparado el desayuno. Lo más insoportable, era que ella no se tomó la molestia de vestirse apropiadamente para hacer el desayuno, por el contrario, ella aún seguía con sus ropas de dormir, pero lo molesto de ello no era en sí que lo hiciera, si no que la ropa que usaba, dejaba poco o nada a la imaginación.

Era una simple blusa de tirantes blanca, semitransparente y unos pantalones cortos que estaban demasiado ceñidos a su cuerpo. La blusa, al contacto de la luz, dejaba al descubierto los juveniles pechos de la pelirroja.

Emily no parecía ser la clase de chicas descuidadas que vestirían de forma provocativa sin notarlo, ella siempre ha demostrado ser una chica cuidadosa e inteligente, por lo que su apariencia actual, parecía más un reto o una invitación a la indecencia por parte de ella, y era algo que no se podía permitir caer.

—Le aconsejo que cuando salga de su habitación, se vista de una forma más apropiada, señorita Ross, poco o nada me interesa verle sus… atributos —dijo con falso desagrado Snape, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, para que ella, quien había fingido un tono de sorpresa al oírlo hablar, se diera cuenta de la transparencia de su blusa.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a disculparse, colocando sus manos sobre sus pechos, en un intento de ocultarlos —, no creí que se levantara a estas horas, pensaba servir el desayuno y subir a cambiarme.

—Para la próxima, trate de vestirse primero, tenga cierto recato, no está sola en esta casa —le recordó de forma arisca mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, donde estaba servida una ensalada de frutas, un vaso con leche fresca y dos huevos estrellados recién cocidos —, ¿esto es para mí?.

Emily sonrojada, pero con una leve sonrisa, asintió ante la pregunta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Snape no pudo evitar notar que el andar de ella estaba un poco cambiado, como si ella intentara seducirlo con cada paso que daba, haciendo un ligero movimiento de caderas, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo, pues no dejó de mirarla hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

—Pero ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? Primero Dumbledore, ahora ella, pareciera que ambos supieran… —pensó para sí mismo mientras comía, tratando de hacer un recuento de todas sus conductas y como es que ellos sabrían realmente lo que siente.

No tardó mucho el terminar de comer y levantó los platos vacíos para dirigirse al lavabo, para así poder limpiarlos. Entonces escuchó los pasos de Emily aproximándose nuevamente, a lo cual trató de ignorarla, enfocándose en lavar los platos, pero la distracción fue inútil, pues ella se situó a su lado, logrando que el desviara la mirada del lavado para observarla. Ella estaba de nuevo con una blusa de tirantes, ahora de color verde y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, igualmente bastante ceñidos a su figura.

Lo alarmante, era que la blusa estaba aún más escotada que la anterior, dejando ver que Emily no solo estaba bastante desarrollada, si no que a pesar que ahora estaba usando sujetador, la tela de la blusa era demasiado delgada y aún se podía transparentar a la luz. Tenía una apariencia bastante sensual y rebelde, algo que jamás pudo notar de ella, pues casi siempre la veía con el uniforme de la escuela o usando ropas muy abrigadas por el invierno en Hogwarts.

Se sintió sumamente embobado de verla, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar el plato, que terminó haciéndose añicos al impactar contra el suelo.

—Oh, cielos —exclamó alarmada, inclinándose para recoger rápidamente los trozos del plato en el suelo, lo que hizo que Snape tuviera una visión panorámica más reveladora de los senos de Emily, imagen que ya no pudo soportar más y salió de la cocina a paso veloz, tratando de evitarla.

Estaba furioso, agitado y sumamente excitado, no se creía el cuento de que ella hiciera esto de forma inconsciente o natural, de alguna manera percibía que Emily estaba tratando de seducirlo o provocarlo, pero solo era una simple intuición, pues a decir verdad, ella estaba actuando muy bien, no encontraba fallas en su actuación.

Sin tardar mucho, se dirigió a su habitación, planeando encerrarse hasta saber qué hacer para evitarla antes que ocurriera una catástrofe, ya sea cayendo en su juego o terminar por lanzarse sobre ella y llenarla de besos. Sin embargo, el encierro no le duró más que una media hora, pues escuchó un grito de ella, que lo hizo bajar a toda velocidad a su encuentro, con varita en mano, solo para encontrársela frente a frente, cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurre? —preguntó Emily en un tono molesto, casi con falsa inocencia.

—Lo mismo quisiera preguntar, acaba de gritar —increpó Snape con cierta agitación y molestia, guardando su varita al notar que no había peligro alguno.

—Sí, necesitaba llamar su atención, pues corrió a esconderse en su habitación sin razón aparente —acusó la pelirroja, con desconcierto en su voz, como si realmente no entendiera la situación o peor, la haya malinterpretado de otra forma.

Snape guardó silencio, tratando de evitar hacer contacto con su mirada lo mejor posible, pues se sentía acorralado y descubierto y por un breve segundo, pensó que la mejor idea era decirle la verdad a Emily, con tal de frenar estas provocaciones antes que ocurriera una desgracia.

—Tal vez si sea buena idea que me diga toda la verdad —dijo de repente Emily, desconcertándolo aún más, como si ella hubiese leído su mente.

—Acaso tú…

—Si —interrumpió ella, en tono decisivo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño —, así es, yo puedo leer su mente, siempre he podido, desde el día que lo conocí.

**Confesiones.**

Había pasado alrededor de cuatro días desde la última vez que habló con Emily, sin embargo sus últimas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Por fortuna, su habitación tenía un baño incluido, y cuando sentía hambre, esperaba al anochecer, cuando ella dormía, para salir de la habitación y llevarse todo el alimento que pudiera.

Ahora evitarla no era una opción, y trató de entrenar su oclumancia lo más que podía, para evitar que ella siguiera leyendo su mente. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan expuesto y humillado, que no deseaba ver la luz de otro día, o peor, a Emily.

Divagaba la mayor parte del tiempo en como confrontarla, y casi todas las resoluciones terminaban con él huyendo o evadiendo a la pelirroja. No se sentía con el valor de confrontarla, algo curioso ya que siempre creía que era un hombre valiente al arriesgar su vida al enfrentar a Voldemort de esta forma como doble espía, pero nunca creyó que con una joven de catorce años le fuese provocar tal pavor.

Eso quería decir que Emily no solo sabía lo que sentía por ella, sino que además, sabía los pensamientos impuros y sexuales que ha tenido sobre ella, las constantes comparaciones que hizo entre ella y Lily cuando aún tenía confusos sus sentimientos, y posiblemente también estaba enterándose en este momento de sus conflictos internos y el horror que le causaba.

Tampoco pudo evitar sentir algo de ira porque ella jamás le mencionó nada, y lo que era peor, le mintió, por cosas como que no sabía que Bill Weasley la iba a besar ese día en el salón de estudios Muggles y lo permitió.

—Solo leo mentes, no soy adivina —aclaró la pelirroja, de forma sorpresiva detrás de la puerta —, Bill no es clase de personas que planifica, solo fue un impulso y ya.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó a Emily tocar la puerta de su habitación y decir ese comentario. De nuevo había leído su mente, y tenía el descaro de responderle en voz alta para saber que lo ha visto todo. Estaba resuelto a ignorarla y esperar que se aburriera para terminar marchándose, pero al pasar una hora, se terminó rindiendo él, pues ella seguía insistiendo.

—Lárgate —le ordenó Snape de forma amarga desde adentro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hubiera pensado que ella obedeció y se fue, pero podía ver su silueta detrás de la puerta, aun de pie.

—No creo que sea bueno seguir dándole largas a este tema, profesor Snape —le respondió finalmente, acercándose totalmente a la puerta, para asegurarse que él pudiera escucharla.

—No creo que debamos decirnos algo al respecto, finalmente lo sabe todo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, estoy cansada de fingir que no sé nada, ni de lo que piensa ni de que lo que siente —reveló de forma directa y firme, tanto que su tono logró intimidar un poco a Snape —, desde el primer día que lo conocí, sé que no vio en mi otra cosa que no fuera otra versión más joven de Lily Evans.

Al escucharla, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, pues ignoraba si Emily con ese pensamiento estaba menospreciándose así misma, o solo era la sentencia de una chica aceptando una realidad que no debería, y eso solo lo hizo sentir una porquería, pues detrás de esa puerta estaba una joven que no sabía que era amada por ser quién es ella misma.

Y entonces la idea de hablar por fin de este tema, no se le hizo del todo mala, pues necesitaba al menos aclararle que nada de lo que siente actualmente por ella, tenía que ver con Lily en lo absoluto.

—Entonces acláremelo, por favor —dijo sin motivo aparente, de nuevo, respondiendo a sus pensamientos en voz alta, logrando que Snape saliera de su ensimismamiento.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Snape, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndole tras quitar el seguro. Al verla, pudo notar un pronunciado escote detrás de un vestido blanco con estampados florales, primaveral y juvenil, bastante ceñido a su delicada figura.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente e hizo ademán de querer pasar por la puerta, cuando Snape la detuvo en seco.

—Tengo unas reglas que señalar antes de hablar sobre esto. La primera es que a partir de este momento, no tendremos conversaciones de ningún tipo en zonas como habitaciones, baños o que sean totalmente cerrados y privados.

Emily levantó una ceja desconcertada, cruzándose de brazos, en una muestra de inconformidad pero finalmente asintió.

—Su cocina es cerrada, ¿también aplica en el contrato?

—No es tan privada —aclaró Snape, recordando que finalmente tiene ventanas y está cerca de la puerta de salida, lo que no lo hace un espacio del todo privado si tuvieran visitas, aunque realmente, todo lugar en la casa era sumamente privada e íntima si solo estaban ellos dos —, al menos no es un espacio que incite o haga pensar en otras cosas.

—Dígalo por usted, yo no soy la que piensa en esas cosas de forma frecuente —replicó la pelirroja, fastidiada.

Snape hizo un ademán de rechazo y salió de la habitación, con la cara levemente ruborizada y dándole la espalda para dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Segunda regla —prosiguió mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina —, tenga muy en claro que esta conversación solo vamos a decir la verdad sobre ciertas cosas, pero no crea que eso dará pie a que suceda algo entre nosotros, ni que formará un lazo de confianza que sobre pase el límite de profesor y alumna.

—Ah vaya, entonces debo tomarlo como un rechazo antes de tiempo —añadió con falsa ingenuidad, caminando justo detrás de él, con una expresión bastante desconcertada.

Aunque escuchó su comentario, Snape decidió ignorarlo y no responder por el momento. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cocina, ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa, uno frente a otro.

—Y tercero, quiero que me prometa que dejara de leer mi mente.

Emily levantó sus manos como si intentara demostrar que estaba totalmente limpia de crimen y asintió. Sin embargo, decidió mantener silencio esperando que el profesor tomara la iniciativa de hablar, pero al final ambos quedaron en total silencio durante minutos, hasta que ella decidió hablar.

—Bueno, es un poco difícil hablar de este tema libremente, preferiría que comenzáramos con preguntas en concreto, si no le molesta —sugirió la pelirroja en un intento por controlar su tono.

Snape se limitó a asentir, sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

—Bien, entonces disculpe que sea tan directa, pero tengo que preguntar —dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla, como si estuviera preparándose para una respuesta fuerte —¿qué sentido tiene vivir y sentir lo que siente, si no tiene la intención de cruzar los límites de profesor y alumna?

Ambos se miraron incómodos, y el silencio volvió a reinar durante unos segundos, los cuales parecían eternos y tortuosos.

—No tiene sentido, en absoluto —respondió finalmente Snape, con un tono frío y pausado —, no tendría por qué decir lo obvio, pero ambos sabemos que es un error y que esto no debería suceder en ningún tipo de contexto.

—Es por mi edad —aseveró la pelirroja, casi en un susurro, como si estuviera decepcionada de la respuesta —, ¿no es así?

—En parte lo es —admitió, suavizando su tono hostil y encogiéndose de hombros —, también son otras cosas importantes...

—Una de esas cosas —interrumpió repentinamente, como si hubiera sido un choque eléctrico la última frase de Snape —... ¿es Lily?

Dudó por un momento en responder, en el fondo estaba convencido que se enamoró de Emily por ser quién es, pero tampoco puede ignorar que en muchas ocasiones antes la comparó con Lily.

Notó que la mirada de ella se estaba palideciendo, cómo si toda emoción se hubiera desvanecido en instantes. Quedó totalmente atónito, pues no sabía que responderle, por una parte no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco quería mentirle. No se veía capaz de decirle que ella logró hacer que él dejara de idealizar a Lily y encontrara un sentimiento más cálido en ella.

—Comprendo —dijo entonces Emily al no tener ninguna respuesta, algo que hizo que Snape frunciera el ceño, pues parecía que nuevamente leyó su mente —, si es así, tiene toda la razón, y no necesita encerrarse en su propia casa, yo me encerrare en mi habitación.

Ella hizo a levantarse e irse fuera de ahí, lejos de él, pero Snape rápidamente la interceptó antes de salir de la cocina.

—Le pedí que no leyera mi mente.

—Y no lo hice, pero no necesité hacerlo para saber que usted ama a Lily —respondió firmemente aunque sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse —, y como siempre, resulté ser solo la proyección de lo que los demás quieren ver en mí, usted no es diferente al resto de los adultos que me rodean, y creí que lo era...

Snape no respondió enseguida, aunque tampoco se movió de su lugar. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al verla herida, y sus impulsos fueron más de lo que podía soportar, así que tomó del mentón a Emily, aplicando un poco de firmeza para levantar su rostro y clavar su mirada en la de ella.

Pero las miradas solo se cruzaron por un microsegundo, pues ella ladeo su cabeza con fuerza para zafarse del agarre y retroceder unos pasos.

—Usted quería hablar de estas cosas y ahora pretende huir —señaló Snape, con un tono amargo, sin apartarse de la salida de la cocina.

Ella lo miró nuevamente, pero ahora su semblante, no solo se veía más amenazador, si no también más adulto. Como si la niña que trató de huir de sus problemas, hubiera crecido en cuestión de segundos, y asintió, con su ceño fruncido para continuar con el diálogo. Seguía sorprendiendo, sin lugar a dudas, como ella podía pasar de verse como una inocente niña ante sus ojos, a una adulta independiente y fuerte.

—Intuyo que también tiene preguntas que hacerme al respecto —Ella le habló con cierta frialdad en su tono, demostrando lo dolida que estaba.

—Sí, pero desgraciadamente para usted, no tienen nada que ver con este tema en particular —aclaró Snape con el mismo tono que ella empleó.

Ella volvió a tomar asiento, desviando su mirada de la de Snape, y suspiró con cierto fastidio, haciendo ademanes con la mano, de modo que lo invitaba a hacer sus preguntas.

—Muy bien —replanteó Snape, tomando asiento también, nuevamente frente a ella —¿Desde cuándo tienes esas habilidades en legeremancia?

Emily tardó un poco en responder, su mirada seguía evadiendo la de Snape, al punto de juguetear con sus dedos sobre la mesa para tener algo en que concentrarse.

—Desde que nací tenía estas habilidades —dijo con un tono apagado —, mi madre decía que era parte de la herencia Mayfair. Podemos controlar, destrozar y leer las mentes a voluntad, a largas distancias y a más de una sola persona. Gracias a mi madre y al profesor Dumbledore, logré dominar mejor estos poderes.

»Cuando le conocí, supe lo que estaba pensando de mí. Aquella noche en Hogwarts, cuando todos estábamos cenando, percibí su fascinación a mi apariencia. En ese entonces mi legeremancia no tenía tanta fuerza, así que solo percibí algunos pensamientos superfluos y sus emociones —se contuvo un momento antes de continuar, dejando el jugueteo de sus manos para dirigirlo a uno de sus mechones de cabello—, y debo confesar que me desconcertó demasiado, pero aun así, me sentí halagada.

Snape la miró atento todo el tiempo, y aunque si deseaba preguntar más sobre sus sentimientos, necesitaba primero aclarar algunas dudas.

—¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore tiene tantas esperanzas en ti? ¿Por qué cree que eres la clave para derrotar al señor tenebroso?

De nuevo volvió a tardar en responder, esta vez, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, aunque por la mirada no parecía de alegría, si no de resignación.

—Mi legeremancia ha sido demasiado útil para él, gracias a ella ha encontrado la mayoría de los horrocruxes y se encuentra en la labor de recolectarlos, para destruirlos, pero teme hacerlo poco a poco ya que eso podría alertar al enemigo.

Snape escuchó atento, tanto que se veía concentrado en sus palabras, olvidando por instantes que estaban para aclarar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Ese pensamiento volvió tras el silencio de Emily, y un tenue rubor volvió a asomarse en sus pálidas mejillas, sin saber cómo continuar o dirigir al conversación nuevamente a ese punto.

—Y mi última pregunta al respecto —anunció el profesor, acomodándose en su asiento —, ¿qué tanto ha leído mi mente?

—Bu—bueno, es algo difícil de decir —respondió la joven, con un muy aparente nerviosismo al respecto —, al inicio fue involuntario y gracias a su oclumancia, no siempre podía leer su mente. Ignoraba su amor por Lily y su pasado, solo percibí en usted una gran valentía y buenos sentimientos que no demostraba a sus alumnos ni a nadie.

»La noche que descubrí que era un mortífago, pude leer más profundamente su mente, y al saber su historia, no quise forzarlo a que me la dijera, no vi esa necesidad —suspiró antes de continuar, como si lo próximo que fuese a decir, fuese lo más difícil —, y finalmente, la noche que usted y Lily tuvieron... bueno, usted sabe.

El leve rubor en su rostro, se convirtió en un carbón hirviendo, tanto para ella como para él, pues era bastante evidente a qué momento se refería, y no deseaba profundizar más, no quería verse en la necesidad de explicarle porque mientras le hacia el amor a Lily, la veía a ella en su mente, sin embargo, ahora le tocaba a él estar acorralado por la jovencita.

—Confieso que me sorprendí demasiado, y cada vez que lo veía acercarse, no tenía cara con que afrontarlo, porque... —dudó nuevamente de continuar la pelirroja, haciendo una breve pausa.

Él asintió, con sus mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, pues la charla estaba tomando matices que no podía ni se creía capaz de afrontar.

Para él, abrirle ese espacio tan íntimo a ella, era lo más difícil que había tenido que sobrellevar en la vida, pues no solo desnudaba sus sentimientos más bochornosos, si no que se mostraba como un hombre débil y común, una sensación que no le gustaba nada sentir.

Y ahora que ella estaba confesando saberlo todo de ese momento, entendió porque ella estaba evasiva, se sonrojaba cada que la veía en los pasillos y se comportaba extraña, seguramente ella tampoco sabía cómo afrontar el asunto.

—Eso explica realmente mucho —susurró Snape, mientras se incorporaba de su asiento para darle la espalda a la chica —, lamento mucho la incomodidad y desagrado que esos pensamientos pudieron ocasionarle.

—Jamás dije que me resultaran desagradables —aclaró de inmediato, a tal grado que le fue incapaz de modular la voz.

Snape tenía la cara completamente ruborizada de la vergüenza, y en un principio dudó en darse la vuelta y encararla.

—De hecho, todo lo contrario —siguió explicando la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a su profesor —. Me sentí realmente halagada, sobre todo porque yo…

—No lo diga —interrumpió con firmeza el profesor, anticipándose a lo que seguramente, era su confesión y la cual no deseaba escuchar, porque seguramente si confirmaba esos sentimientos, si ella seguía incitándolo de esa forma, quizás no se podría detener, porque sus deseos lo empujarían a hacer algo, que él mismo sabe que es un grave error.

—Pero es que, no hay por qué seguir ocultándolo, no hay razón —dijo la chica, en voz baja y suplicante, mientras extendía sus manos para tomar del brazo a su profesor que aún seguía dándole la espalda.

—Se equivoca —replicó—, hay demasiadas razones por las que esto no puede ocurrir, lejos del papel de alumna y profesor, lejos de la diferencia de edades, usted y yo simplemente no podemos atrevernos a tales sentimientos inapropiados.

Snape sintió entonces los frágiles dedos de la joven, tomando su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en él. Fue entonces que atrevió a girar su rostro para lanzar una inquieta mirada, entre la locura y el temple, donde sus deseos furtivos estaban cobrando vida en lo más profundo de su piel.

—¿Cuál de ellas importa ahora, señor? —susurró la chica, descendiendo su mano hasta la de Snape, tomándola con lentitud y suavidad, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con el de su profesor, el cual se veía dudoso de responder.

Él no rechazó el contacto, y por primera vez, lo correspondió con un poco de firmeza pero suavidad a fin de cuentas, y sin pensarlo mucho, llevó la mano de la jovencita hasta sus labios, depositando un leve beso en ella. La joven, ante el gesto, se ruborizó y tembló, de nervios, de deseo. Ella quería tanto como Snape que el contacto entre ellos fuese algo más que un simple beso en la mano, pero por ahora él se conformaba con darle esa muestra afecto, y ella no insistió en pedirle nada más.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, y aunque el brazo de Emily y la espalda de Snape se encontraban entumecidos de dolor por la dificultad de esa posición, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a disolverla. Para ambos, ese pequeño contacto, era un afrodisiaco, una morfina que sus pieles tanto anhelaban, y por ningún motivo querían romperlo.

Finalmente, Snape tuvo la iniciativa de soltar la mano de ella con lentitud y se giró para encontrar su rostro, que estaba matizado en rojo intenso, y sus joviales ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

—Me consume tanto este dolor —susurró la pelirroja con voz quebradiza —, yo siempre quise decirle lo que siento, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Le pedía que leyera mi mente, porque siempre fui tan cobarde para plantarme frente a usted y decirle lo que hoy en día puedo decirle, pero es demasiado tarde.

—Puede que nunca haya sido oportuno, señorita Ross.

Al terminar de hablar, unas finas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Emily, y la joven apartó su mirada para enfocarla en el suelo de la cocina. Snape entonces se dio cuenta que estaba oscureciendo, posiblemente habían llevado todo el día en esta charla, y por la penumbra que se estaba formando, sabía que en unos minutos, si no encendía la luz, estarían a oscuras completamente.

—¿Por qué dice que es demasiado tarde? —preguntó Snape, sin dejar de mirar alrededor, como si estuviera atento a la oscuridad de la noche que se aproximaba.

—El profesor Dumbledore me pidió no decir nada hasta que se aproximara el día—respondió entre lágrimas—, pero no lo soporto más, porque si no sucede algo antes que llegue el día, siento que me arrepentiré toda la vida.

La habitación de la cocina estaba oscureciéndose cada vez más y más. Emily parecía no importarle en absoluto, es más, parecía tan inmersa en lo que estaba pensando y diciendo, que no se daba cuenta de la oscuridad que estaba rodeándolo a ambos. Snape giró nuevamente su rostro hacia ella, enfocando su atención a la chiquilla, solo para notar que ya lo único que alumbraba era la escasa luz de los faros en las solitarias calles de la Hilandera, que se asomaba en los huecos de las cortinas, dándole una apariencia más celestial y etérea a la joven pelirroja ante él.

—No entiendo, ¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Qué día?

—El primero de Septiembre, nuestros caminos se separarán —respondió, con la voz baja y entrecortada por el llanto —, porque mientras usted regresará como todos los años a Hogwarts, yo me iré a Mahoutokoro de intercambio.

**Un cierto "te quiero".**

No querían perder más tiempo del necesario, ya que la despedida estaba, día con día, más cerca para ellos. Así que conforme pasaban los días, el trato y el contacto físico se fue intensificando cada vez más entre ellos, aunque esto no necesariamente significaba que las conversaciones fuesen más profundas que algunos saludos, preguntas cotidianas sobre la comida o utensilios de la casa, y una que otra conversación sobre la oclumancia y como perfeccionarla, ya que sabía que el entrenamiento de esta habilidad fue una encomienda del propio Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, la hora favorita de ambos ocurría entre la de la noche, después de cenar, ya que ambos se dirigían al estudio de Snape, repleto de libros, y se dedicaban horas al estudio y el contacto entre ellos, que iba profundizándose cada vez más.

Lo que iniciaba como un simple toqueteo de manos, terminaba en ambos abrazados, donde él se recostaba sobre un sillón grande, viejo, pero cómodo y dejaba un espacio entre sus brazos para que Emily se posara sobre él, dándole un abrazo y recargando su cuerpo, mientras Snape leía uno que otro libro en total silencio hasta sentir el peso del sueño recaer sobre sus ojos, lo cual ocurría a avanzadas horas de la madrugada.

Los primeros dos días permanecían así hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir, y con el mismo silencio perpetuo entre los dos, se levantaban y cada uno, por su parte, tomaban camino hacia sus habitaciones, dedicándose las últimas palabras del día con un deseo de buenas noches.

Pero a partir del tercer día, separarse para dormir ya no era la opción que más les agradada. Empezaban a pasar la noche juntos, primero en el sillón, totalmente abrazados, sin permitir que el contacto avanzara más que eso, pero la evolución de dicha «intimidad entre ellos», creció a pasos agigantados cuando Emily, en vez de desearle buenas noches y separar sus caminos a los correspondientes cuartos, le ofreció a Snape quedarse con ella en el suyo.

Y aunque estallaba de deseo por aceptar su invitación y abrazarla toda la noche, tenía un rol más importante que cumplir, y de nuevo antepuso sus deberes a sus sentimientos, negándose a ello.

Y a pesar que nunca dejó de abrazarla, de tocar sus manos, sus brazos, su espalda y sus cabellos; a pesar que moría y renacía cada que aspiraba el penetrante y fragante olor a rosas que emanaba de su cabellera y cuerpo; y sobre todo, muy a su pesar de la confortante calidez que nacía de sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo, Snape jamás trató de propasar esos únicos momentos a lo que eran simplemente.

Sin embargo, no perdía oportunidad de acariciar con la yema de sus dedos el juvenil rostro de la chica y dedicarle una mirada penetrante y directa a sus vivaces ojos verdes, provocando adorables reacciones en ella, tales como sonrojarse o sonreirle tímidamente cuando no podía sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo.

Pero los días maravillosos estaban llegando a su final, y un día antes de finalizar las vacaciones, recibieron una inesperada visita que lograron visualizar a través de la mirilla de la puerta.

Lucius Malfoy estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa, esperando ser atendido. Emily estaba dispuesta a esconderse en su habitación hasta que Lucius se fuera, pero Snape no creía que esto fuese suficiente.

—No creo que vaya a revisar las habitaciones de su casa —sugirió de forma insistente la chica.

—Pese a nuestra amistad, Lucius no viene a visitarme por gusto la mayoría de las veces —respondió en tono bajo y pausado a la chica, mientras intentaba pensar rápido —, así que si vino es por algo que no puedo imaginarme ahora, y estar encerrada en una habitación, no va a engañarlo. No subestime a Lucius, es demasiado astuto.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —susurró angustiada.

Snape la miró fijamente unos segundos, pensando en que podría hacer para que Lucius no la descubriera. Pero un reflejo de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación del estudio, lo distrajo por un momento, y observó que la luz que se filtraba, reflejaba un poco en el cristal que cubría una foto de él y su madre, lo que inmediatamente le dio una idea.

Levantó su varita, y realizó un hechizo silencioso sobre Emily, sin explicarle nada. Ella se escandalizó en un inicio cuando comenzó a notar que alrededor de sus ojos, se estaban formando unos anteojos negros, sencillos y redondos. Su hermoso, brillante y ondulado cabello rojo, se volvió en una lisa, grasienta y gruesa melena azabache, sus ojos verdes se volvieron negros como los de Snape, y su tez cambió de ser blanca a cetrina clara.

—Pero que demon...—exclamó la chica, que fue rápidamente acallada por la mano de Snape.

—Eres desde ahora, Morgana Prince, una squib de la familia —le anunció, arrebatándole la varita y escondiéndola dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio viejo que había en el estadio.

—Pero señor...

—Guarda silencio —la interrumpió, callándola en voz baja, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y abría, tras un segundo de duda. La melena platinada de Lucius se asomó dentro del recinto, quien apenas entró, miró desdeñoso a Emily.

—No sabía que tenías visitas —comentó en tono despectivo, mientras se abría paso por el estudio y tomó asiento en una silla algo vieja, de madera —, ¿es tu familia o algo así?

Emily estaba por abrir la boca y decir algo al respecto, pero Snape se adelantó, interrumpiéndola en el acto.

—Si, te pido por favor que no lo comentes por ahí, es una squib.

Lucius volvió a mirarla, pero más despectivo y a la vez, escudriñante, luego se asomó una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios, y dejó de mirarla, como si estuviera resuelto a fingir que no existía.

—Tranquilo Severus, no diré nada —aseguró, mientras acomodaba su bastón a un lado de él y le dedicaba una mirada más amigable a Snape—, entiendo la vergüenza que te causa, y no le daré más motivos a Bellatrix para molestarte.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo en un tono conciliador, mientras tomaba asiento en otro sillón de madera que se ubicaba frente a Lucius.

Emily notó que su profesor estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar su existencia, de modo que Lucius no sospechara, sin embargo, este último parecía que a pesar de fingir ignorarla, si le prestaba atención a sus reacciones, pues frunció el seño al notar que no dejaba de mirar a Snape.

—Aunque me extraña, ¿por qué ella no nos está atendiendo? —inquirió Lucius sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Tienes toda la razón, una disculpa, es que fue criada entre Muggles y aún desconoce su lugar en esta casa —improvisó Snape, mientras le hacía indicaciones a Emily con la mano que se acercara de una forma desdeñosa y autoritaria.

Emily se quedó en silencio, mirando a Snape, entre dolida por el trato y con dudas si fingir a ese grado.

—Ah vaya, todo un caso —burló Lucius, mirando directamente a Emily —, espero sepa que a falta de elfos domésticos, los squibs por ley de la naturaleza, son los que deben servirnos a nosotros los magos.

Emily no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por la forma en cómo se estaba expresando aquel hombre, con suma arrogancia y superioridad, por lo que no pudo frenar una expresión de ira en su rostro, expresión que Lucius notó.

—Jajajaja pero si encima de todo es rebelde la chiquilla, una soñadora que cree que algún día podrá ser igual a nosotros —mientras daba su discurso en tono burlón, se levantó y ser acercó a ella —, te daré un consejo mocosa petulante, podrás retar a un mago y no sufrir consecuencias, pero entre magos hay quienes gobernamos el mundo, y a un Malfoy...

Hizo una dramática pausa en el momento que, tomando de sorpresa a Snape, soltó una fuerte bofetada a la chica que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

—...jamás lo retes —continuó su discurso una vez la chica estuviera en el suelo, frotándose la mejilla adolorida y temblando de ira —, y agradece que no usara magia contra ti esta vez.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro de Emily, y su expresión de ira se intensificó, pero Snape rápidamente intervino antes que las cosas empeoraran.

—Morgana, retírate —ordenó firme y fríamente, sin atreverse a clavar su mirada directamente en la de ella, pero al notar que ella no se movía de su lugar, levantó la voz para volverle a ordenar —. Te dije que te fueras, es una orden, no me obligues a castigarte.

Le dolía profundamente hablarle así Emily, y por la misma razón, seguía evitando su mirada. Nunca antes le había molestado fingir no tener corazón para alejar a las personas que quería y protegerlas de un mal mayor, pero con ella, la simple idea de dañarla, aunque sea en pos de su seguridad, le lastimaba bastante, pues no deseaba que ella sufriera.

Por su parte, ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la orden de Snape, y en silencio se levantó, para salir del estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ahora ella era quien no dirigió la mirada a ninguno de ellos, pero ese gesto no perturbó en nada a Lucius, sin embargo, a Snape lo dejó sumamente intranquilo.

—Bueno, no estaré mucho tiempo Severus, así que presta atención —dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a Snape, y tras un elegante movimiento de su cuerpo, cruzando sus piernas, continuó con su discurso —, vengo a darte reporte de la operación, obviamente bajo la orden de nuestro señor.

Snape asintió en silencio y se levantó, para caminar hacia una pequeña vitrina de madera, cubierta de cristales de colores, de ella extrajo una botella polvorosa pero llamativa, cuyo líquido era rojo sangre. De la misma vitrina sacó dos copas de cristal y sirvió el contenido por igual en cada copa, para luego ofrecerle una a Lucius, quien la tomó con agrado.

—Vino de elfo, delicioso —halagó Lucius mientras pegaba el primer sorbo con tanta elegancia que era fascinante verlo —. A todo esto, antes de comenzar, quería preguntarte, ¿realmente es de tu familia esa chica? Es decir, sé que esta casa pertenecía a tus padres, pero no sabía que tenías familia fuera de eso.

Lo miró unos segundos y luego Snape dio su primer sorbo de vino, mientras que con su mano libre, cerraba la botella. Tras ello, volvió a su asiento.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo en tono bajo, dando otro sorbo al vino y notando que Lucius lo miraba extrañado —, es un asunto complicado y sin importancia. La familia de mi madre tenía otros hermanos, y ella simplemente es una sobrina a la que ordenaron venir conmigo para servirme de ayudante, ya que desprestigiaba la casa Prince.

—Eso es muy extraño, la familia Prince desapareció casi por completo del ojo público, y jamás escuché que se preocuparan por ti, hasta ahora —añadió Lucius, viéndose bastante desconcertado.

—No lo sé, supongo vieron adecuado que una abominación de sangre mestiza como yo, se quede con la squib de la familia —respondió Snape, en tono pausado y frío, fingiendo sentirse ofendido por la situación ficticia que estaba manejando.

—Entiendo, entiendo —dijo Lucius, asintiendo ante las palabras de Snape, volviendo a centrarse en el vino de elfo por un momento antes de continuar —. En fin, te deseo suerte con esta situación. Pero a lo que vine es a algo diferente y realmente no cuento con tanto tiempo, así que iré al punto.

Snape guardó silencio para escuchar a su amigo hablar, mientras dejaba a un lado la copa de vino que ya estaba menos de la mitad, a un costado donde había una humilde mesa de madera.

—Fue un fracaso la operación, lo que iba a ser una sorpresa para todo el mundo mágico, terminó sorprendiéndonos a nosotros —dijo en un tono fastidiado, imitando a Snape con dejar la copa a un lado, y acomodándose en la silla con la espalda inclinada hacia su amigo, como si quisiera acercarse para contar un secreto —. Fue una locura, es como si todos los aurores supieran exactamente cada movimiento, cada escondite. No pudimos eliminar a ninguno, y lo que es peor, quedamos como una burla ante toda la comunidad mágica.

Snape se estaba esforzando por no sonreír y mostrar alivio ante sus palabras, al contrario, trataba de figurar la mejor cara de angustia y desconcierto que podía. Y comenzó a pensar lo furioso que estaría Voldemort ante este terrible fallo.

Llegó a un punto donde comenzó a soñar despierto, con el mundo mágico libre de Voldemort. Y mientras más escuchaba a Lucius quejarse del terrible resultado, más se convencía que un posible futuro donde pudiera ser completamente feliz sucedería.

Imaginó unos años más tarde, con la guerra terminada, por fin dejaría de dar clases en Hogwarts, se alejaría de la orden del fénix y de todos esos prepotentes magos que se creían mejor que él por odiar las artes oscuras. También pensó en su bóveda de Gringotts, su dinero ahorrado, podría finalmente llevárselo, vender esta horrible casa y marcharse a un nuevo lugar, tal vez un país distinto donde pudiera encontrar más aprendizaje en la magia, explorar lo que el mundo tenía para él.

Pero entonces una ridícula idea vino a su mente; si el abandonaba su puesto de profesor, ¿qué tan malo sería pensar en una vida con Emily? ¿Seguiría siendo inapropiado?

Su confuso corazón divagó en las posibilidades, y en una de ellas, el recuerdo de Lily apareció como la tenue luz del amanecer, lentamente fue cobrando fuerza en su mente.

Aún no podía decir que no la amaba, hasta cierto punto, Lily siempre significó y lo seguirá siendo, ese rayo de bondad y dulzura que tanta falta le hizo en su juventud. A veces pensaba que sus sentimientos por ella se vieron suprimidos por todo el dolor, pero era consciente que gran parte de ese dolor era su culpa.

Pero entonces Emily, ¿qué significaba? Estos días con ella eran irremplazables, con ella sentía algo intenso, poderoso y apasionante, sin embargo aún temía que estos sentimientos solo nacieran para reemplazar la ausencia de Lily.

—Severus, ¿me estás escuchando?

Escuchó la pregunta de Lucius que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lo miró fijamente y dudó en responder, pero al final asintió.

—Está bien, como te decía —continuó con su relato, dando un último sorbo a su vino de elfo antes de volver a hablar —, no todo fue un desastre, atrapamos y sometimos a ese auror, Alastor Moody, y con un poco de tortura y legeremancia, fue bastante sencillo que el señor tenebroso se enterara sobre la hija de los Ross, la que sobrevivió.

Sintió que los nervios se dispararon al escuchar esto último, y toda la fantasía que imaginó hace tan solo unos minutos antes, se escurrió como agua entre los dedos. La idea de ver a Emily en peligro le estaba carcomiendo de angustia, sin embargo, como el experto que era ocultando sus emociones, fingió indiferencia, mientras daba también su último sorbo a la bebida.

—Desgraciadamente no pudimos eliminarlo —dijo con desdén Lucius —, cuando soltó todo, Dumbledore llegó y fue imposible detenerlo.

—Por supuesto, a pesar de todo es un gran mago —añadió Snape, con un tono sereno, mientras evadía la mirada de Lucius.

—Si, supongo no podemos negarlo, pero ya está demasiado viejo, no pensamos que fuese a resultarle demasiado fácil acabar con más de 10 mortifagos él solo —El tono de Lucius se veía alterado y molesto por tener que reconocer la fuerza de su enemigo, y mientras continuaba su relato, la conmoción le hizo levantarse de su asiento nuevamente y dar vueltas por el estudio —. El señor tenebroso estaba furioso con Mcnair por no haber acabado también con esa chiquilla.

—Pero no comprendo, ¿cuál es el problema con la señorita Ross? No creo que sea un grave peligro —suspiró tras hacer la pregunta, ya que costaba trabajo no mostrarse angustiado por el destino de Emily, pero necesitaba saber más.

—¿Ahora ves que no prestabas atención? Te lo dije, no tenemos idea, el patético auror solo sabía que gracias a la mocosa, Dumbledore conoce sobre los horrocruxes del señor tenebroso, pero no sabemos de qué forma lo supo —la voz de Lucius se alzó cada vez más, como si el también estuviera angustiado de alguna forma —. Lo peor es que esa niña ha desaparecido del mapa, y el señor tenebroso no puede con esto, nos ha hecho buscarla exhaustivamente estos días, así que sospecho que este año no la verás en Hogwarts, ella se sabe perseguida. Y Mcnair no puede esperar la hora de finalizar ese trabajo.

Ese último comentario molestó demasiado a Snape, al grado de no poder evitar fruncir el ceño, algo que notó enseguida Lucius, quien detuvo su andar nervioso por todo el estudio, para dirigirse a Snape y mirarlo con mucha atención.

—¿Pasa algo, Severus?

—Sí, me molesta la idea que Mcnair tenga una labor tan importante, si demostró ser un incompetente —mintió de forma convincente, mientras dirigía también una mirada fija a Lucius —, yo he sido su profesor durante 4 años, yo podría...

—No Severus —interrumpió Lucius, con autoridad —, demasiado haces con ser doble espía y tener bajo tu custodia un horrocrux. Muchos se encuentran a disgusto con que tengas tantas diligencias importantes sin estar seguros de tu lealtad.

—No tenía idea que dudaras de mi lealtad.

—No lo hago, te conozco desde hace años, así que conozco lo que tu realmente deseas, pero no puedo convencer a los demás de opinar diferente —dijo con cierto tono falso de lástima, mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo —, ni como segundo al mando de los mortifagos, puedo darme el lujo de seguir separando las opiniones de la organización —sonrió al finalizar la explicación, en una forma de conciliar con Snape, a su vez que soltaba el hombro de este.

—Comprendo, aun así, si algo puedo hacer...

—Para eso vine —volvió a interrumpir, volviendo a la marcha por la habitación—, el señor tenebroso pide que resguardes con más recelo su horrocrux. A su vez, desea que pases el menor tiempo posible lejos de Dumbledore de ahora en adelante, pues si llegas a saber algo sobre sus horrocruxes, intervengas de inmediato. Él por su parte se encargará de la chiquilla.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Snape, de imaginarse el peligro que su Emily estaba corriendo. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de correr a su encuentro y abrazarla, protegerla y si era necesario, morir con ella. No estaba soportando la idea, ni siquiera por minúscula que fuese, de saberse una existencia sin ella.

Entonces la idea de irse hasta Mahoutokoro, le resultó más aversiva, más dolorosa. Era un año en donde no la vería, no sabría nada de ella, y si corría peligro, poco o nada podría hacer para salvarla. Por un instante, sintió sus ojos palpitar, de dolor, pues hizo todo el esfuerzo humano para no romper en llanto, pues Emily ya estaba condenada.

—Y de paso, quiere recordarte su promesa —añadió Malfoy, mientras examinaba el entorno como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

—¿Promesa? ¿Cuál promesa? —cuestionó, cruzando los brazos.

—La de no lastimar a tu amada sangre sucia —respondió con cierto fastidio y desdén —, luchó al lado de los de la orden del fénix, y a pesar que hubo muchas oportunidades para matarla, nadie lo hizo por respetar las órdenes del señor tenebroso. Para que dejara de molestar, Dolohov le lanzó un petrificus, pero sí que fue un problema al inicio.

Snape guardó silencio, sabía que se refería a Lily. Hace años atrás, cuando le contó sobre la profecía de Sybill, Voldemort concluyó que el niño al que se refería, era Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James. Egoístamente, pensó solo en ella en ese momento, y le pidió el favor a su señor que no la matara, desde entonces Voldemort, a pesar de que siempre se burló de su amor por ella y trató de que la olvidara, no perdía oportunidad de restregarle el favor que le pidió, como si con ello pretendiera seguir comprando su lealtad de forma disfrazada.

Por eso se arrepintió del camino que tomó como mortífago, pues la angustia que sintió al pensar en la posibilidad de que Lily resultara asesinada por sus malas decisiones, le hizo ver que tenía que cambiar para que ella pudiera ser feliz y vivir su vida, aunque no fuese a su lado.

Pero ahora la misma angustia le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, por Emily, quizás peor, porque a diferencia de Lily, podía aceptar una vida sin ella a su lado, pero cuando piensa en la chica cuya ternura, amor y alegría le dio a su vida en solo cuatro años, la vida dejaba de cobrar sentido para él, como si no pudiera aceptar estar sin ella.

Notó que alguna expresión debió escaparse de su rostro, donde el escudriñamiento de Lucius hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa arrogante.

—Te confesare algo Severus, desde que te conocí, vi en ti grandes ambiciones, y por supuesto, que la ambición lleva al talento, por algo nuestro señor te ha reconocido y te ha tratado de esa forma tan especial, pero —hizo una leve pausa, mientras levantaba su dedo delgado índice, que era tan delgado y elegante como el resto de su fisionomía —… tu amor por esa sangre sucia siempre te ha limitado.

Snape suspiró cansinamente, estaba harto de ese tema. Desde que Lucius y él estuvieron estudiando juntos en Hogwarts, era una conversación que frecuentemente terminaba en consejos que ya no deseaba escuchar.

—Sin embargo, a diferencia de muchas otras veces, quiero decirte algo que espero quede entre los dos —dijo con un tono más suavizado, y la sonrisa arrogante, por un instante le pareció que se había dulcificado y hecho más honesta, pero se atrevió a dudarlo después de un rato —, en estos años que he tenido a Narcisa y a Draco en mi vida, no puedo evitar pensar que he sido bendecido entre tanta soledad.

—No quiero continuar con esta conversación, Lucius —dijo en un tono indiferente, pero a la vez evasivo, volviendo su rostro a un lado para no tener que mirar fijamente a Malfoy.

—Está bien, no te voy a hablar de mi dicha con mi familia, pero hay algo que quiero decirte, a pesar de desaprobar tu amor por esa sangre sucia, si ella te hace feliz, deberías pelear por ella —aconsejó con un tono paternal, un tono que hacía años no lo había escuchado emplear nuevamente con él —. Has sido mi amigo durante años y conozco tu historia, mereces encontrar tu felicidad ahora. La has protegido tanto, que ese amor que le profesas dudo que se quiebre algún día, y no vale la pena llegar a la muerte sin intentar ser feliz.

Snape levantó una ceja, en una expresión irónica, no pudo evitar ahora ser él quien sonriera con cierta amargura y arrogancia.

—Vaya Lucius, si que has tenido tiempo suficiente para memorizarte un guión de novela romántica barata.

—Puedes burlarte si quieres, eso no me molesta —respondió, increíblemente de forma tranquila y conciliadora, como si genuinamente se preocupara por él —, pero el solo ver cómo te afliges tanto de saber que ella estuvo en peligro, a pesar de los años, a pesar de las circunstancias… Severus, tu amor por Lily Evans es eterno, es enorme, como el que yo le tengo a Narcisa, y sé que nuestra organización promueve principalmente la ideología de la pureza de la sangre, pero creo que por la felicidad que eso conlleva…

Y entonces sucedió, sin poderlo detener, Snape estalló en risas, algo que no usualmente sucedía. El solo ver a Lucius tratándolo como un niño, aconsejándolo de una idea totalmente opuesta a la que suele proyectar delante de los demás mortifagos, le parecía sumamente cómico. Ahí estaba, delante de él, Lucius Malfoy, tan humano como él.

Malfoy se vio desconcertado en un inicio, al verse interrumpido por la escandalosa risa de Snape, pero como si sus mentes se hubieran conectado, rompió en carcajadas igual que su amigo, de solo imaginarse la incomodidad que supone verse a si mismo hablando de amor y felicidad.

Cuando ambos dejaron de reír, Lucius tomó su bastón y comenzó a caminar hacia al puerta del estudio, con la intención de irse, despidiéndose de Snape de forma cordial. Lo siguió con la mirada, y entonces fue que notó una leve sombra debajo de la puerta, que al escucharlos acercarse a ella, se movió rápidamente. Pensó que seguramente era Emily, escuchando detrás de la puerta y se detuvo a preguntar, ¿por cuánto tiempo y que es lo que ella habrá escuchado?

Al abrir la puerta, no se encontró a nadie de frente, ni en los pasillos, por lo que pensó que seguramente ella se fue a esconder al segundo piso. Snape acompañó a la salida a Lucius y cerró la puerta tras verificar que se marchara. Al saberse fuera de peligro, comenzó a buscar a Emily por la casa, hasta que la encontró acurrucada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas. No podía ver su rostro ya que lo tenía hundido entre las sabanas, pero a simple vista parecía que el hechizo había terminado su efecto, pues su cabello volvió a ser completamente rojo, y sus hebras onduladas formaban un espectáculo hechizante para él.

En silencio caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando con mucha cautela su hombro libre, con la yema de los dedos, notando que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del cosquilleo que le causó la caricia, sin embargo, la reacción de Emily fue hundir más su rostro, como si no deseara que Snape la viera.

—Ya se fue —anunció, mientras hacia un poco de presión en su hombro, luego siguió recorriendo el cuello de la joven con la misma suavidad que aplicaba al acariciarla. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero se estaba volviendo adicto a tocarla, a su contacto, a su calidez.

No hubo una respuesta oral, sin embargo supo que ella lo escuchó, pues asintió levemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó consternado, sospechando que su actitud se debía a lo que seguramente escuchó en el estudio con Lucius.

Un frío silencio inundó la habitación durante un instante, y luego la joven se giró para encarar a Snape. Aunque no se veía que hubiese llorado, su rostro se veía deprimido, pues la expresión de Emily era descorazonadora, con la mirada perdida, y su rostro siempre alegre y brillante, se veía apagado.

—No pasa gran cosa, es solo que mañana se terminará todo —habló en tono bajo, casi susurrante, de forma muy controlada, como si tratara de no quebrarse en cualquier momento —, y siento que no pude avanzar nada con respecto a nuestra situación.

Posó su mano directamente en la mejilla izquierda de la pelirroja y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, hasta detenerse a unos centímetros del de ella, y dedicarle una penetrante mirada, la cual ella evadió.

—Puede que no sea un gran avance, pero lo hay señorita Ross —aclaró, con un tono pausado y del mismo nivel que ella empleó, como si estuvieran compartiendo un gran secreto —, yo jamás haría esto con otra alumna.

—Ese es el problema —señaló la joven, apartándose con serenidad, y levantándose de la cama para darle la espalda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —, sigo siendo solo su alumna.

Suspiró con pesadez el profesor, mientras también se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba hacia ella. Hubiera preferido que este último día las cosas se hubieran acabado de forma alegre, llena de esperanza que compensara el tiempo que no se verían, pero lo cierto es que ambos tenían demasiadas cosas que decirse antes que el día de mañana llegara.

—Sé que está lleno de dudas, y yo también sé que no está bien…Siendo sincera, al inicio pensaba como usted, que todo esto era sumamente incorrecto, aversivo e inmoral —hizo una mueca de falso disgusto mientras hablaba, su mirada parecía mirar un punto en especial que él aún no lograba hallar, pues trataba de prestar su atención a las palabras de ella —. Pasaba días y noches enteras pensando, y tratando de convencerme que usted no era más que mi profesor de pociones, pero era inevitable, no importaba cuantos chicos conociera, no importaba el más oscuro de los escenarios en los que imaginé una relación con usted y la desaprobación social, me daba igual incluso pensar que usted jamás me vería de la forma en que ve a Lily.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, y esta vez Snape sentía ganas de huir. Ahora que Emily tocaba el tema de Lily, le era difícil explicar cómo es que empezó a amarla por lo que era y no por la idea que se formó en torno a Lily.

—Me resistí tantas veces a verlo de la forma en que lo veo hoy en día —confesó con el más dulce tono posible, mientras se acercaba a su profesor, tomando las manos de él entre las suyas con suma delicadeza —, y cada vez que usted hacía algo por mí, me volvía cada vez más vulnerable a los sentimientos que despertaba en mi... ¿recuerda cuando curó mi pierna de la caída tras la prueba de Quidditch? Usted siempre encontró la manera de hacerme sentir tan especial con su trato. Mire...

Guardó silencio un momento y soltó las manos de Snape, para sacar entre el cuello de su camisa, un colgante dorado con un dije peculiar, era la poción de la suerte que Snape le regaló el año que cumplió trece, y aún conservaba.

—Siempre quise que leyera mi mente para que viera usted mismo lo especial que es para mí, porque yo jamás encontré las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo por mí misma —admitió en tono bajo, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse —. Pero no puedo fingir que no duele pensar que esto que siento, nunca podrá ser.

—Emily...—finalmente habló, tras mantenerse en silencio todo el discurso de la pelirroja, mientras estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica. Era quizás la segunda vez en todos los años que era su profesor, que la llamaba por su nombre.

No tenía palabras que expresar, pues él nunca tenía que hacerlo, usualmente la gente solía ignorarlo o restarle importancia a lo que él tuviera que decir, pero frente a él se encontraba una chica, con sus pupilas dilatadas, al borde del llanto, pidiéndole que la ame o que le diera una esperanza a sus sentimientos, pero en él no podía darse ese lujo ahora, a pesar que los correspondía con toda claridad.

Su cuerpo y su mente en estos momentos estallaban en un lapso dicotómico, pues sentía con claridad como este reaccionaba al contacto y la mirada de Emily, pero su mente insistía en que se detuviera, que no lo intentara, pero estaba hechizado, se sentía enajenado de tristeza, de pasión, de dolor. No quería dejarla ir, no quería sentir que estas últimas horas a su lado, serían una despedida definitiva que la alejaría para siempre de él.

Apartó su mirada de ella, tratando de evitar ceder a los deseos de su corazón y de su cuerpo, pero aun así, el impulso estaba latente, ardiendo en su pecho, y la mente estaba confundiéndose cada vez más entre el deseo y la razón.

Volvió a mirarla tras unos minutos de lucha interna y notó que Emily había cambiado su expresión a una fría, como si la dulzura que habitaba en su alma se esfumara.

—Por favor, no me mires así, solo no sé qué decirte —imploró Snape, perdiendo por completo la compostura, ya no le importaba mantener la apariencia, quería reflejarle también la enorme angustia que sentía por que sus sentimientos y su mente, seguían luchando por dominarlo.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió en el mismo tono gélido que adoptó su mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿No es demasiado obvio? Me estás volviendo loco —exclamó con desesperación, como nunca antes pensó ver a su imperturbable, siniestro y reservado profesor de pociones. Si, Snape estaba desbordándose como jamás lo había hecho. Siempre supo que era explosivo, pero jamás pensó verlo de esa forma, tratando de salir a flote de un agujero en el que él mismo decidió hundirse.

—Los dos lo estamos, profesor, ¿cree que esto no está acabando conmigo? Lo he amado desde el primer año en Hogwarts, y he tenido que verlo con otras personas, arriesgando su vida, rechazando lo nuestro porque es incorrecto para usted, porque no puede ser… —increpó con la misma fuerza con la que Snape explotó, pues sentía que todas sus defensas se habían quebrado finalmente.

Ahí estaban ambos, uno frente al otro, con las barreras totalmente destruidas, hablando de sus sentimientos, del dolor que este les produce por sentirlo y no poder hacer otra cosa que ignorarlo, que dejarlo ir.

Entonces las lágrimas brotaron de Emily, con un silencio casi descorazonador, pues Snape se dio cuenta que ella hacía todo lo posible por controlarlo, por no caer.

—Emily, yo no puedo hacer esto, no podemos hacerlo. ¿Entiendes el riesgo que es para mí y para ti? Ahora más que nunca, tú y yo no podemos estar…

—No me mal entienda —interrumpió Emily, con autoridad. De nueva cuenta, el semblante y el tono hacían parecer que era mucho más mayor que lo que su físico aparentaba —, nunca me ha dolido que lo nuestro no se dé por cuestiones de moralidad o de riesgos que van más allá de nuestra reputación. No soy inconsciente, sé que usted es mi profesor, y que lejos de todo tenemos años de diferencia, los suficientes para ser considerados inapropiados, pero estos son detalles que con el paso del tiempo se irán, porque no siempre tendré catorce, ni tampoco seré siempre su alumna. Lo que me duele es que esto nunca podrá ser por su amor a Lily Evans.

Snape se quedó en silencio, pues las palabras de Emily estaban perforándolo como un cuchillo en la carne. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él y lo que ella decía, estaba clarificando mucha confusión en su mente. Tenía razón y era algo demasiado obvio como para no pensarlo. Ella no siempre sería menor de edad, ni tampoco estaría con el status de alumna de Hogwarts toda la vida. Era casi tan claro que por un momento se sintió como un imbécil por resistirse tanto a explorar esos sentimientos por ella.

Ahora entendía su dolor, pues para ella, evadir sus sentimientos por esos motivos no eran más que una excusa. Ya no le parecía descabellado que ella pensara de esa forma, y por un momento, hasta él también comenzó a creer que Lily era la razón de todo esto.

—Es demasiado para mí, no puedo más —vociferó entre lágrimas la chica, mientras se daba la media vuelta para salir de la habitación de Snape, pero justo antes de salir, sintió la mano de su profesor tomarla del brazo y atraerla hacia él, para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil ante la reacción de su profesor y por primera vez, era ella quien no estaba correspondiendo la muestra de afecto, pero eso poco o nada le importó a Snape, quien se impregnó del olor a rosas que emanaba de su cabellera nuevamente, y volvió a dejarse llevar por esos fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, hacia su Emily.

—Yo tampoco puedo más, y es posible que esta separación nos sirva para olvidar esto que sentimos —dijo finalmente, mientras aún la sostenía con fuerza, atrayéndola a su cuerpo —. Tratemos de olvidarlo, de dejarlo ir, no mereces esto Emily.

—Basta, no necesito que me lo diga —gritó con dolor, entre lágrimas, usando por primera vez sus manos para alejarse de Snape, pero la fuerza con la que él la sostenía, no logró su cometido —, esto es demasiado cruel, no hacía falta, ya lo había entendido.

—Quizás necesitas escucharlo también, para que termines de convencerte —exclamó, en un tono inflexible, como si con ello pudiera evadir las ganas de llorar al igual que ella —, te aprecio lo suficiente para que me duela lastimarte así, pero no puedo hacer más Emily, tienes razón en ello, yo no…

Pero sus palabras no pudieron ser completadas, pues fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada que no logró prever de parte de Emily, sin embargo, aún firme a sus propósitos, siguió manteniendo el abrazo. El dolor del arrebato de ella, lo incitaron a desatar el fuerte impulso que le carcomía desde hace tiempo.

Usando uno de sus brazos, atrapó las sienes de Emily y la atrajo a su rostro, con la intención de increparle un apasionado beso, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir sus alientos chocar, la humedad de sus lágrimas en su nariz, la calidez de su piel en la suya. Era solo cuestión de un leve movimiento para que sus labios se rozaran y se fundieran finalmente, pero no lo hizo. En el último momento, logró contenerse.

Sentía el pecho de Emily acelerarse cerca de su cuerpo, su aliento expiraba excitación, dolor y angustia. Eran tantas emociones en una sola, que le parecía increíble cómo podían controlarse en medio de tanto caos, de tanta pasión. Y terminó por solo pegar sus labios en las sienes de ella, en señal de respeto y de cariño.

Ella volvió a romper en llanto y finalmente, correspondió al abrazo de Snape, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su profesor.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero el llanto de Emily poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta que ella, agotada, terminó adormeciendo en los brazos de su profesor, el cual fue suavizando el abrazo para liberarla poco a poco. Unos minutos después de deshacer el abrazo, ella salió de su habitación sin atreverse a mirarlo una última vez.

Volvió su rostro hacia un viejo reloj de madera colgando en la habitación, se dio cuenta que ya era de madrugada. Y sin muchas ganas de dormir, se acercó a su cama para descansar aunque sea un poco, pues en unas horas tendría que tomar camino hacia Hogwarts para el nuevo año escolar, y el pensamiento que más le hería, es que ella no lo acompañaría, pues sus caminos se habrán separado para entonces.

Apenas el sol comenzó a salir, una lechuza tocó insistentemente la ventana con su pico, llevando en una patita, un pergamino. Snape la desenvolvió con pesadez y notó que la nota tenía un hechizo de invisibilidad que solo se deshacía cuando el destinatario recibía la carta.

Era de parte de Dumbledore, pidiéndole que estuviera dos horas antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts saliera, ya que necesitaba que él, junto a Lily, Sirius y otros miembros de la orden, vigilaran a los alumnos, ya que estaban bajo amenaza de los mortífagos, que estaban dispuestos a encontrar a Emily como diera lugar.

También le dio indicaciones de que algunos miembros de la orden vendrían por ella, para llevarla sana y segura a Mahoutokoro y que por su parte él ya había cumplido excelentemente su labor de protegerla y cuidarla en su casa, que ahora en adelante lo demás les correspondía a ellos.

Suspiró con dolor al leer estas indicaciones, al parecer no tendría mucho tiempo para despedirse de Emily. Deseó en el fondo que nada de lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior hubiera sucedido, quería decirle a ella que olvidara todo lo que dijo, que no deseaba que ella olvidara sus sentimientos, pero seguramente era una petición tan egoísta de su parte, que ella lo tomaría de la peor forma posible.

Se cambió rápidamente de túnica tras darse una breve ducha y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, pero al ver el pasillo, notó que ya estaba listo el equipaje de Emily, quien la logró divisar con una taza de té, caminando por la casa y dirigiéndose al estudio. Siguió sus pasos hasta posarse detrás de ella, quien reaccionó con una gentil pero vacía sonrisa.

—Buenos días profesor —saludó ella en un tono apagado.

—Emily, ¿qué estás…

—No es apropiado que me tutee señor —interrumpió, con un tono vivaz pero a la vez, se sentía aislado, como si ella se esforzara por mantener sus verdaderos sentimientos a raya —, y solo venía a revisar que no hubiera dejado nada aquí, soy algo descuidada.

Ella levantó su taza y bebió un largo sorbo, evadiendo la mirada de Snape, quien la observaba sobresaltado, como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía dolido por la distancia que ella estaba formando entre ambos, pero no podía culparla, hasta cierto punto, agradecía que ella tuviera esa iniciativa.

—Comprendo, le ruego me disculpe, señorita Ross —respondió de forma fría y pausada, como siempre suele hacer, recobrando su compostura lentamente.

Ella se giró hacia él con una amplia sonrisa, y mantuvo silencio. Después de explorar levemente el estudio, salió de él, pasando de largo a Snape, quien tras verla salir, la siguió a paso apresurado para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo para hacer que lo mirara.

—Si así desea que sean las cosas, lo acataré con todo el respeto posible, pero permítame al menos decir algo antes de despedirnos —añadió con propiedad, acercándose de forma sutil al cuerpo de la jovencita.

—Es que señor, no hay nada que nos tengamos que deci….

—He intentado evitar este final —interrumpió Snape, con un tono firme —, y evito dudar sobre sus decisiones y sentimientos para no pensar en lo que se nos está yendo de las manos, señorita Ross.

—Es que señor, nada se nos está escapan…

—Créame que la crueldad de su negación no está encajando con esta despedida, señorita Ross —volvió a interrumpir, esta vez añadiendo más severidad y fuerza a sus palabras —, estamos a mitad de una posible guerra, y usted está marchándose en calidad de huida, no es un simple intercambio de escuelas ni de entorno. No pretenda hacer esto hoy, a tan pocas horas de separar nuestros caminos, con la incertidumbre si nos volveremos a ver, no quiero que nuestras últimas palabras sean así de distantes, fingiendo que no existen sentimientos en ellas.

Emily abrió la boca para objetar pero se quedó pensante, como si las palabras de Snape le hubieran dado en un punto clave, y terminó por asentir, forzándose a sonreír de nuevo con cierta nostalgia.

—Tiene razón, es inmaduro de mi parte hacer esto ahora —aceptó, mientras dedicó una leve caricia a la mano de Snape que sostenía su otro brazo —, fuera de todo este amor que siento por usted, lo admiro como profesor y como persona, no puedo negar que aunque estos sentimientos se terminen, otros perdurarán.

Snape la miró fijamente y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de felicidad.

—¿Acaba de decir "amor"? ¿Está admitiendo que me ama?

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaron en un intenso carmesí, mientras los nervios se apoderaban de sus expresiones, logrando que Emily finalmente soltara una sincera sonrisa, mientras asentía a la par.

—Si, lo amo —admitió entre sonrisas, mientras intensificó la caricia de su mano a la de Snape —, jamás volveré a negarlo, y es tonto de mi parte fingir que este año lejos de usted me harán olvidar estos sentimientos, pero no puedo hacer nada. Acepto la situación y si la señorita Lily Evans lo hace feliz, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo?

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, seguido de una voz conocida, que pertenecía a Kingsley. Los miembros de la orden ya habían llegado por Emily, el tiempo se había terminado.

Se arrepintió mil veces de no haber podido tener más tiempo para decir algo, y también por no decirle a ella que olvidara todo lo dicho, que no quería que se deshiciera de esos sentimientos, que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ese amor.

Pero nuevamente el silencio fue su peor enemigo, y vio con tristeza como ella tomaba su equipaje rápidamente y se dirigía a la salida.

Y justo antes de abrir la puerta, ella se giró una última vez hacia él y le dirigió unas palabras.

—Yo solo quiero que ella lo haga feliz, y espero que así sea. Si ella tiene la fortuna de tener su amor, espero lo aprecie, por que personas como yo, jamás podremos soñar con ello aunque nos dediquemos toda la vida. Solo le pido perdón de antemano si no puedo evitar llorar por usted de vez en cuando. Adiós, profesor.

Y sin poderle responder, vio como ella abrió la puerta y Kingsley, junto a Minerva, Alastor Moody y otros miembros de la orden, la recibían con escobas para volar rápidamente hacia su destino, dejándolo nuevamente como inició en esta casa, completamente solo, aunque esta ocasión, le dolía más, pues no pudo evitar sentir inmediatamente como extrañaba a esa pelirroja que en solo 3 semanas lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y entonces, comenzó a dudar, como le haría para soportar su ausencia durante un año.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	6. Inefable

_**Disclameir. **__Los personajes y trama central del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto, la historia es un fanfic desarrollado a base de un rol que he llevado y que espero lo disfruten._

_**Advertencia. **__Este capítulo puede llegar a contener momentos sexuales, insultos o palabras altisonantes, además de profundizar la relación sentimental con una estudiante. Si este tipo de contenido te molesta, no es recomendable que sigas la lectura. También contiene referencias a otras obras muy aparte del mundo JK Rowling._

_**Nota de la autora. **__Había escrito mucho más en este capítulo, pero cuando me di cuenta que era demasiado contenido para digerir en uno solo, decidí separarlos, aun así, puede que tarde en subir el otro capítulo porque en estos días tuve unas cuantas ideas que me gustaría adaptar._

_Finalmente he llegado a un momento entre la relación de Emily y Snape que deseaba y a la vez no, llegar. Hace bastantes años, pertenecía al fandom de Saint Seiya y Bleach, escribía muchos fanfics, pero dejé la escritura por cuestiones personales, hace poco quise retomarlo con este fandom que también amo, y decidí explotar un reto personal que desde siempre he tenido, escribir lemon. _

_Me gustaría que pudieran dejarme sus críticas o sus comentarios sin importar si les gustó o no, ya que siento que eso me ayudará a mejorar. Mil gracias también a quienes me han otorgado un poco de su valioso tiempo y sus valiosas palabras para ayudarme a mejorar y enderezar el camino de mis personajes e historia._

_Escribir este capítulo fue algo difícil porque he proyectado algunos sentimientos propios en uno de los personajes, y bueno, obviamente al personaje al que me refiero es a Snape, en quien estoy enfocando su punto de vista para esta historia._

_En realidad, si tuviera que decir si hay un personaje en el que me estoy proyectando, sería en Snape ya que es mi personaje favorito y con quien más de identifico dentro de la historia de Harry Potter. Esto lo menciono porque ya he recibido críticas sobre el personaje de Emily sobre ser un personaje Mary Sue. Estoy familiarizada con el término y comprendo, no pienso convertir este espacio en un largo ensayo para justificar porque lo es o no lo es._

_Pero si quiero decir algo al respecto el defensa de la calidad de mi historia. Tenía pensado que una vez terminada, pudiera editarla para mejorar y quizás añadir un poco más de escenas y cositas que pudieran mejorar la historia, podríamos tomarlo como un beta, ya que planeo imprimir esta historia en un futuro. _

_Si bien Emily puede parecer Mary Sue, no creo que se diferencie a mucho de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter que también pecan de este concepto (un gran ejemplo es el mismo Harry Potter, Dumbledore entre otros). No creo que un OC que presente estas características en una historia que de por sí está llena de este tipo de personajes, se vuelva un desastre como tal. Por ejemplo, hablamos de magos que desde pequeños han mostrado un gran talento con la magia, como Nymphadora Tonks con la morfomagia. _

_Lamento mucho si la presencia de Emily causa que esta historia no tenga el mismo impacto para ustedes desde el inicio, trataré de mejorarlo, pero si aclaro que no será a costa del camino a donde yo quiero dirigirla, y con eso me refiero a que si ella requiere un poco más de protagonismo en ella para que la historia avance, así tendrá que ser. Pero por lo mismo les digo, no olvidemos que el protagonista de esta historia es Snape por mucho que parezca lo contrario, finalmente, todo se va desarrollando entorno a él._

_Esta idea nació porque en un debate que tuve hace tiempo dentro del fandom, me di cuenta que el personaje pudo tener un final diferente con solo un ligero cambio a su trágica historia, pensé que si Snape hubiera tenido una segunda oportunidad para amar, su final hubiera sido diferente, y también pensé en cómo sería su vida, si él hubiera logrado tener esa redención con Lily que nunca tuvo. La existencia de Emily es algo que yo cree para el personaje de Snape, una figura que creo él podría amar sin contemplaciones, no es más que eso, no es una proyección mía ni nada, de hecho yo como persona, no comparto más que ciertos detalles de la personalidad del personaje y nada más, fuera de eso, Emily es solo la proyección de lo que esperaría de una pareja o alguien que Snape pudiera amar._

_Sin más que añadir, vuelvo a agradecer el tiempo tomado para leer mi historia y espero que les guste._

**CAPITULO VI. Inefable.**

**Confrontación.**

1988 — Hogwarts

Abrió los ojos lentamente para adaptarse a la tenue luz que se asomaba por la ventana. Nuevamente se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio en el despacho y olvidó cerrar las cortinas, pues necesitaba que la poción que estaba fermentándose en su mesa, tuviera la caricia de la luz lunar en madrugada.

La examinó con un cucharón, dando vueltas y levantando el líquido color azul que burbujeaba, y cuando se convenció que la mezcla estaba adoptando la forma adecuada, cerró el caldero de plata con una tapa del mismo material.

—Tiene que reposar trece horas, así que veamos, según la hora, deberá estar lista en...

Habló consigo mismo, mientras buscó con la mirada el reloj de madera que colgaba en la pared. Se dio cuenta que eran apenas las ocho y algo de la mañana, por lo que seguramente nadie estaría despierto en el colegio.

Era simplemente un sábado de noviembre por la mañana y este hubiera sido el quinto año de Emily en Hogwarts, pero para su desgracia, la promesa de volverla a ver en este año no se cumplió. Suficientemente malo fue que su cuarto año de estudiante, la pasara lejos de él.

Su ausencia era dolorosa y palpable, cada que veía a Enfys y Coli sin ella en el salón de clases, le lastimaba profundamente; incluso dejó de sentir cierto gusto por torturar a sus alumnos con clases demasiado avanzadas para ellos, exceso de tareas, castigos y uno que otro comentario abusivo que los intimidara. Esos placeres de la vida ya no eran nada sin esa destellante mirada de esmeralda, enfocada en su rostro, con una gentil sonrisa, mientras se esforzaba por sacar la mejor nota de la clase y autoproclamarse la favorita de él, el malvado profesor Severus Snape.

Extrañaba mirarla andar por los pasillos, su voz cantarina y dulce, su cabellera roja resaltando sobre las de los demás. La extrañaba infinitamente y aún le carcomía la dolorosa despedida de hace poco más de un año.

Intentó los primeros meses comunicarse con ella, se las ingenió volviendo invisible a una lechuza para que esta no fuera detectada, pero Emily no respondía sus cartas. En ellas le pedía que olvidara todo lo hablado en la hilandera y que realmente le gustaría volver a verla y abrazarla, también le hablaba de como su recuerdo dominaba su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo y que espera verla regresar para decirle algo importante.

Pero dejó de insistir a mediados de Diciembre, cuando una lechuza le trajo un paquete de parte de ella, un regalo de Navidad con una bonita dedicatoria, pero sin respuesta a sus cartas. Lo mismo hizo en su cumpleaños y en San Valentín.

No obstante las cosas se complicaron cada vez más. Voldemort se enfureció aún más al saber que su alma estaba tan demacrada que no podía hacer más horrocruxes. El hecho de no encontrar a Emily y destruirla tampoco ayudaba mucho, y lo peor es que temía por la seguridad de todos, pues en base al miedo, el señor tenebroso estaba tomando decisiones demasiado apresuradas, tales como reclutar seres que en el mundo mágico son conocidos como escorias de la raza, tales como gigantes, acromantulas, hombres lobos y dementores.

Tanta era su desesperación por formar un ejército que les prometía cosas que no eran seguras cumplir, tales como ser aceptados por la comunidad mágica.

Aun así, las cosas tuvieron cierta tranquilidad durante el año, algo así como un periodo de paz armada, donde todos sabían que estallaría una guerra latente pero se están dando el tiempo para prepararse. La orden del fénix también empleó todo el trabajo posible y tenía que admitir que tanto para Voldemort como para Dumbledore, su labor como espía le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para encargarse de los alumnos y su protección.

Tras el éxito de la orden contra los mortifagos en la copa mundial de Quidditch, la gente comenzó a sentir más confianza en los aurores y sobre todo, en Dumbledore, que se había vuelto una tendencia en las noticias por su heroico rescate a Alastor Moody, peleando contra ocho mortifagos a la vez y todos derrotados, los cuales actualmente están en Azkaban.

Dado a este suceso, la cantidad de alumnos volvió a aumentar y este año se celebraba el torneo de los tres magos, por lo que todo era una locura en el colegio, y más por la llegada de los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons para llevar a cabo dicho evento.

Por una parte agradecía que Emily no estuviera en estos momentos aquí, ya que tenía una compleja tarea de cuidar al cuerpo estudiantil y eso complicaría el poder protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, aunque las cosas serían más sencillas ahora que los aurores han llegado para proteger al colegio mientras ocurre este evento.

Pero si tenía que ser demasiado sincero, la realidad es que no quería que Emily estuviera en Hogwarts en estos momentos porque Bill Weasley fue seleccionado como campeón de Hogwarts, y ese título le bastó para pavonearse por todo el colegio, creyéndose un galán.

En varias ocasiones tuvo que parar un gran segmento de estudiantes femeninas que estallo en una guerra de maldiciones por querer ser todas las acompañantes de Bill en el baile de Navidad, cosa que al chico le divertía de alguna forma.

Odiaba la idea de que Bill, quien ya ha besado a Emily y ha expresado sentir algo por ella, terminara conquistándola. No sería la primera vez que un arrogante tipo de Gryffindor le robara a la chica que amaba, pero le consolaba la idea de que a diferencia de Lily, ella también lo amaba.

Se sentía un poco ridículo de rivalizar en el amor con un adolescente, pero estaba decidido a luchar por ella, por lo que sentía y dejar de avergonzarse de su amor.

Tras debatir mentalmente si dormir un poco más o salir a desayunar, se terminó vistiendo para caminar a los comedores del castillo, llevándose la sorpresa que ya muchos alumnos estaban despiertos. Por lo que se mantuvo alerta, con varita en mano por si tenía que detener otra guerra femenina de estudiantes que buscaran quedarse con Bill.

Después de la primera prueba, todo empeoró en cuanto al acoso a los campeones del torneo. Durmstrang iba en primera posición, su campeona era Helga Hansen, una muchacha de ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio y complexión delgada pero fuerte. Era demasiado alta y solía intimidar, a la vez que llamar la atención de todos. Tenía demasiado talento con los encantamientos y superó la prueba muy fácilmente.

Beauxbatons era quien iba en último lugar, su campeón era un jovencito bastante delgado, elegante y atractivo para muchas féminas de Hogwarts y también para algunas profesoras. Era alto, aunque no tanto como Helga, su cabello era largo y de color rubio platinado, estaba sujeto en una coleta, dándole la apariencia de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas; tenía facciones muy finas —incluso llegó a pensar que era mujer en primera vista— y el mayor atractivo según las chicas, además de su acento francés, eran sus ojos grises.

El chico no parecía ser mal mago, o al menos eso decía Madame Maxime, en una cena entre profesores y directores, mientras discutían los resultados de la primera prueba. El asunto es que Snape sabía lo que sucedía. Mientras hacía una inspección poco ortodoxa de leer las mentes de los campeones de otros colegios para asegurarse que no hubiesen malas intenciones o impostores, corroboró que efectivamente el chico era talentoso, tanto como Helga Hansen, pero su talento se vio limitado debido a esta última, pues quedó totalmente enamorado de la campeona, tanto, que se distraía en las pruebas con tal de observarla o pensar en ella.

Cuando hizo mención de este hecho, muchos profesores echaron a reír debido a la ternura que causaba ver el amor joven florecer ante sus narices, pero para Snape, fue un tanto amargo el hecho de pensar que su romance con alguien como Emily jamás causaría esa clase de reacción. Le resultaba demasiado deprimente saber que tendrían que enfrentar muchas opiniones negativas para poder mostrarse en público.

Sin embargo, nuevamente se repitió a si mismo que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, quería hacerlo y lo iba a conseguir. Y de tanto pensar en ella, recordó algo muy importante.

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Emily, y notó que ella ahora tendría dieciséis años, pronto tendrá diecisiete y será considerada un adulto ante la sociedad mágica. Ignorando todo lo malo que ocurría gracias a Voldemort, se dio el lujo de pensar en ese futuro donde ambos podrían disfrutar de su amor sin consecuencia alguna.

Decidió mandarle un paquete con un regalo por su cumpleaños, quizás pasaría otro año sin verla, pero al menos quería dejarle en claro que seguía pensando en ella.

Tras desayunar, regresó a su taller de pociones y comenzó a elaborar una mezcla para ella. Era una poción difícil y complicada, pero ella lo valía y quería dárselo como obsequio, por lo que dedicó los siguientes días a elaborarla sin descuidar sus labores como profesor en el colegio.

Apenas la terminó, la envió con una lechuza del colegio, esperando llegara a tiempo para ella. Esperó una respuesta pero no la hubo, y el resto del mes fue simplemente decepción tras decepción, esperando que la respuesta llegara.

Finalmente Diciembre llegó y el baile estaba cada vez más cerca. No le había preocupado en ningún momento la idea de asistir solo al baile, pero cuando notó que la gran mayoría de los profesores ya estaban emparejados para asistir, adquirió una tonta preocupación por ir sin pareja. Fue entonces que pensó en invitar a Lily, como amigos solamente, ya que aunque no hubiera necesidad que el profesorado fuese en parejas, se sintió un tanto intimidado el simple hecho de saberse solo entre tanta gente que posiblemente, estaría divirtiéndose.

Estaba en los comedores de Hogwarts en horas de receso, se le había antojado un poco de té con un pastel de chocolate, un sabor que le recordaba mucho a los momentos felices y especiales con Emily, ya que ella siempre le regalaba dulces con sabor a chocolate. Jamás fue afecto a comer cosas dulces, pero gracias a ella, sentía con frecuencia la necesidad de comerlos, para recordarla aún en sus papilas gustativas.

Buscó con la mirada a Lily, para pedirle unos minutos de charla y cuando por fin pudo ubicarla, sintió un golpe en el estómago. Estaba con Sirius Black, charlando animadamente en un rincón del comedor. Sirius a pesar del accidente que tuvo, siguió dando clases en Hogwarts, reemplazando a la profesora Hooch en las clases de vuelo.

Muy a su pesar, sentía demasiados celos, y se lamentaba que así fuera porque no quería lastimar a Emily, pero aun Lily seguía despertando cosas en él, sobre todo porque ahora le sucedía justamente lo contrario, Lily le recordaba a ella. En ese momento dejó de comer su pastel, no quería sentir que deshonraba el recuerdo de Emily de esa forma.

Fue entonces que la aludida, como si hubiera sentido el peso de la mirada de Snape, giró su rostro para mirarlo fijamente y sonreírle seguido de un saludo. Él la saludo de vuelta y notó que ese gesto llamó la atención de Sirius también, el cuál le echó una mirada retadora y se alejó de Lily tras despedirse de ella. Inmediatamente al saberse sola, caminó hacia Snape, que estaba en la mesa de profesores y se sentó a su lado.

—Sev, te ves terrible —dijo con un tono divertido mientras señalaba sus propios ojos —, duerme un poco más, tienes demasiadas ojeras.

—Sí, es difícil conciliar el sueño, cuando llevas la responsabilidad de la siguiente prueba del torneo —aceptó con un tono cansino.

—Bueno eso es verdad, pero tienes demasiado tiempo de sobra, además eres un grandioso mago, estoy segura que todo te saldrá bien —le animó, mientras movía los brazos enérgicamente.

—Gracias, Lily —dijo en tono bajo, seguido de una sincera sonrisa.

No tenía idea porque le nació dedicarle una sonrisa a Lily, y tan pronto como la pronunció en su rostro, la desapareció, tratando de recobrar su imagen frívola y apática. Notó que ella por el contrario, al ver su sonrisa se sonrojó y lo miró como si estuviera apreciando una obra de arte.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta que sonrías? Siempre he pensado que te ves más atractivo así —comentó con cierta timidez, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Trató de no mostrarse complacido por las palabras de Lily, sin embargo ella sonrió ante el silencio de Snape y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo caliente que estaba su rostro, quizás estaba demasiado sonrojado y no lo notaba.

—En fin, quería hacerte una pregunta —dijo Snape tras unos segundos de silencio, tratando de cambiar la conversación —, sé que no es necesario, pero ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad?

—Oh... —expresó con preocupación —, pues la verdad no tenía planes de asistir más que a la presentación, ya que Dumbledore me autorizó faltar para poder cuidar a Harry, pero puedo hacer la excepción.

—No, tranquila, no es necesario —respondió con fingida indiferencia —, solo es una invitación, no un compromiso.

—Oh para nada, me encantaría ir —aseguró Lily, mientras se levantaba de su asiento —... contigo me encantaría.

Snape la miró en silencio levantarse y de cierto modo la imitó, dejando un trozo de pastel sin terminar.

—Entonces, supongo sería tonto decir que iré por ti a cierta hora —obvió tratando de no sonar alegre ante la respuesta de Lily —, así que solo diré que te veo en el baile.

—Por supuesto, espero que te laves el cabello para entonces —bromeó mientras le acariciaba el rostro y comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor.

A Snape no le agradó del todo el comentario pero se mantuvo en silencio, mientras dejaba que Lily le acariciara el rostro con cierta discreción, pues se supone que no debían mostrar afecto frente a los alumnos.

En eso, notaron que el comedor estaba un tanto vacío, algo de lo que no percataron antes mientras conversaban. En eso, Snape escuchó un barullo repentino a en los pasillos, un grito de emoción entre dos alumnas.

Miró por un momento a Lily, y luego tomó la iniciativa de salir del comedor y ver lo que sucedía. Al atravesar el portal, notó que un par de alumnas, las cuales reconocía perfectamente como amigas de Emily, se encontraban corriendo hacia un punto en específico, mientras que el gran número de alumnos alrededor que caminaban, se quedaron mirándolas con expresiones variadas, entre divertidas y extrañadas.

Snape comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos, apartándolos con brusquedad para alcanzar más visibilidad al punto de interés de estas alumnas, pues el escandalo fue realmente estridente como para pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, gracias a los alumnos que se encontraban paseando por los pasillos, le era difícil detectar hacia donde se dirigían.

Poco a poco un sentimiento de alegría, a la vez que preocupación se fue formando al notar que el foco de atención no era nada más ni nada menos que su deseada Emily, ataviada con una elegante capa dorada.

Estaba más hermosa que nunca, o al menos como la recordaba. Su hermosa cabellera roja y ondulada que ya alcanzaba la altura de sus muslos, le daba un toque más adulto, mientras que por su parte, notó que llevaba algo de maquillaje, el cual resaltaba aún más las facciones femeninas que tenía, aunque era un tanto discreto, lo suficiente para mejorar su aspecto de forma natural. Y lo que menos podía negarse a observar, era su figura desarrollada y esbelta que había mejorado seguramente en este año lejos de él. Sin duda, veía una Emily más cercana a una mujer que una adolescente, y se sentía sumamente complacido de verla, aunque en el fondo, también se sentía consternado

Las alumnas apenas llegaron a su encuentro, saltaron a darle un fuerte abrazo que logró que el trio de amigas cayera al suelo. Las risas y el jugueteo era natural ante dicha reacción y tras levantarse, la conversación entre ellas era de lo más enérgica y fácil de escuchar a la distancia.

En pocas palabras, las chicas estaban preguntando a Emily sobre su experiencia en Japón y la halagaron por la capa dorada que llevaba puesta. La pelirroja en un acto que el propio Snape tacharía de arrogancia, presumió que la consiguió en Mahoutokoro al poco tiempo de llegar, gracias a las buenas calificaciones que estaba teniendo.

Comentó además, que el color de esa capa significaba uno de los más grandes prestigios dentro de ese colegio, y las amigas quedaron maravilladas ante su explicación.

—Ah vaya, ¿qué hace aquí? —Preguntó Lily, con un tono molesto detrás de él, al notar la presencia de Emily en Hogwarts.

Snape simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco lo sabía pero no le molestaba del todo volverla a ver, y se limitó a observarla maravillado, pues no creía que ella, la chica que tanto extrañaba, finalmente estaba frente a él.

Algunos de los que se pasearon cerca de Emily y sus amigas, eran de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, un tanto desconcertados por la vestimenta de la chica. Y el barullo fue suficiente como para llamar la atención incluso de McGonagall que ya había ido a su encuentro a darle un abrazo. También Enfys y Coli en algún momento aparecieron a saludarla, entre otros amigos cercanos de ella a los cuales saludó animadamente.

Durante todo ese rato, Emily no lo miró ni un segundo, parecía que ella ni siquiera había notado su presencia, lo que le hizo sentir un tanto desplazado. Para colmo, Lily no dejaba de hacer comentarios al respecto, entre los cuales se veía realmente molesta de que ella haya regresado, desafiando las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron dispersando conforme la hora de retomar clases fue acercándose, inclusive McGonagall que tenía que dar su materia se despidió de Emily con otro fuerte abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

Cuando finalmente todos se marcharon, inclusive las dos amigas que ocasionaron el alboroto, notó que Lily aún seguía detrás de él, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—¿Estabas esperándola? —preguntó finalmente al ver a Snape girar su rostro hacia ella.

—No —mintió mientras le daba la espalda a Emily y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria. De nuevo se sintió un cobarde por no afrontar la situación, aunque ese no era el momento ni el lugar —, solo vigilaba a los demás alumnos.

—Solo que los alumnos en general se reflejaran en su "destellante" capa dorada —respondió con ironía, remarcando en su tono cierta molestia, mientras caminaba detrás de Snape —, sinceramente no entiendo, está poniendo todo en riesgo al no escuchar a Dumbledore. Ella sabía que debía quedarse un año más en Japón.

—Sus razones tendrá —supuso sin dejar de caminar, adoptando el tono más neutral posible para ocultar la molestia que sentía, guardando silencio un largo rato hasta que se vieron lo suficientemente alejados de los pasillos principales del comedor, donde continuó hablando—, ella puede saber algo que nosotros ignoramos.

En ese momento sintió como Lily lo tomó del hombro, haciendo que se girara hacia ella.

—¿Tú sabes algo, Sev? —preguntó con un tono bajo —, porque Dumbledore no nos ha querido decir más desde la última reunión que tuvimos.

—Sabes que no debemos hablar aquí —respondió casi en un susurro, mientras miraba alrededor para corroborar que no hubiera nadie cerca que pueda escucharlos —, y no, tampoco sé mucho más de lo que sabes tú, pero confío en ella.

—Entiendo —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros, adquiriendo un semblante casi desanimado.

Snape la miró un momento y se sintió de alguna forma culpable de su reacción, por lo que trató de animarla cambiando la dirección de la conversación.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, me parece imprudente que haya regresado y más con ese egocentrismo, solo llamó más la atención de lo debido —dijo en un tono fingido de molestia, el cual Lily no captó.

—Bueno, gracias por notarlo. Me parece increíble que solo yo vea esa parte de ella —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa complacida por la comprensión de Snape.

Él le regresó la sonrisa y se giró para seguir caminando.

—Debo regresar a mi oficina —anunció mientras seguía encaminado.

—Sí, yo también debería regresar, los chicos de séptimo son un poco más hiperactivos y cuando es la última mi clase, se comportan peor —explicó mientras tomaba camino al lado contrario donde se dirigía Snape, pero antes que ambos desaparecieran de la vista del otro, ella volvió a girarse hacia él y le habló en un tono alto, lo suficiente para que Snape la escuchara a la distancia —. Me dio mucho gusto que me invitaras, estoy emocionada por ir contigo, Sev.

Ante las palabras de Lily, no pudo evitar sentirse apenado y se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de aceptación y desaparecer de su vista, camino a su oficina.

Cuando llegó, se propuso a despejar su mente de los sucesos ocurridos en el día, por lo que tomó asiento en su escritorio y se inclinó lo suficiente para estar cómodo.

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre la hermosa imagen que Emily le regaló hace unos minutos y no pudo evitar pensar que ahora ella era una jovencita de dieciséis años, bastante atractiva y que de alguna forma, lo ha hecho feliz.

Pero solo fue cuestión de una media hora para que alguien llamara a su puerta. Tardó unos segundos en ordenar que pasara, y para su sorpresa, quién ingresaba a su oficina, era la misma Emily. Sorprendido y la vez nervioso, se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento para recibirla y ella fue a su encuentro de forma inmediata, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Profesor —lo saludó con respeto, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Señorita Ross —respondió de la misma forma y señaló otra silla frente a su escritorio para que la chica tomara asiento.

—Me da gusto verlo —dijo mientras enrollaba levemente su túnica dorada y se sentó donde Snape le había indicado, para acto seguido cruzar sus piernas de una forma elegante —, lo extrañé.

—Ah ¿sí? —preguntó con cierta ironía en su tono y levantando una ceja de forma pronunciada —. Hace un rato no lo parecía, ni siquiera me notó en los pasillos del comedor.

—Corrección, cree que no lo noté —señaló con un tono divertido pero firme, esbozando una amplia sonrisa —, pero no entiendo que esperaba, ¿que corriera a sus brazos?

—Por supuesto que no —le espetó, con la mirada perdida en las piernas torneadas y expuestas de la jovencita.

Emily al notarlo, enrolló un poco más la tela sobre sus muslos para descubrir un poco más sus piernas y provocar a su profesor, era como si toda la inocencia que derrochaba hasta hace un poco más del año, se hubiese esfumado para dar paso a una provocativa y ardiente joven, deseando su amor.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? —cuestionó al notar la reacción de Emily, mientras un tenue rubor se asomaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

—No sé de qué me está hablando —fingió no comprender su pregunta, exagerando la reacción deliberadamente para que Snape lo notara.

—Sabe perfectamente que esos juegos aquí no deben darse —recriminó autoritariamente mientras le daba la espalda —. Una cosa es lo que sucedió en la hilandera, y otra es aquí. Alguien puede vernos o escucharnos, debe tener más recato.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirroja, levantando sus manos en un ademán de entrega, como si se declarara culpable de algún delito —, prometo dejar de hacerlo. Simplemente era una broma.

Snape suspiró con cierta molestia y atravesó el escritorio que los separaba.

Clavando su mirada en la de ella, y se inclinó para quedar a su altura, a lo cual la joven reaccionó con pequeños temblores, que rayaban el límite entre la timidez y el deseo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es demasiado valiente para provocar pero no para asumir las consecuencias? Regresó muy bromista, ¿acaso en la clase de «chistes» mágicos sacó el sobresaliente que le dio su capa dorada? —espetó con demasiada ironía en su voz, sin dejar de invadir el espacio de Emily lentamente.

—N-no estoy asustada ni nada de eso —balbuceó la pelirroja con un tono nervioso pero a la vez exaltado —, solo no esperé que usted me...

La joven no logró terminar su frase, cuando sintió la fría pero suave mano de Snape acariciar su rodilla con delicadeza. Al verlo inclinarse hacia su rostro sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, solamente con la mirada penetrando la suya, se intimidó de tal forma que decidió retroceder por inercia, hacia el respaldo de la silla.

Pero cuando notó que su espalda chocó contra la silla y no había otra manera de retroceder, su cuerpo tembló con menos control. Los poros estaban derramando sudor en frío y la mente estaba confusa. No hacía falta que ella lo dijera, para Snape era un libro abierto todas sus reacciones, sin embargo, le provocaba aún más este hecho, que ella jugueteando a provocarlo deliberadamente.

Era como si la pureza de sus respuestas fuese una invitación más atractiva para él, como si un impulso oscuro lo dominara y le incitara a devorar toda la inocencia que emanaba de ella.

Continuó las caricias hasta llegar al muslo de la joven, debajo de su capa y falda. Era una sensación adorable, su piel era suave, pero aún así, al aplicar cierta fuerza a su agarre, notaba que era firme y tersa, sobre todo cálida. Era una sensación que ya había sentido antes, pero de forma especial, porque la chica que estaba recibiendo sus caricias, se derretía con el simple hecho de tocarla y no había razón para negarlo más, pues él también estaba tocando un pequeño trozo de gloria con el más simple tacto.

Al estar tan cerca de su rostro, Emily cerró los ojos, en un intento por contener sus nervios, aunque fue inútil, pues Snape la vio estremecerse una y otra vez con el tacto y la cercanía, hasta alcanzar escuchar unos leves gemidos que escapaban desde su garganta.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a nada de tocar los de ella, cuando el leve rose apenas comenzaba, él se apartó de forma brusca, desconcertando a la pelirroja, que al abrir nuevamente los ojos, se encontró a Snape sonriendo de manera triunfante y de pie, un tanto más apartado de ella.

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, señorita Ross —burló mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo que le había quedado en las rodillas de su pantalón en el momento que se inclinó hacía Emily —, y le recomiendo no aplicar las provocaciones si usted es un blanco muy fácil para ellas.

—Es usted un cretino —masculló, haciendo cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo dijo? —Preguntó con indignación y mirándola con autoridad después de terminar su labor con el pantalón y las rodillas polvorientas, fingiendo no haberla escuchado —. Le recuerdo que está frente a un profesor, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Emily pronunció más su disgusto en el rostro, pero se mordió un labio para mantenerse en silencio.

—Y como le decía —continuó la charla, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, ignorando el disgusto de Emily —, aparentemente ignoró mi presencia en el pasillo, y por lo que veo, usted cree tener el control de mi atención y mis sentimientos como para atreverse a jugar con ellos...

—Nunca fue mi intención...

—No me interrumpa —espetó con calma, de forma pausada, pero firme y autoritaria —. Se cree suficientemente superior como para regresar cual diva a pavonearse con esa túnica dorada, digno de una Gryffindor con necesidad de atención.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Snape, y en silencio decidió levantarse y marcharse de la oficina, no sin antes sacar de su capa dorada un manojo de papeles que Snape supo reconocer enseguida, pues eran sus cartas, las que envió al inicio del año cuando ella se fue de intercambio. Ella en un acto de rebeldía, las lanzó con cierta agresividad al escritorio de su profesor.

—O tiene la digna astucia de un Slytherin para mentir, o solo es un cretino que olvida lo que escribe en tan poco tiempo.

Snape la miró fríamente un momento en silencio, luego miró los papeles y levantó un dedo dispuesto a reprenderla.

—Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —anunció en tono bajo para darle más dramatismo.

—Vaya defensa —burló la pelirroja, riendo con ironía y dolor reflejado en sus ojos —, abusando de su poder, que bien Snape.

—Profesor Snape para usted —ordenó con furia, estaba perdiendo los estribos y en un rápido movimiento, tomó con fuerza del brazo a Emily para atraerla hacía él e intimidarla —, yo no olvido lo que dije en las cartas, pero usted parece olvidar quien soy yo. Y le quiero reiterar algo, yo no he fingido que su presencia me es nula solo para jugar con sus sentimientos.

—Sí, vale, siga proyectando sus inseguridades y sus dolencias en alguien que siempre ha buscado lo mejor para usted. Estoy harta, «profesor», no todos queremos hacerle daño —explicó con resentimiento, tratando de aplicar fuerza para deshacerse del agarre de Snape, pero sin éxito —. ¡Suélteme!

—No —respondió secamente, mientras mantenía la fuerza necesaria para someterla —, ahora va a calmarse y explicarme todo, desde porque no respondió mis cartas, hasta el hecho de venir a Hogwarts sin avisar, a sabiendas que se exponía a un peligro mayor.

—Eso no se lo puedo decir —respondió con un tono divertido, como si le causara gracia la situación —, es información que primero debe tener el profesor Dumbledore, y ya en sus manos el sabrá cómo manejarla.

Snape no respondió, solo mantuvo el agarre con fuerza, mientras la miraba con severidad.

—Pero lo de las cartas, con gusto puedo explicarle —aclaró, suavizando su tono.

—Entonces escucho —concedió Snape, sin soltarla.

Emily suspiró, como si tratara de recobrar fuerzas antes de hablar.

—Cuando nos despedimos, yo me fui con la idea de dejar las cosas como estaban. No pretendía seguir luchando por su amor aunque tampoco hiciera nada por olvidarlo —hizo una breve pausa para dejar de forcejear con Snape— ... entonces recibí sus cartas y estuve sin palabras durante semanas, incluso meses. Me sentí confundida, por una parte quería regresar, escuchar lo que quería decirme y dejarnos llevar por lo que sea que estemos sintiendo ambos en el momento, pero por otro lado, no quiero que salga lastimado de todo esto, porque sé que la señorita Lily...

—Ese tema es precisamente algo que deseo aclarar de una vez por todas con usted —la interrumpió Snape, soltando finalmente el brazo de la chica —, pero eso no justifica la actitud arrogante con la que llegó al colegio, usando su llamativa capa dorada.

—Ah, ¿esto es lo que tanto le causa conflicto? —señaló Emily, tomando la tela dorada que caía sobre sus caderas y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto su sencillo vestuario de una blusa rosa con falda negra y unos sencillos zapatos del color de la falda, sin tacón, dándole una apariencia más conservadora —, es falsa, la compré en una tienda de bromas, quería llamar su atención y pensé que era sería divertido, pero jamás esperé que nadie lo notara y me recibieran de esa forma, además, creo que no he cometido un delito solo por hacerle creer a mis amigas que conseguí algo de prestigio en el colegio. Es como los chicos que fingen haber besado a cinco chicas diferentes en una noche aunque la única persona de sexo femenino que hayan besado sea a su mamá, fue un simple alarde —la joven no pudo evitar sonreír, un tanto apenada de admitir la realidad —. Pero si fingí no notarlo, es porque no creí que usted así lo hubiera preferido, más porque la señorita Lily estaba detrás de usted.

Snape se frotó los ojos, un tanto estresado, pues el tema de Lily con Emily lo estaba llevando al borde de su resistencia mental, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar de ello con la jovencita, alguien más llamó a la puerta, y sin esperar una respuesta de Snape, la puerta de abrió para dar paso a Dumbledore, Sirius, Lily y McGonagall, esta última al entrar, dio un último vistazo a afuera para asegurarse que nadie los siguiera y cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucha cautela y dedicación.

Tanto Emily como Snape se quedaron desconcertados pero en silencio mientras Dumbledore se adelantaba al resto y tomaba la palabra.

—Intenté venir lo antes posible, apenas me enteré de su sorpresivo regreso, Emily —dijo con tranquilidad el anciano profesor, mientras extendiendo su mano para sostener la de ella, dándole un cordial saludo.

Al estrecharse las manos, Snape pudo notar que Emily se veía algo seria ante Dumbledore, como si estuviera molesta por algo. No se imaginó que hubiera tenido que pasar entre ellos para que ella demostrara esa actitud desafiante contra uno de los magos más poderosos y queridos de toda la comunidad mágica.

—Diré que no me sorprende verla con el profesor Snape, señorita —afirmó apacible y sereno el anciano profesor —, pero si me sorprende que este aquí en Hogwarts, creí que teníamos un acuerdo.

—Señor —saludó educadamente sin perder el semblante serio —, hay razones de peso y ruego me escuche.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin perder el tono cordial y se acercó a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Snape —, Severus, ¿nos permites?

Snape apenas pudo gesticular y asentir, mientras veía como Dumbledore abría la puerta y como todo un caballero, ofreció a Emily pasar primero, seguido de él, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tras media hora de silencios incómodos entre todos, miradas asesinas entre Sirius y Snape, comentarios cotidianos sobre el torneo de los tres magos e inesperados cruces de miradas entre él y Lily, Dumbledore salió de la habitación con una expresión bastante sería y preocupada, como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias.

—Severus, necesito que hablemos urgentemente tu y yo solos —indicó con mucha angustia en su voz y luego de giró hacia Lily y Sirius —, la orden necesita prepararse, necesito hablar con Alastor y Kingsley, no hay tiempo que perder, contáctenlos por mi —tras ello, dirigió su atención finalmente a McGonagall, quien lo miraba con preocupación—, mi querida Minerva, tu más que nadie tiene la misión más importante de todas, la de llevar el colegio como si nada estuviera pasando. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora, es que se genere pánico.

—Pero Albus, ¿qué está pasando...

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, por lo pronto, todo lo planeado debe continuar, si el baile de Navidad es la última noche que tendremos en paz, entonces que así sea —interrumpió de forma tajante, mientras volvía su atención a Snape, quien quedó atónito mirando la puerta donde salió Dumbledore, esperando que Emily saliera de su habitación, pero no lo hizo —. Severus, deprisa.

Y el anciano profesor echó a andar fuera de su oficina, al igual que McGonagall, Sirius y Lily. Todos apresuraron sus pasos sin preguntarse algo que él si se estaba preguntando, ¿por qué Emily no salió? Quería tomarse unos segundos para entrar y asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, pero no le dio tiempo de si quiera pensar hacerlo, pues Dumbledore volvió sobre sus pasos instantes de haber salido de la oficina y le volvió a gritar que se apresurara.

**Antes del amanecer.**

El sudor en su frente escurrió sobre sus ojos, causándole un ardor pasajero que trató de remediar frotando con la manga de su traje la zona afectada. Se sentía un poco cansado de haber apresurado su paso de tal forma para llegar a la oficina del director, en el ritmo que Dumbledore le había marcado. Y aunque la idea de que Emily no hubiese salido nunca de su habitación le consternaba, se sentía intrigado por la actitud alarmada del anciano profesor.

Observó en silencio como este meneaba la varita para que la habitación hiciera los movimientos necesarios para acomodar el pensadero y una repisa de cristal, que contenía frascos con un líquido etéreo y transparente.

Una vez estos dos objetos se acomodaron, Dumbledore procedió a quitarse su sombrero y arrojarlo sin cuidado al escritorio, mientras que en silencio, solo con su mano, le indicó a Snape que se acercara al pensadero, a lo cual accedió inmediatamente.

—Necesito que prestes atención, Severus —habló con cierta dificultad, causada por la falta de aire que le dejó el esfuerzo físico, ya que no se había dado a la tarea de descansar en ningún momento —, por favor, acércate. Hay muchas cosas que explicar y poco tiempo para ello.

En ese momento vio como Dumbledore abrió la vitrina para sacar dos frascos con ese líquido etéreo, los cuales abrió y los derramó sobre el agua del pensadero. Después, apuntó con la varita sus sienes y sacó de su cabeza una hebra de luz blanca, del mismo tipo que el líquido que esparció sobre el pensadero, y lo depositó ahí mismo. Usó su varita una vez más para mover el líquido como si estuviera mezclándolo, y tras un minuto, volvió a dirigirse a Snape.

—Necesito que entres en contexto con lo que voy a revelarte —indicó con seriedad, apartándose del pensadero —. He mezclado unos recuerdos de estos últimos años que he tenido con la señorita Ross, es importante que los observes y después hablemos. Créeme que lo amerita, Severus.

Snape asintió en silencio y se colocó en el lugar que hace poco Dumbledore ocupaba frente al pensadero. Sumergió su rostro dentro del líquido, tras un momento de duda y se dejó llevar.

Sintió como su cuerpo se alejaba de su mente, una sensación sumamente extraña y difícil de explicar, pero era como si su mente viajara a otros tiempos, a otros momentos; no había algo físico que lo limitara, aunque sabía que su cuerpo seguía en la oficina de Dumbledore. Y entonces el entorno, que hasta ahora era solo una zona blanca total, se fue transformando en una enorme casa, cerca del Valle de Godric. La reconocía, era la casa de los Ross y a juzgar por los daños recién hechos a la estructura, podía apostar que estaba en 1986, unos meses después del ataque de los mortifagos a la casa de Emily.

Escuchó entonces un sonido estridente y cortante, alguien había aparecido cerca de la casa y antes de poder voltear, sintió como Dumbledore lo atravesaba, pasándolo de largo cual fantasma. Y tras unos segundos de observarlo, decidió seguirlo a donde se dirigía, que era precisamente a la casa a la que tenía enfrente.

Justo antes que Dumbledore tocara, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a McGonagall, quien aún tenía vendajes en el cuerpo. Se notaba que recién había sido dada de alta del Hospital San Mungo y aun así, se veía dispuesta a luchar contra quien fuera, ya que se mostró con varita en mano, como si estuviera a la defensiva, pero al notar a Dumbledore, bajó la guardia.

—¿Albus? —dijo Minerva con dulzura, mientras abría más la puerta para dejar entrar al anciano profesor —, te escuché aparecer, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—Mi querida Minerva —saludó el anciano profesor, mientras le dedicaba un suave abrazo y prosiguió su paso dentro de la casa. Snape inmediatamente lo siguió y entró antes que McGonagall cerrara tras él —, tu bien sabes a lo que he venido.

—¿Y realmente es necesario ahora? Está demasiado afectada por lo ocurrido —concilió la líder de la casa Gryffindor —, no puede dormir, y cuando lo hace, tiene pesadillas demasiado recurrentes. No quiero que algo la perturbe más de lo debido.

—Es el mejor momento para actuar Minerva, si esperamos a que pase más tiempo, muchos detalles esenciales podrían perderse en su testimonio —declaró con cierta frialdad en su tono, sin perder la amabilidad.

Minerva negó con la cabeza como si no aprobara las palabras de Dumbledore, pero finalmente lo guió hasta un rincón de la casa, donde había una puerta detrás de un cuadro de cuerpo completo tamaño real.

—Está todo el tiempo aquí adentro, todos los días —dijo, mirando con tristeza el portal de la puerta, que se veía sumamente oscura —, es un refugio que su padre elaboró en caso de emergencias, aquí escondieron a Emily y a Enfys cuando los mortifagos atacaron, pero ellos hicieron un camino, una salida subterránea con bombardas. El camino lleva al cementerio.

—Entiendo, la buscaré entonces —agradeció, y acto seguido, entró por el portal, activando lumos para poder ver a través del pasillo.

Snape siguió al Dumbledore del recuerdo y miró con atención el pasadizo. Al fin lo veía de cerca, pues la primera vez que lo había visto, fue mediante los recuerdos de la propia Emily, pero había ignorado por completo que este pasadizo lo hicieron entre ella y Enfys tratando de salir desesperadamente para ayudar a los padres de Emily.

Notó que el anciano profesor se detuvo un par de veces, curioso al notar que las paredes estaban llenas de marcas, como cortaduras. No se imaginó que hubiera sido aquello, pero le preocupaba pensar las razones por las que Emily usaba este lugar durante tanto tiempo.

—ADAVA…

Escuchó a lo lejos gritar, tanto él como Dumbledore levantaron la vista hacia un punto lejano que no se podía ver, debido a la inmensa oscuridad, pero apresuraron su paso, hasta que lograron divisar una débil luz verde a lo lejos, proveniente de la varita de Emily.

Se acercaron a paso apresurado y lograron ver a la pequeña pelirroja, sentada en el suelo, con una muleta reposando al lado de ella. Su pierna seguía con yeso, al igual que uno de sus brazos, y encima aún se encontraba ataviada de vendajes y un parche en su ojo. Algunas heridas ya estaban sanadas, pero aún se veían los hematomas de los golpes que recibió de parte de los mortifagos, que cuando se cansaron de usar la magia contra ella, se dedicaron a encestarle golpes físicos por todos lados de su cuerpo.

Ciertamente no se veía mejor después del último día que la fue a visitar al hospital, donde se encontró con Lily y a Emily se le vio bastante molesta por su beso con ella. Ahora que ya sabía toda la verdad, entendía por qué ella estaba tan molesta con él. Y por su condición física, intuyó que este recuerdo no tenía mucho de esa visita al hospital. Al parecer ignoraba cosas importantes en la vida de su amada pelirroja, como el día en que fue dada de alta.

Observó que ella tenía la mirada perdida, como si no hubiera visto a Dumbledore, aunque lo saludó, demostrando que sabía que estaba ahí.

—Hola Emily, me da gusto verte mejorada —respondió el escueto saludo de Emily, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba asiento en el suelo con dificultad, al lado de ella. Snape también se mantuvo cerca, aunque sabía que ninguno de ellos podrían verlo.

—Ajá —expresó con indiferencia la joven, mientras volvía a alzar la varita, y esta brilló de color verde en la punta.

—¿Que hechizo intentas aprender? —preguntó Dumbledore, curioso y con un tono alegre para llamar la atención de la niña.

—El maleficio asesino —respondió sin miramientos, como si no tuviera miedo alguno de revelar algo que a sabiendas era prohibido y peligroso.

—Sabes que eso está prohibido —advirtió con el mismo tono animado, sin dejar que este recayera en la severidad —, al igual que hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

—Sí, yo también creía en las leyes… en la justicia… creía que si alguien hacía algo que estaba prohibido, sería atrapado y le harían pagar su error —entonces volteó por fin hacia el profesor, adoptando una expresión de furia, deformando su infantil e inocente rostro en uno intimidante y lleno de odio —, pero ¿qué cree profesor? La justicia me falló.

—Sí, entiendo que a veces esas cosas pasen Emily, no somos infalibles…

—¡ESA EXCUSA DE NUEVO! —gritó con inmensa rabia acumulada, interrumpiendo al anciano profesor —TODOS LOS AURORES DIJERON LO MISMO, QUE NO SE PODÍA HACER NADA, ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE FALLAR LA LEY A MI FAVOR ESTA VEZ?

Entonces ella gritó «avada kedavra» a un punto al parecer vacío, pero nada, la varita volvió a destellar el color verde en su punta, pero no emergió de ella ningún hechizo. Snape estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto así a Emily. Si bien es cierto que ya ha tenido la oportunidad de verla molesta o enojada, jamás le tocó encontrarla en furia, al borde de la locura. Entonces sintió asco por sí mismo, al ser incapaz de ver todo ese dolor que la chica cargaba sin expresarlo.

Todo este tiempo, Snape la consideró lo suficientemente madura y resiliente para superar la pérdida de sus padres, jamás pensó que detrás de esa figura idealizada de fuerza y alegría, se escondía una chica con el alma partida, con el mundo destrozado, con los sueños esfumados y la voluntad agonizando con cada segundo que pasaba. Le dolió y costó pensar, la infinidad de veces en la que ella se autodestruía pensando demasiado en toda su perdida.

Frente a él, se encontraba una Emily que nunca pudo ver, porque estaba tan enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos y en su propio dolor, que jamás pudo ver que en algún punto de su vida, ella tocó más allá del fondo y no encontraba la salida.

—MALDICIÓN, ¿POR QUÉ?

No podía más, el estado en el que ella se encontraba, le estaba matando por dentro. Si tan solo él hubiera sabido algo de esto antes…

—Porque no tienes el corazón tan podrido para querer asesinar a alguien —respondió Dumbledore, con dulzura, tratando de razonar con ella, mientras la miraba fijamente —, para invocar esa terrible maldición, debes tener la intención y el deseo de matar a la persona, y tú no tienes ese terrible sentimiento Emily.

Entonces el rostro de ella, desfigurado por la ira, se transformó a uno agonizante de dolor, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, quebrándose por completo ante su director, quien inmediatamente la abrazó para confortarla. Snape podía palpar su dolor, y sentía una ruptura de la realidad que ya conocía, a la par que una enorme necesidad de reemplazar a Dumbledore y llenarla de todo el confort posible.

Para él asimilar ese momento, le hizo darse cuenta de los constantes gritos silenciosos de ayuda que ella le dedicaba, cuando lo buscaba, cuando le pedía un consejo, cuando deseaba que sus miradas se cruzaran simplemente. Ella siempre le buscó y no fue capaz de verlo.

—Emily, tener un buen corazón no significa ser débil —le dijo, mientras acariciaba paternalmente sus cabellos —, pero si te empeñas en seguir en camino de la venganza, tu corazón se llenara de odio y rencor. Verás que la magia más poderosa es la del amor, la del odio solo nos lleva por un sendero doloroso y autodestructivo.

Ella no respondió, siguió llorando hasta que sus alaridos se apaciguaron a simples sollozos en el pecho de Dumbledore. Fue entonces que decidió seguir hablando.

—Si realmente quieres hacer justicia a tus padres, yo puedo ayudarte —sugirió entonces el profesor, sintiendo como Emily detuvo su llanto y su respiración un momento, para luego, lentamente, levantar su rostro enrojecido del llanto hacia Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —preguntó, con un tono más tranquilo y balbuceante.

—Verás, sospecho que el ataque al Valle de Godric representó algo más que solo un asalto para doblegar a la comunidad mágica —explicó con mucha cautela, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Emily —, y pienso que, al ser la única familia sangre pura a la que los mortifagos asesinaron, pienso que quizás tus padres tenían algo en especial que Quién-tu-sabes estaba buscando.

La pequeña se alejó lentamente de Dumbledore, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

—No creo que hayamos tenido algo que le interese —repuso la joven, más calmada —, y en dado caso que así fuera, no lo sé.

—Por eso debemos trabajar en equipo pequeña, yo puedo guiarte, pero solo tú sabrías como encontrarlo —propuso el anciano, con un tono dulce y animado —, mientras más me ayudes a encontrar respuestas, más evidencia podré encontrar para hacer justicia por tus padres.

Snape miró extrañado al Dumbledore de los recuerdos, estaba casi igual o más confundido que la pequeña. No lo había pensado de esa forma, de hecho nunca antes esas sospechas se las había mencionado a él. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué Dumbledore le guardó tantos secretos, aun a sabiendas que él podría ayudar con cualquier misión que implicara a Emily.

—Solo voy a pedirte una cosa, una mínima condición, mi querida amiga —habló el anciano nuevamente, haciendo un ademán con su mano para lograr captar la atención de Emily, que se encontraba mirando a un punto vacío, el mismo donde previamente intentó lanzar la maldición asesina —, no quiero que vuelvas a practicar la magia oscura de esa forma, ¿me lo prometes?

Emily miró por un instante al profesor, levantó de nuevo la varita hacia el punto que antes estaba mirando y exclamó.

—Sectumsempra.

Y de su varita salieron cuchillas invisibles que impactaron contra la pared del pasadizo, dejando notar que las marcas previas de cortes en la pared, se debían precisamente a ese mismo hechizo. Pero entonces el sonido de unas gotas llamaron la atención del anciano profesor, quien se levantó lentamente, apuntando hacia la dirección donde Emily lanzó el hechizo, con la varita que aún tenía el lumos activado, y su sorpresa fue encontrar que el hechizo si tenía un objetivo vivo.

Una rata que no se alcanzó a notar por la oscuridad, fue alcanzada por el hechizo de Emily y ahora se encontraba agonizando de dolor hasta que, sus heridas abiertas, la terminaron de matar. Dumbledore entonces, sorprendido, la miró, buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento por asesinar a un animal, pero esto brilló por su ausencia.

Snape sintió un hueco en el estómago, y un miedo irracional al verla indiferente, como si ante sus ojos, estuviera viendo a una Emily capaz de convertirse en un ser lleno de odio con la misma fragilidad que un cubo de azúcar en el té.

Entonces notó que el entorno comenzó a emanar un humo etéreo que desintegró la escena, y se fue transformando en otra diferente, al parecer, estaba cambiando a otro recuerdo.

Ahora estaba en la oficina del director, pero a juzgar por la apariencia de Emily, seguían en el mismo año, solo que unos meses después, quizás un poco antes de su cumpleaños.

—Bienvenida, señorita Ross —saludó Dumbledore, ofreciéndole un asiento caballerosamente, a lo cual la jovencita accedió en silencio —. Y bien ¿que ha averiguado?

—Me costó mucho encontrarlos, pero creo que esto puede ser lo que busca —respondió la jovencita, extendiendo unos viejos pergaminos, y dos paquetes perfectamente cerrados y envueltos —, desconocía la existencia de estas cosas, en la herencia que me dejaron mis padres no hay ningún registro de ellas, pero en el banco de Gringotts los tenían.

—Excelente, puede explicarme lo que sabe mientras lo examino —sugirió, tomando uno de los pergaminos con delicadeza y extendiéndolo para revisar su contenido.

Snape los miró a lo lejos, escuchando su conversación, pero sintió tanta curiosidad por el contenido de los pergaminos, que se situó al lado de Dumbledore para leer a la par de él.

—Son unos viejos pergaminos que hablan de métodos de rejuvenecimiento y resurrección de otras culturas. Pero son escritos muggles, no tienen nada explicito, salvo leyendas de quizás, magos que desafiaron el estatuto —suspiró resignada —, los leí varias veces, pero se escapa de mi comprensión porque mi padre los guardó con tanto recelo, como si fuesen importantes.

Dumbledore siguió leyendo el contenido, pero asintió ante las palabras de Emily, atento a la conversación. Snape de igual forma escuchó atentamente las palabras de ella, pero se sumergió en la lectura. La mayoría de las leyendas, efectivamente hablaban de esos temas, pero algo que le pareció curioso, es que todas referían a un líquido que se convertía en piedra o viceversa. Era como si todas las leyendas hablaran de un mismo objeto pero con diferencias que hacían dudar sobre su similitud.

—Y bueno, en el primer paquete hay una poción experimental, creo que mi padre estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, pero no lo sé, no soy tan buena pocionera como él.

Fue entonces que Snape reparó en el paquete, el cual fue abierto por Emily y enseñó una botella simple con un líquido transparente como el agua, pero que emanaban chispas azules y burbujeantes. No parecía a una poción que reconociera con facilidad, pero tampoco parecía muy fuera de lo común. Intuyó que simplemente estaba incompleta.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó, apartando por primera vez su vista del pergamino —, el profesor Snape dice que tiene talento para las pociones, y es un cumplido que raras veces he escuchado decir de otros alumnos.

—Creo que exagera un poco —se ruborizó ante el cumplido y apartó la mirada —, yo solo he seguido las instrucciones de la clase, no son difíciles de seguir con un padre pocionero que me ha enseñado desde pequeña.

Snape la miró fijamente, y recordó lo mucho que ella se esforzaba en el salón de clases, y el saber que ella no era capaz de reconocer su propio esfuerzo, le hizo sentir desanimado. No conforme con saber que Emily pasaba por una fuerte depresión en esos momentos, tampoco tenía idea de lo mucho que llegó a despreciarse a sí misma, al rango de no creer las cosas buenas que tenía.

—Y hay de todo señorita Ross, muchos estudiantes son hijos de magos famosos y talentosos, y no por ello siguen los pasos de sus padres, como usted —añadió con una sonrisa amable, volviendo a la lectura —, deje de despreciar las cosas buenas que tiene.

Ella no respondió, solo sonrió con timidez y se acomodó en la silla, esperando que Dumbledore terminara su lectura.

—Pues tiene razón, no son más que leyendas redactadas desde la visión de muggles —puntualizó, cerrando los pergaminos con la misma delicadeza con la que los abrió —, leyendas como las de las reliquias de la muerte.

Emily hizo un chasquido con su lengua y echó a reír, incrédula.

—Esa ni siquiera es una leyenda, es un cuento infantil.

—¿Está segura de ello? —preguntó sonriente el anciano profesor, señalando el último paquete —. ¿Qué contiene ese?

—Ah, es una pluma de fénix —reveló con indiferencia la jovencita, pero Dumbledore al escucharlo, se mostró fascinado.

—¿Puedo? —dijo señalando el paquete, con una emoción casi infantil en el rostro.

—Si, por supuesto profesor —accedió la chica, con una mirada curiosa —, pero no sé por qué le emociona, usted tiene un…

—Sí, pero Fawkes no se deja tocar las plumas, es algo especial mi querido amigo —comentó distraídamente, mientras abría el paquete y veía la pluma de color naranja con dorado, brillando con fuerza —. Es hermosa, no parece una pluma de fénix común.

—Mi padre amaba los fénix, decía que eran más que unos animales fantásticos, poderosos y excepcionales —susurró con tristeza la pequeña, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada del anciano profesor —, me contaba historias fascinantes sobre estos animales, y yo los llegué a amar porque él los amaba.

Dumbledore dejó la pluma a un lado y la miró fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

—Recuerdo cuando supo que quedé en la casa de Gryffindor, estaba muy feliz —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, como si deseara llorar —, y me escribió una carta para felicitarme; me recomendó, según recuerdo, que hiciera una travesura, así cuando usted lo llamara para reportar a su problemática hija, podría ver su fénix de cerca.

Y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente, sin poderlas contener, pero a diferencia de la ocasión que la visitó en el Valle de Godric, Dumbledore no se movió para consolarla, ni ella se soltó plenamente a llorar, incluso parecía querer contener sus emociones con tal fuerza que su cuerpo temblaba de forma irracional.

—Mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupado por sus emociones, señorita Ross —confesó el anciano profesor una vez que ella logró contener su llanto —, un mago que vive en el sufrimiento y el dolor constante, es un mago que está destinado a caer en la desesperación.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Dumbledore tocó con la yema de sus dedos el frasco de cristal con el líquido transparente y burbujeante. Dedicó unos momentos a examinarla, para luego dirigirse hacía Emily con tranquilidad.

—No le molestaría que me quedara con esto ¿o sí?

La chica ladeó su cabeza y bajó la mirada, como si se negara a encarar a Dumbledore, como si no fuese digna de estar delante de él. Se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de calmar sus emociones lentamente. Este acto no pasó por alto para el anciano profesor y se levantó de su asiento, para cruzar el escritorio y posarse delante de ella, apoyándose de un lado de la mesa.

—No deseo ser imprudente, pero noto que algo le pasa, muy independientemente del asunto con su padre —comentó con serenidad.

Ella no respondió por un momento. Se limitó a no mirar a su director, como si temiera que la verdad se le escapara solo con conectar su visión con la de él, pero al notar que se generó un silencio incómodo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, vocifero con temor.

—Es que he pensado últimamente en aquel día, en el valle de Godric, cuando usted llegó a mi casa y me pidió no practicar más la magia oscura por mi cuenta...

—¿Lo ha hecho nuevamente? —preguntó, adoptando un semblante más severo y sombrío.

Ella negó con su cabeza y luego prosiguió.

—Pero si me he sentido con la necesidad de lastimar a otros para sentir alivio y esto me preocupa, señor.

Snape estaba atento a la Emily y al Dumbledore del recuerdo, y notó que mientras ambos se miraban mutuamente, Dumbledore jugueteaba con la varita que tenía en su mano izquierda, como si se preparara para algo. Mientras que Emily, sin sospechar nada, le miraba con cierta tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable de no poder sentir otra cosa que no sea odio.

—No siempre podrá usar de excusa el incidente contra su familia para hacer daño a otros —aseguró el anciano sin perder la calma —, sentir odio o no, es su elección, señorita Ross, yo no la culparía de vengar la muerte de sus padres siempre y cuando, sea de la mejor forma.

—Pero no me siento satisfecha con esas formas —añadió con fastidio, señalando los objetos que estaban en el escritorio, aquellos que le trajo a Dumbledore.

Snape la contemplaba con más ternura de la usual. Quizás conocer esa parte de ella, hizo que la viera menos idealizada y solo corroborara que esos sentimientos eran más genuinos de lo que pensaba, pues al notar que ella tenía tantos defectos como él, la hizo ver más cercana de lo que realmente la sentía. Pero al mismo tiempo, su dolor se intensificó al reflexionar sobre cuanto pudo suceder dentro de la cabeza de ella sin que él lo supiera.

Era algo casi tan perturbador como triste, pues para él también fue doloroso pasar por tanto sufrimiento sin decirlo a nadie y ello lo encaminó por el destino de ser un mortífago. Y aunque la idea de que Emily al menos tuvo el consejo de Dumbledore para no seguir ese mismo destino lo consolaba, le carcomía la conciencia el saber que ella no es tan diferente a él, pues eso la alejaba de la idea inicial por la que se sintió atraído por ella, el de parecerse a Lily.

—Entonces, ¿qué propone hacer, señorita Ross?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, como si la pregunta de Dumbledore le hubiera quitado cualquier otro argumento. Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentir la incomodidad del silencio entre ambos. Snape se acercó a ella, ahora con la intención de tocarla, aún a sabiendas que su mano la traspasará solo por ser un recuerdo, y aun así, su mente se mecanizo a sentir calidez con solo pensar tocarla.

Y entonces sintió el terrible deseo de volver a estar con ella, tal y como estuvieron en la hiladera, con abrazos y leves caricias, un contacto puro que necesitaba volver a sentir.

Pero tras unos segundos después de tocar su espejismo, el recuerdo volvió a esfumarse, para dar paso a otro. De nuevo se encontraba en la oficina del director, y ahora notó algo que el anterior recuerdo no, los cuadros alrededor de los anteriores directores estaban parloteando, un tanto escandalizados, pero eran tantos los murmullos que apenas podía comprender lo que decían, que al parecer, estaban hablando sobre la poción a medio terminar que Emily le dio a Dumbledore.

-—Es inaceptable, es una abominación -—decía uno de ellos, totalmente enfurecido.

—Y lo peor es que te ves tentado, Albus —dijo otro de los cuadros dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

Snape lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró al lado de la ventana del fondo, que se estaba abierta, como si estuviera contemplando algo con atención. Se acercó para observar y pudo verse a sí mismo caminar hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. Por el paso apresurado que su yo del recuerdo llevaba, intuyó que era la noche donde Voldemort lo llamó de emergencia. Y cuando su yo del recuerdo salió de los terrenos del castillo y echó a volar, un estridente ruido en la puerta de su oficina llamó su atención y la del Dumbledore del recuerdo, para dar paso a Sirius quien traía a Emily del brazo.

Ella no mostraba resistencia alguna, tenía el rostro angustiado y sollozante, pero Sirius se veía molesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dumbledore, acercándose a su escritorio y tomando asiento.

—Pues, ¿por dónde empezar? —dijo Sirius, dando un leve empujón a Emily para que se adelantara y caminara hacía el director —, estaba fuera de la cama a estas horas, se resistió a las órdenes de un profesor y deambulaba por zonas sospechosas del castillo.

—¿Desde cuándo los pasillos son zonas sospechosas? —preguntó Emily, en un tono retador.

—Y encima pendenciera la niña —añadió Sirius, con un tono sarcástico.

Snape frunció el ceño al escuchar a Black, no le simpatizaba por las riñas del pasado, pero sentía casi un insulto el hecho de que tratara de esa forma a Emily.

—Tratemos de calmarnos —ordenó Dumbledore con serenidad al observar que tanto la pelirroja como el profesor se miraron fijamente con un semblante molesto y retador —. Agradezco mucho tu dedicación, Sirius, pero ahora me haré cargo de la señorita Ross, así que puedes regresar a tus labores.

—Sí, pero... —dijo, tratando de explicar algo más, no obstante Dumbledore lo interrumpió, levantando su mano y mirándolo fijamente.

—No me molesta hacerme cargo, de todos modos hay algo que necesito hablar con ella —aclaró el anciano, volviendo su mirada a la pelirroja que también lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Sirius volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez con desconcierto, y tras unos segundos de duda, aceptó la disposición de Dumbledore y salió de la dirección, despidiéndose educadamente del anciano director.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse de su asiento y se dirigió a un estante de madera, para sacar la botella con la poción burbujeante que Emily le había dado.

—Por fin sé que es esto, señorita Ross —habló Dumbledore mientras volvía al escritorio y depositaba el frasco frente a Emily —. Pero antes de revelárselo, me gustaría saber algo.

Ella asintió torpemente, mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, el cuál previamente le había indicado que lo hiciera.

—Me gustaría saber... ¿qué opina de la resurrección?

Los cuadros que hasta ahora se habían quedado en silencio, vociferaron algunos comentarios despectivos, algunos de ellos hacia la pregunta se Dumbledore, otros hacia la poción. Emily se veía intimidada, como si estuviera en medio de un gran jurado, siendo juzgada por todos de algo que no comprendía, y Snape que miraba la escena del recuerdo en silencio, terminó por acercarse a ella y posarse a su lado, tratando de no perder detalle en sus reacciones ni en la poción que aún yacía en el escritorio.

Ella se meció de un lado a otro en la silla, como si estuviera incómoda y luego respondió en un tono bajo.

—Quizás no significaba nada hace casi un año, solo un mito, una especie de magia a la que no podemos acceder —pausó un momento su charla y tras juguetear con uno de sus mechones, prosiguió —... pero ahora suena a algo que me gustaría creer que existe, que puedo hacerlo y que lucharía por conseguir.

—Existen, señorita Ross, pero son magias muy oscuras —añadió con pausa, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese en extremo algo que debe tener cuidado.

—No entiendo como algo tan hermoso puede ser oscuro.

—Por que altera el curso natural de la vida y la muerte —suspiró pesadamente —. Los asuntos de la muerte es algo que cualquier mago no debería aspirar a dominar, es muy peligroso señorita Ross y aun así hay muchos que deciden dedicar su vida a encontrar el método de evadir la muerte, engañarla o hasta dominarla.

La joven asintió, con la mirada fija en Dumbledore, mientras que Snape por su parte intuía a donde se dirigía la conversación y no le gustaba.

—Pero son deseos absurdos basados en el poder —prosiguió Dumbledore, cambiando su tono de voz a uno melancólico —, y la mayoría de los magos que lo logran, se arrepienten del camino que tomaron, incluso algunos que no lo consiguieron pero dedicaron su vida a...

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa profesor —dijo la chica con la máxima educación posible, levantándose de su asiento —, entiendo lo que quiere hacer, no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero no puedo dejar de desear un método que me regrese a mis padres.

—No pretendía decir o hacer tal cosa señorita Ross —aclaró el anciano, levantando sus manos y negando con su cabeza —, le pido una disculpa si este pobre anciano ha sido muy pesado para tener unos breves minutos en los que trata de explicar su sentir.

Ella clavó su mirada al suelo, de nuevo tratando de no mirar a Dumbledore, y se ruborizó de tal manera que era imposible no notarlo. Snape sintió la necesidad nuevamente de abrazarla, aunque sabía que eso no podría suceder, ya que ni siquiera en el recuerdo la podía tocar.

—Profesor —dijo con timidez la pelirroja —. Yo tampoco pretendía hacerlo sentir de esa forma… es que yo no soy la misma persona, siento como si todas mis acciones estuvieran encaminadas a herir con desmesura a los que me rodean.

—Escuche señorita Ross, lo que más me interesa de toda esta conversación, es comprender hasta donde pueden llegar sus deseos más reprimidos —dijo el director, con un aire solemne y conciliador —, porque lo que voy a revelarle, puede cambiar el curso de muchas cosas.

Ella echó unos cuantos pasos atrás, mientras miraba a Dumbledore con extrañeza, sin embargo no se atrevió a emitir otro comentario, invitando con su silencio al anciano profesor a proseguir. Snape por su parte comenzó a desesperarse con esta conversación, necesitaba saber más del asunto, pero al parecer Dumbledore no estaba dispuesto a explicarle a Emily en su totalidad lo que realmente habían descubierto.

—Estuve trabajando con un viejo amigo, experto en pociones, y el líquido que se encuentra en ese frasco, es una mezcla de varios componentes que en nuestra sociedad mágica, son considerados aberrantes y prohibidos —explicó el anciano profesor con una mirada severa y fija a la chica —. No quisiera entrar mucho en detalle, son cosas que una jovencita como tú no debe saber, pero esa mezcla podríamos equipararla con una versión oscura de la piedra filosofal.

Snape al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore, levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de recordar que otros expertos en pociones conocían. Y lo más molesto de todo este recuerdo, es que pudo notar que el anciano director le ocultó demasiadas cosas, aún sin una respuesta aparente. Comenzó a sentirse de alguna forma traicionado.

—¿La piedra filosofal? Creo que eso es un mito, señor.

—No, es más real de lo que piensa señorita Ross —aseguró, levantando su dedo índice como si tratara de explicar un punto —, ¿recuerda que le dije que existen formas de resucitar?

La pelirroja asintió, aún con su mirada consternada, y cruzándose de brazos, en un acto de demostrar incredulidad ante las palabras de Dumbledore.

—Entonces déjeme anunciarle que frente a usted hay el inicio de uno —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su arrugado rostro —, pero me temo no puedo decirle más que eso, a no ser que sea parte de la orden.

—¿La orden? —preguntó curiosa.

Y el recuerdo se esfumó, Snape sintió unas inmensas ganas de insultar a Dumbledore por no permitir saber más de ese recuerdo, ¿cuál habrá sido la reacción de Emily? ¿Por qué le mencionó la orden del Fénix en ese momento? Eran respuestas no muy necesarias, pero que deseaba saber.

Entonces el ambiente se transformó. El siguiente lugar al que los recuerdos de Dumbledore accedieron, removió una fibra delicada y sensible en Snape, pues se trataba de la conocida taberna de Hogsmeade, cabeza de puerco.

Hace unos años, Snape escucho en este lugar, una conversación que no debía, y eso casi ocasionó que Lily muriera, ya que Voldemort presa del miedo que le causó saber la profecía de Sybill Trelawney, se dispuso a querer asesinar al hijo de ella, que en ese tiempo, de acuerdo a la profecía, se refería a Harry Potter.

Pero en algún momento de lucidez, sumado a los constantes intentos de Snape por convencerlo de ignorar la profecía, Voldemort decidió concentrar sus fuerzas en aumentar el alcance de los mortifagos y poco a poco hacerse de poder.

No se sintió orgulloso de este logro, ya que el riesgo de ver morir a Lily, le lastimó profundamente, al grado de desear redimirse y cambiar su camino.

Y desde entonces, este lugar ha sido símbolo de su gran error, del inicio del cambio que lo marcó para siempre. Y ahí estaba Dumbledore, caminando hacia una habitación privada con mucha calma. Snape lo siguió sin demasiados ánimos, ya que a estas alturas todo lo que vio fue tormentoso y doloroso, por lo que temía que este recuerdo no se diferenciara mucho de los demás.

Entró antes que Dumbledore cerrara la puerta con mucha parsimonia y notó que dentro de la pequeña habitación había una mesa y sillas, como si el lugar hubiese sido preparado especialmente para dos personas que deseaban tener una conversación celosamente resguardada.

Pero el lugar estaba vacío, por lo que intuyó que la persona con la se vería Dumbledore no había llegado. Mientras este tomaba asiento con calma en una de las sillas disponibles, dio una rápida inspección en la zona y vio por la ventana una acumulación de nieve, por lo que intuyó que estaban en invierno, pero le era difícil determinar de qué año.

Tras unos minutos de espera, una encapuchada Emily entró a la habitación, disculpándose por la demora y podían notarse unas pronunciadas ojeras y agotamiento latente en su rostro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en 1986 gracias a la apariencia de Emily, y aunque no logró determinar exactamente qué momento del año, intuyó que al menos era próximo a Navidad.

—Pierda cuidado señorita Ross —dijo con paciencia el anciano mientras levantaba una mano —, tengo poco tiempo así que vamos al punto clave si no le molesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Dumbledore continuó.

—Empezaríamos el entrenamiento después de las fiestas Navideñas, necesito todo su esfuerzo y más para poder hacer estas tres cosas —hizo una pausa mientras usaba los dedos de la mano que alzó previamente para contar—; conjurar un patronus corpóreo, volverse un animago y controlar su legeremancia. Con esas tres cosas, usted podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

Los ojos verdes, cansados y apagados de Emily solo se limitaron a mirar a Dumbledore y aunque ella no podía verlo por ser más que un recuerdo, le dio la impresión que en unos segundos, ella dirigió su mirada a Snape, quien escuchaba un tanto consternado la conversación.

—De lo contrario, tendré que pedirle amablemente que se aleje de todo aquello que concierne a la orden del fénix—sentenció Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba en su silla, alejándose de la mesa.

—Haré todo lo posible profesor —aseguró la pelirroja con un tono agotado.

—Déjeme decirle algo, si usted es capaz de hacer un patronus corpóreo, lo demás será irrelevante para mí —añadió el profesor, sin moverse de donde estaba —. Puedo confiar plenamente en una persona capaz de crear un patronus, eso diría mucho de su alma.

—He estudiado mucho desde que me hizo esa proposición —dijo la pelirroja, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, quizás con el fin de aliviar el ardor que sentía por forzar su visión a pesar del cansancio—, es demasiado complicado, me asusta no lograrlo, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

—Me alegra su entusiasmo, no es fácil conseguir esas tres cosas que le estoy exigiendo.

—Es demasiado, Dumbledore —habló finalmente Snape, aunque ninguno pudo escucharlo —. ¿Qué tramas realmente?

Ella se frotó los ojos con algo de fuerza y procedió a levantarse, dándole la espalda a su director en total silencio. Pero justo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, un intenso dolor de cabeza hizo tambalear a Emily y caer al suelo.

Snape se agudizó y olvidándose de que no podía tocarla, corrió hacia ella en intento por levantarla y sostenerla, pero al notar que sus manos atravesaban su cuerpo cual fantasma, se sintió sumamente un estúpido.

Dumbledore se levantó tan rápido como su anciano cuerpo podía y de igual manera corrió al encuentro de la muchacha, ayudándola a incorporarse después de Snape. Ella tocó con su mano izquierda sus sienes y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Detesto no poder dejar de escuchar los pensamientos —dijo la chica en un susurro pero en un tono desesperado —, últimamente es más insoportable.

—Está perdiendo el control de su propio poder —dedujo el profesor Dumbledore mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento, luego se dirigió a la puerta y tardó unos minutos en llamar a un camarero para pedirle una cerveza de mantequilla y un pan con mermelada, los cuales trajeron rápidamente y los colocaron en la mesa delante de Emily —. Coma, se sentirá mejor.

Snape se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, y observó a Emily tomar la cerveza de mantequilla con delicadeza y de forma silenciosa, mientras Dumbledore tomaba nuevamente su asiento y seguía hablando.

—Puedo notar como controlar su poder le causa mucho conflicto, si no mal recuerdo, usted mencionó que el incidente del libro en la sección prohibida, fue un acto de desesperación por acabar con ello —dijo con un tono sereno.

Ella asintió sin dejar de beber la cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Sabía de antemano que la poción que estaba intentando recrear de ese libro, le ocasionaría un bloqueo total de su mente? Es decir, auto inducirse un infarto cerebral —preguntó con un tono un poco alarmado, clavando su mirada en ella.

Entonces la chica dejó de beber finalmente y tomó el trozo de pan con mermelada para llevarlo a su boca, sin responder al profesor, tratando de evadir su mirada.

—Lo que no me queda claro, es como sabía la existencia de dicha poción, o más bien, de dicho veneno —siguió preguntando el anciano profesor, a pesar de notar que Emily no quería hablar del asunto.

Snape la miró fijamente, por primera vez entendía que era lo que ella quería hacer con ese libro de pociones en la zona prohibida, y le alivió de alguna manera que ella no tuviera la capacidad de realizarla, pues efectivamente se trataba de una poción mortífera que inducía a una muerte cerebral a la víctima, pero en cantidades limitadas y controladas, la poción permitía a quien la tomara un bloqueo parecido a la oclumancia.

Sin embargo eran efectos no comprobados y sumamente peligrosos, tampoco creía que por mucho entrenamiento en la materia, Emily tuviera la capacidad de saber la cantidad que debía manejarse para dicho efecto sin llegar a peligrar su vida.

Y entonces, por segunda vez, la miró como una chica bastante imprudente y temeraria, pero quizás en cierto modo, podía entender sus motivos.

—Enfys conocía el libro, me contó que su abuelo era fanático de las pociones oscuras y los venenos, así que compró ese ejemplar, pero su padre lo donó a la escuela —dijo finalmente la pelirroja, con el trozo de pan en la boca y masticándolo con cuidado.

—Entonces, su compañero Blackwood, le ayudó a conseguir ese ejemplar —dedujo el anciano, llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

—Bueno, básicamente él me lo dio —aclaró la pelirroja, masticando otro trozo de pan, mientras dejaba el resto en el plato sobre la mesa —, usó un encantamiento para confundir a Madame Pince, supongo por eso creyó que el profesor Snape había tomado el ejemplar, yo que sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un suspiro —. Como sea, ya no es de relevancia esa anécdota, en su momento se la conté, el resto ya lo sabe.

—Sí, la noche que fue a dejar ese ejemplar, se enteró de cosas que no debía saber —aclaró el anciano, acomodándose en la silla para inclinarse levemente hacia la mesa y apoyar los codos sobre ella, como si la conversación de repente se tornara tan interesante que le era necesario prestar toda su atención a ella —, después de esa noche, me pidió de forma insistente pertenecer a la orden como diera lugar, pero me pregunto ¿por qué?

Ella apartó los ojos de Dumbledore y tembló ante sus palabras, como si estuviera desnudando una parte importante de su alma.

—Bu-bueno yo...

—Porque de querer vengar a sus padres, estoy seguro que ya hubiera buscado la forma de hacerlo —le interrumpió el director, adoptando un tono severo.

Ella volvió a guardar silencio, haciendo un ademán de incomodidad con su cuerpo, y Snape pudo notarlo.

—¿Es el profesor Snape? —preguntó repentinamente el anciano profesor, haciendo que ella le lanzara una mirada escandalizada.

—C-como... ¿cómo supo...

—Podrá tener una habilidad innata en legeremancia, pero en oclumancia deja mucho que desear —espetó con calma y se levantó de su asiento —. Usted quiere proteger al profesor Snape de su destino, porque siente que es lo único valioso que le queda en esta vida.

Ella se ruborizó con tanta intensidad, que sentía su rostro arder y desgraciadamente para Snape, que estaba escuchando esta conversación con atención, también un fuerte rubor se asomó en sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar.

Era la primera vez que se sentía halagado de esa forma, el saber que ella deseaba protegerlo a toda costa, le era sumamente grato y a la vez triste, pues para ella no había otro motivo por el cuál luchar en esta vida que no fuera él, un hombre condenado.

Comenzó a aceptar un deseo latente que sentía desde el día que la conoció y era el de ganar la guerra contra Voldemort sin sacrificar su vida, pues ahora tenía una razón, un motivo para seguir existiendo, y por solo unos breves segundos, antes que el recuerdo volviera a esfumarse ante sus ojos para dar paso a uno nuevo, pensó en un futuro con ella.

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron demasiado fugaces, eran como imágenes aleatorias que se presentaban una tras otra. En ellas se podía ver a Dumbledore entrenando con Emily, los escenarios variaban entre un salón de Hogwarts que no reconocía del todo, el bosque prohibido y la oficina de dirección. Lo más rescatable de las imágenes que estaba mirando, era como el anciano profesor trataba de forzar la transformación de Emily en animago, usando un viejo método con plantas y rituales, pero desgraciadamente eran intentos fallidos, lo mismo sucedía con el patronus, ya que ella se encontraba sumergida en una fuerte depresión como para poder conjurarlo.

No obstante, en legeremancia, eran éxitos constantes, uno tras otro. En poco tiempo logró enfocar su legeremancia y dominarla sin que los pensamientos superfluos pudieran atormentarla. Entonces notó que estos recuerdos transcurrían de esta forma para darle un mensaje en especial, pues Dumbledore deseaba hacerle saber a Snape que durante esos meses, Emily trabajó todos los días sin descanso para lograr su cometido.

Y finalmente las imágenes se detuvieron en un recuerdo. Estaba en el bosque prohibido justo después de las vacaciones de invierno, pues aun había zonas donde el hielo se estaba derritiendo para dar paso a flores nuevas.

Tardó solo unos segundos en notar que en el claro del bosque, se encontraba Dumbledore de pie, alzando un brazo para recibir un fénix. No le pareció extraño, todos sabían que el director de Hogwarts tenía a Fawkes.

Sin embargo, el anciano profesor depositó al fénix en el suelo y con un movimiento de varita, des transformó al ave legendaria para dar paso a Emily. Fue entonces que recordó que justo en estas fechas, un fénix extraño había aparecido en los lugares del castillo, desconcertando a los alumnos.

Se acercó al claro donde ambos estaban, para escuchar mejor su conversación.

—Creo que acabo de lastimar al profesor Black —comentó la pelirroja, consternada —, sin querer, invoqué un hechizo protector que revotó al profesor.

—Tranquilícese —ordenó con serenidad el anciano mientras tocaba suavemente su hombro —. Primero dígame ¿qué sucedió?

—Bueno no estoy segura, venía volando para acá, entonces sentí que un hechizo venía hacia mí, no recuerdo especialmente invocar algo, pero el hechizo rebotó y le dio en la pierna al profesor Black, y apenas vi eso, volé lo más rápido que pude.

Dumbledore se frotó la barbilla, pensante; luego volvió su mirada a Emily mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco vacío de poción. Snape no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez diversión, pues ella hizo algo que él hubiera deseado hacerle a Sirius desde hace mucho tiempo, y volvió a recordar esa ocasión donde tuvo que ir a enfermería para llevarlo a revisar. En ese momento sintió un arrebato de simpatía y cariño multiplicado por mil hacia la pelirroja.

—Supongo uno de los efectos de esta poción es mantener la mentalidad humana a medias —añadió, un tanto absorto a sus pensamientos aún —. Me parece interesante que ya existan estas pociones que ayuden a lograr este cometido, pero creo que no es perfecta. No obstante, cumple con los requisitos necesarios señorita Ross, podríamos considerar que al menos, con ayuda de esto, usted es una animaga.

—Un amigo de Francia me dio la receta por correspondencia, si la elaboro podría tener suficientes provisiones —dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros —, pero supongo no es lo mismo a poderlo hacer de forma independiente.

—No sabría decirle señorita Ross, yo nunca quise aprender esa rama, pero usar las pociones para alcanzar efectos parecidos, no me parece un mal uso de la magia —consoló, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella correspondió la sonrisa e inclinó su mirada hacia las manos de Dumbledore.

—Señor, necesito preguntarle algo.

Dumbledore hizo un ademán que ella percibió como una indicación de continuar, por lo que ella suspiró para dar paso a sus palabras.

—Mi patronus es un fénix y mi forma animal, también —dijo con cierta tristeza, como si le doliera ese hecho —. He notado que usted también tiene un fénix de patronus… ¿Ese animal significa algo?

—Pues sí, y uno bastante profundo, quizás tan profundo que parece una tontería cuando piensas en ello —dijo con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar por el bosque, mientras ella lo seguía, mientras Snape de igual manera, comenzó a caminar al lado de ella —. Son aves legendarias que, según las leyendas, ganaron el poder de la inmortalidad por ser obedientes a los designios de un ser superior.

Hizo una breve pausa, para señalar hacia un camino angosto pero menos difícil de caminar, indicándole a Emily que lo siguiera nuevamente, mientras Snape continuaba caminando a su lado.

—Y lo cierto es que son aves fascinantes, mueren de una forma terrible, para renacer y ser más fuertes que antes, viviendo nuevamente sin dolor, sin miedo; porque todo aquello que los limitaba antes de volverse cenizas, deja de ser un motivo para detenerlos —dijo deteniendo su andar, para voltear a mirarla y sonreírle de forma solemne —. En pocas palabras, significa resiliencia, Emily.

—¿Y por qué alguien como yo, que vive constantemente en el agujero en el que caí hace tiempo, debería tener ese animal como patronus y forma?

—Bueno, no lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros el anciano —. Si hay algo que comparten el hechizo de animago con el patronus, es que ambos adquieren la forma según los rasgos de personalidad de cada quien. De hecho en épocas pasadas, cuando se enseñaba el arte de ser animagos, los profesores pedían que primero realizaran un patronus incorpóreo, para que así, los estudiantes tuvieran una idea en que animal se convertirían.

—O sea que, si usted también se transformara en animal, sería un fénix —señaló la joven pelirroja con una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

—Quien sabe, no es una técnica infalible —añadió, volviendo sobre sus talones y comenzando a retomar el camino —. Se dejó de usar esa técnica hace siglos, básicamente porque no siempre acertaba, es algo así como la adivinación. De hecho, el patronus es algo más caprichoso, pues cambia tras un evento traumático, mientras que el animal en que te transformes, no, nunca cambia.

—Entiendo —finalizó la pelirroja, con un tono melancólico, mientras seguía caminando.

—Por cierto, he tenido curiosidad sobre su patronus —dijo tras unos minutos de silencio, llegando casi a los jardines de Hogwarts y deteniendo su paso —. Ese fénix gigante que voló sobre el castillo, fue impresionante. Tardó mucho en convocarlo, y temo sonar intrusivo, porque lo cierto es que me imagino la razón por la cual se hizo, lo que no me queda claro, es el pensamiento que usó para lograr tal patronus.

Ella entonces tiñó su rostro de un rojo intenso y evadió la mirada de Dumbledore que había volteado a verla, y Snape sintió su corazón agitarse al imaginarse cuál podría ser ese recuerdo.

—Yo… no sé si deba responder a ello —titubeó mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, de forma nerviosa. Pero al notar que Dumbledore mantenía silencio, esperando una respuesta, decidió continuar —. Está bien, recordé la noche que Bill Weasley me besó.

Y la ira se apoderó de su pecho rápidamente en Snape. Por un momento, inocentemente pensó que sería el causante de un pensamiento feliz que la llevara a hacer ese patronus, pero resulta que no, que el causante era ese pelirrojo engreído de la familia Weasley.

—No tenía idea que fue tan privado —dijo Dumbledore, divirtiéndose por la situación —, sin dudas el amor joven es tan…

—No, no estoy enamorada de él —interrumpió, apresurada y tímidamente la muchacha —. Pero ese día fui feliz por que supe que era importante para el hombre del que realmente estoy enamorada. Él montó el cólera y aunque actuó de forma impulsiva, supe que realmente le importaba.

Hubo un silencio entre el anciano y la joven, y Snape sintió la furia desaparecer tal como llegó, de golpe.

—Entiendo, aunque no suena algo muy lindo una personas impulsiva y celosa —añadió en un tono preocupado.

—Oh no, no fue tan terrible como parece —aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa —. A decir verdad, después de ese momento, fue tan gentil y dulce conmigo, me consoló por la reciente pérdida de mis padres…

—Yo hubiera jurado que el patronus se hizo por recordar a sus padres —anunció el anciano, con una mirada severa hacia la muchacha.

—Yo también lo pensé al inicio, pero su recuerdo me duele y me hace sentir culpable, no podía pensar en ellos sin sentirme miserable —dijo con tristeza, absorta en sus pensamientos —, pero cuando pienso en el profesor Snape…

Al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos de forma escandalizada, por lo que volteó rápidamente a ver a Dumbledore, quien sorpresivamente no mostraba tener una reacción alarmista, por el contrario, pareciera como si ella solo hubiera confirmado algo que él ya sabía. Ella por su parte se calló de inmediato y miró aterrorizada a su director.

—Vaya, pues —musitó con neutralidad, evadiendo ahora él, por primera vez, la mirada de la pelirroja —… Severus es todo un galán.

Y tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Dumbledore volvió a caminar en silencio, mientras Emily se quedaba estática en su lugar.

Nuevamente el recuerdo se esfumó para dar paso a lo que él intuyó, era el último recuerdo, pues se veía que este recuerdo es de hace unos minutos, ya que Emily y el director estaban en cuarto de Snape.

Ella tenía la misma ropa con que la vio la última vez, y estaba sentada al borde de la cama, llorando, mientras Dumbledore no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido mientras mascullaba frases apenas entendibles.

—¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices? —preguntó alterado el anciano profesor.

—Así es señor, Voldemort logró hacer otro horrocrux y piensa atacar al ministerio alrededor de Enero, o quizás antes —dijo entre sollozos la joven.

—Y me dices que esto lo sabes por qué el propio Voldemort te lo ha dicho —reiteró con el tono bajo.

—Nuevamente, así es, usó legeremancia para contactarme —añadió la pelirroja, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

—Pero no logró saber nada de Severus, ¿no es así?

—Así es, pude ocultarle al menos todo lo que sabía del profesor Snape, no por habilidad, sino por la propia ingenuidad de él —respondió con temor y vergüenza —, parece ser que lo tiene en tan buena estima, que aun viendo la verdad ante sus narices, prefiere negarla porque piensa que es una manipulación nuestra para que deje de creer en su mejor mortífago.

—Bien, es una buena noticia al menos —dijo con brusquedad, dejando su andanza alrededor de la habitación —, tengo que buscar a Alastor...

—Yo lo acompaño señor…

—No —la detuvo en seco —, desde ahora en adelante quiero que te alejes de la orden.

—Pero señor…

—No Emily —confrontó con severidad, levantando su dedo índice en señal de guardar silencio —, ya hiciste lo que debías, no interfieras más porque resultaras un estorbo.

—Pero creí que yo era la clave para derrotar a Voldemort —dijo desesperada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sí, tenía que convencerte de ello y lograr que él se volcara contra ti, porque desgraciadamente, tu presencia solo ocasionó que el mejor Oclumante se desestabilizara mentalmente —habló con frialdad, con un tono cruel y áspero como nunca antes había escuchado decir a Dumbledore —. Tenías que estar convencida de ello y poner tu vida en riesgo para salvar la de Severus, por que en cualquier momento, todo se hubiera arruinado debido a que se volvió más vulnerable, gracias a los sentimientos que ambos despertaron.

Snape sintió un golpe fuerte en su pecho, ver a Emily sufrir y saber lo que su amor estuvo a punto de ocasionar, fue algo demasiado duro de escuchar.

—Lamento decirlo de esta forma, pero la vida de Severus en estos momentos me importa más, ya que sin él, la guerra está perdida, ¿entiendes eso, Emily? —preguntó el anciano, acercándose a la chica.

Comenzó a sentir un profundo odio por Albus, pues todo lo contrario a lo que él decia, a Snape le importaba más la vida de Emily que cualquier otro implicado en la guerra.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero aun así yo podría…

—¡No Emily, no más! —exclamó con autoridad el anciano, haciendo que la joven respingara de susto por el repentino tono autoritario que adoptó —. Entiende de una buena vez que no, resultas inútil en todo esto, no sabes ser una animaga sin ayuda de la poción y tu legeremancia es muy buena, pero de nada nos sirve que puedas saber todo lo que los demás piensen si tú eres un libro abierto para otros legeremantes.

—Pero es que yo…

—Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de atacar con una maldición a los mortifagos, por eso tus padres murieron —musitó con crueldad el anciano, desmoronando finalmente la moral de la pelirroja, que se quedó en silencio —. Voy a mostrarle todos estos recuerdos a Severus, es necesario que entienda todo lo que está sucediendo.

—Por favor… no lo haga —imploró la joven, con su rostro empapado en lágrimas y la mirada perdida —. No quiero que mi imagen se manche ante sus ojos… no quiero que él me odie.

—Este no es momento de pensar en ti y en un romance infantil que no tendrá futuro —añadió el anciano comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta —. ¿Realmente crees que Severus te amaría si no le recordaras a Lily Evans? ¿Realmente crees que tendrán un futuro? No Emily, estos sentimientos siempre fueron inadecuados, impropios, antinaturales… Jamás debieron alimentarse, eso solo lleva casi a la destrucción de la orden y por consiguiente, los únicos capaces de enfrentar a Voldemort. Ni tú ni Severus debieron sentir esto el uno por el otro, ese amor solo ha servido para crear inestabilidad en sus habilidades y sus objetivos.

Y al terminar, una desmoralizada Emily se arrodilló al suelo, dejando caer todo su cuerpo como si la fuerza se le hubiera desplomado por completo, estaba desconsolada, llorando amargamente, mientras Dumbledore salía de la habitación para reencontrarse con Snape, Lily y Sirius al otro lado de la oficina.

Sintió un tirón en su cuerpo, y vio como poco a poco, todo alrededor se volvió blanco, hasta convertirse en transparente como el agua, regresando nuevamente al presente. Sacó lentamente su rostro del pensadero, y se encontró cara a cara con un devastado director, quien le evadía la mirada.

—No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice o dije, no te diré que tomé la actitud correcta y que no me arrepiento de nada —comenzó a hablar el anciano, con cierta amargura y melancolía en su voz —. Sentí la necesidad de protegerla, aún a costa de su odio o tristeza.

—La excusa del bien común, ¿no es así? —preguntó Snape con ironía y rabia contenida.

—Te estabas debilitando, el amor debería ser un sentimiento que te fortalezca, no que te debilite…

—Pero amarla no me debilitó —espetó con rabia, dando un puñetazo al pensadero, tratando de controlarse —. Me debilitó la amargura, la tristeza, la confusión por amar a alguien que moralmente no debería. Pero su amor, su amor es…

—Severus, yo soy el primero el creer que el amor es la magia más poderosa, pero en este caso…

—Es que esto no es un caso aislado —interrumpió nuevamente a Dumbledore —. Con Lily no tenía remedio, me resigné y eso mantuvo mis sentimientos estables, porque no tenía nada que ganar ni que perder, sabía que era caso perdido… pero con ella… con ella no fue ni es así.

Dumbledore negó con su cabeza, como si no aceptara las palabras de Snape.

—Insisto que es mejor dejarlo así, Severus…

—Si la quiere proteger, no tengo nada en contra, comparto el deseo y buscaré la mejor forma de cumplirlo, pero lo que no permitiré, es que ella se vaya con una idea equivocada de mis sentimientos —le dijo, tomando camino hacia la puerta.

—Entonces adelante Severus, tu destino ya está trazado, lo que hagas con tu tiempo ahora en adelante, no me incumbe —dijo resignado el anciano profesor mientras frotaba sus ojos con ansiedad —. Es una buena chica, y no intervendré en lo que deseen hacer entre ustedes… finalmente ya no es una niña.

—No, no lo es.

—Si estar juntos es lo que quieren antes de la guerra, adelante —consintió, tomando camino también hacia la puerta y deteniéndose al lado de Snape —, pero te lo ruego Severus, no la arrastres a la guerra.

Y sin decir más, Snape abrió la puerta y tomó camino de regreso a las mazmorras, apresurando su paso para saber si aún podía alcanzar a Emily y sin importarle que camino tomara Dumbledore al salir también de la oficina.

**Primera vez.**

La buscó por todas partes, primero en la habitación donde estuvo la última vez con Dumbledore, pero no la encontró. Escudriño cada rincón de su oficina y salón de pociones, pero su rastro se esfumó. Solo quedó su capa dorada sobre la silla donde ella había estado sentada y un leve olor a rosas que recorría la zona le hizo saber qué hace relativamente nada, ella salió de este lugar.

Tenía mucho pánico, como nunca antes, ahora que sabía la verdad de todo, deseaba olvidar quien era ella y quien era él, para así correr a sus brazos, besarla con intensidad y hacerla suya esta noche. Pero solo consiguió con esos pensamientos, sentirse un total imbécil, pues estaban bajo amenaza de una guerra y solo pensaba en ella, en Emily, una y otra vez.

La angustia lo estaba destrozando, necesitaba verla, tomarla entre sus brazos una vez más, y su mente comenzó a reproducir todos y cada uno de los lugares en donde creía que ella podría estar.

Pero cuando al fin se convenció de que sin importar las probabilidades de acertar, no podía seguir adentro de la oficina sin hacer nada, tomó la capa dorada de Emily y emprendió camino hacia los pasillos del corredor, encontrándose con ella frente a frente en el umbral de la puerta, con la mano alzada como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

—Pro-profesor yo...

—Te amo —la interrumpió con el tono elevado y desesperado, sin importarle quien estuviera cerca, y acto seguido, se aproximó a ella de forma brusca.

Sin dejarla reaccionar, acercó su rostro al de ella, fusionando por primera vez sus labios con los de Emily, mientras apresaba su frágil cuerpo por la cintura con un brazo y con su otra mano, tomó su cuello para acercarla y mantenerla sujeta mientras profanaba su boca.

Ella no supo qué y cómo responder, el pánico se veía reflejado en su rostro, pero de alguna manera, le resultaba excitante sentir a Snape tratarla fuera de su rol de profesor, y eso era algo que él mismo podía corroborar al sentir sus mejillas arder y notar como pasivamente, ella permitía ese contacto sin oponer resistencia alguna.

La sensación era poderosamente seductora para él, los labios delgados de Emily eran suaves, tibios y húmedos, nada diferentes a los que imaginaba antes y sin embargo, resultaba una sensación tan acaloradamente agradable, que sentía derretirse con el más leve movimiento.

No dejaba de apresarlos contra los suyos, y de vez en vez mordía con ligereza alguno de sus labios para sentir la suavidad de estos con más precisión. Era una locura, ni siquiera había tratado de propasarse más allá de un beso, pero se sentía listo para avanzar sus muestras de afecto en cualquier momento, solo necesitaba que ella diera la pauta.

Y por lo que notaba, esto ocurriría pronto, pues Emily en vez de rechazarlo, lo aceptaba con cada segundo que el beso duraba, pues ella se estremecía entre los brazos de él, rodeando su rostro con las manos, para dedicarle suaves caricias en las mejillas de Snape.

No obstante, la magia del momento estaba por romperse en el momento que comenzó a usar su lengua para separar los labios de ella e introducirla, pues las suaves manos de la joven abandonaron su rostro para colocarlas en su pecho, empujándolo desesperadamente, en un intento por separarlo.

Para él, este acto tenía una razón bastante lógica, pues también cayó en cuenta que unos abundantes y rápidos pasos se aproximaban. Seguramente eran los de Slytherin caminando hacia sus dormitorios, pues ya había caído la noche desde hace rato y seguro ya habían terminado de cenar.

Una parte de él quería ignorar la situación y continuar besándola sin control, aún en contra de las reacciones que los demás alumnos o profesores pudieran tener, pero ante la muy desesperada reacción de Emily por separarse de él, se dio el lujo de atraerla con fuerza desde la cintura mientras daba unos pasos atrás, dentro del salón de pociones, al mismo tiempo usó la otra mano, la cual soltó el cuello de ella, para empujar la puerta, cerrándola con energía una vez hubiera logrado meter a Emily al salón.

Luego colocó torpemente el seguro, todo esto por supuesto, sin despegar sus labios a los de la pelirroja, pues ahora que había logrado tan ansiado logro, no pretendía soltarlo tan fácilmente, no se sentía con la fuerza ni la motivación de dejarla ir, ahora que podía tenerla, ahora que sus dudas se despejaron, ahora que no temía las represalias.

Exploró toda su boca sin descanso por largos minutos más, introdujo una y otra vez su lengua mientras empujaba con su cuerpo a Emily para que retrocediera hasta chocar con la pared.

Luego usó ambas manos, una para sostener el rostro de la pelirroja con firmeza y la otra para acariciar su cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar su hombro por encima de la ropa.

Y aunque sentía que le faltaba el aire, no quería parar, sin embargo lo hizo tras un largo rato, cuando sus labios comenzaban a sentir algo de ardor, y los suspiros de Emily comenzaban a sonar como pequeños gemidos.

Se separó lentamente, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre los labios de ambos. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente después de unos segundos que él terminara de apartarse y su rostro intensificó el rubor en sus mejillas de forma casi automática.

—Y-yo solo venía por mí... por mi... ¿co-como se llama? —dijo nerviosa, tartamudeando, sin poderse controlar, pues estaba temblando, quizás de placer, de miedo o de vergüenza. Cual fuera el caso, Snape se sentía complacido por provocar dicha reacción.

—¿Por su capa? —preguntó en un tono malicioso y divertido, mostrando la capa dorada que yacía en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta, donde la había soltado una vez encontrara a Emily delante suyo —. Ahí está, tómela si quiere.

La actitud juguetona que Snape estaba tomando con ella, le estaba causando una emoción inexplicable, a la par que él se sentía increíblemente seguro y feliz de tenerla en frente suyo. Era como si un calor insoportable se concentrara en su vientre y miles de hormigas caminaran dentro de su cuerpo. Era una sensación incómoda pero excitante para ella, y para él lo era aún más, pues sabía que esa emoción se la estaba causando por su beso y labia.

—Su-supongo que sí, e-eso haré profesor —dijo temblando y con el rostro totalmente enrojecido, pero cuando hizo el ademán de moverse para recoger la capa, Snape le dio un leve empujón, haciendo que nuevamente su espalda chocara contra la pared.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de emociones que no supo distinguir, entre confundida, excitada e incrédula, pues nuevamente el malhumorado, cruel, siniestro y agudo profesor de pociones, estaba ante ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa y la mirada fija en la suya. Sus pupilas parecían dos llamas ardientes, reflejo de los deseos que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo.

Volvió a aproximarse a ella, esta vez lentamente, y le dejó pequeños besos en sus labios, que ella correspondió en silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos para disfrutar, una vez más, las sensaciones de los labios de Snape dominando los suyos. Pero esta vez no iba a conformarse con saborear sus labios, pues conforme los segundos pasaban mientras la besaba, se convencía más que esta noche tenían que pertenecerse, quería ser de ella y que ella fuese suya, quería sentirla y que ella lo sintiera.

Así que sus pequeños besos, abandonaron lentamente su boca para recorrer un apasionante camino hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo para dedicar unos lentos y fogosos besos, acompañados de leves y juguetonas mordidas que acababan en lamidas.

La respiración de ella estaba por demás agitada, y su pecho se inflaba casi de forma brusca y agresiva, tratando de controlar los gimoteos que se escapaban de su boca, mientras exhalaba una y otra vez al sentir los afectos de Snape en su cuello.

Pero cuando sintió la mano de Snape levantar con parsimonia su falda y acariciar su muslo, la chica volvió a concentrar las manos en el pecho de él y empujó suavemente para que él se detuviera, indicación que tardó en acatar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—¿No quiere... —preguntó desconcertado, soltándola y apartándose para mirarla fijamente.

—Sí, si quiero —interrumpió la chica con desesperación, mientras volvía a acomodarse la falda y parte de su blusa que se había alborotado por la faena —, pero... necesito saber algunas cosas.

Snape suspiró tratando de calmarse, se sentía demasiado excitado gracias al momento con ella, y su sexo estaba palpitando y endurecido debajo de sus ropas, pero Emily ni siquiera lo había notado, la chica estaba tan sumida en su vergüenza y a la vez concentrada en sus inquietudes, que no se dio por enterada que el hombre que tenía enfrente estaba por explotar de pasión y deseo por ella.

No obstante trató de respetar su necesidad de hablar y tras unos segundos de respiración y concentración para despejar su mente de los pensamientos sexuales, procedió a hablar.

—¿Qué necesita saber?

Ella tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él, concentrando la mirada en este acto para no tener que mirar fijamente a Snape.

—Bueno es que yo... necesito saber ¿por qué esto ahora? —dijo con nerviosismo, mirando levemente a Snape por encima de su cabello durante unos segundos, para luego regresar al jugueteo con su cabellera —y sobre todo... ¿qué pasará después de esto?

Snape volvió a suspirar, esta vez más ruidosamente con el fin de mostrar su fastidio ante la pausa.

—Me pregunta por qué ahora, bueno, porque ahora siento el coraje y la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado, sin importar que digan los demás, ya que siempre he negado mis sentimientos por usted, en constante conflicto por lo moralmente correcto y mis confusos sentimientos por el pasado —hizo una pausa, para tomar el brazo de Emily con el que jugueteaba con su cabello, y la atrajo a él para abrazarla con firmeza —. Al ver los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore, pude ver a una Emily Ross frágil, desmoronada y con un solo sentimiento que la mantuvo a flote... su amor por mí.

Ella rodeó el cuerpo de Snape, correspondiéndole el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del profesor, manteniendo el silencio para dejarlo hablar.

—No sé cuándo comenzaron exactamente estos sentimientos, pero sí sé que han estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solo quiero darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, algo que jamás pude tener antes —hizo otra pausa para besar las sienes de Emily y apretar más su abrazo en un acto de afianzar la muestra de cariño —. Me ha dado algo que nadie más me dio, un motivo para seguir viviendo, porque me ha logrado hacer sentir amado y protegido, algo que desde nacimiento nadie se ha preocupado por hacerme sentir. Y yo solo quiero que esta noche sea de nosotros dos, no quiero perder más el tiempo para amarnos.

Ella levantó el rostro de su pecho, y le sonrió con una mirada enternecida, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

—Y sobre su otra pregunta, yo no soy Sybill Trelawney para saberlo, pero si planeo que después de esta noche, logremos vencer al señor tenebroso cuando sea que se lleve a cabo la guerra, y luego en los tiempos de paz, usted regrese a tomar sus clases, mientras yo retomare mi trabajo —mantuvo silencio durante unos segundos, con la mirada hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en lo que acababa de decir—... o quizás solo me retire a buscar algo que me apasione, pero el punto es que cuando sea una graduada de Hogwarts, iré a buscarla para pedirle que reemplace su apellido de Ross, por el de Snape.

Ella cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de sorpresa, incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando. Snape mientras tanto, depositó un beso en su mejilla, y el ligero contacto de sus labios con la piel de Emily, le bastó para volver a sentir esa pasión dispararse en su cuerpo.

—¿Q-que quiso decir con eso? —preguntó la pelirroja, dejándose besar su profesor, y soltando un leve gemido. Ella estaba aún tan excitada como él.

—Significa que no la pienso dejar ir nunca más —dijo apretando más su agarre, al punto de sostener su blusa y levantarla lentamente para descubrir su vientre —, ¿algo más que quiera saber?

Ella lo miró embelesada, disfrutando de sus caricias, mientras aún mantenía su abrazo.

—¿Duele? —preguntó con ingenuidad, ocasionando que el profesor sonriera divertido y a la vez enternecido, una imagen que ella no pudo apreciar, ya que seguía con su rostro hundido en el pecho de Snape.

—Supongo al inicio, no lo sé —respondió susurrante, acercándose a su oído y sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de Emily, para luego recorrer con lentitud su mano hasta por debajo de sus senos, provocando que ella se estremeciera nuevamente —, pero buscaré que no.

Ella asintió en silencio y él comenzó a apartarla lentamente para tomar simplemente su mano y conducirla hasta su oficina, la cual tenía una puerta que llevaba directamente a su habitación. Al entrar, Snape cerró con seguro la puerta, mientras Emily volvió a observar el lugar, sin soltar la mano de él.

Es verdad que hace unas horas, ella estuvo aquí conversando con Dumbledore sobre Voldemort, la orden y la guerra inminente que se avecinaba contra los mortifagos, pero realmente la última vez que estuvo con Snape aquí, fue hace años, cuando se lastimó en los jardines de Hogwarts, tratando de aterrizar con la escoba. En este lugar, ella fue testigo de la bondad y ternura que Snape podía llegar a despertar.

En ese entonces el profesor la veía como una alumna que le recordaba a Lily y nada más, pero esta noche él no va a curar sus heridas de un nefasto movimiento de escoba, tampoco hablará con ella sobre sus infantiles inquietudes, ni la tratará como una alumna más.

Ambos miraron la habitación como si las paredes proyectaran los mismos recuerdos, pues se giraron para reencontrar sus miradas, sin embargo, Snape la noto algo triste.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó desconcertado, levantando su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja, sin dejar de sostener la otra.

—Es que al ver esta habitación y saber lo que pasará, me pregunto, ¿es correcto? —Tomó un ligero silencio mientras permitía las caricias de Snape antes de continuar —, es decir, viene una guerra y nosotros vamos a...

—Para mí es correcto y el mejor momento —la interrumpió, con su voz grave y susurrante, clavando sus negros ojos en los de ella —, no sabemos cuándo sucederá esa guerra, y no quiero estar a la expectativa, sintiendo lo que siento esta noche.

—¿Y los vio? —preguntó con un tono bajo, deteniéndose a besar las manos de Snape, el cuál la miró desconcertado —. Quiero decir ¿vio los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore?

—Si...

—¿Y qué piensa de ellos? ¿No me odia? —cuestionó con inquietud, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Él entonces observó sus enrojecidos ojos y la hinchazón de sus párpados, notando que efectivamente su amada pelirroja había llorado demasiado tras la conversación con Dumbledore, por lo que, con suma ternura, besó ambos ojos con devoción.

—¿Odiarte por sentir dolor y desconcierto? ¿Por tener sentimientos y defectos que te hacen un ser humano? —Se detuvo nuevamente para dar otro beso en sus labios antes de continuar —. Todo lo contrario, me hizo amarte más.

—Pero he pensado en la venganza, en el odio... no soy una buena ni talentosa persona como —pausó levemente su oración, como si dudara en decir lo siguiente, pero al sentir otro tierno beso en sus labios de Snape, se armó de valor —... como Lily.

—Ah, eso —dijo con cierta indiferencia, pero la miró fijamente y le sonrió de una forma particular, como intentando tranquilizarla —. Si, tal vez al inicio tu apariencia llamó mi atención, te parecías mucho a ella y por ello tenía mis dudas, pero cuando conocí más afondo tu interior, me enamoré de lo que eres, de lo que das, de lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. Yo nunca esperé ni busqué que fueras como ella. Los recuerdos solo me confirmaron esto que siento por ti. Yo jamás podría odiarte.

—Yo también siento lo mismo, profesor...

—Dime Severus —volvió interrumpirla calmadamente, soltando su mano para volver a tomar la falda de Emily, enrollándola con cautela mientras recorría sus muslos, hasta tocar su cadera y su ropa interior —. No quiero que me guardes ningún respeto esta noche, porque yo no te lo guardaré a ti.

Y sin dejarla reaccionar, Snape aplicó un rápido movimiento, lo suficientemente fuerte para romper uno de los pliegues de la ropa interior que había tocado previamente. Ella emitió una queja que fue enmudecida con un apasionado beso que correspondió sin esfuerzo.

Poco a poco fue empujando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de ella hasta tocar el borde de la cama, donde dio un último impulso para que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera boca arriba sobre el colchón. Snape no tardó en situarse sobre ella, mientras usaba una de sus manos para seguir acariciando el muslo y recorrer su cuerpo hasta las caderas.

—¿Por qué rompió mis bragas? —preguntó entre gemidos, tratando de aparentar indignación en el momento que Snape abandonó su boca y se dedicó a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él detuvo sus jugueteos en la oreja de Emily, mientras que la mano que acariciaba su cintura, la introdujo ahora bajo la blusa de ella, posando sus dedos por la unión del sostén de la joven.

—¿Para que las necesitas? —preguntó Snape, casi de forma juguetona pero a la vez con seriedad, como si tratara de aparentar ingenuidad, algo que no cuadraba mucho lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? ¿Para qué? Pues tengo que vestirme tras terminar, ¿no es así? —exclamó la pelirroja un tanto exaltada, volviendo a tener su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—¿Vestirte?—repitió con el mismo jugueteo, pero esta vez esbozando una sonrisa cínica —. Es Viernes en la noche, ¿qué te hace pensar que te dejaré salir por todo el fin de semana?

Y nuevamente, sin dejarla reaccionar, arremetió ahora contra su sostén, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para romperlo y dejar sus juveniles senos libres por debajo de la blusa, rebotando por el movimiento brusco lo que lo terminó excitando aún más.

—No juegue conmigo, ¿estaré desnuda todo el fin de semana? —preguntó con incredulidad, frunciendo el ceño.

Snape le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa torcida y cínica, mientras terminaba por arrancarle la blusa de la misma forma que la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Comprobó entonces que aún ocultos sobre la ropa holgada del colegio, que el cuerpo de la joven era demasiado hermoso y estético, y para su sorpresa, debajo de su blusa se escondía una cadena de oro que sostenía un frasco con un líquido del mismo color, reconociéndolo enseguida por la forma del frasco, ya que era la poción de Felix Felicis que le regaló hace años.

Esta cadena, caía sobre su pecho, en medio de sus senos, de una forma bastante exquisita.

—Aun la conservas —le dijo con dulzura, sonriéndole, mientras ella asentía con timidez, tratando de cubrir sus pezones con las manos, pero Snape se las retiró con suavidad inmediatamente.

Admiró sus pechos, eran bastante redondos, suaves y con pezones pequeños de color rosa. La piel alrededor de ellos era tan blanca que las venas se podían apreciar a simple vista. Era una imagen hermosa y atrayente para él. No dudó en tocarlos con firmeza, dejando suaves caricias en el acto, logrando que ella se estremeciera con cada toque.

Y después de unos segundos más jugueteando con los senos de ella en sus manos, acercó sus labios y comenzó a chupar con extrema mesura, como si se tratara de algo delicado. Emily cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer ante el contacto de Snape, y de puro impulso, abrazó el cuello de él mientras dejaba que se retozara de sus atributos femeninos con su boca.

Alternó de un pecho a otro, logrando aumentar la agitación de la pelirroja al grado que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con intensidad, arqueando su espalda y gimiendo con cierta moderación, pues no deseaba que los escucharan por su culpa.

Finalmente abandonó sus senos para volver a dirigirse a la boca de Emily y penetrar sus labios con la lengua, ahogando los leves gemidos de la chica, que luchaban por salir desde su garganta al sentir al mano de Snape recorrer nuevamente sus muslos hasta su pelvis, por debajo de la falda.

Aunque rompió sus bragas y ahora sus genitales estaban expuestos, Snape esperó a que las caricias de sus muslos y pelvis la agitaran lo suficiente para verla realizar movimientos torpes con sus caderas, con tal de acomodarse y que la mano de él tocara su vulva, pero esto solo hizo que él se divirtiera con ella, pues deseaba verla desesperarse por recibir esas caricias en su intimidad.

—Está jugando conmigo —exclamó un tanto balbuceante debido a que la lengua de Snape le dificultaba el habla y frunciendo el ceño, giró su rostro para liberarse del beso de él, terminando con la respiración agitada por la falta de aire.

En un impulso, provocado por cierta picardía al verla así, mordió suavemente el oído que quedó a su disposición cuando ella le giró el rostro, provocando un incontrolado gemido que resonó en las frías y oscuras paredes de la habitación. Ella se llevó inmediatamente la mano a sus labios, tratando de ahogar el sonido de su gemido, aunque no obtuvo buenos resultados.

Snape aprovechó la distracción de Emily en ese momento para colar uno de sus dedos dentro de sus labios vaginales y frotar su botón del placer con suaves movimientos que la hicieron nuevamente arquear su espalda y gemir con fuerza. Se dio el lujo de saborear la humedad y calidez de la zona, la cual estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Con el mismo dedo con el que frotaba su clítoris, penetró con suavidad su cavidad para corroborar la humedad y excitación de la chica, quien ya estaba temblando con más fuerza debido al dolor y placer por la intrusión, dejando escapar una leve queja.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con suavidad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y luego a su cuerpo agitado y levemente empapado de sudor.

—Sí, un poco al inicio, se siente extraño, pero me gusta —respondió ella con la misma suavidad, casi susurrante, sin dejar de temblar —. Tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo, de decepcionarlo...

Snape coló un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos de adentro a afuera, de vez en cuando dando movimientos circulares para preparar más la zona, sintiendo lo estrecha que era su cavidad, palpando la carne palpitante y cálida de su interior, que se humedecía cada vez más.

—A este punto, es difícil que eso suceda —dijo a Emily tras guardar silencio para disfrutar la sensación de su interior —, aún si no pasáramos de esto, ya disfruté bastante de ti y me siento bastante satisfecho.

—Entonces si fallo, ¿no lo volverá a intentar? —preguntó titubeante la joven, gimiendo levemente mientras dejaba que los dedos de Snape la siguieran penetrando.

—Déjame aclarártelo mejor —sugirió con un tono falsamente fastidiado, mientras detenía sus movimientos con los dedos para regresar al clítoris de la pelirroja y masajearlo con suavidad, causando fuertes estremecimientos en la chica —. Si no puedo hacerlo contigo ahora, ocuparé cada hora de este fin de semana para intentar hacerte mía hasta lograrlo, sin descanso alguno.

Se hizo un leve silencio mientras le dedicaba un beso en sus labios y seguía tocando su intimidad con dulzura.

—Pero si te hago mía en este momento, entonces tendré todo el fin de semana para hacerte el amor como un loco, a cada hora del día.

Ella suspiró con deseo y asintió, mostrando sus mejillas en un tono carmesí. Luego con sus manos se dedicó torpemente a desabrochar la camisa negra de Snape, dejando ver su torso tras largos minutos dedicada a la labor, mientras él se servía de sus labios con más pasión y entrega, como si quisiera arrebatarle el aliento.

Tras lograr su cometido con la camisa, él dejó de besar sus labios para lamer bajo su barbilla y recorrer hasta el centro de sus senos, solo para volver a darle suaves succiones a sus pezones que ya estaban duros y levantados, con un rosa más intenso, quizás producto de la fricción de sus manos, labios y lengua. Alternó sus atenciones, procurando ofrecerle el mismo trato a cada seno por igual, y mientras su boca jugueteaba con uno, sus manos atendían a la otra con leves masajes circulares.

Aumentó la fuerza de sus succiones al grado que ya no escuchaba los gemidos de ella, si no los suyos propios, ahogados dentro de su garganta. Estaba devorándola, y eso le gustaba al borde de la locura, pero su cuerpo, su carne ya necesitaba otra sensación, una más poderosa y sobre todo, complementaria, pues el bulto bajo su pantalón ya ardía y palpitaba por sentirla.

Así que abandonó sus senos, dejando sus pezones rojos y mojados de saliva, para volver a dirigirse a su rostro y susurrarle seductoramente, mientras acariciaba con una mano las piernas de ella hasta llegar a la pelvis.

—Puedes tocarla.

Ella para entonces había cerrado sus ojos con el único fin de intensificar las sensaciones que su profesor le producía, pero al escuchar su petición, los abrió de golpe, solo para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Snape clavada en la suya.

Asintió en silencio y torpemente comenzó a buscar con sus manos, el cierre de su pantalón, mientras sostenía la mirada con la de él, como si estuviera hechizada. Entonces Snape notó que ella temblaba muy simuladamente, como si tomara fuerzas para controlarlo, y al ver que ella no podía con la labor de desabotonar su pantalón, dejó sus caricias en la pelvis de Emily para hacerse cargo de ello.

Con un apresurado y mecánico movimiento, abrió sus pantalones y deslizó su ropa interior para dejar brotar su endurecido y creciente miembro. Emily se escandalizó al ver el pene de su profesor y el rubor de su rostro se intensificó tanto, que parecía una olla a punto de estallar.

Su reacción no mejoró cuando Snape, divertido y excitado por la timidez de la chica, tomó nuevamente la mano de ella y la dirigió a su pene, el cuál ella al tomarlo y sentir la textura rígida y tersa de su tronco, comenzó a hiperventilar ruidosamente, olvidándose de guardar su compostura.

Él se estremeció al sentir la suavidad de su mano rodear su miembro y soltó la mano de Emily para que ella continuara con la labor de masturbarle por su cuenta, mientras dirigió directamente su mano a la intimidad de la chica, para frotarle nuevamente y colar sus dedos dentro de ella, sintiéndola más húmeda, caliente y escurridiza que antes, lo que le hizo entender que ella estaba más que preparada para recibirlo.

Ella no hizo más que unos leves frotes en su tronco, llegando hasta su glande, y fue suficiente para que su sexo se lubricara levemente desde la punta, pues estaba tan excitado que cualquier rose le provocaba un gran placer.

Fue entonces la señal indicada, ambos estaban listos, ya era el momento y se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven para acercar su miembro a la vulva de la pelirroja.

Ella al verlo encima y sentir la fisionomía intima de Snape tocar la suya, volvió a temblar sin control, tensando sus piernas al grado de apretar las caderas de él de forma dolorosa.

Hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el agarre de las piernas de Emily, por lo que siseo a la joven, mientras usaba una de sus manos para dirigir su pene a la abertura, totalmente dilatada y palpitante, haciendo una ligera presión para que la punta comenzara su recorrido dentro de ella.

Emily lanzó un gemido sonoro, un poco adolorida por la intromisión de su glande, y Snape seguía siseando, mientras daba pequeños empujes con su cadera para abrirse paso cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo, quitando su mano cuando cierta parte de su tronco ya estaba dentro de ella, ocupándola en rodear la frágil cintura de la chica y acercarla también a su cuerpo.

Durante la intromisión, ella intensificó sus gemidos, y abrazó con fuerza a su profesor, cruzando sus manos en la ancha espalda de Snape. Él se quedó por un minuto o dos sin moverse cuando logró entrar por completo en ella, dejando que así, se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Los primeros segundos dentro fueron gloriosos, sentía la carne húmeda y caliente apretando su pene. No podía evitar notar que ella de forma instintiva, generaba leves espasmos que endurecían su sexo cada vez más. Ella era demasiado estrecha y temía que eso la estuviera lastimando. Una sensación de placer y culpa lo estaba apoderando, pero entonces ella comenzó a mover sus caderas con algo de torpeza y timidez.

—¿Quieres que continúe? ¿Te duele? —preguntó, aún sin moverse dentro de ella, dejándola marcar el ritmo que ella deseara.

Ella dejó de abrazarle para colocar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su profesor y le acarició, esbozando una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de la mueca de dolor que segundos antes había pronunciado en su rostro.

—Si quiero que continúe —dijo tímidamente en voz baja, acercando su rostro para besarlo.

Snape comenzó a moverse lentamente y con delicadeza, aceptando el beso de Emily y correspondiéndole con intensidad, mientras introducía su lengua con vehemencia y esmero.

Al fin estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente llegó el momento que la poseía como muchas otras veces antes soñó con hacerlo. Ni siquiera el sentimiento de culpa que muchas veces detenía sus más carnales fantasías con ella, apareció en algún momento de este encuentro.

Conforme sus embestidas se aceleraban, ella gemía con más fuerza y entrega. En un inicio trató de ahogar sus gemidos con besos, pero sus labios querían disfrutar más de su cuerpo, no quería limitarse ahora que estaban amándose con esa entrega.

No tenía intenciones de que su primera vez con ella fuese como las otras. No quería solo besar sus labios y penetrarla hasta llegar, quería devorarla entera como si no hubiese otro momento, como si no hubiese otra oportunidad. Quería grabar su cuerpo con los labios y que ella se tatuara los suyos en toda su piel. Quería que su interior no olvidara su cuerpo, su miembro, ni sus fluidos uniéndose unos con otros. Deseaba poder dejar huella en ella, como ella la estaba dejando en él.

Todo de sus cuerpos se estaba fundiendo con el del otro de una forma casi sublime e inefable, pues aunque sus sexos eran quienes recibían todo el contacto carnal, se podía percibir una sensación, casi palpable, de sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos. Inclusive las miradas intensas que ambos se dedicaban, eran las causantes del inmenso deleite que estaban llevándolos a la locura.

No se atrevían a apartar o cerrar los ojos, pues un placer inexplicable recorría tanto para ella como para él con esa conexión visual, era como si sus almas pudieran conectarse, entre embestidas, gemidos, besos y caricias.

Snape devoró con sus labios sus senos, sus labios, su lengua, sus mejillas y sus orejas; con sus manos, exploró su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos y hasta su trasero. Su sexo atravesaba el interior de Emily con tanta fuerza, que ya podía sentir su pene al borde de explotar y destilar su esencia dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando esta sensación se apoderaba de él, se detenía y dedicaba a colar uno de sus dedos en la vulva de Emily para estimular su botón del placer que estaba hinchado y enrojecido, mientras retiraba su pene del interior de ella.

Mientras frotaba su clítoris, ella arqueaba su cuerpo, complacida por las atenciones y cuando él sentía que su pene estaba calmándose lo suficiente, volvía a introducirlo dentro de ella con una sola y fuerte embestida, sin dejarla de frotar con delicadeza y velozmente con su dedo.

Así continuó durante unos minutos más hasta que ella gritó un largo y ronco gemido, mientras sus piernas temblaban alrededor de las caderas de Snape. Por su parte, no pudo soportarlo más y detonó dentro de ella con tanta fuerza, que su semen ya comenzaba a deslizarse de la entrada de Emily, a pesar que no había dejado de penetrarla en ningún momento, lo que significaba que la había llenado por completo.

Sintió como la carne interior de ella, se tensaba y creaba un último espasmo que aprisiono su pene de forma excitante. Esa última sensación, logró estremecerlo y soltar un sonoro gemido previo a desplomarse sobre ella, agotado.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas fueron cobrando poco a poco el ritmo, así como su erección se fue mitigando hasta desaparecer por completo, sintiendo como sus fluidos combinados empezaban a brotar de ella una vez que retiró su miembro del interior de Emily.

Notó entonces un ligero dolor en sus brazos y piernas, por lo que posiblemente estaba tan tenso a la hora del acto, que su cuerpo lo resentirá más tarde. Por fortuna conocía la poción idónea contra esos dolores musculares, pues tenía planeado que esto se repitiera con bastante frecuencia en lo que quedaba del fin de semana.

Después de unos minutos más en silencio, Snape se giró para dejarse caer a un lado de ella, de modo que se quedó a contemplarla como si fuese una obra de arte. Apenas y podía creer que esa perfecta mujer, de piel blanca, cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos brillantes y verdes como esmeraldas, labios delgados y rosados; hubiese sido suya hasta hace un momento.

Ella también lo miraba con suma relajación, como si estuviera por quedarse dormida.

—Te amo, Emily —le dijo, llamando su atención nuevamente cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos, haciendo que los volviera a abrir con rapidez para mirarlo fijamente.

—Yo también lo amo, profesor...

—Dime Severus —le insistió, extendiendo su mano para tocar el rostro de ella y acariciarlo.

—Está bien —dijo con regocijo y cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano —... te amo, Severus.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


End file.
